me in time, will change
by LiVeUrLiFe011
Summary: Trust Issues sequel 'A' is finally gone. No more secrets or mysterious texts. Until one day. The game starts all over again, this time playing for life or death. Who could it be? And what happens when Cece Drake and Eric Kahn come into Jason and Aria's lives? Will it bring them together or make them fall apart? Secrets have a way coming out - and its not just the girls hiding them
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I couldn't wait! I was going to try and get more chapters done before posting this story but I had to do it - I'm too addicted! Thanks for beta-ing (is that a word?) my chapter teamezria53098! As for everyone else, hope you like the sequel! Give me your thoughts!**  
_

_**P.S. the title is weird because it fits in with the first story. Get it? Trust me in time, Issues will change (the blanks didn't really show up in the title, but oh well. I thought it was kind of cool haha).  
**_

_His words to me will always echo in my head and the memories we had together will never fade from my mind. My best friend is dead, and my long time buddy is gone but that doesn't mean his legacy won't live on. Holden Strauss was my best friend and someone who can't be described on paper. He had a hero complex that reminded me of Superman, saving my life on more than one occasion. His downfall was never his heart condition or some kryptonite rock; rather it was his own giving and carefree expression for living. His words set people free and made them see how talented they could really be. He made everyone live for themselves and do what they wanted to do no matter what the cost was. Sometimes what people believe is best for you is not really what's best for you – is what he always used to say to me. And I believe it. I believe that because of Holden, my life was changed forever – for the better._

"What are you up to?" Ella asked popping her head into Aria's room.

"Finishing my paper," Aria said with a big breath. She waited till it was finished printing to straighten out the papers and put it in a neat plastic cover.

"I thought Mr. Fitz said you didn't have to do it?" Ella wondered curiously, stepping further into her room. Since 'A' Aria was still learning to get over Holden's death. Jason had been by her side telling her guilt wasn't the way to live and so were her friends and family but it couldn't help Aria until she figured it out for herself.

"I know," Aria replied smoothing out the front page, "but I wanted to. Holden deserved this from me."

"So…you're going into school today?" Ella asked. She had let her take the week off. After the whole 'A' situation, all the mothers of the four friends thought it was best. The girls had a hard semester so far – a lot more than what they seen.

"Yea," Aria answered staring at her work. Shaking herself from her thoughts she got up and changed into some school appropriate clothes.

"Did you need me to drive you?"

"Aren't you going into work?" Aria wondered as she held up some clothes in her hand.

"I'm sure if you hurry we both can make it."

"I still have to shower," Aria replied with a guilty look on her face.

"Oh, okay," Ella said trying not to take the rejection personal. "…Did you see the picture Greg and Andrea sent us? The one of Haley?"

"Yea, I can't believe how small she is," Aria commented. Even though the terms of her uncle's departure wasn't the best, Aria knew they would be okay. Their relationship was flexible like that.

Ella watched her daughter, unsure what to say next. Aria was preoccupied with other things and seemed to be okay. Maybe she was… "I'll see you later then," Ella dismissed.

"Sure," Aria said with a flat smile. Turning back to her clothes, she waited until she heard her mom shut the front door to plop back down on her bed. This was life now…this was freedom.

Aria made it to school by the end of lunch. She had come straight into school and knocked on Ezra Fitz's door to come in.

"Aria," he said surprised, pushing away his lunch.

"Hi," she said flatly, feeling awkward with the situation she was putting herself in. The bell hadn't rung yet to signal the next period so it was just her and him in the empty halls and classroom.

"Come in, please," he said pushing his chair back so they could face each other.

"Thanks," she murmured quietly. Pulling her arms away from her chest, Aria handed her paper to Ezra.

"What's this?" he asked taking whatever she had held out in her hands to him.

"The paper about Holden," she answered. "I know you said I didn't have to do it," she added as she read his face, "but I think he deserved it. He should be remembered in some type of way…especially by me."

"Wow this is–…are you sure?" he asked looking at the front cover.

Distracted by the ringing of the bell Aria turned back to her English teacher and former boyfriend. "Yes, I'm positive. I wanted to do this, especially for Mrs. Strauss." Holden's mom had done something like Ali's. Instead of having the whole town commemorate him though, Mrs. Strauss kept it small and invited anyone from the school to come and share things about Holden at their house in their backyard. Apparently it was going to be this huge Bonfire or something for anyone to join.

"May I read it?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied hesitantly, now rocking back on her toes. "If there is anything I need to fix in there or could make better, please tell me. I would love some input."

"I'm sure its perfect Aria," he answered, "you're an amazing writer."

"Thanks," she replied awkwardly.

"Okay, well I'm gunna head back to class."

Nodding, Ezra watched her turn around and start to leave. "Aria!" he called on impulse. Watching her spin around and look at him made his heart beat a mile per second. "Thank you for doing this. And…I'm sorry, about assigning this when you were in class."

Aria shrugged and gave a flat smile. "You were trying to help – a lot of people are," she replied, "and I guess I just needed to find a way to heal for myself."

"Did you?" he spoke quickly again, sad to see her leave. "Heal I mean."

She stood in the middle of the doorway for a few seconds, lost in thought on how to respond. "I'm working on it," she settled for. Giving him a small smile as she left, he watched her move away from sight.

"Hey," Jason said catching her arm as she walked out from Mr. Fitz's room.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he said following in step with her to her locker. "I stopped by your house during my lunch break to see if you wanted to grab something quick with me but your car was gone and your mom said you went into school."

"You talked to my mom?" Jason's relationship with Ella had become close since Aria's dealing with Holden. They had exchanged numbers, shared information on Aria, and other weird things. It weirded Aria out, especially now that he called her 'El'.

"You didn't pick up your phone," he replied looking at her.

"Oh," she said reaching into her bag. Digging out her phone she flipped it open and saw she did have one missed call and text from Jason. "Sorry."

"So…what are you doing here?" he wondered as she shut the locker door.

"What do you mean? Its school."

"Yea, and your mom told you to take the week off," he supplied back for her with a weird and suspicious look.

"I couldn't sit around any longer," she answered with a shrug. "I don't know, as much as I loved being home I needed to get out. I was going stir crazy for a while."

"And there's nothing else underneath that?" he wondered, staring at her like he was knocking back all her defenses to find the truth.

Biting her lip, Aria gave a careless shrug again and decided to start walking to class. "It was time I took my fresh start."

"Ar," Jason said holding her back lightly by her elbow before she could escape into class. Sighing, Aria knew what he wanted. He didn't want the skirt around crap answer she would give everyone else. He wanted the truth – the real hard gritty truth.

"Sitting around made me think of him too much and I couldn't do it. And plus, I wrote my paper today. I sat down and just…wrote. And I know," she spoke before he could say anything, "I know I didn't have to do the assignment, but I wanted to. Holden should be heard about by me too."

"These are some pretty big steps you've been taking," he commented.

"I thought that if I could write and finish Holden's paper, I could be here and make it through the day."

"And? How's that going?" he wondered letting go of her elbow.

"I'll let you know," she exhaled, reaching up to give him a kiss before entering the classroom and talking to the teacher.

* * *

"Hey what are you doing back here?" Toby wondered as Aria maneuvered through the hallways to get to her locker when the day ended.

"I'm attending class," she answered over her shoulder to him.

"I thought you all had the week off. Is Spencer here too?"

"We did but I came anyways. And no, she isn't here. I think she's enjoying her week off."

"And you aren't?" Toby wondered, following her to her locker and standing beside her.

"I was," she shrugged, "but there is only so many reruns of my favorite shows that I can watch. Plus, we are out of Ben and Jerry's," she said glancing at him. He gave a bright smile and chuckled.

"Hey you two," Jason said coming up to them.

"Hey man," Toby said giving him a clap. "I'll let you guys go. Nice seeing you Aria."

"You too Toby," Aria smiled, grabbing the rest of her books before shutting her locker and facing Jason.

"What?" she wondered, smiling when she noticed him watching her.

"You made it through the day," he commented.

"I would hardly call two periods the whole day," she replied, taking his hand and leading them out of school.

"It's a step," he responded, kissing the back of her hand. Smiling, Aria shook her head and nudged him with her shoulder.

"Did you want to do something after school?" he asked as they were met with the bright sun when the pushed open the school's front doors.

"I would," Aria said squinting a bit, "but I have work today."

"Your going to the studio today too?" he asked surprised.

"Yep," she replied, swinging their hands between them.

"Ar, Laurel gave you the full week off to with pay."

"I know," she sighed again now turning to face him after making their way to her car, "but I want to do this. I want to start living again Jase. I don't want to sit around my house and eat chips all day while sitting in front of the TV. I'm trying to move past Holden but I can't do that if I sit around and think of him all day."

He analyzed her for a while, making sure that was the whole truth and no mask of bravery that was being put up. When he was satisfied, and Aria knew when, he approved it and bent down to kiss her. "Call me later then okay? I was thinking another date night soon? You…me…somewhere special."

"Like where?" she wondered with a shy smile as they went to break away.

"Sorry Ms. Montgomery," he replied with centimeters between their lips, "it's a secret." Pulling away from the temptation without a kiss, Jason held his satisfactory smirk and left her near her car.

Laurel was surprised to see Aria when she walked into the office too, but the same old questions Aria had been getting all day weren't asked by Laurel. Instead, she put her to work in the darkroom to develop photos she had been behind on and called it 'a blessing to have her in at work'. The two of them worked together for hours, printing pictures, planning parties and checking equipment. Laurel had to literally shove Aria from her studio saying she should get home for dinner and not have to suffer carry out with her. So she did that – or she went to at least.

"Aria?" Spencer wondered when Aria went to go get in her car parked across the street from her work.

"Hey Spence…Emily, Hanna," she acknowledged. "What are you going here? We thought you would be home…dealing…" Emily hesitated.

"I'm fine – better," Aria replied with her keys in her hand. "I needed some time out of the house and clear my head."

"So you're feeling better?" Spencer wondered.

"Much," she answered with a small fake smile. It wasn't that Aria wasn't feeling better or doing better at least, but she felt out of place all of the sudden. It was like after 'A' and figuring out the long truth about who it was, Aria was done with it all.

It wasn't in the sense where she didn't want to be friends with Hanna, Spencer and Emily. It was nothing like that at all. It was just…Aria wasn't sure if she wanted to have that close-knit circle again. Too much had happened – had gone down – for her not to relate the four of them together with 'A'.

"I heard Wren's sentencing was today," Emily spoke up – _hence all of Aria's thoughts…_

"Life in prison," Spencer grumbled as she held onto her purse strap.

"With no parole," Hanna finished.

"You know what you guys? I really have to get going. My mom's probably home getting dinner on the table."

"Oh…okay," Hanna said downfallen. She hadn't seen or spent time with Aria in a while. After the arrests with 'A' she spent most of her time at home or surrounded by family dealing with Holden's death. Mostly Jason was the one to fill them in on Aria's well being.

"See ya," Spencer said brokenly, thinking about the same thing.

"Okay, was that awkward or was that jus me?" Emily called out when Aria drove away.

"She just needs more time," Hanna suggested.

"Or maybe being around us brings up too many bad memories," Spencer supplied. "I mean if you think about it, what ties us together was Alison and 'A'. Dealing with another dead friend probably makes her think of Holden, which in turn makes her think about the guilt she's dealing with."

"Geez, maybe you should be a psychologist," Hanna grumbled.

"I'm just thinking out loud," Spencer stated.

"You could be right," Emily sighed as they started walking down the sidewalk again, "I just we could help her or something."

"We just need to give it some time," Spencer replied. "Hopefully Aria will turn a corner."

Glancing back to where Aria's car was, Hanna tried not to frown at the situation and continue walking with her friends.

* * *

When Aria got home and set her things down she noticed one of two things. First, Ella was near the stove stirring some concoction in a large pot and two, Jason was there setting the table.

"Uh…hey, what are you doing here?" Aria wondered while taking off her shoes.

"Your mom invited me," Jason said smiling at her.

"Did you have a good day at school?" Ella wondered to Aria when she passed her.

"Great," she replied.

"And work?" Ella asked again.

"That was good too," Aria responded. Giving a dry smile to the two of them, she announced she was going to go take a nap and call her down when dinner was ready.

Aria's problems were starting to surface and none of them were because of 'A'. She was starting to lose her spark with Jason and become too close to her mother. Don't get her wrong, Aria loved her mom, but at times…Aria needed space and her room couldn't always give her that. Lately her and Jason had been more like hover drones than a parent and boyfriend. They were acting like Aria was ready to break any second – and maybe she was at times, but she was doing better (or at least trying). Aria felt like there was no confidence from them to get through the day without breaking down or going into hysterics. She told herself she was fine and everyone else for the matter, so why couldn't the two of them get that?

"Hey," Jason said knocking on Aria's door. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing," she answered staring at her ceiling, "just tired."

"You know just because your not looking at me doesn't mean I don't know your lying right?" he asked her, walking further into her room and shutting the door. Giving a large sigh, Aria turned her head to look at him. "I'm fine; just tired from the long day."

"What's going on?" he wondered coming to sit next her on the open space of the bed.

"Nothing," she said groaning in frustration.

"Ar," he started, signaling to Aria he was about to go on some long speech about something.

"No," she protested, sitting up from her bed and swinging her legs down to the floor. "I'm fine okay Jason? I don't need a babysitter or to be asked how I'm doing every five seconds." Going to the door, she swung it open and stood beside it. "Please."

Knowing to take the cue that he should leave, he got up from the bed and stood in the middle of her room.

"Don't," she stated, cutting off from saying something. "Please just go. I don't want any dinner or to talk. I just want to be left alone for a while."

Unsure on why she was being his way, Jason studied her for a while. Her posture was hunched forward, she looked worn and her eyes were clear as day – no tears. "Okay," he caved. Putting his hands in his pockets, Jason walked out from her room and heard the door shut behind him. Girls…he'd never know them for sure.

"Everything okay?" Ella wondered appearing in the hall.

"Yea, I think so," Jason answered staring back to the wood door.

"Is she okay?" Ella asked.

"I think she's just tired; probably needs some space."

"Okay," Ella shrugged, "well dinner is ready I'll just – "

"She already passed on dinner," he stated to her. "I wouldn't-"

"Got it," Ella said taking the hint from him. Deciding to go get Mike, Ella told Jason she would meet him downstairs.

Aria groaned after she heard all of this. Doors were thick, but they weren't that thick especially since they were standing right outside her door. Aria wished for real freedom. For a real way of living. Since 'A', her mother had been hanging around too much, Jason had been appearing everywhere every second, and her friends had been showing up in a clan like they were magnets all around town. She wanted change and better happiness. She didn't want to feel like she was drowning or ready to strangle herself with the people practically on top of her. She wanted to breathe again.

Grabbing a sheet of paper from a note pad, Aria wrote she was going out and stuck it on her bedspread. Mike wasn't the only who could sneak out from time to time. She was good at ir remember? Popping open her window carefully, Aria hopped up and stood on the roof. Sometimes it was too simple…

* * *

She ended up going to the first place Jason and her went on a date to. It was that astronomy museum place. She took an empty seat in the star projection room and gazed up at the stars for the longest time. This felt like freedom – like she could do anything, be anything, without anyone hovering over her like she would fail or fall apart.

"You had us worried," Jason's voice stated as he plopped down in a seat next to her.

"Well then maybe you should all stop worrying," she muttered, not taking her eyes away from the dark night.

"Aria," Jason sighed.

"Please, just don't," she said turning to him. "I'm tired of the lectures and the constant worrying. I'm fine and I'm not going to crack. You all need to just lay off for a bit. I can barely breathe by myself without you all coming to my aid to make sure I'm doing it right."

"We just want to be here for you," he replied.

"No," she sighed turning back up to the sky one last time. "There are ways of being there for someone when they lost someone and went through what Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and I did, but then there are ways of being claustrophobic and you buddy, have done choice number two."

Aria brought up her hands to her face and felt like screaming. There was so much pent up frustration and anger. Her sadness had turned into hurt and injustice. Seeing Wren go to prison and Mona into a mental facility wasn't enough and having everyone act like she was a piece of glass made her want to throw things at them. "You're supposed to be my boyfriend not my caretaker or babysitter. I can do things on my own Jason. I can heal from Holden's death on my own."

Jason stared into her eyes and gave a sigh of his own. His concern for Aria, along with her family's worries trumped his need to be the normal guy he was usually for her. He lost his patience for her to come to him and deal with the fact that sometimes she did keep secrets. He took his own worry and instability and projected it onto her. Aria wasn't a fragile doll that was going to break. She was a strong woman, who was his girlfriend. His girlfriend - not his full time responsibility like a babysitter.

"I'm smothering you," he suggested.

"Yes," she replied guilty. "I'm sorry but you and my mom are driving me insane. The whole stopping by and calls to her to see how I am. You see me everyday for hours. Honestly, the whole thing just freaks me out a but and makes me feel really uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry," Jason replied with just as much guilt in his tone, "I didn't mean to be like that."

"No, I am too," she said shuffling in her seat so she could face him. "I should have told you before. I took most of my frustration out on you."

Jason gave a half a smile and moved so he was facing her too. "I'm glad I found you here."

"I'm surprised you did," she smiled when he brought his hand up to tuck some hair behind her ear.

"You loved this place Aria. If I remember correctly, I had the hardest time getting you out of here."

"Its calming," she noted, taking a second to glance around again.

"I know," he said staring at her with love, "I remember you telling me. It made you feel at peace, like you could do anything here. It made your thoughts vanish."

"Yea," she blushed tucking her chin closer to her chest, embarrassed that he remembered everything she said.

"I'm sorry Ar, for suffocating you like that and not seeing that I should be your boyfriend not your caretaker."

"Its okay," she whispered snuggling as close as she could to him to watch the stars together.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Yeay! Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites so far! Let me know how this chapter is!_**

Time did heal the wounds for Aria. After talking with her mother about being too much of a parent, and getting back on the right footing with Jason, things with her three friends fell into place. Aria didn't feel like it was too overwhelming anymore or had to worry about 'A'. She was realizing what her life was really starting to be like without blackmailers stalking the heck out of her.

"So the winter ball is coming up," Spencer noted as they all sat down for lunch at school.

"Are you guys going?" Emily wondered.

"Caleb will probably be in California with his mom," Hanna grumbled.

"I'm sure he wouldn't do that considering how much he knows you live for these school dances," Spencer stated.

"You could always ask him," Aria shrugged.

"Are you going?" Emily wondered. Aria sat there and thought about it for a second. The last school dance she thought she was going to 'A' had screwed up, somehow tampering with her cell phone and calls making her think that Jason stood her up when in reality he just had to leave for a business trip. So did she really want to try again? There was no more 'A'…

"Maybe," Aria decided on, thinking to herself that she needed to give it more thought.

"I thought you would be a for sure yes," Spencer commented.

"I don't know," she said, "I haven't even asked Jason if he wants to go."

"Aria, if you wanted the moon I think he would try and buy it for you," Spencer stated.

"What I think she means is that if you wanted to go, he would," Emily answered without the edge in her tone.

"Thank you," she chuckled.

"Do you want to go?" Aria asked Emily.

"I was thinking about asking Samara," Emily replied shoving around her food. "It would be our first school dance together as a couple."

"Ooo," Hanna said with a smirk.

"But I don't want to go if you guys don't," Emily added quickly.

"Nothing like putting the pressure on us Em," Spencer grumbled.

"Sorry," Emily said sliding down her seat.

"Who were you thinking of taking Spence?" Aria asked.

"Probably Toby, but he isn't one for school dances," she answered.

"I'm sure he would go with you," Emily spoke up. "Need I remind you how stuck like glue he is to you?"

"I second that," Hanna added.

"So you should just ask him," Emily pushed.

"You really want to go to this thing bad don't you Em?" Aria asked picking up on the vibe she was sending out.

"I like Samara – a lot. Probably more than I have for anyone in a while."

"…even Maya?" Spencer hesitantly asked.

"No one can really replace Maya," Emily answered shiftily, "but she comes close to it. Samara understands what its like to have that first you know? I just…I want her to come to a school dance with me and show her off to everyone."

"That's sweet Em," Aria smiled.

"Just let me know if you guys do end up going okay? I wouldn't want her and I to be the only ones there."

Rolling her eyes, Spencer spoke up saying something against that comment when Jason caught Aria's eye. He was talking to some faculty member, occasionally glancing at her. Popping up an eyebrow to him she silently wondered why he was staring. Did they need to have a talk again? Like she wasn't some fragile doll? The way he was staring at her though, made something warm and fuzzy tingle up her spine. It wasn't so much that he was checking on her, more like checking her out.

Giving a grin when his other coworker was trying to regain Jason's focus to their conversation, Aria turned back to her friends and finished eating.

"So are you working today Em?" Hanna wondered.

"Yup, I'm still trying to learn the difference between a macchiato and cappuccino," she grumbled with an eye roll.

"Well expect me for a visit. My dad's back in town," Hanna sighed.

"Uh oh, why is that?" Spencer asked.

"Yea, I thought he wasn't speaking to you after the whole 'A' thing…" Aria added.

"He wasn't," she said, "but I guess he's trying to work things out again. I have a feeling Isabel left him for good and he's trying to get back with my mom but I don't know. I'm supposed to stay out of it and be on my best behavior," she muttered.

"You're welcome to come over my place," Aria offered.

"Thanks," Hanna smiled. "I could go for one of you mom's home cooked meals."

"Don't you have work?" Spencer wondered.

"Till 6. I'm still home for dinner though."

Hearing the bell ring, all four of them cleaned up their lunch. "The day needs to be over," Spencer groaned to Aria. "In a hurry to see someone Spence?" Aria wondered with a smile. Toby had decided to get his GED online and start working instead. Giving Aria a small shove, the two smiled to themselves as they left the cafeteria.

School was school and work was a bit better. Emily had been busy all day learning about the different types of drinks while Aria was down the block learning about some new equipment Laurel had bought them.

"Christmas is a great time for pictures," Laurel claimed as she held up one of their new cameras. 'You know, you should take some of this stuff home and practice it. You have a great eye for the simple things."

Blushing, Aria held up one of the lenses that attached to the cameras and inspected it. "This stuff is really expensive. I don't know if I really trust myself with it."

"Nonsense," Laurel replied waving her hand at the statement. "You need to get practice with this stuff. Its you and me on the snowy roads girl," she said giving her a nudge. Cracking a smile, Aria agreed and brought Laurel to her window to show her some kids out on the street having a snowball fight.

"Come on," Aria instructed, rushing to put on her coat while grabbing the equipment.

"Hey!" she called to the two boys. "Can I get some pictures of you guys?"

"Sure," they said pausing their game. Now standing away from the war zone while the two kids hid behind cars, snowballs began getting tossed in the air and Aria snapped pictures. It was like her perfect winter wonderland when the snow began picking up again and making everything frosty.

"Hey," Jason said coming up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey," she replied, taking her face away from the camera for a second to glance up at him.

"What are you up to?" he wondered, watching her snap some pictures of kids in the street.

"Taking pictures of a winter classic," she stated with a smile in her voice. Watching her and the fight go on, Jason waited till she was done to kiss her in the cold weather.

"You ready to go?"

"Let me go check in with Laurel and make sure she doesn't need anything else," Aria replied, checking the camera around her neck to make sure it was okay.

"So, how do they look?" Laurel asked when she came back in the studio.

"Hiya Jason," she added.

"Hey Laurel," he waved, watching the two of them work. Jason stood in the front of the shop watching Aria and Laurel hunched over a camera looking at all of the pictures she took. There were a few murmurs about a great shot and a few about how she liked those.

"You know what kid? We should make a collage of some sort. Start hanging our photos out and around the place."

"I thought you hated that?" Aria asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"I do," she replied leaning over to Aria, "but the visitors love it. I thought it would be a pain lugging out that book of samples we have, well its even worse to answer the same question a thousand times."

"Okay," Aria chuckled, "I'm sure we can put something together soon."

"And maybe do it on a canvas," Laurel stated picturing it all.

"Can we do that?" Aria wondered. Until recently, Laurel had been very old school when it came to photography and her equipment. That's why Aria was so touchy on all the new stuff.

Carrying a sparkle in her eye, Laurel gave a sneaky grin, "we can now."

Chuckling again, Aria fully agreed to the work. It sounded like a lot of fun. "Alright, get out of here you two," Laurel waved at them. "and take the camera," she told Aria when she saw her ready to take it off from around her neck and put it back. Doing as she was told, Aria packed up the expensive device carefully and took it home.

"See you tomorrow kid," Laurel called as the bell on the door rang.

"Bye Laurel," Aria responded as Jason guided her out.

"So it was a good day?" he wondered, picking her up from work so they could go out to dinner together.

"With the new equipment Laurel got from some customer as a thank you – who also wouldn't take back the gift – yes, I would say it was a great day. We got to test out all of the new stuff and play with it."

Jason had to chuckle at Aria's excitement. She was so passionate about some of the arts she was capable of doing that he couldn't help but marvel at her. Aria was so different from any girl he met. She was sweet, kind, spunky, and her own person. He liked that about her. She had a mind of her own and wouldn't always follow along with a group.

"So what about you? How was work?"

"The usual," he said leading them down the street to their favorite café. "But I did hear some news."

"Oh yea?" Aria peered back to him as they made their way inside. "I'm surprised you didn't mention it to me actually – the winter ball? It's coming up this weekend."

Aria went quiet for a second, unsure how to approach the topic. "Did you want to go?" he wondered to her. Biting her lip, Aria thought back to the same conversation she had in her head at lunch. 'A' had messed that up last time…but 'A' wasn't here anymore.

"Aria?" he questioned.

"I don't know – if I want to go," she answered carefully.

"But…dances are your thing. You and the other powerpuff girls always used to go with my sister." Aria rolled her eyes at the words – powerpuff girls – really? She wanted to scoff at that.

"Is this because of last time?"

"In a way," she replied. "I just-…its kind of like walking on thin ice isn't it? I mean last time we practically broke up because of 'A' and the whole miscommunication thing. What if it happens again?"

"It wont," he decided, sounding too confident for his own self. "Jase…"

"'A's gone Aria," he told her strongly, "no one is messing with you anymore. If you decide to go, I'll be there picking you up at 9. There won't be any business trips or crazy ordeals to deal with. And as a matter of fact, I'll be over there early to make sure I'm not late."

"You live 5 minutes away."

"So then I'll be leave my house with an extra ten to spare," he shrugged. Growing a small smile across her face, Aria bit her lip and skimmed the menu.

For the rest of their time together, the subject was dropped and they talked about plenty more. Conversation was always easy between them.

"So…were you serious when you said you would go to the dance?" she wondered as they walked up to her back porch.

"Yea," he nodded glancing over to her. Biting her lip, aria decided to do it. "Then I think we should go – I mean, I would like to go."

Liking to hear that, he stopped the two of them at the door and leaned down to kiss her. Feeling her heart flutter hard when he pulled away, Aria couldn't help but reach up for another kiss. "You sure you want to go?"

"Only if you do," he replied with a whisper, barely touching her lips. Hesitantly nodding again, she forced herself to do this. In order to live again she had to take chances and do the things 'A' once ruined. This was one of them.

"I love you," he murmured kissing her lips again.

"I love you too," she breathed out into the cold night. Staring up at him, they each smiled. Goodbyes were always hard for them, even if it was just for the night. Finally, after a few more minutes of standing on the Montgomery porch, gazing up at each other with romantic eyes, they pulled away and went their separate ways.

* * *

"I saw Jason buying you guys' tickets," Emily stated with a happy smile on her face. Now that Aria had decided on going, along with Spencer and Toby, Emily was definitely taking Samara.

"That must have been weird – a faculty member buying winter ball dance tickets," Spencer commented.

The phrase didn't sit well with Aria since it made her think of Ezra and how wrong the relationship looked from the outside perspective. Nudging Spencer, Emily gave a glance to Aria.

"I didn't mean it like that," she quickly added.

"Why didn't you go buy the tickets?" Hanna wondered trying to shift the topic some.

"Jason wanted to buy them with his money. Apparently he's making up for last time."

"At least it shows that he cares about what happened," Emily shrugged.

"Yea, take it as a good thing," Hanna incorporated. "I'm still waiting for Caleb to ask me."

"Did he tell you if he's staying here for the dance or not?" Spencer wondered.

"He's still deciding," she responded with a roll to her eyes. Suddenly, over the loud PA system came Caleb's voice.

"Hanna Marin," it called out. "You have been the love of my life since I moved here into Rosewood." Hanna, along with the rest of the girls glanced to the ceiling, wondering what kind of public display he was about to do and share. "You welcomed me with your snarky comments and brushed me off at the most randomest times in the halls when we first met. But somehow we fell in love because of all of that. I know dances are you thing and I'm sorry I couldn't have asked you sooner." Hanna gave a small shrug to that, almost like she was thinking he was right there.

"But now I am," Caleb said coming up to her table with a simple red rose in his hand. Hanna's eyes went wide and she sat there in her seat stunned. "Hanna Marin," he said popping out two tickets from his back pocket, "will you go to winter ball with me?" Watching a large 1000-watt smile spread across her face, she jumped from her seat and attacked Caleb in excitement and love.

"I'm guessing that was a yes," Emily stated with a small smile watching the two.

* * *

"We have to go dress shopping today," Hanna declared with full on excitement a couple of days later.

"We still have a few days Han," Aria stated, shoving things into her locker.

"Aria! We have two days, that barely gives us enough time, especially since you took so long last time."

"Did not," she argued back, shutting the locker door.

"Oh yea, you did," Spencer agreed.

"I'm sure I can get off work today after school," Emily suggested.

"I'm free for a few hours," Spencer shrugged.

Rolling her eyes since she was the only one left, Aria gave in, "I'll text Laurel in class and see if she can give me the day off."

Cheering in excitement, Hanna gave a small squeal. She wanted the day to move faster and finish fast. After Caleb asked her, it sparked this excitement in her. Finally, this dance she would be able to meet him without problems like 'A' arising.

"Okay," Aria said meeting near the front of the school with Hanna. She had texted them saying to grab their things and hurry up. It was shopping time apparently. "Right on time," Hanna chirped, gazing the crowd for the rest of her friends.

"We're here, we're here," Spencer grumbled as they made their way through the masses of people. Hopping into one car, they all drove to their favorite boutique for the day. It didn't take as nearly as long since the shop just got in all their new items. Emily was actually the last one this time, getting fussy about each dress.

"Try this one on," Aria suggested, checking out the racks. She picked out a nice red one, satiny material with a plunge V-neck. It probably came to Emily's knees fitting her figure perfectly.

Stepping out from the dressing room, each friend approved but decided there was something missing. Glancing around, Aria found the perfect thing. She picked out a medium width spiked belt for her to put around her waist.

"I don't know about the belt," Emily commented when Aria came over to put it on her.

"It will look great with some black heels, trust me," she replied, fastening it on her. Stepping back the other two girls looked surprised. It actually looked great on Emily. Checking herself out in the mirror, Emily's eyebrows skyrocketed. She liked it a lot.

"See, my style isn't that bad," Aria proved. Getting a laugh from it all, the girls waited for Emily to change before paying. Spencer had gotten a nice deep purple dress that tightly fitted her figure. It had some loose material flowing down around her shoulder area, which gave it some detail and flare to the dress. She added some tall black gladiator heels to go with it and tied it off with some simple silver jewelry. As for Hanna, she stuck with a lighter topey silk dress, which was strapless and tight to her body. It had a sweetheart neckline and came to about mid thigh. She opted out of jewelry and decided she would keep her hair down nice and long like Caleb liked it. For Aria, she had also picked out a dress that was the same length as Hanna. Differentiating herself from her friend though, Aria picked out something more dazzling. Going with shimmery gold, she found a dress that had thicker spaghetti straps, a scoop neck and a light brown silky lining. She paired the dress with black ankle high heels and bought a few items of jewelry too.

"Well today was a success," Emily smiled as they left the store and went to go back in the car.

"And it wasn't my fault we were taking so long," Aria stated. Smiling as the girls laughed, they packed into one car again and headed back to the school to grab their own cars.

* * *

"So it was successful?" Jason wondered to Aria over the phone. It was late, about midnight when they finally each got a chance to talk. Jason had some call he needed to make at nine p.m. for with a kid from the center and Aria had homework until late since she put it off for so long.

"Very successful," she stated glancing to her dress that was hanging from her closet door. They somehow got onto the topic of her dress shopping adventure and to her, it turned out very well. "I was actually kind of glad I brought my camera. I got a lot of good shots in."

"You drove?"

"Yea, it was just right down town. My camera was in the car so I brought it in since I was bored."

"I'm sure Laurel will be happy," Jason commented as he laid on his couch at his house, listening to Aria talk. As much as he loved his phone and talking to her when he could, he liked it better when she was right next to him, curling at his side.

"So how was Bryant?" Aria wondered, thinking of his latest kid. This one was just like Jason, getting stoned and drunk all too often. He was about 19, off at Hollis College and flunking out.

"Better," Jason commented thinking about it, "I think I'm talking some sense into him. But its different for everyone you know? They have to realize things for themselves and make the choice to stop."

"What made you stop?" Aria wondered quietly as she thought about it. It was just like one day Jason up and went, disappearing form Rosewood and coming back a whole new person.

"Mostly? You," he answered with honesty. Jason wasn't kidding when he said he had a long time crush on her. "And the other part was just me tired of my lifestyle." Explaining it all to her, Jason tried to remember that hazy life. It felt like forever ago. "I didn't want to be that guy anymore. A part of me was real tired of living how I was. And after we lost Ali, I wanted to be there for you. Life had to go on but I had to clean up first to realize that."

"Which is why you left," she guessed into her darkness of her room.

"I left to see the world and find my own perspective on things. I wanted to be a new person with a fresh start."

"But coming here doesn't give you a fresh start. It gives you…reminders, of everything in your past," she said with difficulty.

"You were here Aria," he confessed. Man, he was wishing she were here with him for this. "You were still here and I still had feelings for you like I do now. I'm serious when I said I had a crush on you. It was pretty big."

"Why?"

He took in a deep breath and imagined her here with him asking these Aria like questions. Sometimes she didn't see herself correctly. "You were kind – sweet almost – when I was around. I mean, you were actually that way towards me even when I was a grump and mean to Ali – to all you guys. I know you still laughed along with whatever my sister said but behind all that I saw you felt something different. And you never really went along with Ali like everyone else would. You were actually somebody in that whole group of powerpuff girls.

"You really have to drop that saying," she told him, finding he suddenly picked it up again and starting to enjoy calling them that a little too much.

"Hey, it totally fits with your little gang. Admit it."

"What? No," Aria chuckled, "and plus there are four of us, and only three girls."

"You don't count remember?"

"Not even as Bubbles? She was my favorite," Aria teased.

Jason rolled his eyes over the phone and couldn't believe he was having this ridiculous conversation with her over the phone. "Bubbles were a scaredy cat. You're pretty brave Ar."

"You've watched powerpuff girls Jason?" Aria asked teasingly again, this time adding a giggle to her words.

Not answering that since he didn't want to admit once or twice he'd watched it with Ali and such, he heard Aria laughing even more.

"I came back to Rosewood deal with things. I had questions and a hazy past I wanted to try and remember. The whole thing with Ali made me want to investigate all about that too, but I forgot how snoopy Rosewood could really be." Jason ran a hand over his face tiredly and continued to talk to her, "but it didn't really matter because you came walking back into my life. It reignited things you know? I finally had a shot to be with you and it felt good."

"I'm glad you came back," she sighed tiredly over the phone. "I couldn't go through any of this without you."

"I love you," he murmured over the phone. Sometimes those words weren't enough to cover how he was really feeling. He felt this tugging at his heart like it wanted to leap out of his chest and go to Aria. He knew she felt the same thing because when she murmured, "I wish you were here," he turned into a puddle of mush.

Listening to her breath over the phone, he knew the exact moment she was asleep. Her breaths evened out and no longer was she tossing or turning. There was only stillness and shallow breaths. Slowly shutting his eyes, Jason fell asleep to the soft noise and added his own soft noises over the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Everyone still with me? Only a few reviews (but definitely well appreciated!) I know this storyline is kind of going slow and has a little more fluff than usual, but it will be well worth it. Drama ensured - trust me, I know i'm writing it ;)_**

The day of the dance snuck up on all of the girls. School quickly rushed by and work happened like a blink of an eye. Aria was sticking in her gold strand earrings and putting on the finishing touches to her make up when Ella called for her. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was 9 p.m. exactly. Aria shook her head with a smile as she stuck her hand through the bangle bracelets to add to her dress. After fighting for a while in the afternoon about what time Jason would get her from her house, he had finally let her win by saying to be there exactly at nine. First he wanted to pick her up at 8:30, and then he raised it to 8:45, but would not budge for past 8:50. It had Aria laughing, but at the same time, she wanted a do over. Last time it was going to be nine on the dot and she wanted to be like that this time again. It took much convincing and kissing for him to change his mind, but when he finally did, she made it worth his while (not in any sexual way) – just making out for a _really_ long time.

Grabbing her tall black shoes, Aria quickly slipped them on and went to go meet her date. The whole entire time from when she came from work to having dinner she made sure not to look at the clock. Instead, Ella told her when it was probably a good time to get ready and when to hurry up.

Jason's face was stunned when he saw Aria walking down the steps. She looked beyond amazing or gorgeous or beautiful. He couldn't even find words to describe her.

"You clean up nice," she chimed to Jason as she made it to the ground floor.

"You…you look incredible Ar," he told her still shocked at how gorgeous she looked. Beaming, along with her mother who was also enjoying the look on Jason's face, Aria went and grabbed her jacket and purse.

"Have fun you two," Ella called as Jason went to open the door.

"Thanks!" Aria called back; Jason gave a wave to the mother and followed Aria along.

"What?" she wondered when she kept noticing him staring over to her. "You just look, gorgeous," he stated, still mystified. Blushing, Aria fiddled with her hands and murmured a soft thanks. Pulling into the school parking lot again, Jason shut off his car and went to go get Aria from around the other side. Stepping out, she let out a breath and smiled when Jason slipped his hand in hers.

_They made it this far,_ Aria thought in her head. "I love you," she said when she saw him watching her. "I love you too," he stated, kissing her softly. Shutting the car door, Aria took his gracious arm and went inside the school.

They met up with the bunch quickly after being admitted in. They were hanging around near the edge of the dance floor, talking with each other and waiting for everyone to arrive. They girls all looked fabulous in their dresses – Jason thinking Aria's was the best.

"Samara, you look great," Aria complimented. Samara was wearing a dark olive green dress, styled like a goddess and it complimented her skin tone greatly. Reintroducing her to Jason in case she forgot, they acknowledged each other nicely.

"Its weird isn't it?" Spencer asked as the girls huddled together.

"What?" Emily wondered, glancing around at the school dance.

"Being here…after everything…" she responded open endedly. The girls all stood around thinking about.

"Without Ali," Emily acknowledged while glancing to Jason who gave a solemn expression.

"Or Maya," Spencer put in for her friend's sake.

"Without Mona," Hanna added sadly.

"And without Wren," Emily stated.

"Without Holden," Aria breathed out. Jason watched carefully as the four friends tried to deal with the changes. It was good for them – Aria included – to talk about 'A' and everything that had happened. It healed her more than he or anyone else could.

"May they all either be kept behind bars or in peace," Spencer concluded. Agreeing to that, Aria smiled when Jason kissed her shoulder and all the girls smiled when Toby and Caleb brought back punch for all of them.

_To the new beginning…_

The four of them with their dates included had blast. It was like no other school dance they had ever been too. Caleb and Hanna were in fits of laughter most of the night, Toby and Spencer having sweet small talk conversations, Emily and Samara enjoying the pleasurable night of being open together, and Jason and Aria in a love spell with each other. At points, the girls switched off dance partners while other times the girls just danced with themselves. It had been the most relaxing and carefree night any of them had had in a while.

"Thank you, for this whole night," Aria told Jason wrapped up in his coat as they walked back to his car at the end of the night.

Stopping in front of her passenger side door, Jason cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. There was no reason for her to thank him or owe him for this night. He had as much fun as she did – maybe more since he got to marvel at her all night in that dress of hers.

"I love you Ar," he sighed in contentment, while putting his forehead against hers and licking his lips. They tasted like her.

"I love you too," she smiled, glancing up at him with her eyes. Giving another little laugh, Aria kissed him again before getting in the car. Colder nights were starting to occur as December went further in and Christmas came along.

Cranking up the heat when Jason got in and started the car, he took them back to his house for the night (Ella thought Aria was going to stay at Emily's after the dance). The two of them made it home safely, running for the warm house to stay out of the chill.

"I'm gunna go change," Aria murmured to him when he pulled out his buzzing cell phone to answer a call. Kissing her briefly, he watched her slide out of her heels and trot up the steps to his room for some clothes.

"Hello?" Jason asked, shedding his own suit jacket in the process. Aria focused on what she wanted to wear for the night instead of Jason's conversation downstairs. She could only hear some of his responses, but it didn't seem like a fun conversation he was having. Picking out a plain grey tee shirt from his drawers Aria slipped off her dress and put it on her. His shirts came to her mid thigh, just like her dress had. _Thank heavens I have cute underwear on, _Aria thought to herself. Loads of embarrassment was saved from her choice after her shower today. You couldn't really see her panties since the shirt covered her butt, but when she raised her arms, that was another story.

"Hey," Aria said peering over her shoulder when he came in the room. Folding up her dress and putting it on the dresser, she took in his sullen look. "What's wrong?"

Jason's displeased face and small frown, which crept behind him in the shadows as he walked in the room made Aria curious. For the time she had known him, which was a long extent, he hadn't ever been brooding like this. Yanking his tie loose, he gave a large sigh and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Everything okay?" she wondered, coming in between his legs and smoothing out his tense shoulders. Taking her by her hips, Jason brought her closer and laid his head against her.

"Jase," she murmured, now running her hands occasionally through his hair. "What's going on?" Slowly and tiredly, Jason took his head off her and glanced up into her eyes. He could get lost in them forever. Smiling at his loving gaze, she glided her hands down to his skinny tie and untangled the knot. Freeing his neck, she went to go put the tie beside her clothes near the dresser but he caught her waist before she could leave him. She took her same position as before then, standing in between his legs caressing his face and shoulders as he stared up at her. It was intimate – facing each other like that. They were having this moment where they were completely with each other, in sync, and opening their souls.

Dropping his tie down onto the bed, Aria leaned into his embrace, enjoying how for once, she was towering over him. "What happened?" she wondered again softly.

He kept his stare with her, calming down with the pressure she put on his uptight shoulders and gentle rubs to his face. "My mom wants to see me for Christmas."

Aria's interest peaked. The situation wasn't so unusual or strange yet for some reason Jason's reaction was. "Is that a bad thing?" Aria inquired, "I'm sure she misses you."

"Its not like that," he responded drearily, "Christmas is always a hard time for her – its when her drinking gets really bad."

Aria shot an eyebrow up in surprise at that one.

"Oh please," he said, jaw clenching, "its not that hard to notice."

"I know," she responded softly, rubbing the prominent jawbone. He laid his head back on her body again, this time making sure she was close as possibly. "She wants me to fly out towards the end of the week and spend Christmas day with her and my dad."

"Maybe you should," Aria suggested, taking the most encouraging and positive route. Jason scoffed at that, tensing again at his thoughts. "My family is a wreck. Going all the way down to Miami for the week isn't going to solve anything. It would be a waste of my time."

Aria stood there for a few seconds mulling this all over. After Ali had been declared missing and dead, the DiLaurentis family fell into shambles. Mr. DiLaurentis started to only involved himself in work or hiring PI's to find out what happened to his daughter, and Mrs. DiLaurentis kept living in the past, dealing with her problems with alcohol and memorabilia. (It wasn't hard to remember the lunch with her for the fashion show). Jason seemed to be the only one sane enough to get out of that family and do something with his life. Maybe that was why he didn't want to go back.

"I'm not sure what to do. On one hand, I should probably go and keep them company, and on the other…"

"You want to stay here," she guessed.

"With you," he said in a tone revealing she had presumed right. Running her hands through his short, soft blonde hair, she stood there thinking for a while. "Why don't they come over and spend Christmas with my family?"

"Ar, they are train wrecks," he repeated glancing up to her, "I'm not doing that to you or your family."

"Do you remember Thanksgiving?" she wondered to him kindly, "that in itself was a train wreck too, but it turned out all right in the end…"

He stayed sitting there with his neck craned up to look at her for a while. It was the best of both worlds then honestly. He could have his Christmas with Aria – their first as a couple – and not break bad news to his parents that he wouldn't be seeing them over the big holiday.

"Just think about it, you don't have to decide now. Its whatever your mom ends up choosing too I guess," she spoke. Smiling softly at him, she bent down and kissed his tender lips. His family wasn't a problem to her; only he thought differently about that.

"You're beautiful you know that?" Jason asked, running his hands up and down her sides.

"Just a part of my charm," she beamed back, leaning down to kiss him again.

* * *

The two of them didn't fall asleep on his bed for a while. Instead, they took Aria's camera Laurel lended her from her bag downstairs and took a bunch of silly pictures of them on his mattress. Many of them were of Aria hiding under the covers being camera shy, but quite a few were also of the two of them, in some perfect photographic moment.

"Ar," Jason called for her with the camera behind her back. Peeking out from the sheets, she didn't see a camera in his hand until he flashed it right in her face and took a quick picture. She gave a loud squeal, burying herself back underneath everything, making both of them laugh.

"Okay, I'm done, I'm done," he laughed, putting the camera on the nightstand.

"I don't trust you," she called out from under the heap of covers.

Hands diving for her, he searched under everything to tickle her sides. He knew he got the right place as soon as her tiny body squirmed and she barked with giggles and laughter.

"Stop! Stop!" she called, breaking from the covers. "I give! I trust you!" she shouted out breathlessly. Taking his hands away from her ticklish sides, he moved the hair away from her face and kissed her forehead.

Settling down, Aria's chest moved up and down between them, showing every large breath she was taking. "Have you ever thought of what it would have been like if things were different? If we didn't choose the same choices we made before?" She was thinking out loud while still marveling at his handsome qualities.

He stared at her intently, wondering what she was trying to get at. Propping herself up, she turned on her side and faced him. "I had one of the epiphanies, you know where you realize things?"

"Like how we could have chosen not to be together?" he questioned puzzled. Aria quickly shook her head.

"You know if I hadn't broken up with Ezra at the cemetery or you didn't move back to Rosewood. I mean what if you didn't kiss me near the park that one night? Or I didn't kiss you back? – I just wonder where we would be you know? What would have changed or stayed the same."

Jason laid there for a few moments, thinking about what she was saying. It was true…their choices they made in the past brought them here today. "I guess it's a good thing we chose to be together then," he summed up. Sliding her body closer to his, he sealed their conversation with a kiss. If in some how, in some different universe, they weren't together he would have gone crazy – or maybe tried to return back to the life he was living here. This was what heaven was like – being with Aria made him feel that way. He was beyond happy and thankful the two of them chose the route they did.

Curling up against him, Jason gave a smile at Aria's actions. He had gotten used to that lately, the way she tucked herself against him and only settled when he wrapped his arm around her. He felt like he was her personal cocoon.

"I love you," he murmured against her head, kissing it softly.

"Love you too," she grumbled out against his chest already half asleep.

The next morning, Jason got up early, leaving Aria to cuddle with a load of blankets and his pillow. He padded his way out, careful of waking her and his bare attire (wearing only in his boxers). Taking some sweatpants on his way out of his room, Jason slipped them on after shutting his door and went downstairs to make some calls.

His first one was to his mother. It took his over an hour to convince her to come to Rosewood and have Christmas here. He knew she would be a hard one to persuade because of dealing with all the memories with Ali and what the town carried, but he wanted this. He wanted to introduce Aria to his mom as his girlfriend and proudly display to his family that they were a couple (He didn't exactly tell her about him and Aria, but he wasn't exactly hiding it either. He felt like it was jinxed topic for him. His mother was unstable enough as it was and to tell her about loving Aria – noting how good things were going with them right now – she would be bound to ruin it for them somehow, intentional or not). Being patient and respectful, Jason explained to his mom that he had prior arrangements scheduled, and maybe it would be good for her to see Rosewood again after it made some changes and join him to where he was going. She disagreed with him for a while, but he brought up some fine points and finally blabbed about meeting a girl (keeping it vague). Intrigued now, Mrs. DiLaurentis caved into coming.

After that call, he rung his father to make sure he knew the same information his mother did since she wasn't always on top of that stuff. When he was done with that, which was considerably painless since his father was busy out golfing and barely paying attention to what he was saying, Jason hung up and made his last call.

Calling to Ella, he waited nervously to pick up. As a Christmas gift, Jason wanted to take Aria to New York. She hadn't been there yet she was possibly deciding to go there (she had gotten her acceptance letter, but wanted to wait for the rest before making her choice). Anyhow, he wanted to take her there and see the city. He had only been there once or twice himself, but it was a marvelous place.

"Hello?" Ella asked. Inhaling deeply, Jason began his whole speech and explained his reason for the call. He was practically dying for Ella's approval as he talked. Nothing else could come to Jason as a gift for Aria. Jewelry seemed too plain and boring – she had a lot of that anyways; something memorable with pictures were out of the question because they each had so many already, it made them look both smitten enough; perfume wasn't something she was big on – neither Jason for picking it out; and he was left with anything else but nothing stuck out and came to mind – nothing except this idea.

"New York…for how long?" Ella wondered over the receiver.

"For a few days, nothing big. I was thinking of driving the two of us there, or maybe taking a train and seeing the city."

"And this isn't for any sneaky type of…"

"No!" Jason immediately protested, slightly embarrassed Ella was thinking about the small possibility that he was trying to get Aria out of town so they could shack up and have sex. God no, that was not his intention. Even though they had slept under the same roof, in the same bed, each partially (almost) naked – not that Ella knew any of this – but he would never take advantage of Aria.

"When would you leave?" she questioned.

"I was going to look online at the tickets today, but only if you gave me the okay. Besides that, I was thinking of checking at the dates after New Years? That way if you wanted Aria for the beginning of January and such, you all still have that."

"You'd be back before school started again?"

"Of course," he nodded over the phone – not that she could see that. "It would just be for a few days – possibly the until the weekend before school starts, at most, depending when we leave."

There was a heavy silent pause over the phone and Jason was silently freaking out. What if she said no? What was he going to do? What was he going to get Aria? Christmas was coming closer and closer each day…

"Alright," she sighed, "but there are going to be some ground rules first – just give me a chance to think over them."

"Sure," he replied, trying to keep his cool. "Thank you El, I really appreciate this."

"It's a good gift Jason, I know she would love it – especially going with you." Smiling at her approval, the two said goodbye to each other and Jason was immediately looking up bus/ train tickets for their trip to New York.

"You left me," she accused tiredly as she came downstairs.

"Hey sleepy head," he murmured, shutting his laptop and walking over to her. Embracing her in his arms, he kissed her head and enjoyed the way she sighed contently at him. For a while they stood like that, until Aria's stomach growled. "Did you talk to your mom?" she wondered with a yawn as she moved into his kitchen.

"It took a while to convince her but she's coming. She's flying out with my dad in a few days before Christmas Eve."

"That's good," she said, checking out his fridge. He literally had nothing, except for a few bottles of water and some condiments.

"Your food selection sucks," she grumbled while shutting the refrigerator door.

"We can go get something," he suggested, rounding his corner to take her back in his arms. Liking the idea, she stood in front of him, humming in agreement as they kissed.

* * *

Christmas came sliding by. By the time school ended, going on break, and the girls had another chance to meet – finals making them too busy before – Jason's family was coming in.

"You can still come by," Jason suggested when Aria pitched plans to go to the movies after hanging with her friends for the day. Honestly, she had completely forgot Jason was expecting his parents in, and worried on how this was going to go down. Mr. DiLaurentis hadn't been back since they moved away to Florida, which was after Ali's body was found, so how was he going to take the change of everything?

"No, that's okay, you should be here for your family. I'll catch up with you another time and we can do something," she said picking up her boots and hat and putting them on.

"Ar," he said disappointedly. They had both had time together on and off. Aria was busy with work, school and Christmas and Jason was busy with work and finishing his house for his parents.

"Its not a big deal," she passed off, knowing he was too sweet and was feeling guilty. "I should probably go home and make more Christmas cookies with my mom anyways." Giving him a loving kiss, she went and opened the front door. "Text me when they get in okay? Call me later tonight?"

"Of course," he said kissing her again. He didn't want her to leave his place – not yet anyways. He had to pick up his mom and dad in an hour and twenty minutes and he was dreading it like hell. He was sure that they were both going to freak out over the house and the changes (his mom will most likely forget she already saw it), and he was most certain that the whole confrontation about his relationship with Aria was going to be interesting too. Aria was Ali's friend and he knew they were going to remind him of that – just like the Rosewood townspeople did when the two of them first declared themselves publicly a couple.

"Love you," he called to her. Grinning, she quickly responded, waving at him as she went to get in her car. Damn, he was missing out on a good night with her. Shutting the door after she drove off, he took a look around and prepared himself for the long night.

* * *

"What do you think it's going to be like?" Aria asked her mom as she wrapped her friends' gifts. Ella had popped into Aria's room to ask about her afternoon with her friends and if Jason's parents were allergic to anything for her Christmas dinner party.

"Well, I'm sure they will nee to adjust to it," Ella responded watching Aria wrap the gifts. She had picked out some new perfume for Spencer, concert tickets for Hanna (and Caleb) to go to, and a bundle of accessories, which included a wide belt, cute hat, and jacket for Emily. Ella's vague answer made Aria shift uneasily. "Jason will be at your side every minute," Ella reminded her daughter. Her uneasiness wasn't hard to pick up on. She remembered when she had to meet Byron's family.

"They'll be like everyone else in Rosewood," Aria assumed. Ella frowned but agreed nonetheless. Unfortunately her daughter hit the target right on the head. Mr. and Mrs. DiLaurentis had been through a lot – she couldn't imagine going through the pain they had to – and finding out Aria was Jason's girlfriend was going to be a bit to swallow, most likely bringing up past memories of their daughter.

"Is he telling them ahead of time or do they already know?" Ella wondered coming to sit on Aria's bed and watch her wrap gifts.

"Mrs. DiLaurentis knows he's dating someone, and I think Mr. DiLaurentis does too, but they don't exactly know its me. He's telling them that when they get into Rosewood." Aria frowned at that situation, not liking how it reminded her of Ezra Fitz, her ex. The secrecy and hiding who she was, almost sounding shameful for dating her (but not), she felt hurt. But then she heard his reasoning and the pain she felt had simmered down into understandment. With his family, she could see how he didn't want to jinx the 'something/someone good' in his life and not share the specifics of his love life. His reasons and situation was different than Ezra's and she coped easier by considering that.

"I'm sure it will be okay," Ella passed off again. "Now did you want to help me finish making some baked goods?"

"Sure," Aria smiled, finishing her last gift. She could only hope this whole dinner party two days from now was going to go well. Getting up, she stacked the presents in a pile and met her mom downstairs.

* * *

She had only been able to talk to Jason, not see him yet. It wasn't until the Christmas dinner party that they got to meet up.

"Hey," Aria said opening the door up for her friends. For some reason her mom always stuck her with this job.

"Wow, look at this place," Spencer commented as she stepped inside with her mom and dad. The Montgomery family had decorated their house with all kinds of decorations.

"Let me take your coats," she instructed to everyone. As they passed their jackets along, Mr. Fields volunteered to help her.

"Good to see you home," Aria smiled to him. Having him back in Rosewood was a good sight to see. It not only made Emily happy, but the family's close friends too.

"Thank you Aria," he smiled.

"So have you talked to Jason yet?" Emily wondered when Aria was done and the parents were off talking with themselves and getting drinks – which Mike was on duty for.

"A little bit," she answered twisting her hands nervously.

"Did his parents say anything?" Spencer wondered.

"He didn't seem to happy, which makes me think they weren't too happy," she replied. Her nerves had been messing with her the whole day; just the thought of them coming over with unpleasant faces made her worried. Jason's parents were people who she wanted approval for the most.

"I'm sure they'll get used to it," Hanna said trying to be supportive.

Nodding, Aria plastered on a fake smile and changed the topics with her friends. Almost everyone was here that had close ties to their family – except for Jason, his family, and their dad and Opal. Ella had called Byron to invite him, but apparently they were having their own Christmas together and planned to do something else with the kids another time. It made Aria relieved, but Mike a little upset. Hearing a knock on the door, Aria went to get it. She swung open the door to face Mr. and Mrs. Dilaurentis, along with Jason.

"Hey Mrs. And Mrs. DiLaurentis," Aria spoke quietly, inviting them in.

"Hey," she breathed out to Jason as he stepped in. Kissing her head, he tried to calm her fears. He had talked to his parents, going through a huge battle with them on how to respect Aria and this family when they came to their party. It was not a good couple of days at Jason's place. There was lots of yelling, anger, and crying (by Jessica) but he believed he got through to them.

"Let me take your coats," Aria spoke up, leaving Jason to do her hostessing duties.

"Thank you," Jessica replied, without an ounce of disrespect or drunkenness.

Surprised, she put on a smile and hung up her coat. Mr. DiLaurentis seemed offly quiet, but handed her his coat nonetheless.

"Jessica," Ella said greeting her guests as she came from the kitchen. "Hello Kenneth," she smiled.

They replied to her with gracious smiles, making Aria's stomach even more queasy.

"I'm guessing they didn't take it too well," Spencer said having observed previously like Aria did as she walked up to her friend and half brother.

"They took it fine," Jason clarified. "And even if they don't, they are going to have to accept it anyways."

Aria swallowed hard, not liking the sound of that. For some reason it was important to her to have Jason's parents approve of her relationship with him. She didn't know if it was because it was her ways she was raised or because it had to deal with Ali. Either way, the thought of them disliking her because of dating their son made Aria sick with worry.

Her friends all peered at her, knowing Aria didn't feel the exact same way. Jason caught the look then, surprised at how Aria was looking. Uncomfortable wasn't even the beginning of it.

"I should go check on the food," Aria suggested, trying to make a dash for some type of calm.

"Grab me a water?" Hanna requested. Nodding, Aria left her huddle of friends and went to the kitchen.

"Han," Spencer swatted her, seeing the discomfort and nervousness Aria had been feeling.

"What? Its Aria; knowing her she wants to keep busy, so I'm trying to help," Hanna justified. Rolling their eyes, the girls stood around worrying for her friends.

"I'll be back," Jason said going to catch up with her.

"Mike, grab a water for Hanna," Aria requested as she went to stir some food on the stove.

"How do you make a dirty martini?" Mike asked, looking to all the alcohol bewildered. Moving over to him, she went to do that while he got her friend her drink.

"Is that a good idea?" Jason wondered coming in the room and seeing what she was doing. Glancing up to him she returned to her work. "Its not for me."

He nodded, keeping a careful eye on her.

"Do your parents hate me now?" She wondered turning to him after she passed along the drink to Mike and he left the room.

"No, Ar, why would they hate you?"

"Because I'm dating you," she said nervously.

"Would it matter?" he wondered stepping closer to her.

Aria bit her lip and twisted her hands around. Then, she admittedly nodded.

"Why?"

"Because," she shrugged looking away, "they're your parents." Letting out another nervous breath, she went back to keeping herself busy.

"It had a lot to do with my sister," Jason stated, putting his hands in his own. Aria nodded, knowing that she was a big factor/problem in this relationship for them. People were uncomfortable and weirded out that she was a commonality between them.

"They had a hard time understanding that I fell in love with you – that I've always felt something for you."

Aria swallowed hard, still listening closely as she stirred the food. Jason came and stood beside her now, watching her facial expressions. "It took some time to explain it all to them, I wasn't as patient as I should have been."

"They don't approve of us do they?" Aria asked him, cutting to the chase. Her eyes were a bit glassy, but mostly they showed disappointment and sadness. There was a hint of guilt in there, but Jason sure if what he was seeing was right. Why would that be there?

"They need some time to adjust to it," he responded.

In other words no, Aria stated to herself in her head. Letting out a huge breath, Aria spun around to the oven and grabbed the mitts. There was garlic bread in there.

"Ar," Jason said trying to talk to her. This seemed to impact her a lot – more than he thought it was going to. Watching her grab the food from the oven and set it down on the island, he crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "This doesn't make me love you any less."

"I know," she murmured back, glancing over her shoulder up at him. Giving him a small loving kiss, she tuned back to the bread and stared at it.

"Why does it matter…what my parents think of us?" he asked hesitantly.

Aria gave a halfhearted shrug, still trying to figure that out herself.

Turning around to face him, she stared into his deep green eyes "I just want them to be happy for us you know? I want us to be free from all of this judgment. Ali shouldn't be the reason why we should be together. I mean, I know she would have hated it – or hated me for it, but…I don't know," she sighed breaking eye contact. She was unsure why this was coming out of her mouth right now.

"I think like my parents, she would have accepted it anyways," Jason commented. "She would have had to."

Aria shrugged again, thinking that if Ali were still here things would be different. Things might have changed so much that they wouldn't have been together.

"Aria," Jason said trying to grab her attention again, "my parents will get used to this. They just need to see us together some more to realize it all. You can't let them bother you."

"Okay," Aria agreed, smoothing out his shirt. The response Aria was giving him wasn't that believable, which made Jason hesitate on letting her go. She was just saying okay to make him happy; she wasn't actually satisfied.

"I love you," he told her staring in her brown eyes. Brightening a bit she quickly responded, giving him a kiss.

**_A/N: So? What do you think? What do you think Jason's parents are going to say?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Thank teamezria53098 for always checking over my chapters and making sure they are good! It's moving along! (Yes, the story is probably going to be ginormously huge again...)_**

"Aria," Mrs. DiLaurentis said, calling her over to the living room after dinner. Walking over with the coffee pot in her hand, she offered some.

"Oh no thank you, I'll be up all night," Jessica replied, still sober as could be. "I wanted to talk to you about you and my son."

"Oh," Aria said quickly straightening herself up for the harsh words about to come, probably consisting of being disappointed in her, how their relationship was wrong, and that they needed to break up.

"I'm happy for you two," Mrs. DiLaurentis started. Those five little words almost made Aria drop the hot brown liquid to the ground.

"What?" Aria asked hoping for her to repeat it.

"Jason told us the night he picked us up from the airport," Jessica stated. "And at first, both my husband and I lashed out. We thought it was unacceptable for the two of you to be dating."

Aria swallowed hard and felt her stomach drop. Those were the words she was waiting and preparing herself to hear. But for some reason though, they were much harsher when they came out. It made the oxygen in Aria's lungs escape her and she had a hard time holding herself in place.

"But Jason gave us some time and we ended up talking about it the next day as a family," Jessica continued with a calm face.

"And?" Aria asked cautiously. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute.

"I'm not sure about my husband yet, but I do approve. I can't say I have anything against you Aria, and the look on Jason's face when he looks to you or watches you from afar, its what any woman would love to have."

"Thank you," Aria said completely taken back.

"No thank you," Jessica said. "I wasn't sure about Jason coming back here to Rosewood, and I will admit that I wasn't the best parent when Alison was still around," she said with guilty eyes, "Jason got into a lot of trouble in his teenage years – we let a lot slide. If it wasn't for Alison's death, he still could have been that way."

Aria stood there patiently, trying to understand where she was going with this. The more Mrs. DiLaurentis brought up Ali, the more she wanted to flee and cry about all of this.

"And coming back here, again, finding him to be in love with you…it's given me the courage to sober up and be the mother I should have been for both of my kids."

Aria's eyebrows rose again. Say what? "Mrs. DiLaurentis, I-…"

"You and Jason deserve a chance to be together. I know his approval about this doesn't mean much to him, but I'm thinking it does to you."

Still speechless from everything that she was hearing, all Aria could do was nod her head in agreement.

"Take care of my son Aria, I don't want him down the same road he went though before. I'm down that road right now and it's not a good one."

When the conversation was over, Aria spun on her heel and walked to the kitchen. There wasn't anything she could say…or think. This was unbelievable, incredible, and all around scary. Jason's happiness was in her hands. Aria remembered how she acknowledged the feeling before, but now it was ten times more powerful with Mrs. DiLaurentis telling her.

He followed her into the kitchen, analyzing how she gathered her thoughts. "What did my mom say to you? Was it something about us?" Jason's jaw started to become ridged and set. He appeared pissed off and upset. "I swear if she said something bad about you or us…"

"No," Aria said quickly catching him. She broke out of her reverie just in time to stop Jason from marching over to his mother and telling her off. "It was nothing like that. As a matter of fact…she approved of us."

The words seemed foreign coming off Aria's tongue and it gave her a rush of relief and scary goosebumps at the same time.

"She did?" he asked, surprised himself, as he stood in front of her.

"Yea," Aria answered blankly staring, "she told me that she wanted to change – she wanted to stop drinking."

"What?" he asked needing her to repeat what he was sure wasn't correct.

"Yea," Aria breathed again, confirming his thoughts. Mrs. DiLaurentis was shaping herself up.

"So her and my dad both approve," he stated.

"No," Aria said shaking her head. "Your mom approves, I don't know about your dad – either does your mom."

Jason glanced at his dad, talking with Ashley Marin and the Field's parents, before gazing back at Aria. "And how do you feel about that?"

"Right now, too shocked to say anything," Aria admitted, going to lean back against the counter. "Its crazy right? For us to have such an effect on a person."

Jason gave a small shrug, "maybe it's a good thing."

"It's a really good thing," Aria clarified looking up at him. Jason gave a small smile; relieved she was feeling this way. At first, when his mother called her over, he was worried. He watched them interact, and by Aria's body language, he felt like he should go over to her rescue her, but Spencer and her friends held him back. The two women needed to talk apparently. And then when she left, her face was in shock and he knew something happened – he was just hoping it wasn't for the worst. He went into the kitchen watching her with a cautious eye. He was nervous on the inside – frightened almost – but he didn't want to appear that way to Aria. His parents approval meant nothing to him, he meant that when he said it, but it meant something to her, and he was concerned about that knowing what the two of them were like. After Aria said that the conversation was positive, he was relieved, but then her expression was so blank and separated from what she should have been feeling that it stirred up anxious feelings for him again. He didn't want his parents to be a reason for separation; it was his deepest fear for that to happen. But then all the sudden it was like the words kicked in and she looked truly happy. Relief at that point wasn't even the word to cover how he felt. He was over the moon happy that she got good news and was feeling better about the situation. His mother deciding to change was just the bonus to it all (although he wasn't keeping his hopes held high for that one).

Leaning in, Jason kissed her; the kiss was hard but soft, fast but slow; and it was only for a few seconds but seemed like forever. He wanted to feel like this for the rest of his life – they both did – with their lips mashed together, reacting to their happiness and love for each other. It so strongly cursed through their veins that they felt the need to act upon it. Saying the words 'I love you' sometimes weren't enough and couldn't cover how they truly felt. The way they could express themselves through the small intimate action made their love for either other grow even more and they craved it.

"Are you two done?" Hanna asked coming into the kitchen with her friends behind her. Her arms were crossed over her chest trying to show an unpleasant face as she watched them, but Aria and Jason could both see the lovesick romantic happiness she was feeling on the inside as they glanced at her eyes.

Breaking, the two panted softly against each other.

"It went well then," Spencer guessed.

"She definitely gave her approval," Emily chimed in. Aria's cheeks blushed red and she agreed, telling them the short yet longer version of the story than what she previously told Jason.

"Girls, Jason, ready to open presents?" Ella asked coming into the kitchen. Nodding, the five of them walked away from the main area and back into the living room where all the adults were. They did a $10 gift exchange with all the adults, some getting goofy things like as seen on TV stuff or lawn gnomes. After that, they had dessert and sat around the fire talking some more.

"Well, we should call it a night," Mrs. DiLaurentis said getting up from the chair while her husband stood behind her. "Are you staying here Jason?"

"Yea, I'll be home in a few hours," he answered. Nodding, the two adults said goodbye to everyone, Mr. DiLaurentis giving Aria a head nod instead of a hug (like Mrs. DiLaurentis did) or a handshake (like he did with others), and then they were gone, leaving Jason in their wake.

"Should we do our presents?" Spencer suggested. Nodding, Aria let the weight of Jason's parents being around lift from her shoulders and they walked over to the tree. They four of them sat in a circle, rotating and passing around their gifts for each other. It was a tradition they had started with Ali. Each of them took turns opening one from each friend and enjoyed what they had gotten. Aria – some new jewelry from Emily, some blank music sheets with her own personalized book to keep it in from Spencer, and a new pair of heels form Hanna; Spencer –perfume from Aria, her some earrings and a dress from Hanna, and new chick flick movies (which were her favorite) on DVD from Emily; Hanna - being the happiest about her gifts – concert tickets from Aria, Emily gave her a new curling iron and lotion she once stole from the mall, and new sunglasses and feather jewelry from Spencer; And lastly Emily – getting a bunch of things from Aria, a day planned for her and Toby (courtesy of Spencer), and some of the hottest swim gear from Hanna.

"Merry Christmas," the Hastings' said on their way out of the door.

"You too," Ella replied, watching the last of their company go.

"Stay safe out there," Mr. Fields chimed in as they stayed a while longer.

"I've got a present for you," Jason called to Aria as he dragged her back to their seats after she said goodbye to Spencer and her family. That whole thing with the Hastings was a bit awkward. Veronica and Spencer were cool with the whole half brother thing, but Peter was a different story. He was fairly quiet to Jason, not saying much unless he had to.

Interested, Aria let Jason drag her back to the couch to be presented with a small box. Untying the bow and ripping off the wrapping paper, Aria opened the box and found two tickets. Reading them closely, as soon as she saw the destination was New York, she jumped into his arms.

"Seriously?" she asked when they broke apart.

"You and me, two days after new years for four days."

"I can go?" Aria asked astonished to her mother, Ella smiled sweetly at her daughter, nodding her head yes. Jason had already approved it with her. Stunned, Aria launched into his arms again in excitement.

"Wow, that is awesome," Hanna spoke, as the Fields' family and Marin's hung around.

"Thank you," Aria murmured in Jason's ear.

"Your welcome," he smiled, kissing her head before she pulled back. Grinning, Aria went to the tree then, grabbing her gift for him. Jason was a fairly hard guy to pick out for. He had so many sides to him –sentimental and not – that she wasn't sure what to get.

"College basketball tickets?" he wondered in surprised. Noting for him to continue to look at the tickets, he read it all. "…My college? Court side?"

Aria smiled carefully, hoping the present was acceptable. She was horrible picking out things for guys – especially for Mike, but she tried. She wanted to make Jason's present special, heartfelt, memorable, and enjoyable all at the same time, which was really hard.

"Where'd you find these?"

"Can't rat out my source," Aria teased with a smile. His excitement was beginning to show. She had picked out his college and some other one she had no idea about (although apparently it was supposed to be a great game) to make it enjoyable.

"We get to meet the team afterward," she added hoping his excitement would skyrocket. It did. He immediately went shifting in the envelope, pulling out VIP passes.

"How- wha-..." He was too stunned to say anything. Aria knew he liked basketball and he played sometimes, but he never would have imagined her getting this for him.

"It actually reminded me of the time I saw you at the courts," she added.

"Your pink hair," he remembered commenting about that. He was fascinated with her pink hair, bringing it up numerous times.

"Ah, yes, the punk rock Aria," Hanna commented.

"What a teenage phase that was," Ella noted as the parents chuckled.

"Hey, I liked the pink hair," Aria justified to them all.

"So did I," Jason smirked to her.

"Didn't we all?" Emily asked rolling her eyes.

"Jealous," Aria teased.

"So much," Hanna replied sarcastically back with a small laugh.

* * *

An hour later was when everyone else left. The Field's family declared it was getting late and Ashley was finally able to pull her daughter up and get going. Jason left soon after that too, knowing his parents were at his house alone and it was very late.

"Thanks again," Aria said smiling up at him with little distance between them. Tempted to kiss her, yet trying not to show too much PDA in front of her parents and Mike, he settled for a kiss to her forehead. "Love you."

"You too, tell your family thanks for coming." Nodding, he waved to Ella and Mike and left their doorstep, smiling on his way home.

"So it was successful?" Ella asked to Aria.

"Mrs. DiLaurentis approved," Aria nodded.

"Mike? Will you help clean up?" Ella called to her son when she realized he was already off trying to play some new video game Jason bought him.

"It was sweet of Jason to do that," She commented about Mike.

"I'm surprised you are letting take Jason go to New York," Aria noted after she agreed with her mom. Jason getting Mike a gift was a surprise and a bonus to both the women in their books.

"He called me up beforehand when he was planning the gift. He wanted my approval," Ella commented

"What made you say yes?" Aria wondered, cleaning up some dirty plates and cups.

"Besides the guidelines I put down about going and the very awkward mention of sex…"

"What?" Aria exclaimed with her eyes almost popping out of her head. Yes, she could have died of embarrassment then.

"I had to know! I needed to make sure," Ella justified for herself as she came back to grab more dirty plates.

"Mom that – I – no. Jason and I wouldn't – we – oh god," Aria said settling for putting her head on her forehead while shaking her head from side to side.

"He was fine with it – immediately telling me you guys weren't there…in your relationship yet," Ella hesitated awkwardly.

"Ew," Mike said coming into the room and walking straight back out.

"Can we…keep going?" Aria asked with cheeks flamed in red. Nodding, Ella quickly continued her reasoning for saying yes to Jason – he was a great guy, treating Aria well, and it was only for a few days, not interfering with their busy days or school.

"We never seem to be able to find the time to take you to New York and see the city or campus. Jason's idea seemed perfect," Ella added.

"Well thank you again," Aria commented, taking ht rest of the cups into the kitchen.

"You welcome," Ella smiled, coming over and kissing her daughter's head.

"You can come back in the room and help Mike!" Ella called to her son as the two women chuckled.

* * *

"You're not going to believe this," Jason said as the two of them sat outside on his porch in the cold wintery weather. His parents were out doing some errands for the day and he and Aria had some time to themselves before having dinner with the two of them.

"What?" she wondered, facing the opposite side of him as they leaned against the stone beams with their legs stretched out beside each other.

"My mom wants to have New Years Eve here."

"…Like a party?" Aria wondered curiously.

"Yea, like a party."

Aria was surprised. Mrs. DiLaurentis truly meant it when she was flipping over to a new side. "That's great."

"You're kidding right?" Jason asked furrowing his eyebrows. "You honestly don't think this is a great idea."

"Shouldn't I?" Aria wondered confused on how she was supposed to feel about this.

"Aria, she's trying to come back into Rosewood like she never left. Having a party? Really?"

"What's the worst that could happen?" she asked hypothetically, "maybe it will be good for her. Its not like she's invited all the townspeople of Rosewood right?"

"No," he sighed, "just the people from your moms.

"See," Aria shrugged, "it can't be that bad. Who's really going to judge?"

He gave her a look like – do you really have to ask that? Rolling her eyes, she brushed it off. "Honestly, maybe it's a good thing."

"My house isn't even done and she's already out getting things for new years," he grumbled, complaining some more.

"We can finish it," Aria shrugged, "all it needs is some paint, décor and your finished."

He furrowed his eyebrows again, wondering if she was serious about this all. For some reason, he had a hard time believing that his mom was really accepting towards Aria. He had this small smidge of doubt and belief that Aria was hiding the truth about what his mom said to her and was acting like she was okay with their relationship. Her sudden turn to soberness could be that his mom wanted to ruin Aria's life and Aria bending over backwards for his mom would be her trying to get her to accept Aria as his girlfriend. He didn't want this to be like the 'A' situation where he didn't see it.

"I'm serious Jase," Aria said kicking him slightly so he could look back at her. He was lost in another world for a second. "We can do this. It could be fun."

"What happened to doing new years at your dads?"

Aria rolled her eyes – yea like she (and Mike) would want to watch the ball drop with their dad and 'new mom' and witness them snog each other's faces off after that. No thanks.

"You're signing yourself up for a lot of work Ar," he cautioned.

"Then it's a good thing I have a lot of time on my hands," she smiled back. She was happy about this and wanted to finish his house; Jason was surprised at that, but couldn't shut her down. He would do anything for her and he was going to – even if he didn't like it.

"You owe me for this," he noted teasingly, bringing his legs down to the steps and moving in the sitting position. Marching his stance, Aria slid over to him and kissed his cold cheek with her frosty lips. "Deal."

* * *

The two of them worked on Jason's house everyday for many days. From the time they made the decision to finish his house and grab the paint, till now, was like a complete mash up of events. Aria had dinner with Jason's parents that one night and it was almost all-smooth sailing. There were a few hitches with Kenneth, still knit picking small things in their relationship and bringing up Ali a few times, but they all got through it and Jessica became on board fairly quickly with finishing up the place to have this party coming up. She invited the Fields' Family, Marins' and surprisingly, the Hastings'. Of course, the Montogomerys' were also invited – all except for Byron and his new wife.

"Hey, you almost done in here?" Jason wondered, sticking his head into the guest bedroom. Aria had taken one room to paint, while he did the hallway.

"Yea," she smiled over her shoulder, slowly getting down from the ladder. "How's it look?"

"Nice," he smiled, finding freshly painted walls. He stuck with more neutral and earthy colors, hence the green guest room. Aria and him disagreed a bit at the stores on what colors he should paint this room, but it worked out in the end.

"Great job," he murmured, taking her in his arms, standing behind her. Loving the way he kissed her temple, she set her arms on top of his and stood in the middle of the room with him staring at the work. Most of his house was done, only Ali's old room needed to be done, which was more like another guest bedroom too (Jason only took parts of her room for his modifications to the place – not tearing all of it up).

Turning in his arms, Aria reached up, snaking her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. His lips molded with hers perfectly, making Aria feel like they were made for each other. He applied pressure then, shaping them around hers so that his tongue swiped her lower lip. Moaning at the feeling, she immediately granted him entrance to her mouth and their tongues fought for dominance. It was a new experience for Aria, never feeling or doing this in other relationships. It was so intimate and heart pounding that there was a steady fuzzy feeling flowing through her body as she kissed him with such passion. It made her body feel warm and her head tingle. Pulling back for oxygen Aria stared into Jason's green eyes and smiled. Painting his house, even this room was something she couldn't wait to when they got their own place together. It would be a while, considering they were still pretty young, but it would be their place then, not just his.

Lost in far away thoughts, Aria let out a surprise giggle when she felt Jason's lips on her skin. He was devouring her neck with the most passionate and gentle lips. Tilting her head to give him more access, she enjoyed the feeling of him against her.

His kisses began getting deeper and stronger, now giving her fits of laughter and warmth. "Jase," she laughed, squirming in his arms. Keeping a tight hold on her, they moved around the room together in a tight embrace.

"I love you," she spoke, enjoying the way he came up from tickling her to gaze in her eyes. Kissing her again, deeply and passionately, he murmured back an "I love you too" and consumed them back into a fuzzy feeling called love.

* * *

They worked on finishing the house, being done by New Years Eve. Jason ended up doing Ali's room alone one day finding that it would be better and faster. It saved Aria some heartache and gave him some healing time.

"Hello Aria, Jason's up in his room if you would like to go up there," Mrs. DiLaurentis said opening up his front door. It was the day before the party and Jason had texted her, asking to stop by so they could do something. He was getting sick of having his parents around his place – finding he liked it better when he was alone. Aria teased him at times, but eventually got what he meant when they couldn't seem to find any personal time together (except for when his parents went out which wasn't often).

"Thanks," Aria replied, stepping into the house and taking off her winter gear. "How are the preparations coming for the party? If you need any help, I'd be glad to do something," she offered.

"Oh that sounds great sweetie but no thank you," Jessica politely declined, "I like all the work. It keeps me busy around here. And honestly there isn't much left – just a few things here and there."

"That sounds great," Aria smiled back, ready to go find Jason.

Nodding, Jessica smiled at the cute girl. "Well, I'll let you get upstairs. Tell Jason to come down in a few minutes though? I would like him to pick up a few things for me."

"Sure thing," Aria noted, going to the stairs and making her way to his room. Finding the door to be open, she popped her head in and saw Jason coming from his bathroom with a towel in his hand, scrubbing at his wet hair. He was bare chested, making Aria drool a bit and it didn't help any that his jeans were low on his hips.

"Hey handsome," she commented, trying to steer her thoughts from wandering too far.

"Hey, you got here quick," he noted, dropping the towel on his bed.

"You call, I stop over," she replied, moving away from the door to greet him.

"Mmm," she hummed, enjoying the kiss he planted on her lips. The smell of him coming out of a fresh shower was enough to make her go crazy. Not only did his lips taste like fresh rainwater, but he also smelled _so_ good; it was like a mix of the forest, cinnamon, and spice.

He tilted her head back, enjoying the sounds she let out for him as he kissed her deeper. Only he would be the one to hear those moans and hums come from her; and only he would be the one to raise them from her. As she let out another pleasure filled sound, his hands began to roam and the blood in his veins began circulating faster. The things she did to him…

Picking her up by the waist, she quickly wrapped her legs around him and kept their kiss together. He brought them over to the nearest place – happening to be his dresser – and set her down on the top of it. Their lips were each trying to dominate each other, giving pressure and force that stirred up something deep inside them. Aria gave a few more little moans and whimpers, making Jason go crazy in the process. He loved when Aria wore dresses – it was honestly one of the best inventions and things she could ever wear. Sliding his hands underneath the fabric and running his hands over the silky skin of her thighs, he held onto her tight, enjoying the way she felt against him.

He cupped the sides of her hips then, enjoying the feel of her lacy underwear against his hands. Only during the night could he really see her wear this type of thing. She would be sleeping over his house and model one of his shirts around the house or to bed – that made him go crazy too.

"We can't," Aria panted against his lips, stopping his hands from going any further. They hadn't had sex yet, but the more time they spent making out, the closer they were inching to it (without even really realizing). Of course, this whole 'sex' thing was going to be a joint decision; it meant a lot to both of them, so they weren't going to be irresponsible with something like this (but then again, they weren't going to do something cheesy like plan out the whole night just to have sex – Aria and Jason both felt like that would be too awkward) but they wanted things to be natural (yet aware of everything). They were young, and had a lot going for each of them. If something, by chance, was to ever happen like a pregnancy…they would have to be responsible and ready for that. They would make the choice to do it…together.

"Your mom is right downstairs," she explained, still trying to catch her breath and reel in her passion. Her hands had wandered through his hair, down his neck, over his bare chest, and slowly inching down further. "If she comes in here and sees this…"

Jason gave a groan and laid his head against her shoulder. "This is why I hate having my parents here."

Aria gave a small chuckle to that, automatically going to run her hands through his ash blonde hair again. "Only a few more days."

"Still too long," he muttered, stepping back from her and helping her jump down from the dresser. Jason watched as she flashed him a blushing smile and fix her dress from the disheveled mess he put it in when he was practically groping her.

"Come on, I forgot to tell you your mom wanted you downstairs," she commented. Giving another groan and eye roll, Jason turned on heel to grab his shirt from the bed and walk downstairs with Aria.

**_A/N: More fluff yes, but you can be expecting 'A' coming...ehhh...somewhat soon possibly..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: cristinaheartowen - glad I could feed your obsession! Here is the next chapter you're looking for. beverlie4055, I've been meaning to PM you for this, but thanks for always being one of my first for reviewing. It means a lot to know you always review and are reading my story. And jariafan15, I loved your review. I couldn't help but laugh (and still do every time I read it). Thanks to everyone who is checking out my story, following along and reviewing. Oh, and Jenn23? Here is your double chapter! ;)_**

The need from Jessica DiLaurentis ended up being a long grocery list of things. Jason grumbled and muttered to himself the whole way to the store saying she could do this herself so that him and Aria could have time, but instead, he went taking Aria with him.

She grabbed them a cart, pushing it together. It was awkward at first, until he fell in step with her.

"Remind me again why she couldn't do this herself?" Jason asked as he grabbed a few boxes of butter.

"She was decorating the house," Aria shrugged. Rolling his eyes again, Jason through the butter in the cart and kissed Aria's head.

"Milk," Aria read from the list as he again, went to go grab things. "So has your dad said anything more to you about us?" Since Jason's parents have been at his house and Aria's come to visit, Kenneth DiLaurentis has been the least welcoming. Aria couldn't necessarily complain considering he hasn't said anything mean or hurtful, but it was just the fact that he was doing nothing that irked Aria.

Jason gave a frown and looked up to her as he set the jugs of milk in the cart. "Not really, I mean, we haven't talked much."

Aria nodded, pushing the cart down to the next aisle. Jason hated that Aria strived for both his parents' approval. His mother's acceptance was…great, but his dad was being a tough one. It was putting Aria through the wringer so to speak. She kept saying that she didn't care, that his mother's was enough, but deep down he knew for as much as she claimed that, she also wanted his fathers.

"I can talk to him if you want," Jason suggested, glancing at her face for any signs of emotion he should be aware of.

"No, that's okay," she chirped, "just wanted to know."

The subject was dropped after that, no longer being picked up again until the New Years party. It was later into the night, sometime before the Hastings' Family arrived and a little after hers. Aria and her family had arrived first of course, enjoying how nice the house looked with all the finishing touches. After that came the Fields' and Marins'. It seemed to be like the perfect party, with civil conversations and small talk. But it wasn't until Mr. DiLaurentis pulled Aria aside when she went to get a refill on her drink that things went imbalanced.

"We should talk about you dating Jason," Kenneth murmured to Aria as she poured some soda into her drink. Startled at his seriousness and the sudden topic that was brought up, Aria quickly agreed and walked to Jason's study alone to talk with Mr. DiLaurentis.

"I'm glad to see my son happy, don't get me wrong," he started off. Right after that phrase, Aria knew this wasn't going to be good. Preparing herself for the harsh blows, she took in a deep breath, pushed back her shoulders and stiffened herself ready to take the hits.

"But I have a hard time watching you two together." Aria stayed silent after that, trying not to express emotion on her face. "I'm sure you think you think you know what love is Ms. Montgomery – with Jason buying you gifts, stopping by when you want him, taking you for rides in his car."

Aria tried not to look too appalled. Was he saying that she was using Jason for his money?

"I just…I don't think you know what love is yet Aria." His tone was softer then, sounding more like a father. "Its not right for you and Jason to be together."

"Mr. DiLaurentis, its okay to be straight up with me – I get that, but please don't bring up money. Money is not a factor in why I love Jason – and yes I do love him. I don't want anyone to ever think that I'm with him because he has a nice car or because he would bend over backwards for me. I love your son for who he is, not for what he has."

"And that sounds nice, but…do you see what being with him is doing to this town? To what it looks like and does for Jason? Attending your school events and displaying yourselves in public ruins his reputation. He's a grown man with much more experience and appreciation for life. You are still young Aria, still in high school with a lot to learn. I think that you should take a step back from this relationship to be free – like Jason was to learn things on his own."

Aria attempted to not to speak up against him again but in order to do that, she had to bite her lip hard. He needed to get out his thoughts and it was rude if she was to interrupt, but how could he think all of these nasty things about her?

When Mr. DiLaurentis didn't go any further, allowing her to add her input in now, she swallowed back a lump in her throat and took a gutsy step. "I think it's hypocritical for you to be bringing up age Mr. DiLaurentis. And I certainly think its wrong for you to assume that I'm just this young immature girl. You don't know me."

Just like Aria thought, he was shocked for a few moments. "Jason doesn't care about his reputation or what other people think of him here. But you do. You care about your family name and how it's represented her. You are not in my relationship with Jason Mr. DiLaurentis, and you certainly don't know how we feel about each other – I'm not sure if we could even describe it. If you saw how much your son's changed and who he really is, you would see he doesn't care about the others and loves me for me. It sounds cliché, and you can pick at it all you want, but Jason and I are good for each other. We have each other to learn off of and depend on. You son is teaching me not to care about people's thoughts because that's all they are – thoughts. For some reason, I want your approval but I don't need it as much as I thought I did. I have your wife's."

Aria took in a huge breath, trying to steady her voice as it got shaky at the end. "I understand if this is about Ali, and I get that your taking a longer time to adjust, but I'm not going to leave your son because you are telling me to. I love him and until I hear that he doesn't love me any longer, I'm not going anywhere."

"Then you're wrong Ms. Montgomery," he noted, his voice empty and somewhat cold again. His eyes were distant as Aria looked in them. "You are not his type and certainly won't last over a year. I know my son – I've raised him – and once he's done with you, which he will be, you will be the one left broken."

Aria was stunned by his words, unable to recover from them for a minute. He kept piling on more stabbing words after another. "I'm having a civil conversation here with you to stop you from making a dramatic human error. Love is a tricky thing, and you may have an idea what it feels like – that special and warm feeling inside – but I'm telling you that's all a mind game. A fairytale. My son likes to play games, that's how he was raised – as a DiLaurentis."

Aria was slowly recovering from her shock, wanting to say something back, but he cut her off again. "I'm tired of letting this problem go on, seeing you two together and this is how I'm dealing with it. It's in your best interest to stop seeing my son Ms. Montgomery, if not for his reputation then yours. You are already affiliated with my daughter's death and I don't want you involved in anymore with this family."

With those words, Mr. DiLaurentis got up from his position perched on Jason's desk and opened the door of the study, walking out. Aria was left behind in pure shock. She sat in the chair unsure of what to say or do anymore. Everything he was saying wasn't true, and she knew it, but it still hurt her somewhere deep. It put a piece of her heart in the shredder and suddenly, things just became too much.

Pulling it together for the little time she could, Aria made an escape from the library and went outside to stand on the front porch. Letting out a deep breath, she shut her eyes and told herself none of what he said was true. Her and Jason were amazing together; they deserved to be together after everything. Even Jason had told her how long he'd had a crush on her. Mr. DiLaurentis' words meant nothing.

Turning over her shoulder when a light shined through the dark night, Aria saw two figures in heels step out onto the icy porch. "We saw you come out," Emily commented softly as she wrapped her arms around herself in the cold.

"Are you okay?" Hanna wondered gently. Aria nodded, staring back at the sky.

"What did Jason's dad say?" Emily asked.

"That Jason and I shouldn't be together – that I needed to leave him before I hurt him anymore."

"What? That's so not right – it's not even true," Hanna protested immediately. Aria nodded agreeing with that.

"You don't believe it right?" Emily asked, slightly concerned about the blank face her friend had on her face.

"What? No," Aria said puling herself from her thoughts to put on that brave mask. "I don't believe a word of it. Its just a shock to deal with it all that's it."

"But I thought you knew it was coming?" Emily replied, intrigued even more, "I thought you said he's been pretty cold with you ever since Jason told him."

"He was – is," Aria corrected, "but just some of the things he said…the way he worded everything. It wasn't what I was expecting."

"Are you going to be okay?" Hanna wondered, putting a hand on Aria's cold shoulder.

"I'll be fine," Aria nodded, putting on a fake smile. Supportively holding her friend, the two other girls gave each other looks. Aria clearly wasn't fine and whatever Mr. DiLaurentis said to her in the study hit her hard. Hopefully Jason could get her to open up after he yelled at his dad.

Almost like she was reading their minds, Aria gave a groan, shutting her eyes. "Please don't tell me Jason is confronting his dad." Biting their lip, Aria gave another groan and Emily acted on it. "I'll go talk to him." Nodding to Hanna, Emily left Aria's side and went back in the house.

When Emily came back inside, she could see Jason already looking upset. He was talking to his dad in the kitchen, having a very unsubtle and heated conversation.

"Jason," she interpreted, taking his upper arm. His jaw was set hard, and he was glaring at his father. The young 22 year old was despising Kenneth. "Whatever you said to her, I promise you if you-"

"Jason," Emily interrupted again, not wanting him to make a threat or a promise against this own father. "Aria's okay. She's just taking breather outside. She knows all the stuff you dad said to her was crap." A small lie was slipped in there, considering Emily had no idea what Mr. DiLaurentis said that made Aria walk outside and continue to look troubled. "Come on, she wanted me to come get you."

Letting out a few huffs, Jason glowered at his father for a while longer before letting Emily push him to the outside. As soon as he left the kitchen, his mom was going in to have a chat with her husband – thank god she was on their side. Running a hand through his hair, Jason stepped outside and saw Aria talking with Hanna. They were sitting like him and her once did, leaning against the stone beams with their legs stretched out. It wasn't like a normal conversation like they would be having (usually containing laughter and smiles) but instead it was more of a slow, serious type one.

"Come on Han, I think I saw some more of those cheese ball things come out," Emily said. Getting the clue, Hanna gave Aria a small smile before getting up. Passing Jason, she gave him a specific look more like to fix the situation and his father for his own sake. Understanding exactly what Hanna meant, the two girls went back in the house.

"I'm out here for fresh air, I'm okay," Aria stated looking out to the empty wet street.

"Okay," he replied getting that she didn't want to talk about it – yet. Moving to take Hanna's spot, Jason shed his suit jacket for her before coming to sit across from her.

"Your dad is wrong," she stated after a few minutes of silence. During that time, Jason sat there watching her. Every emotion that was running through her brain was hidden from her face. It took some careful watching and analyzing to see the small bits and pieces.

"I love you, no matter what."

"What did he say to you Ar?" Jason wondered, getting up and coming to sit next to her. She leaned her head against his shoulder and he took that as a very good sign. She wasn't pulling away or being off Standish. Maybe she really didn't believe whatever his dad said.

"Just that we weren't meant for each other. I was too young, I was making you look bad and using you for your money."

Jason's jaw set with anger. He was going to clock his dad in the jaw when he got back inside. Craning her neck to look up at him, Aria rubbed the underside of the prominent bone. "I don't believe an of it for a second. We've liked each other since we've met – you showed me that on our anniversary." Glancing down at her, he marveled at what she remembered. "We both are young, but that doesn't mean we don't know what love is. And I told your dad that he was wrong – that reputation didn't matter because you didn't care about that type of thing; you never did. I would never use you for your money or to string you along to look good either, I think at that point he was grasping at straws."

Jason peered into her eyes carefully, not missing a beat to what she was saying. Holding her closely, he cupped her cheek and ran his thumb over the rosy skin. "Nothing else? He didn't say anything else to make you doubt me? Because I'll clear it up all right now Aria. I love you with everything I am. I can't even explain it to you. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. I love you so much, and you mean…_so_ much to me."

"I know," she murmured back. "I feel the exact same way."

"So there's nothing," Jason repeated, trying to clear the rest up. Aria was hesitant for a second, careful not to show it. The only thing that was irking her was the things Mr. DiLaurentis said about Aria not being his type, that he was going to dump her soon because his son liked to play games_. It was how he was raised – as a DiLaurentis._ That phrase haunted Aria because she knew that it was true. Ali loved to play mind games, so did the apple really fall far from the tree?

"That's all," Aria decided on. She barely believed it anyways. Like she said, Jason and her had a crush on each other since they met; it was doubtful, especially now with everything he was saying that he would dump her. It wasn't true.

Reading her face, he doubted himself on whether he caught a glimpse of something or was just seeing things; he settled for her answer instead and kissed her deeply. Never was she like any other girl and never would he leave her. His fear had almost come true when his father walked out of the room and Aria disappeared from sight. He should have been watching the two of them more closely, but he was busy talking and getting drinks for people. But when he didn't see her around the room and his father was there with a drink in hand looking jolly, he knew something went wrong. It was like his heart plummeted to the ground trying to run away with her – almost like it needed to find her. He was ready to kill his dad for any horrible things that he may have said to his girlfriend, but Aria being Aria, she took it well and surprised the hell out of them. All she needed was a moment to recover from what they just faced, that was all.

"I love you," he breathed, seeing the frostiness of his breath blow at her.

"I love you too," she replied back, reaching up to kiss him again.

When they returned into the party, it was a bit awkward, but Mrs. DiLaurentis made it great by giving Aria's hand a squeeze (that wasn't in Jason's) and offered all her guests dinner. Mrs. Montgomery seemed a bit worried, but with the happy look that returned to Aria's face, she knew she was fine.

Spencer's family arrived just as dinner was set on the table and everyone started eating. It was better late than never, and after dinner with a great table conversation flowing (except from Mr. DiLaurentis – who was also sitting the farthest from Aria) Spencer was filled in about the small bit of drama that went down between the two.

"Wow, so…you're good right?" Spencer wondered after the four huddled together.

"Yea," Aria smiled as Jason came up behind her after putting away some dishes.

"Mike, lets turn off the game so we can watch the ball now," Ella instructed. Being the only younger teenage boy, Jason had his Xbox and a bunch of new games for Mike to play. Watching Aria's brother grumble and do as his mom told him to, the large group of families watched the ball soon get ready to drop.

"10…9…8…" Jason and Aria both looked at each other, wrapped in their arms. The closer it got to the New Year, the more excited the two of them were. "7…6…5…" Turning in their arms, the two stared into each other's eyes. Aria had a cute New Years crown on, with a pink feathery boa wrapped around her neck, while Jason had some silly necklaces saying Happy New Year on them and a nice new years top hat on too. "4…3…2…"

Leaning in slightly, the two both smirked. "…1…Happy New Year!" Everyone from the TV and inside the house was cheering with happiness. Neither caring nor listening though, both Aria and Jason leaned all the way into each other, letting their lips close over each other for their first kiss of the new year. Screw Mr. DiLaurentis and the PDA rule, Aria and Jason kissed long and hard, happy that they made it here.

* * *

The night of the party concluded on a good note. There was no more communication between Mr. Kenneth DiLaurentis or Aria Montgomery and there certainly wasn't any fighting going on with Jason or him either – Aria made sure of it. Everyone slowly began traveling out of the house fairly soon after the ball dropped and the Montgomerys were the last to leave.

"I'll pick you up at 9," Jason claimed, kissing Aria one last time before she left. Tomorrow would be the start of their New York trip and they both couldn't wait. It was like a fresh start without even being a start. They wanted to get away from Rosewood and the people in it – especially Kenneth with the new year here.

Waving goodbye to him as Ella pushed her daughter out, the three of them said thank you again to the DiLaurentis family and walked home.

"Did everything work out?" Ella wondered as they walked; Mike was already a few steps ahead of them, blasting loud music through his tiny ear buds.

"Yea, in a way," Aria breathed with her hands tucked in her coat pockets.

"Are you and Jason's father okay?"

"He can't see eye to eye about our relationship, so as of right now, we aren't on speaking terms."

"Oh," Ella said understandingly. She surprisingly didn't push to try and fix or reconcile it. "I'm sure he needs more time. But I'm glad you and Jason are going away. It gives you a good way to kick off the new year."

"Yea, me too," Aria agreed, peering up at her mom. She knew exactly what they were thinking. "Are you all packed?" Ella wondered. She had barely spent time with her daughter anymore. With the holiday around she had numerous shifts for work and Aria was always around Jason's in the mean time.

"Not yet," Aria blushed.

"We can do it together," Ella suggested, swinging her arm around her daughter's shoulders. Liking the idea, Aria walked with her mom and back to the house to pack for tomorrow.

* * *

Early morning rose from the late night and Aria was tired yet very excited. She and her mom packed when they got home, stuffing a nice sized duffle bag for her trip and she woke up with enough time to shower and get dressed. Jason picked her up exactly at 9, being punctual like always. Grabbing her bag and catching breakfast before their train, he drove them to the station.

They parked the car without a problem, dragged their bags to the station and took their seats. They were both giddy with excitement for the time out of Rosewood. The closer New York came, the more smiles appeared on their faces.

As much as Aria tried not to fall asleep on the train ride, not wanting to miss a thing, the late night from the DiLaurentis' party had her running on low energy. Her eyes fought against her and soon, her head was lying on Jason's shoulder fast asleep. She slept the whole way there, only waking up when Jason began shaking her lightly.

"Come on," he smiled, sliding his hand in hers. He had both their bags in his other hand like they were light as feathers. Rubbing the tiredness from her eyes and face, she followed him up and outside to the New York train station. It was amazing and immediately Aria was in awe. Everything was so beautiful and big here. It was nothing like Rosewood and couldn't even compare to the movies. Grand Central Station was absolutely beautiful.

Enjoying the looks spread over her face, Jason watched Aria marvel at everything. She took in all the fine detail, swirling around in one spot observing everything. After making a full 360, Jason caught her attention again by bringing her in for a kiss. This was going to be an amazing four days…

They checked into their hotel fairly quickly, the people being very nice and attentive. Showing them the way up, Jason opened their hotel room and Aria's jaw dropped. The room was gorgeous too, being a very nice place. They had the view of the city, perfect when they looked out the window. Stepping inside, Aria took it all in – there was a huge bathroom, two closets, a king sized bed, large TV, mini fridge, desk, and again, a stunning view.

"How did- I…wh-"

"I know the people who work at this hotel, well, the DiLaurentis real estate people do. They gave me a good deal on a great room," he explained while watching her.

Still astonished, Aria turned back to the view and bowled over at how lucky of a girl she was. Jason walked over to her then, dropping their bags to the ground and taking her in his arms. He loved how he would press the front of his body to her backside and she would automatically try to snuggle closer. It was probably his favorite embrace.

"Thank you," she breathed out, craning her neck to see him.

Not even needing to answer her, Jason kissed her. It wasn't a usual kiss either; it had a strong sense of need and desire in it. Her against the daylight sky…in this room…in front of him was everything. It had his heart pounding and his mind racing. How could she be so beautiful and wonderful? Everything about her brought out the better side to him…how could she not see it? She was still thanking him for the simple things when he should have been the one thanking her. She was changing his life. Things like this were easy to pull off; there was no need for thanks.

Moving, Aria slid her arm up to his neck, trying to get closer to him. Her body stretched against him, eliciting a moan between them. Their lips couldn't get enough of each other. Gripping each other closer, Jason's hands traveled up and down her sides, sometimes moving lower to cup her butt. It would have been funny and Aria would have teased him if not for the steamy moment. He moved his lips to her neck, leaving her weak with love.

"Jase," Aria moaned, enjoying how he nuzzled against her. It was so hard to stop. They had this place to themselves, with no one or thing to interrupt them. Of course, fate decided to disrupt them after thinking that way. They were just about ready to pull off each other's shirts when the hotel phone began ringing. Groaning, the pair panted hard against each other, trying to cool down from their moment.

The phone kept ringing and ringing, making Jason pull away from Aria to answer it. As she watched him answer it, she moved along, going into the bathroom to freshen up. She explored the whole room, checking out the amazing tub, the clean shower, and huge sink. There was so much counter space, it seemed almost infinite to her.

"So who was that?" Aria wondered to Jason as he came popping into the room. She grabbed a hair band from her wrist, sticking the long curly locks into a ponytail. Maybe it was time for a hair cut…

"The concierge. I forgot about the dinner reservation I made tonight – he was reminding me."

Raising an eyebrow at that, Aria turned to him. "When did you do this?"

"A while ago," he shrugged. Shaking her head, astounded over her amazing boyfriend, she sauntered over to him and hugged his waist. "What time do we get to leave?"

"The reservation is at 7, so we'll leave here around 6:45 and take a cab to where we are headed. Its not to far so we can walk back if you'd like."

Smiling up at him, she nodded and kissed his soft lips. "What should we do in the mean time?"

"…We could go check out the city? Or if you wanted we could stay inside and make out for a while." His voice was teasing and light near the end, but the both of them knew he was being serious.

Liking both ideas, she gave a grin and went with the second one first. They didn't go too far like they had been doing with their make out sessions, but it was still just as satisfying. They enjoyed the calming peace they carried being here. For such a busy city, they were the most relaxed people. They took their time from cuddling with each other and left their hotel room about an hour later. Hand in hand they explored the large city together.

Aria marveled at everything again. New York was jus an amazing sight. Not only were the different little places like Little Italy and Chinatown amazing, but she fell in love with Town Square. They walked the street together, observing how everyone had a place to be. No one was just dallying around the streets, unless it was for some kind of entertainment purpose.

The time seemed to fly by. Before she knew it, Jason had taken her out to lunch, shopped around a bit, and they arrived back at the hotel to change and get ready for dinner. The day was passing by like a blink of an eye for Aria and that saddened her.

"So how do you like it so far?" Jason wondered by the end of their night. Dinner was amazing, she was marveling at that too. It was some cute little restaurant he found during the few times he ever came here. It had a small yet delicious menu, pretty décor with bright lights and wasn't too crowded to be overly noisy.

"Everything here is amazing…its incredible. I still can't believe we're here," she noted, glancing all around as they walked down the streets of New York.

"Could you see yourself here?"

"Yes," she admitted, glancing at the busy street. Reeling in her focus, she turned to Jason and smiled. "Its beautiful here. I like how its busy and your not singled out like you are in Rosewood. It doesn't matter what we are here – we can be us."

Liking the sound of that, Jason and Aria stared at each other for a while. They were on the same page when it came to how they felt about Rosewood. Luckily they both enjoyed the big city.

"Why don't you come here very often?" Aria wondered as they continued to walk and enter their hotel.

Jason shrugged, pressing the elevator button for them. "Most of the clients in the DiLaurentis real estate business are older people; people who want to move away from a noisy area and settle somewhere where they can use their riches for a large mansion somewhere warm and sunny. There are very few people who are in the company that are young and like the city life – it's why I don't get the opportunity to be here often."

Jason pulled her to him as the elevator doors closed and it was just them two in the small space. "But even if you were to be here for school, I would still follow you. The real estate business doesn't mean much to me – it never has, and it would still be the same just as if I was in Rosewood. I'd move right here with you Ar, I can start my job anywhere."

Aria nodded, liking the sound of that. It sounded great – perfect actually, she jus worried how much he would give up for her. That twinge of Mr. DiLaurentis' words stabbed at her. He was sacrificing so much and it wasn't doing him any good. There were so many risks to coming to New York, and living here? Could she? Would she?

"So what would you do here?" Aria wondered when they stepped out of the elevator.

"I'd grab a job where I could be helping kids like me. Maybe start my own business if I had to; open up a place with a space for lease. I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard."

Aria watched Jason open their hotel door. "What about the people you have in Rosewood?"

"I'd still keep in touch with them. There's always email, skype, the phone. Everyone would understand, and its not like I'm always there to break up a problem. I'm mostly there to listen and for support. Plus," Jason noted as Aria went to go sit on the bed and take off her heels, "its not like we'd never return from Rosewood. I'm sure you'd want to go home and see your family sometime right? The holidays, sometime during the summer…we'd be back eventually for a little while."

Aria agreed to that while still keeping quiet. He was right and he thought a lot about it, but everything she was thinking still nagged at her.

"What is it?" Jason stated, analyzing her face. He stood a few feet away from her with his hands shoved in his dress pants. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing," Aria shrugged, brushing it all off. Giving her the look like 'I know it you might as well spill' – a look Aria recognized from the time she showed him the pictures for Ali's fashion show – she sighed. "Do you realize how much you would be giving up for me Jason if you were to come to New York?"

"I wouldn't be doing much," he replied, coming to sit next to her.

"You'd be giving up your job…your life. I know what you think of Rosewood but it just seems unfair for me to ask you to come and pack up all your things. Your decision shouldn't be just based on our relationship – we can survive something long distance."

"Ar, I'm not giving up anything – it honestly doesn't feel that way at all. You're my happiness remember? That night at the fashion show when I told pretty much told you you were the reason I was staying in Rosewood for…and then again when we first started dating. If and when you leave Rosewood, it will defeat the purpose for me to be there too."

Aria bit her lip. That was the thing though, Jason wasn't getting it. Aria didn't want her decision to affect him so much that he was willing to up and move. She felt horribly guilty for having him do so, but at the same time she didn't know if she could stand it in Rosewood for her college years. Compared to New York the place she lived was suffocating. She enjoyed being in a big city being just another person in a big place. Everything was looking so great for her but when she looked at Jason's ties for work, helping people were still in Rosewood. It tugged at Aria making it bother her; especially with what Kenneth DiLaurentis said, it made Aria feel horrible on top of that.

"I love you Aria." He stated it to her like she didn't already know. It broke all her thoughts and made her focus on him. "Whatever this is about, if its because of something my dad said to you on New Years, I can promise you I feel nothing of how he says. I am my own person, ready to take the next step – any step – with you. Rosewood will always be there. Remember? You can leave Rosewood but Rosewood will never leave you. I promise I would regret nothing if you decided to pick the school here and wanted me to go with you. Whatever anyone else thinks is wrong."

Aria felt better after that. Hearing that Jason was his own person negated all those feelings about Mr. DiLaurentis and she needed to stop caring about what everyone else was telling her what she should be doing. She could plan her future for herself (and Jason). "You're still sure?"

"Absolutely positive," he answered, reflecting pure honesty in his eyes. Nodding, she had made her decision. It was NYU in a few months and he was going to be coming along. Swooping in, Jason laid a kiss on her lips. He honestly was going to be yelling at his father after this trip…

**_A/N: Review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Thought of you on this chapter teamezria53098! Thanks for Beta-ing (still don't know if thats a word or how to phrase it) my chapters and giving me ideas! Here is the part two to everyones double chapter!  
_**

Day two consisted of traveling around the city to study the school. The campus was spread around New York, not really having a central building place, except for the park. Both her and Jason walked around together in the wintery weather checking out the buildings. She couldn't believe just last night she had made her decision and planned to have Jason come with her on the next part of her life. So much of her decision felt right, but there was that lingering part of her that held her negativity and guilt. He was leaving things behind – things for her. He repeatedly said he didn't mind, and they even checked out buildings for him, but it made Aria feel responsible for him having to do this, which she was.

Last night, she thought that him coming with her was the right thing, that she could screw what Mr. DiLaurentis thought of her and what was 'best' for his son. But it made Aria realize that maybe he was right. Maybe he had a good point and her and Jason didn't see it. Or maybe that Jason didn't want to see it. He didn't want to see the obvious.

Swinging their hands together, Aria pushed off the thoughts and stuck herself in the now. She could worry about Jason moving with her to New York later. Right now she just wanted to enjoy her time here in the big city with him, and that's what she did.

* * *

Aria kept her phone off for the whole time they were in New York. She didn't want any interruptions from Rosewood and if her mom ever needed her, she had the hotel and Jason's cell number. It was peaceful for the four days. They were just getting back into their room after the long day of exploring to pack up and check out. It was back to Rosewood; their trip was over just as it felt like it had begun. The past days were spent looking at NYU, the rest of the large city, eating at all different types of places, shopping at most of the stores, and making memories. It was all great fun and relaxing until Aria powered on her phone. She had some missed calls from her friends and a few texts too. Deciding to call Hanna while Jason was showering before they had to leave, Aria waited for her to pick up.

"It is so good to hear from you," Hanna exclaimed picking up the phone. She sounded tired and worn but carried that same jolly expression.

"I've only been gone for a few days," Aria chuckled as she walked over to the window to stare at the view. New York at night was probably her favorite time. It was when all the city lights came on and made everything just as bright as if it was the morning.

"Yea, well its felt like forever. You wont believe what happened while you were gone," Hanna claimed. Waiting to hear for the big news Aria froze after hearing it. "Ali's grave was dug up – her body's missing."

It took Aria a while to compile herself and Hanna understood that.

"When?" Aria asked.

"The mortician found her grave dug up this morning," Hanna sighed. Still speechless, Aria continued to stare blankly out the window. How could this have happened? Who would have wanted Ali's body? Why?

"That's not even the biggest problem," Spencer's voice cut in. Confused for a second, Hanna quickly told her she was just put on speaker.

"What?" Aria asked afraid, knowing this wasn't going to be good.

"Do you remember all of the items we put in Ali's coffin?"

The question made Aria's lungs exhale all the air they held. "Please don't tell me they are gone along with her body."

"Everything," Emily concluded. Aria staggered to sit on the bed and think. How could this…when did this…why?

"Aria?" Jason asked, coming out from his shower and seeing her. Turning back to him with her phone against her ear, she told her friends to hang on for a second.

"Jase…A-Ali's body was found missing this morning."

"What?" he asked surprised. Biting her lip, Aria took a few steps near him. "Someone dug up her grave and took her coffin this morning. Everything – her body, coffin and things put in there – are gone."

Jason's eyes went flamed and he was rigid. Aria knew she wouldn't even be able to calm himself from this one. Carefully she watched as his jawbone jutted out and his hands turned into fists. Shaking his head, he took in a few deep breaths and went to get his cell phone from the bathroom.

"Do the police have any leads?" Aria questioned when Jason disappeared.

"I'm guessing that didn't go so well," Spencer noted in the background as Emily answered her question. "No, none. They can't figure out if its some stupid prank or if someone's being serious. It could have to do with Alison's murder again…especially now that its being brought into question again."

"Why?" Aria asked sharply.

"Because of what Wren said," Spencer sighed, "when he brought that all up when we were there watching, the police checked it all out and it was true. Both Wren and Mona were seen on camera during the time of Ian's death."

"But they thought it was suicide remember?"

"Aria, they were never sure of that," Spencer stated. "and now that Wren brought that into question, along with other things…the police are looking into everything again."

Aria had a hard time processing this. She swallowed hard numerous times and felt like she was unsafe again. It didn't matter how far she got Rosewood was always still there – Ali was too.

"Your train's coming home tonight right?" Emily wondered.

"Yea," Aria replied blankly.

"We are having a sleepover at Hanna's tonight. Come over if you can," Spencer instructed. Nodding over the phone, Aria dwelled over all of this. It was starting all over again…it was happening. Closing her phone, Aria sat there for a while unsure of what to do or think. She wanted to go over this all in her head but Jason was probably destroying things in the bathroom or wherever he was right now. She knew he needed some time to cool down and deal with this, but she didn't want him to do it alone.

Standing up, she packed the rest of her things, giving Jason a bit more time to talk to his mom over the phone and calm down before going to get him. Like she expected, Jason was looking angry and frustrated when she walked into the bathroom. His cell phone was clenched in his hand and his body was stiffened. Slowly walking over to him, she carefully stopped in front of him and wrapped her arms around him. There wasn't much she would be able to say to calm him down, and she doubted that kissing him was appropriate, so she settled for a warm hug, embracing his muscular body to brig his anger down.

Eventually his anger calmed down enough that he could wrap his arms around her. Jason was so mad and upset that his sister's grave had been dug up that he was barking for answers in his head and in his phone calls. This whole thing made Jason hate Rosewood even more than he usually did. His mother was hysterically upset, his dad was pissed off and the Rosewood police were shutting them out. The only things he could really be glad for was that his parents left Rosewood before it all happened and Aria were with him. He was almost positive this whole hotel room would have been destroyed if it weren't for her gentle petite figure. He didn't want to scare her or do something he would regret. Only she could make him control himself to not do that.

After a while, the two of them let go of each other and made sure everything they brought was packed. As Jason shut the door behind him, Aria glanced at it one last time thinking of all the memories in the room. They walked down to the lobby, grabbing a taxi, which was already waiting for them and headed to the train station. There wasn't much talking between the two as they got to their seats and sat down. Ali was hovering over them, draining any happiness they once carried. Rosewood and all its problems were about to return. Feeling the train take off and the sight of Gran Central Station leave her, Aria said a quick goodbye New York in her head and kept to herself with her thoughts swirling in her head.

* * *

Aria worried the whole way home 'A' was resurfacing. Even though there were no hard facts to prove it – no text messages, emails, black hooded figures following her – she still felt something. The 'A' team; team meaning maybe more than two people. Maybe instead of just one partner for 'A' there were _partners_; maybe they hadn't caught everyone involved with 'A'. I mean, if they were still dealing with the people who hated Ali and wanted to mess with her friends, then there would be a long list.

Laying her head on the window, Aria thought about all the loose ends. The whole 'brother' texts had never been solved; the girls just thought that maybe Mona and Wren wanted them to think Ali was still alive or whatever. Then there was the whole Maya thing. They were still unsure if 'A' was truly involved. Neither Wren nor Mona confessed to it, but they didn't object to it either, especially when they played the role with 'A'. Lastly, what Mona had said to Aria that bothered her. When she was gone it will be worse – the game wasn't over…it was just beginning.

* * *

Aria had called her mom to tell her she was going to spend the night at Hanna's. Ella knew about Ali's grave and understood so Aria had Jason drop her off at the Marin's. The car ride back into Rosewood was silent too, both lost in their thoughts. It became awkward after that, when Jason's car arrived to its destination. They were unsure of what to say to each other. With such a good trip ending like it did, all they wanted to do was go back and redo it all.

Staring at their hands, Aria gave a small smile. Jason had calmed down enough to at least keep a hold of her hand. She liked how he rubbed small circular like motions with his thumb over the top of her hand. It soothed both him and her.

"I love you," she murmured, leaning over to kiss him.

"Love you too – I'll call you tomorrow," he replied back, watching her slip her hand from his and grab her bag.

Nodding, she waved to him as she stepped out of the car and watched him drive away. What were they going to do?

Making her way into Hanna's house, she didn't even bother ringing the doorbell at this hour. She opened the unlocked door, setting her things down and relocking the door before going up to Hanna's room. This ugly feeling in her stomach returned, like when 'A' was around.

"Hey," Aria announced, walking in on the slumber party. Immediately she plopped down on Hanna's bed to mope.

"How was New York?" Emily wondered, lying on her stomach reading a magazine.

"Good…until I called Hanna," Aria pointed out.

"Sorry," Spencer answered at the same time Hanna did. The girls did feel bad afterward about telling Aria about Ali's grave, but it needed to be said. They had a lot to talk about and it couldn't wait till tomorrow.

"So Ali's grave was dug up? How could anyone do that? Or take it?" Aria asked her friends.

"We don't know, but its never good," Spencer noted.

"Who would want Ali's body anyways? Its probably all boney and gross," Hanna said grossed out while fiddling around with her lotions near her dresser. Rolling her eyes at Hanna's comments, Aria sat on the bed and tried to focus on the situation. The things with Jason needed to be pushed off from her mind – but it was so hard, especially since she knew he wasn't handling things well. Aria wanted to voice her thoughts about 'A', bringing it up again as a possibility to her friends but she decided against it. She wouldn't go there – yet.

Each of them got down to business sitting around the room to talk about it. This had to be someone trying to ruffle the townspeople's feathers or maybe mess with the DiLaurentis family, but it couldn't have something to do with them. It couldn't have been personal right? They circled around 'A' never actually speaking it. It was too scary to think of the possibility and none of them were brave enough to do so. Finally settling down for the night, the girls laid in their sleeping bags and tried to sleep. All three of them were asleep except for Aria. She had stayed up, unable to sleep. Standing by Hanna's window, she watched Rosewood pass by, wishing she was in New York. The city in her window with Jason wrapped beside her. Aria shut her eyes and pictured the scene.

He laid spooned behind her, hands entwined. She was lying on her side staring out at the busy lighted city, enjoying the high buildings and darkness. Sighing in content, Aria could almost feel the way Jason leaned over, kissing her shoulder in happiness while his necklace he never took off (which she picked out for him at the night of the art fair) hit her skin. The light metal felt nice against her skin, being a little ticklish since it swiped her so softly.

Fluttering her eyes open as she heard a snore come from Hanna, Aria sighed at the reality she was in now. There was no New York or happy in love Jason. Instead, it was replaced with this small place called Rosewood and a very upset feeling Jason barely able to talk to her. Going back to her place on the floor, Aria cuddled up with her blankets and fell asleep dreaming of a better life…

* * *

Her nightmares were starting to come back one by one, creating such insomnia for the poor girl that she had a hard time staying awake in school. It didn't help that her and Jason were still off with each other. They had a hard time regaining balance in their relationship. News about Ali was going off again like wildfire and neither of them could catch a break. Jason had to deal with his family and take care of them, and Aria had her friends to worry with. It was like it was all back to normal, before the two dated.

Aria was slightly sick of how involved Ali was in their lives when she wasn't even alive anymore. She cursed herself for thinking that way since Alison was her best friend and it was horrible to say or even think about, but it always hurt her and Jason as a couple. It made their relationship feel like it was being tossed out of the window and any progress they once had with each other was tossed out the window. Each were being closed off with each other and it hurt.

Shutting her locker, Aria wiped the tiredness from her eyes and went into the bathroom. Finding no one to be in here, she quickly went into a stall and tried to shut the door. Unfortunately, the dang thing wouldn't lock and she was huffing with frustration to keep the door closed. As she was preoccupied with that, black shoes came marching into the room and paced. Aria gave a sharp breath seeing it was 'A'. _This couldn't be happening; it wasn't real. She was dreaming, it wasn't right _Aria kept chanting in her head. But it didn't stop her from backing away from the door, which was now slightly ajar. The black shoed feet continued to pace and finally they came marching over to her stall and stopped. The breath Aria was holding had molded into fear and she couldn't do anything. A rush of banging on the stall door began to occur, making Aria jump 10 feet high. With such instinct, she began calling for help, to someone to help her or save her. And then it stopped. No banging, no pacing, no nothing.

"Aria?"

"Aria!"

Her friends all called, rushing into the bathroom. Aria was curled up in a ball all the way down near the sinks, sitting on the floor against the wall. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she tried to take deep breaths in and out after she felt like it was getting too hard to breath.

"I had a panic attack," she claimed with tears. She was ashamed and embarrassed but most of all she was still scared. The fact that 'A' could still be out there nagged at Aria in her mind and now it was starting to come alive in her reality. "'A'…I swear 'A' was here. I-I-"

"Aria, 'A' is gone. Mona and Wren are locked up, nowhere near this school," Spencer claimed as her friends were all gathered around her for comfort.

"B-but what if? I mean, Mona said a team. Team could mean more than two people. W-wh-hat if…"

"Aria, you can't keep thinking of the what ifs," Emily noted.

"Its okay Aria, its all over with," Hanna chimed in, helping her friend up.

"I'm scared you guys," Aria admitted.

"Look, you haven't been sleeping well, and I'm sure since you and Jason are still going through some drama – that is added stress…"

"Its just your mind playing games on you Aria," Hanna summed up for Spencer.

"We don't have any proof that 'A' lives on – and there isn't any," Emily said.

"Lack of sleep can do funny things to you," Spencer commented, bringing her friend in for a hug.

"You'll work it all out with Jason too," Emily added when she pulled Aria into the next hug.

"Its just all wrong," Aria sniffled, wiping some tears from her cheeks. Its been almost a week since she's come back from New York with Jason, they've barely talked, kissed, snuggled, and with the feelings of 'A' coming back…she didn't like it. It was fear again and it was all resurfacing too quick and soon.

"I'll talk to him," Spencer helped while Hanna hugged her tightly. After all the hugging and solving girl problems for the time being, they each headed to class and finished out the day. Aria had work afterward which meant most likely not seeing Jason tonight and more time with her family. Her mom had become overly nice again, hovering a little bit too much. The whole thing with Ali's coffin had Ella worried and made her check in too frequently with her daughter, hence the need for space Aria was craving, which meant going to work and staying there for as long as she possibly could.

Meanwhile, Spencer did end up talking with Jason – calling him when she got home from school. He was working, but its not like she cared. This was her friend and her half brother's relationship she was talking about and she was bound to save it if she could. "You seriously need to get back to planet earth with that head of yours and be with Aria."

"I am Spencer but it's not that easy. My sister's dead body is missing, along with her coffin."

Spencer tried not to let the words affect her too much so she would still able to get her point across without feeling guilty about what he was going through. "Aria keeps worrying that what you're going through – all your standoffish and quiet closeted moodiness has something to do with her. She thinks that you two are losing chemistry and slipping away from each other."

There was some silence on the phone. "…Does she want us to break up?"

"No you idiot, she just keeps worrying that it's all her fault and it's making her develop this itch to fix it. She trying to help and be supportive for you but she's walking on egg shells and its not helping her in any way."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked, half into the conversation writing some things down on paper. He knew with a small talk face to face with her, he could clear this up. Aria had nothing to worry about with their relationship. This whole Ali thing was a rough patch and it had nothing to do with how he felt about her. He loved her in every way shape and form; it was just his family and this town getting him down.

"…She had a panic attack today at school during break," Spencer confessed.

"What?" he snapped, taking his full attention to the phone call.

"She hasn't been getting a lot of sleep and worrying about things – like your relationship, school, and a bunch of other things – its taking a toll. She seriously needs you to calm her down and flatten things out because I'm telling you right now, I don't think I can handle another self destructing Aria. Once, after Holden died, was enough for me. She's like a baby bunny – I can't watch baby bunnies get hurt."

"Have you tried talking to her?" he wondered, packing up his things. Aria was his main priority now. He couldn't believe that he was letting this happen.

"I try – we all do but you know how Aria can get. She can listen to the advice but she has a hard time actually following it. She tries to act like she's fine around all of s, but her façade is falling and for as long as I've known her it never usually does."

Spencer pointed out a good point. When Aria usually put up a mask, telling everyone she was fine, she truly looked that way. Jason had experience with that and was amazed how good she could get at it. Even her eyes could reflect ease at points if she really tried.

"Just talk to her okay? Hug her or something? Oh and try to get her to sleep. I don't think she's had a full nights rest since you two have been in New York and its really catching up to her."

"Yea, got it," Jason answered.

"Don't give up on her okay Jase? She's going through a hard time right now. I mean, I know you are too, but I think she really depends on you. You're what makes her feel safe and she really needs that right now."

"Is something going on Spencer?" Jason stopped to ask his sister. The last time he heard that phrase it was because of 'A'. Was that person back? Did Wren or Mona get released and mess with the girls again?

"Just a normal day in Rosewood," Spencer grumbled. "Call me later on how she's doing." Hanging up the phone, Jason was left with the dial tone. He didn't necessarily get an answer to that question. Did that mean a yes? Walking out of his office, he checked the time and saw it was close to 5. Aria should be done with work in about an hour; maybe he could do something special for her.

Texting her on the way to his car, he told her to meet him at his house for dinner, and left to get some food.

By the time Aria was done at the photography studio, she was exhausted. Laurel had commented on how half asleep she was and checked on her many times. Luckily it was a slow day.

"I'm not sure if im going to be much company," Aria commented when Jason opened his front door. Aria was worn out – Jason could easily see that. Behind the makeup around her lower lids, he could see how tired she looked.

"Come on, I've got dinner almost ready."

Stepping in, Aria set down her things and enjoyed Jason's hand in hers. He carefully tugged her to the kitchen, setting her down on the barstool. He had made some homemade spaghetti for them, the smell dispersing through the house.

"How was work?" Jason wondered while getting gout the garlic bread from the oven.

"Good, tiring," Aria yawned. "Laurel and I worked on some prints and booked a few parties."

"So what's with the dinner? Not that I mind but I thought you were starting to work late," she asked intrigued.

"Spencer talked to me today," he stated, coming over to her while dishing up their plates. Aria gave a groan and put her hands over her tired face. She couldn't believe Spencer told Jason about how she thought they were drifting away from her. It wasn't actual serious talk, she was just thinking out loud. "Jase about that…its fine she shouldn't ha-"

"Nope," he said cutting her off. Hearing her groan again, he pushed the dish of food to her.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here for you like I should be," he commented, coming around to be with her.

"You are and its okay, you have a reason to be preoccupied. I'm just moody and lost my filter for my mouth somewhere along the way. This thing with Ali and school – I wish I was back in New York."

"Me too," he sighed wrapping her in his arms and kissing her head. "What's going on with school?"

"Just trying to keep up my grades mostly. NYU checks the last semester to make sure they are still up and passed their requirements or they can revoke your acceptance."

"Ar, that would never happen to you."

"I need to be sure. I have to keep them up and do well."

"Anything else?" he wondered hoping that she would open up to him about the panic attack she had today.

She was silent for a few moments, unsure if she wanted to say what was on her mind. "Opal's pregnant. Her and my dad are having a baby. He or she should arrive in the fall."

Jason was thrown off guard by the news. It was certainly not what he was expecting and he could guarantee she was not pleased with it either.

"How are you handling that? How are Mike and your mom?"

"My mom's fine with it," Aria sighed, "and Mike is-…he's angry and frustrated but mostly I think he's sad."

"And you?" Jason wondered.

"I don't know what to feel. Mad I guess? Maybe sad. In a way I feel like I'm being stretched so far that living in two different places with two different worlds is catching up to me."

"I'm sorry I haven't been paying attention like I should have. Spencer didn't tell me any of this. I-"

"She doesn't know," Aria cut off, "we haven't had time to talk about it all – none of us girls have yet. We've been so busy with other things that our personal lives have been very selective when we get together and talk."

"Why? Everything okay?"

Aria hesitantly nodded and Jason picked up on it. Was it just him or was he worrying about a possible 'A' situation? "Just a lot going on. With Ali's death being brought up again…"

She let Jason's assumptions go from there. She was too tired to explain herself further and pushed the fears she secretly had away. Keeping her head against his solid chest, she let him get lost in his own thoughts while she sat there. Jason stood there with Aria in his arms processing all the information. He couldn't believe he missed Aria's family drama and again, the situation at school. 'A' was nagging at him too still and he noted that she also didn't answer the question straightly. Going to ask her about it, Jason bent down a bit to ask her but found her asleep. Feeling a smile creep up on him, he swooped her up carefully and set her down gently on the couch. Putting a blanket over her, he watched her sleep.

* * *

Aria gasped awake, shooting up from the laying position on the couch.

"Hey, you okay?" Jason wondered, sitting at the end of the seat where he feet were. Taking in her look, he quickly set his work down on the table and rubbed her legs. "What happened?"

"Bad dream," she said running her hands over her face. Stupid 'A' and stupid life. She couldn't keep doing this; she couldn't keep feeling this way. Lying back on the couch, she settled into the cushions and wished she could disappear. Everything was getting to be too much.

"Feel like talking about it?" Jason wondered, trying not to pry yet get some answers. She stared blankly up at the ceiling for a while keeping quiet.

"I heard you had a panic today at school," Jason breathed, glancing at her from time to time to see if he could read anything on her face.

_I'm going to kill her_ Aria thought about Spencer. She was going to help out with her relationship, not spill secrets. "It was nothing," she claimed, sitting up and folding her hands together.

"Having a panic attack during break at school isn't nothing." He was staring at her with those analyzing eyes, trying to figure out what was going on inside her head. She swore he could see everything she was trying to hide and it made her shift uncomfortably beside him.

"Do you remember when we set up Ali's memorial?" Jason's eyebrows furrowed but he nodded his head for her to continue. What did this have to do with the conversation? "Alison always believed that you could achieve immortality by dying young and leaving behind a beautiful corpse – it was the only way." Aria gave an ironic and dry chuckle, "She actually romanticized about how fabulous it would be to die in a mysterious way." Letting out a large breath then, she shook her head. She could still remember the exact words Ali said to them. _It's immortality, my darlings._ Aria hated when Alison called them her darlings. She felt like a pet or some sort of doll when she said that.

"I'm confused. So your saying that you were upset because you think Ali is immortal?"

"No – yes – I mean no," Aria said shaking her head. She couldn't seem to explain this correctly. "Doesn't it feel like Ali's always in our lives? I mean, she's been dead for over a year now and its like she's still being talked about and harassed in some way."

"I dream about her," Aria confessed, "I dream about the kind of people that hurt her and did this to her. I have nightmares about the types of people who tried to do this to us – her closest friends. I can't get far enough away from this place or these situations; I can't get away from reality or my subconscious. She's everywhere. Your sister – my dead best friend – is everywhere I go and its honestly driving me crazy."

"And it sounds mean," Aria claimed before Jason could put his input in. She sat back against the couch and knit picked at herself and the ways she was thinking. She was talking to Ali's brother about this kind of stuff. It was wrong. "But it hurts. It honestly wont be put to rest and I think its what she would have wanted. Sadly enough, Ali would have loved this."

"'A' is gone Aria," Jason stated, seeing right through all the words and cutting to the chase. It wasn't just his sister that was bothering her but everything else. He knew it was all intertwined; she was only telling him half the truth.

Aria lowered her gaze, blankly staring into space. She hoped that what Jason was saying was true, but she didn't think it was. As a matter of fact, she could almost guarantee that 'A' was not gone. It didn't make sense anymore. Her security about the whole situation didn't feel right anymore; maybe the girls were wrong – maybe she was.

Taking her face in his hands, cupping the underside of her jaw, Jason made sure they were staring straight at each other with full attention before talking. "No one is Rosewood is going to hurt you again. Mona and Wren are locked up and there is no more blackmail. Ali's missing body and coffin has nothing to do with you and your friends. It's just these townspeople trying to get a rise out of others. You're still safe Aria – your safe here with me."

Aria believed what Jason said. She tried her hardest to fight against her thoughts and it started to work. Her nightmares decreased, her school performance increased, her time with Jason became more enjoyable and her home life wasn't so bad anymore. From time to time she thought to herself that maybe she was wrong. Maybe she was just over thinking everything. News about Ali began to die down from the newspapers anyways with the police having only a few leads (if they can even really call them that). Mrs. Hastings said they've been grasping at straws for a while on who could have done this so not to worry. They four girls had been asked to come in for questioning but Veronica quickly got on that and dismissed the request. So life was shaping up again for the week – until Emily came into History class and found human looking teeth strung on a necklace with beads.

She was startled after finding it, causing her to drop it and then pick it up again, only to run from class. All three girls followed her into the bathroom, shuffling into a stall. Were they Maya's? Ali's? Someone else's? All four of them were unsure if they were fake or real and before they could decide it was flushed down the toilet just like that.

Dead Girls can't smile – the four words on the necklace that lingered in each of their minds as they stood there. What did that mean? Who put it in Emily's bag? Why? And who's' teeth were they if they were real?

Pulling out their phones after a text sounded and vibrated throughout the bathroom, the girls dreadfully checked the unknown text message. **Mona played with dolls, I play with body parts. Game on bitches. -A**

**_A/N: p.s. CameronM201, here is your big return for 'A'! Hope it was worth the wait?_  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Hi all! I'm am so so soooooo sorry for the long delay. I don't even have an excuse for my busyness . jariafan15, thank you for leaving me a review to get my butt in gear - and same goes for beverlie4055 with the PM - I'm updating with a double chapter for you all; everyone stay with me?_**

Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and Aria all felt sick by the end of the school day. None of them talked about it till the end of the day when they met at the Grill to try and eat something.

"All I keep thinking about are those teeth," Hanna said setting down her fork with pieces of salad down. She pushed the food away, too nauseous to eat.

"So 'A's back," Emily stated with her arms around her stomach.

"It sounds like whoever's playing this game is a lot more serious than what Wren and Mona dished at us," Spencer claimed.

"Now its for life or death," Aria stated thinking to what Mona said to her a while back. The game was about to get a lot more serious.

"More like life, hell, or possible death, but yea essentially that's about right," Spencer commented with some edge in her voice.

"I can't believe this is happening," Emily said with a grimace. All four of the girls were in shock this was about to go on again. It seemed like it just ended.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Aria wondered quietly.

Inhaling deeply, Spencer thought of a plan. Moving forward in her chair bowing her head, she set down ground rules for her and her friends. "We stick together, keep each others promises. If majority rules against one of 'A's text in the future, that person does not carry through with the action." All three of them nodded. "Also…I don't think its right to tell anyone about this – meaning Caleb, Toby, Jason, and Samara. If this 'A' is super serious about hurting the ones we love, we need to be better liars and avoiders than we were before."

Each girl swallowed hard at that one. That was going to be extremely hard.

"We will not let this 'A' get us in another game like last time. I refuse to see the outcome like it did last time. We meet up more frequently and talk about this – go through everything and did like we did last time. Something has to happen."

The girls again agreed to the rest of the terms. It was like they were falling back into the past, yet at the same time they were bound to fix their errors and change it all around. If 'A' wanted to play another game, they were going to give it, but turn the tables around when they could.

* * *

Aria spent most of the week laying low. Jason had to go out of town again, thankfully getting him out of the picture with the new 'A' arriving. She knew if he were here now, questions definitely would have come to front. It didn't help much that he started putting flyers up around the town asking for any information on Ali's disappearing body. Aria had been sick with worry and curiosity when he printed them out claiming a $50,000 reward. She knew he had the money but she was interested on how far he was going to go with it.

Spencer was on edge, along with the rest of them and it caused problems – relationship wise. Toby was getting upset with Spencer for always ditching him or falling out on their plans, Caleb was fuming that Hanna had begun seeing Mona again and Emily was having a hard time keeping up with Samara. It was just like last time again – no matter how hard they tried to make it different. Just that one text message from 'A' rattled them and made their lives spiral out of control.

Sitting on her bed, Aria took her guitar in her arms and strummed chords. She taught herself how to play Storm by Lifehouse on the guitar and it was her favorite thing to play right now. She wasn't sure why it was or whom the person it was that she would possibly sing to, but the fact it was about feeling like the person was drowning was all correct. The song was just so beautiful that she loved to play the chords.

"What song is that?" Ella wondered as she stopped in Aria's room to say goodnight.

"Nothing I created," Aria stated, pausing her notes to see what he mom wanted.

"I'm off to bed. Mike is in his room doing homework. Did you need anything?"

"Nope, I'm good," Aria answered as she leaned in when her mom came to kiss her. Ella said goodnight and watched Aria play for a little while longer before turning to go to bed. Aria was just getting into the long chorus when her phone rang. She was tempted on not picking it up but it could have been Jason and she hadn't talked to him at all today. Pushing her guitar away and reaching for her phone she saw it was Emily.

"Hey," Aria answered.

"I have a huge problem," Emily said over the phone. Her voice sounded distressed and immediately she thought it was about 'A'. "Maya's cousin just came back into town. His name is Nate and we are meeting up tomorrow."

"Okay?" Aria questioned wondering what the problem.

"You don't understand. Its Maya's cousin."

"Em, I don't see-"

"I like him – more than I should."

Aria paused. Wait what? "More than you should as in…more than liking Samara? As in more than a friend?"

"Yea," Emily confessed.

"Em, I thought you were-"

"I know, me too," she stated cutting Aria off again. Emily was freaking out inside. Things with her and Samara were going great but she couldn't keep denying that she felt something for Maya's cousin. Nate was really nice and took the time to hear what Emily had to say. He wasn't like any other guy Emily had come across and it was making her wonder if her and Samara were right for each other. She could see they had been drifting apart…

"Let me get this straight…you don't think you're into girls anymore?" Aria asked.

"I don't know," Emily sighed. "I mean I really like Samara don't get me wrong. And I loved Maya, but when I'm around Nate – I feel something as if I was like you and Jason. We have some sort of connection and I love being around him."

"How long have you seen him for?"

Emily bit her lip. "He's been in town for a while. I didn't really bring him up because we didn't have time and then I don't know, I wanted to keep it to myself for a while but now I'm freaking out. I'm really starting to like him and he might be moving onto Jenna."

"Wait Jenna?" Aria asked trying to keep up with her friend. "I thought you guys were just meeting up tomorrow to hang out."

"He ran into Jenna at Hollis I guess and they got to talking. He wants to buy her a gift for her birthday that is apparently coming up."

"It is?"

"Aria, help me," Emily said trying to get her back on track.

"Okay, well…first I think you should deal with Samara. If you don't like her, you shouldn't keep being with her. As for Nate…I don't know. Maybe tell him that Jenna isn't a good choice. You know things about her that are wrong and she isn't a good person."

"Do you think he'll believe me?"

"He doesn't really have a reason not to does he?"

"I guess not," Emily sighed. "But what if that doesn't work?"

Aria bit her lip. "I don't know Em, you might just have to see how this all plays out."

"But if he starts dating Jenna-!"

"He wont, we wont let that happen." All four girls disliked how much Jenna could impact their lives. In the beginning of the school year, they thought they had her with the video, somewhat using it as blackmail and insurance making her become quiet scared girl who followed the rules. But then Jenna flipped things around and decided to call their bluff, which was great timing since the video disappeared. They had no power although she didn't necessarily know that. Then during this new semester, she had regained her sight back – not telling people about it. They thought they could use that as blackmail and insurance too until Jenna came out to the public about it. It was making thing a lot harder for the girls and everything they were trying to deal with.

"Look, we can all grab some coffee before you go meet up with Nate to talk about what you could say," Aria pitched.

"Are you sure?" Emily wondered.

"Positive," Aria settled for, taking her phone away from her ear to see who was calling. It was Jason. "I have to go Em, Jase is on the other line."

"Okay, tell him I said hi."

"Will do," she chirped before switching the call. "Hey you," she immediately smiled.

"I miss your voice," he replied, relieved that she was still awake. It was already passed one am.

"How was your day?"

"Long, busy, tiring," he answered dryly. "I got a few calls about the flyers…"

"and?" Aria wondered with a hitch in her breath.

"Nothing really," he said in a different tone. She caught it right away, hearing something beneath that. He was trying to act passive and cool, but something didn't come out right. Did someone really know something? Did he get the information he needed? Could 'A' have contacted him?

"I think I'm going to take them down when I get back," he added in the silence.

"Really?" she questioned suspiciously. Before he was so gung-ho about it, especially when she was facing her nightmares and such.

"I'm tired of my phone blowing up with crazy people in our town. And for you and I to get past this, I guess we need to move on right? Speaking of, no more nightmares?"

Aria melted at his sweetness, now pushing away her doubt and gave the smallest of smiles. "No, its okay." Even though 'A' did resurface, bringing back one of Aria's greatest fears, she still slept. Maybe it was because she always talked to Jason before bed. Either way enjoyed the calmness of it all – including their conversations.

"So how are you? How was your day?"

"It was good, just tired. Emily was on the other line, she was dealing with some problems." The normalcy of the questions again was just what she needed after Jenna talk, Emily drama and 'A' thoughts/problems.

"What happened?"

"I guess Maya's cousin Nate came into town and is bringing up questions for her." Picking at the fuzz on her blankets she wished he was here with her. "When are you coming back?"

"A few days," he sighed again, wanting to be near her. He felt like he was gone for so long and South Dakota was a far away place from her. Talking for a while longer, Aria stayed up till three am with Jason on the phone.

* * *

Waking up the next morning was hell for Aria. She barely got any sleep after the phone call with Jason. There was too much on her mind about today. Slowly getting dressed and ready, Mike was practically rushing her out the door.

Her day didn't get any better when Spencer handed her some card. It was a formal invitation for Jenna's birthday party. Yippie. Emily was already off starting her day with a nagging Paige on her tail and Hanna was in the corner of the school talking to an angry Caleb (yes, he was still fuming about the Mona situation).

"So today, after school before Emily goes to meet with Nate?" Spencer confirmed.

"Yea," Aria nodded. "Are you going to this?" she held up her invitation to Jenna's party.

"Hell no," Spencer replied going to her locker. "I could find a million better things to do besides this. Besides, I doubt anyone is going to attend."

"…I think I might," Aria confessed.

"You're not serious," Spencer claimed, turning to her in shock.

"I don't know…yea, I guess I am. I want to do things differently this semester. This is our last few months in Rosewood together and I'm tired of always looking over my back and worrying about the waters between us and Jenna. Maybe by showing up to her party we can straighten things out."

"In other words you want forgiveness. Or well, I guess its not really forgiveness because we didn't do anything wrong. You just want to go there and start playing nice." Spencer's tone was hard and bitter, making Aria have a harder time sticking to her decision.

"I'm not saying you have to go-"

"Good because I'm not going to," Spencer said grabbing her books and slamming her locker.

"But I am going to," Aria finished, catching up with Spencer as she walked briskly. "I can't believe you of all people want to go to this."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Aria asked pulling Spencer to a stop.

"After all that she's done to us Aria? And I remember you used to complain about her getting too close to Fitz when you two were dating."

"Well that's the past and I'm not dating Ezra anymore. I want to stop repeating the past Spence. I'm tired of it."

"Fine," she huffed back when the bell rang, "I'll see you at lunch." She walked away making Aria groan. She was trying to do the right thing and her friends just had to make it harder.

"Aria!" Jenna called as Aria walked to her class. "I'm glad I caught you. Did Spencer give you my invitation?" Jenna's perky happiness made Aria a bit weirded out. She felt like there was an ulterior motive to her, but didn't want to stick to that considering she was trying to take the whole forgiveness route.

"Yes, she did and I'd love to come."

"Really? That's great," Jenna said with a great big smile.

"Yea," Aria said plastering a fake smile on her face as she held her books in her arms. "Well I have to get to class but I can't wait to see you then," Jenna claimed.

"Yea me too. See you around Jenna," Aria claimed passing by her. It was weird and freaky that Jenna was being all skippidy and happy, but she deserved it right? After what Ali did to her and what the girls went along with to cover it up? Jenna wasn't always a horrible person – well not to Aria.

Getting to class late, she slid into her seat and listened to her teacher drone on…

After school was interesting to say the least. The girls attempted to help Emily with the whole Nate situation but they weren't sure if it truly helped considering Nate wanted to meet with Emily to help him buy a gift for Jenna's party. It was a bit twisted, Aria had to admit, but Nate did still think that Emily was into girls…

"So you and Caleb…?" Spencer asked trailing off open endedly to Hanna.

"Are pretty much non existent," Hanna answered with her cup of coffee, "its not like I can tell him about 'A' you guys but he wants answers from me. He wants more than what I can give him right now."

The girls stood near the back of the line, waiting for Aria's mocha.

"I'm sure you guys will work through it Han. Maybe you just need to give him some space." Aria's name was being called to grab her order and the girls halted to a stop when they saw the back of a familiar head.

Was it? How-…who….?

"Alison?" Spencer wondered hesitantly. The blonde girl didn't respond, but she did end up turning around to face them.

"Aria," the coffee guy called again, waiting for the order to be picked up. Quickly Aria went to get her cup and traveled back to her friends, talking to the Alison DiLaurentis clone. "I'm Cece Drake. Do I know you guys?"

"I'm Spencer, this is Hanna and Aria," Spencer introduced them.

"Small world, you're Melissa Hastings little sister right? And Ali's old best friends."

"You knew her?" Aria wondered. Spencer was thrown off guard about her knowing of Melissa. Who was this girl?

"Yea her and I used to hang out a lot during a summer when things were…intense. I'm sure you guys Jason DiLaurentis too then right?"

"Yea," Spencer commented shallowly.

"Do any of you by chance have his cell phone number? I've been trying to get in contact with him but he hasn't returned any of my calls – I just want to make sure I have the right number."

"How do you know Jason?" Hanna wondered as she watched the Cece girl pull out her phone from her bag.

"Oh Jason and I go way back. We dated for a while in college."

"H-how long?" Aria questioned.

"Three…maybe four years. Eventually I broke it off since we were going in two different fields of work – him business and me beauty school."

"You broke it off?" Aria asked again.

"Yea," Cece nodded, "Who in their right mind would break up with him? He's probably the sweetest guy – a bit troubled – but really good in bed."

Both Spencer and Hanna choked on their coffees and spit while Aria just stood there wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

"Hey wait…Hanna…oh my god, you were the friend that loved to shoplift! Is Emily here? Didn't she have like a huge crush on Ali?"

"H-How…?"

"Alison used to talk about you guys a ton. I hope I didn't step over any boundaries or anything, you guys look a little freaked out by me."

"No, we just…" Spencer was still speechless and grasping for words

"Ali never talked about you," Hanna said somewhat rudely. She hated the girl now considering she hooked up with Jason.

"Oh, ouch," Cece claimed. Her coffee was announced. "Well look, I wish we could catch up but I've got work and such. Nice to meet you three." With that, she grabbed her drink and moved on, not even bothering to get Jason's number from them anymore.

"Aria?" Hanna claimed hoping her friend was okay. Aria was definitely not okay. She was crushed. Jason and Cece? They dated for that long? And she broke up with him? They slept together?

"Who the hell invited her into this town?" Spencer asked trying to break the ice.

"Isn't it kind of weird Jason slept with and dated his look alike sister?" Hanna wondered. Spencer smacked Hanna on the arm, observing Aria again. She was lost in space.

"Aria," Spencer said giving her shoulder a shake.

"I think I need to sit down," Aria claimed, going over to a couch. Opening her mouth to talk to her friends about Jason, Laurel interrupted them.

"There you are kid," she claimed coming over to Aria. "We have Jenna's party tomorrow night to get ready for. I hope you don't mind me breaking up the girl chat here but I could really use your help for tomorrow. My other side kick cancelled."

"Sure," Aria said pushing away her previous situation. Getting up and setting her coffee down on the table, she made sure she had everything before saying goodbye to her friends. "I'll catch you guys later."

"Wait! Aria!" Spencer said needing something to see how her friend was. As Aria turned back, she gave her a true look. Her heart was crushed – that's what she expressed to her two friends. Her eyes showed her and her body structure showed anger. Jason had fooled her into love and thinking he was all about her. She was mad and very very sad. Walking out the door with Laurel, she got down to business.

* * *

"Jason DiLaurentis you have some major explaining to do. If you don't call me as soon as you get this I am going over to your house and ripping it down piece by piece." Spencer snapped her phone closed, dialing Jason's number after Aria left the coffee shop. The three of them wanted answers to this part of his past and Spencer wanted some background on this Cece Drake too. Who the hell was she?

"Maybe she's lying," Hanna shrugged. "Maybe that Cece girl was just trying to get a rise out of Aria."

"I doubt it," Spencer grumbled, "lets face it, the girl was so bubbly and honest she should have been living somewhere else but here. She's a fresh newbie straight out of town. There is no reason for her to lie."

"Except that she was Ali's best friend and clone."

"Maybe Ali helped her get that way," Spencer shrugged. Checking her phone anxiously, she waited for Jason to call her.

* * *

Aria worked for hours with Laurel that evening to get everything ready for tomorrow. She had her final meeting with Jenna tomorrow after school about everything, which meant Aria had to be at the studio dressed and ready to go as soon as possible around the exact same time. She had to help set up the equipment and check the inventory on everything.

"You honestly are a savior," Laurel commented to Aria as they finished for the night. It was around 10pm. They ate dinner in the studio and packed up all the cameras for tomorrow.

"Glad I could help," Aria smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow kid," Laurel said watching Aria get safety to her car. Waving goodbye, Aria drove home and went straight for bed. She didn't bother dealing with the whole Jason Cece situation tonight being too beat to do so. Glancing at her phone for any important text messages she found one from unknown. **Maybe you should have told the new girl you're always better off with a really good lie – A**

A chill ran down Aria's spine and she quickly hopped into bed. Enough was enough for one day. Hopefully tomorrow would be busy enough that her mind could be kept off of it…

Aria worked for hours with Laurel that evening to get everything ready for tomorrow. She had her final meeting with Jenna tomorrow after school about everything.

* * *

"Spencer, its me calling you back from that violent voicemail. I had a bunch of meetings all day and about to head back to the hotel so I'll try you again tomorrow." Jason had left the younger Hastings a voicemail late, around one am, after he was done with meetings and a business dinner. He couldn't wait to get home surprisingly and be with Aria and their friends. He was tired and bored when talking business. The real estate field was not for him…

**_A/N: Review please!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Spencer fell asleep with her face in a textbook at midnight, not even hearing her phone buzz. She didn't get to check the message until she ran into to school after over sleeping and by then it was somewhat too late. Aria had made up her mind about the whole thing, feeling like a piece of crap. Jason still had a ton of explaining to do, that was for sure, but as of now, it didn't matter. Aria felt fooled again and hurt that Jason didn't mention this kind of thing when they talked about his past. Cece seemed to be showing up everywhere and helping some sorts. She took Emily's phone, calling Jenna and telling her to back away from Nate or else and it worked. He was stood up and was free for the taking by Emily. It wasn't the best way of doing things, but it was a very Ali style thing. All the girls disapproved of it, but there wasn't much they could do. Emily was back on her own to deal with Nate and Spencer was intervening in the lives of Jason and Aria to salvage their relationship once again.

"Okay, you need to start talking like…now," Spencer snapped to Jason over the phone after school. She was back home hanging low for the day while Aria was getting ready at work for Jenna's big party.

"What is going on? And what was with the violent message? Have you heard from Aria today? She hasn't picked up her phone or answered any of my messages. Is she okay?"

"There is a reason why I sent you that. And Aria's preoccupied – physically and mentally – right now. Jason, who the hell is Cece Drake?"

The line was quiet and Spencer was impatient for an answer. "We met her by chance yesterday at the coffee shop. She's here in Rosewood looking for you. She's a great girl, really bubbly actually. Kind of reminds me of Alison and hey guess what? You two dated for three or four years? Oh, and lets not forget the mention of your guys' past sex life she touched base on for us," Spencer said with babbling sarcasm.

"Please tell me Aria wasn't there," He breathed in tensely.

"Did you not hear about the rest I had to say?" Spencer asked sharply. "Jason, this is huge! She's a freaking Alison look alike. And you two dated? Slept together? It was so much I didn't need to know and beyond. And Aria? She took it like a champ. You are so lucky she has other things on her mind besides you!"

Spencer could hear some shuffling and numerous sighs coming from Jason. He was speechless which was expected but Spencer was on a roll of anger. Her best friend was hurt, Jenna's stupid party was tonight which by the way both Aria and Emily were going to (Emily had to work the party), and Caleb dumped Hanna! It was a horrible week only getting worse with the nice and lively CeCe Drake coming into their lives!

"Look Spencer, I can't come home until these last two deals are signed and done with. If you could please just try and talk to Aria so I can explain it to her…"

"When are you going to be back?" Spencer said cooling off.

"Not for another week…maybe more." Spencer shoved away her anger and felt sorry for Jason. She knew he loved Aria but she also couldn't help feel mad at him. He hid this from her – from all of them. Now while he was gone they had to deal with his ex. Really?

"I'm not sure if I can convince Aria of anything. You know how she is."

Jason's jaw clenched knowing how right Spencer's statement was. Aria was stubborn as a mule. Ella had once described her ways of shutting people out like getting frostbite and it was true. Once Aria gave you the cold shoulder and dropped you out of her life, it was lonely and cold as hell. "Please just try."

"I can't promise you any thing but I can guarantee you she won't be calling tonight. I wont have any chance to talk to her – she's working a party with Laurel and I know she wont want to hear anything I have to say about you for a few days. So don't stay up too late thinking you'll be getting a call." Spencer warned him, it was the best thing she could do right now until she could find he perfect opportunity to corner Aria.

"Jason I have to go. Emily's calling," Spencer noted, switching calls before he could say anything else. Listening to Emily fret on, she quickly grabbed her things and ran to the hospital. Paige was there and it was all her friend's fault!

* * *

Aria worked pictures with Laurel for hours, not even able to take a break after what went down with Paige. Apparently she had a little too much to drink during the party and raised a major scene. Jenna was pissed and Emily was concerned. Paige had been trying to get Emily's attention the whole party, rambling on about how they should be together and she still wanted to be friends with her.

"Go find yourself something to eat," Laurel instructed as the party started to die down.

"Are you sure?" Aria wondered with her camera still in her hand. She didn't mind going around taking pictures.

"I can go solo for a while. If I need ya, I'll come get ya," Laurel winked. Walking off, Aria smiled and went in the back to make a call and get some food. Checking in with Emily she heard from her that Paige was okay. She cut her head and went into the ER to get some stitches. Nate was waiting with her and Spencer was on her way for some more support.

"I have to go," Emily said talking with Aria. Paige was coming out of the room now ready to go home. "Okay, call me later," Aria stated before ending the conversation. Turning around to go and find something to eat, she was startled to see an upset looking Jenna coming into the empty room.

"Oh…sorry," Aria said awkwardly. Jenna had tears running down her cheeks clearly distraught. "Its fine, my party's ruined anyways."

"Why would you say that? It seems like a hit to me," Aria stated, hesitantly stepping forward to comfort her. "Your party is amazing – all the funky hat and great pictures. Honestly it's a great night you having."

"Paige just totally made a scene and ruined everything. People will remember this instead of all that," she snapped waving her hands around. Aria smashed her lips together and tried to think of something else to cheer her up. It was somewhat true what Jenna was saying, but if she were in her place, Aria would want some comforting words too.

"Look maybe you're right. Maybe people will keep talking about what happened with Paige, but I think once they see all the amazing pictures and gifts you are giving everyone as they leave, they'll forget it like a past memory. People are still hanging around, all for you. Getting your sight back and being here to host this party is much bigger news than Paige crashing into some of your props."

Jenna sniffled and glanced up to Aria, standing a few feet away from her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Aria said playing with her fingers. "A birthday girl should never cry at her own party." Jenna nodded, wiping some more tears away. "Your nothing like them."

Aria tilted her head to the side wondering exactly what she meant. Like who? "I remember Ali and her little posse always around. She treated people like crap – acting as if she owned the world. I always thought you four were like them and sometimes I still think so. But…you're not. You're different and nothing like her."

"Ali did have her moments," Aria replied, knowing her dead best friend could be a real jerk sometimes.

"Thank you Aria," Jenna said with much more composure. "I really couldn't have done this without you."

Aria nodded, watching Jenna leave the room fresh and new. As much as she wanted to call back out to Jenna to try and get a fresh start, apologizing for everything, she couldn't yet. What Ali did to her and what she went along with…it was horrible and didn't feel any better but something was holding her back and she wasn't sure what.

Teetering around the kitchen a while longer, Aria went back out to the party and grabbed some food. No one at this place was really worth talking to anymore. Emily wasn't here, Spencer didn't attend and Hanna was a wreck at home. She felt awkward now without her friends. "Put me to work," Aria instructed to Laurel when she found her again.

"I thought I told you to go eat?" Laurel replied, snapping a shot of two people from school. "I did – I'm done," Aria answered quickly. Skeptical, the older woman told Aria to grab her camera and start taking more pictures. The two of them worked till everyone was gone…

* * *

"You should just call him, maybe let him explain," Spencer nagged to Aria a few days later when they met for coffee. She had been annoying her for a while now trying to get her to call Jason and talk to him.

"There's no point," Aria stated, setting her phone down on the table and grabbing her order.

"There is a huge point! Its called getting answers and gigantic explanation."

"There wouldn't need to be an explanation if he didn't lead me on and make me think it was always about me. I feel like a fool."

"Aria, he's practically a grown man. You can't hate the guy for having a past relationship."

"I don't," Aria snapped, moving to go sit down on the couches and get some peace. "But the fact where he wasn't the one to break up with her and the relationship lasting for almost four years gets me. Spence, that's pretty much saying they were close to getting engaged. I don't want to know all those deep answers." She stared into her coffee feeling her heart ache. She really liked Jason a lot and was burned again. It felt like her and Ezra. She spent so much time and effort in their relationship and all it ends with is a blank and dreary ending. It didn't make the situation any better that Jason had slept with Cece. That whole thing made her uncomfortable. Mr. DiLaurentis was right…Aria wasn't Jason's type.

"Just let him explain," Spencer stated again. Aria wanted to let out a large irritated noise, but before she could Cece Drake came up to them waving Aria's phone. "Is this one of your girls' phone?"

"Yes! Mine," Aria said quickly dashing for it.

"Nice to see you guys again. You must be addicted to coffee like I am," Cece said holding up her cup.

"Very," Spencer replied back with a fake smile.

"So look, there is this adult function thing at Hollis I was invited to tonight. I know it sounds like a total bore but I was thinking, if you girls wanted to tag along with me, I could get you into a party afterwards?"

"Why us?" Aria wondered.

"I don't know many people in this town – not everyone is so welcoming."

Spencer and Aria understood that.

"Plus, it's like this weird function where representatives from different colleges come together and talk. I don't know why they do it or the purpose, but they do."

"What colleges?" Spencer said expressing some interest.

"Penn State, Hollis of course, Columbia, and probably others around here. Are you two interested?"

"Sure," Spencer nodded thinking it would help her get a one up on her future. Always the Hastings…

Aria looked over to her friend like she was crazy and tried to politely decline "…as great as it sounds Hanna is going through a breakup so I'm going over there tonight."

"Oh," Cece sighed. "Well if she wants to tag along she is welcome to." Aria gave dry smile to that and nodded. "Okay, well I'm off. See you tonight Spencer."

When Cece was gone and out of sight, Aria hit Spencer's arm. "What was that all about? Sure I'll come, why not?" Aria stated imitating her.

"First off, I don't sound like that and there is going to be college representatives there! Why would I pass that up? I need all the help I can get for my future."

Aria groaned and sat back against the couch. "You should still come. And I think Hanna's spending some quality time with herself and some very sad songs tonight."

"She's been doing that every night," Aria pointed out.

"Exactly," Spencer noted, "and I don't know about you – but I don't know if I can take another mixed CD of ballads put on repeat."

Spencer ended up convincing Aria to come, thinking that maybe NYU would be there for some reason. The two of them got ready at Spencer's house and met Cece in the parking lot of Hollis.

"So…how did you get involved with this thing?" Aria wondered as they walked in.

"Oh, I am a representative for U-Pen."

Both Aria and Spencer looked stunned. "Don't look so surprised," Cece laughed. "I worked hard for the job." Immediately they were hit with people in suits and nice dress attire. Everyone looked professional except for the well-dressed Cece. She had a mixed style of going to a party and nice wear to this event.

"Aria?" A voice asked. Spinning around, Aria was met with the sight of Ezra Fitz and a pregnant Jackie attached to his side. Aria's eyes couldn't seem to come off of Jackie's stomach. She was pregnant?!

"What are you doing here?" Mr. Fitz wondered.

"…I'm with Cece Drake," Aria stated trying to plaster on a smile and meet both their eyes.

"Uhh…congratulations," she swallowed while giving Jackie another warm smile.

"Thank you," the woman smiled back warmly. "It was a bit of a surprise but very welcome."

"So…have you two gotten married yet?" Aria wondered.

"We pushed it off until this little one is born," Jackie said rubbing her little bump.

"That's great," Aria said trying to look happy on the outside while feeling like a mess on the inside. "Well, if you would excuse me," she said politely. "Nice to see you both."

When she escaped the couple, heading over to stand by Cece and Spencer again who were waiting patiently to be let into the council room, she bumped into her father.

"Aria? What are you doing here?" Byron wondered. Oh this night couldn't get any better, Aria thought sarcastically in her head.

"Hey dad, I'm here with a friend. Hi Opal," Aria said cordially. There next to her dad, like Jackie was with Ezra, stood Opal Montgomery pregnant and in full bubbles.

"Aria, its good to see you," she replied.

"I'm surprised you're here. Are you looking into Hollis again?"

"No," Aria quickly answered, "I just came along to see what this was all about. Spencer thought it was a good idea."

"Oh," Bryon answered knowing Spencer was always into the school things. Aria stood awkwardly with her step mom and dad for a while longer, making small chat until they were all ready to be brought in. Saying her goodbyes, she walked back over to Cece and Spencer and walked into the room with them.

* * *

Aria had no clue why she was at this function or what anyone was even talking about. Spencer was sitting next to her, clearly following whatever topic the conversation was about while Cece sat at a certain table adding her input. This event was long and never ending, making Aria want to fall asleep. Shifting again in her spot, she felt her phone buzz constantly and saw it was Jason calling every two seconds. He'd switch from call to text to call and back to text. It was blowing up her phone and driving her insane. Pressing ignore once again, she switched her phone to silent and waited for this whole event to be over with.

"Wow, I am so glad I came," Spencer said when it was all over with.

"Yea, me too," Aria said not even halfway interested.

"Aria, you weren't even paying attention. All you were doing was staring at your phone watching Jason call again… and again."

Aria grumbled to herself knowing Spencer was right. She kept her phone on her lap, watching it light up with Jason's name on the screen wondering if she should just pick it up and deal with him. But by the time she decided to, the event was closing and she took the easy way out not to. "You seriously should just talk to him."

"Ready to party?" Cece murmured to them with a smile on her face. She stuck herself in-between Aria and Spencer, wrapping her arms around both their shoulders. She was acting like they were her best friends but in reality they weren't. Aria wanted to hate Cece so bad, but she couldn't. Cece was nothing but kind – a little abrupt and to the point – but nice enough that neither girl could really hate her. She reminded Aria a lot like Ali and how she used to be, but it was like an upgraded version. One that was improved and had a tad bit more manners than the original.

The two of them hopped into Cece's car, letting her drive to wherever they were going. Hoping this was going to be better than the last event, Aria sat in the backseat watching the world go by.

* * *

"Noel Kahn's cabin?" Aria stated in surprise as they pulled up to the place.

"You know the little brother?" Cece wondered as she got out of her car.

"Aria dated him for a little while," Spencer explained for their group.

"I didn't actually date him…it was just like…whatever," Aria grumbled realizing the whole Noel thing wasn't one of her finer moments. They didn't necessarily date date – like a couple and stuff, but they did go out a few times. He had charm what could she say…

"Oh…an ex. Well, it shouldn't be too bad. He might not even show up anyways," Cece shrugged and waved off. Walking up to a big bouncer in the driveway, Cece said her name, introduced Spencer and Aria and walked in.

Cece led them downstairs, going straight for the booze. "Did you girls want something?"

"No thank you," Aria politely declined for her and Spencer.

"You sure? No one will know or try to spike it. You're fine to drink here."

"No thanks," Spencer politely said for them again. Shrugging, Cece poured herself a large drink and stood in the room watching people. "The only rule you really have to know for down here is that you have to be doing something – playing something. There is Truth or Dare…Billiards, Fooseball…- whatever floats your boat."

"Cool," Spencer noted, still glancing all around.

"Cece Drake," a voice called out to her. Turning heads, all three girls looked for the man calling. Smiling, a 6'0" tall dark brown haired man, looking a lot like Noel, sat on the couch.

"Eric Kahn," Cece said right back, flirting almost.

"Who are your friends?" he asked getting up with his drink in hand.

"This is Spencer Hastings and Aria Montgomery."

"Ah, the baby sister of Melissa," Eric said standing in front of them. "And Aria huh? Nice to meet you." He held out his hand for her, giving her this pearly white smile, like he was flirting with her. Unimpressed, she took his hand limply and continued to stand around. Eric was obviously not used to people deflecting the attention he gave them – especially girls- so it caused him to pursue her more.

"Can I get you ladies a drink?" Eric asked to Spencer and Aria.

"No thank you," Spencer answered for them.

"Aria?"

"No, I'm good thanks," she said still feeling out of place.

"Well, if Cece didn't already tell you the only rule down here is that you have to do something. Would you like to play a game Aria?" Eric asked her. Spencer raised her eyebrow at the guy obviously hitting on her while Aria took it as a friendly gesture.

"I'll see you all later," Cece winked at them, heading to talk to some person in the corner.

"Sure," Aria said taking his hand he offered to her. Grinning like he won the lottery, Eric brought them to the couches.

"Truth and Dare seems a little lame since we don't really know if the truths are actual truths about either other. So how about 20 questions?"

Spencer had to admit this guy was slick with his words. The truths may not be true so lets get to know each other? Oh please… what a womanizer. Spencer sat next to Aria rolling her eyes at the cheesiness of it all, but Aria seemed to play along. "About each other?" she asked.

"No Aria, about the guy next door," Spencer said sarcastically. Eric gave a laugh and nodded to Aria, still flashing that playboy smile. "Yes, about each other."

"How about 10?" she challenged.

"Alright, I'll take what I can get," he agreed, sitting back in his seat. Both girls rolled their eyes and waited for the game to begin to fire off questions.

"What is something most people don't know about you?" Eric started.

"I sing," Aria answered simply.

"For fun or do you take lessons?"

Aria shook her head and gave a sly smirk. That was another question. "My turn." Thinking on it for a bit, she wondered what to ask the stranger. "Why does Noel always act like an only child?" It was probably a stupid question to ask but in all honesty, Aria had never once heard about Eric or where he went to school.

"He likes to think he is one – Noel loves to be the center or attention and think he's the hot shot."

"He must get that from you," Spencer muttered. Eyebrows raised and Aria turned to her. _Rude much?_ She thought.

"Okay, back to you. Why don't most people know you sing? And why the interest in my brother?" Eric questioned, ignoring the dislike Spencer was feeding him. It was clear that Hastings' women were not good choices for him.

"Two questions – does that really count?" Aria wondered.

Eric shrugged a grin appearing again on his face. "Why so technical with the rules? Afraid I might get to know you?" Aria rolled her eyes again at his cheesy lines and answered both. "I'm not the type to put everything out there. I sing because I like to and I can. I don't need to prove myself to the world."

"And Noel?" he pushed again. Aria huffed, "I go to school with him – we used to be friends."

Eric gazed at her for a while, still smirking and enjoying the game.

"How do you know Cece Drake?" Aria wondered.

"Her and I go way back from high school and college. She was a party girl known by most people," he spoke with a light tease in his voice.

"Heard that!" Cece replied from across the room.

"Like it isn't true?" Eric wondered turning over his shoulder to smile at her. She gave a goofy grin and shrugged. So it wasn't up for protest but she wasn't a fan of his words.

The game of supposedly 10 questions lasted for much longer than that being more 20 and then some. "Okay, are we done here?" Spencer wondered, as she got bored. She was tired of listening to Eric try and flirt with her friend and give cheesy lines. She knit picked him enough in her head for one night and it was about time they left the couch for good – every time they tried Eric seriously wouldn't let Aria leave. He was still curious about her every breath she decided to take and made Spencer want to gag.

Taking Spencer's cue, Aria got up from the couch to leave, only to be stopped by the new company that arrived downstairs. "What is he doing here?" Spencer murmured to Aria as she held her arm.

"He practically owns this place," Aria murmured back as they watched Noel and Jenna walk down the steps.

"Great," Spencer breathed after both Jenna and Noel noticed them. The couple was walking right towards them.

"Spencer," Noel said with a cocky grin.

"Aria its good to see you," Jenna said actually with kindness in her voice. Smiling back, Spencer quickly interrupted them. "We were actually just getting ready to go upstairs and walk around to stretch our legs."

Confusedly following along, Aria waved to the small group and left with Spencer, struggling along the way as Spencer tugged her outside. "What was that about?" Aria asked making Spencer leave go of her arm.

"Hello! It was Jenna and Noel Kahn in there. I was literally just saving our asses."

"I get Noel," Aria stated "but…"

"Oh, please don't tell me your actually somewhat friends with Jenna now," Spencer said clearly disproving and pissed off. "Aria! Do you know what-"

"Yes I do!" Aria said speaking up to her friend in a shout. "I was there Spence, I went through everything like you did. But I'm tired of this; I'm tired of not making a change. We keep holding grudges and doing the same old things getting us nowhere. I was serious when I said I wanted a fresh start. One way or another im going to get it."

"Fine. Whatever," Spencer said crossing her arms and holding a grudge. Now ticked off too, Aria turned around on heel and walked off. She didn't need this from Spencer right now. They were both dealing with so much already, could she just be somewhat manageable?

Walking down by herself to the dock to watch the water, she leaned against the edge and felt the wind hit her face. It calmed her down from Spencer's anger and helped her think. She was doing the right thing –fixing her mistakes and trying to be friendly to everyone. When Jenna told her that she wasn't like Ali and her group, it felt good to hear that. Aria didn't want to be like how Ali was.

Leaning back, Aria looked into the darkness and then closed her eyes. The scene reminded her of when she went to the art fair with Jason. He took her down to the dock and they watched the view. Trying to place herself there, her heart ached for him. She missed Jason so much. It was so hard to be mad at him and try to realize that he hid things from her. It was supposed to be a fresh start. Hearing her cell phone ring, she hoped it was Jason but looked at the screen and saw it was Mike. Confusion clouded her head and she pressed the answer button.

"Aria, mom and I got into a car accident. We are at the hospital right now – I'm okay but mom just went into surgery. The doctors said she lost a lot of blood Aria."

"Oh my god," Aria breathed, standing on the wooden dock under the lamp. "Please hurry up and come here. Aria I don't know what to do," Mike panicked. She could hear the loud PA system in the background of their conversation.

"I'm on my way Mike. Stay there – don't go anywhere." Snapping her phone closed, Aria pushed her feet to move and ran into Eric. "Hey, I was just coming to see you. Everything okay?"

"I have to go – I have to get to the hospital," Aria stated in autopilot. Eric's face quickly dropped its smirk and saw how serious and scared Aria was looking. "Who is it? Are they going to be okay?" he asked rushing with her.

"Its my mom. Her and my brother just got into an accident," she replied, pushing her way through people to rush and get to her family. Hitting the driveway, she gave a helpless grunt, clearly frustrated after realizing she didn't drive here.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Eric wondered following her the whole way. Aria was now almost in tears. "I didn't drive here – my car is back at Hollis when Cece drove us from the college function here. I have to go find her."

Turning on heel, Eric quickly stepped in front of her and caught her shoulders to keep her balance from slipping. "We'll take my car then come on."

"But what about your party?"

"It will still be there without me," he commented, flashing her a small smile. Wiping a fallen tear, she nodded and followed him to his Ferrari.

"You would own this," she teased, getting into the passenger side. Smiling along with her, Eric revved the engine and sped his way to the hospital.

**_A/N: So what are you all thinking? Ideas of what are going to happen?!_**

**_p.s. I'll be quicker with my updates now. Again, i'm so sorry. Leave me a review on what you think though! I'd love to hear your thoughts!  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Enjoy!_**

"Mike!" Aria quickly exclaimed when her and Eric ran into the ER's entrance. He had a large bandage on his head and his arm in a sling. "I'm okay," he breathed out, hugging his sister back with relief.

"But mom…you need to go get tested Aria," Mike told her.

"Tested for what?" Aria asked pulling away.

"Mom lost a lot of blood and the blood bank doesn't have enough of her type of blood. She needs the antibodies in the blood and I don't know… you just have to get someone."

Nodding, she hugged her brother again and quickly stopped a nurse. "Excuse me but my mom was brought in with my brother. She was in a car accident and I need to get tested to donate blood."

"I'll have the doctor come out to talk to you about that right away," the efficient nurse said before walking away. Standing around, Aria walked back over to the two guys and introduced Mike to Eric.

"Nice to meet you," Eric said shifting hands to shake Mike's since his right hand was in a sling.

"You too," Mike said going to sit back down on the waiting room chairs. It seemed like forever till the doctor came back and called their name. "Montgomery? Someone for Ella?"

"Here!" Aria announced getting up from her chair. The surgeon walked over to them with a file in hand, ready to talk about their mom. "I'm Doctor Jean…you are?"

"Aria Montgomery – you are working on my mom," Aria answered. The 5'10", 45-year-old looking woman with a long, sophisticated angular and edgy face nodded, taking off her scrub cap to show firey dark red colored hair. "Well, I don't know if anyone came to talk to you but your mom and brother got hit head on by a drunk driver in a vehicular accident." Aria swallowed hard and nodded. Mike already told her that. They were waiting at a red light after Mike's basketball tournament. "Your mother ended up with a severe concussion, four broken ribs, a collapsed lung, and her shoulder came out of socket. There was major internal bleeding from the seat belts pressure against your mom's frontal part of her body. We've stabilized her for now, but the blood bank is backed up which is why I suggested to your brother to get yourselves tested. She is going to need more blood than what we already have so it's the fastest way."

"I understand," Aria said trying to take it all in.

"Now your brother was just tested a few minutes ago but-"

"Where do I go?" Aria interrupted.

"Me too," Eric said speaking up. "I haven't been asked for my blood type in a while so I'd like to get tested." Aria smiled at his kindness but worried more for her mother. The doctor explained the directions, seeing how anxious they were, and then went to talk to Mike some more.

"Thank you – for doing this," Aria said as her and Eric came into the room to get their blood drawn.

"Not a problem," he replied with a charming smile rolling up his sleeve. The blood draw was quick and the hematologist there said she would have the test done in a few minutes and would come get them when she was ready. Sitting back down in the waiting room with Mike, Aria's head swarmed with worry. What if her mother wasn't going to be okay? What was going to happen with them? What were they going to do?

* * *

"Mike and Aria Montgomery? And…Eric Kahn?" the doctor announced coming back with the rest results. Spotting them easily as they all stood up, Dr. Jean came over to them. "Alright well, Eric, you are O positive so that may work for Mrs. Montgomery. If you would still like to, you can go down the hall and give blood. As for Aria and Mike…Mike, you AB+ like your father so if you could head over to the nurse over there and she can take care of you." Mike looked to his sister unsure, but Aria gave him a smile and had him go. She would be there with him in a few.

"Come on bro, lets go get some apple juice," Eric said reading the anxiety of the younger sibling. Again, Aria was thankful Eric was with her. She couldn't have done any of this without him right now. Mike was already stuck to her like glue and freaking out just as much she was.

"Aria, your blood type came up O negative. Are you adopted?" Dr. Jean wondered.

Aria stood there frozen wondering what in the world would make the doctor think that. "We tested your mother's blood type when she came in this evening and it showed to be A positive. Your father's is AB positive, showing up from both records we've had and what your mother's told us. With that genetic makeup, there should be no possibility that you have O negative blood." Still in shock, she swallowed hard. This wasn't right. The blood got mixed up or something… "Of course, its still possible for you to also donate. O negative is a universal blood type, but I would also encourage you to donate for more than just your mother. Many people are in need of your type of blood and its very rare."

She couldn't do this right now, she couldn't process this. Her parents weren't her parents? Is that what this doctor was saying? She was adopted?

"Aria," Eric called coming back down the hall. "Your brother really wants you." Mike was getting antsy and very nervous that Aria wasn't with him. Eric couldn't really blame the kid considering he was just hit face first with a car and decided to get Aria. He felt bad for the two of them.

"Coming," she answered gulping down some air and turning back to the doctor. "Thank you." Nodding, Dr. Jean watched the two teens went back to the blood room. They were nice kids and she hated delivering bad/awkward news…

"Is everything alright?" Eric wondered as they walked the hall.

"Yea, good. The doctor was just giving me an update about everything again," Aria lied. Walking into the room, Aria spotted Mike with his arm up and a needle in his vein. Taking a seat next to him, with Eric in the one next to her, she waited for the nurse to come over to them too and do the same thing.

* * *

Around three in the morning, after calls to her family, friends, and neighbors, Aria and Mike were finally able to go see their mother. Aria had pushed Eric out of the hospital after a few hours of staying there, saying thank you and he could leave because they would be fine but he refused. He was actually a heartfelt guy underneath it all because finally after much convincing he left like she instructed, only to come back with some munchies from the vending machine down the hall for all of them. He stayed for another hour after that and Aria really had him leave to go home after that. He missed his party and probably had ticket from not feeding the hospital meter.

"Mom," the two of them breathed out. Ella looked like a mess, all scraped up and black and blue. Aria's worry skyrocketed again and she worried about what their future was going to be like. They didn't live on tight paychecks, but this hospital bill was going to be huge…

"Come here," Ella instructed to Aria as Mike was already hugging her. Dipping into her arms, the kids put their heads on their mom's chest and took in a large thankful breath.

"You two look tired," Ella commented after they pulled away and sat next to her on either sides of her bed.

"It's been a long night that's for sure," Mike commented getting his sense of humor back. 'I heard you both gave blood to me." Aria gave a faltering smile, thinking about what the doctor said again. It wasn't possible for her to have that blood type if she was their child…

"Aria?" Ella asked, finding she skipped out on their conversation.

"Sorry," Aria said zoning back in.

"Everything okay sweetie?" Ella asked in a kind manner. Even though she was beaten and bruised the woman still cared. "Yea," Aria fakely smiled. Ella saw somewhat through the look knowing something was up but didn't question it. When Aria was ready she would bring it up (or maybe she could ask again later). The doctor came in, interrupting them. Ella was out of the woods safe and just needed to stabilize. It was suggested that the kids go home to let the mother get some rest but they both refused.

"Go you two," Ella instructed when the doctor left. "I'll be fine here. You both can come back in the morning."

"We don't mind staying here," Mike stated.

"I'm fine, get out of here," Ella said lightly. She didn't want her kids seeing the real pain she was in. The morphine was needed to be increased as she felt every ache in her body. Sensing the true reason why their mom wanted them gone, almost as if she was reading her mind, Aria got up from her chair and told Mike they really should go. "She'll get a better nights rest if we aren't in here to disrupt her," Aria explained grabbing her brother.

"Thank you Aria," Ella said knowing she knew she saw her pain. Going over, Ella kissed them both on their heads and watched the door shut when they left. Immediately she pressed the nurses call button and let out a slow deep breath.

* * *

When Aria and Mike both got home, they went straight for their rooms. It had been too long of a night and they were going to get up early tomorrow to go see their mom again. Changing into her pajamas and checking on Mike, who had crashed on his bed not even bothering to change, she went back to her room and shut the door carefully. She swiped her phone off her desk and sat on the edge of her bed, staring at the device while twisting the thick charm bracelet around her wrist. She really needed Jason right now and for things to be okay. The floor had slipped from her feet again and she knew he was stability, but could she call him? Her stubbornness was dead set, thinking he was the bad guy in all of her problems again but maybe he wasn't. Spencer was right – you couldn't hold a person against a past relationship. Biting her lip, Aria dialed Jason's number and put the phone up to her ear. It rang and rang making Aria a nervous wreck, and then it stopped.

"Hey this is Jason Di-"

Aria quickly ended the call not even bothering to leave a message. She was being stupid and clingy. She could do this on her own. She was strong – she always was before Jason came along and she could still be. Setting her phone down on her nightstand, she slipped under her covers and got some rest.

* * *

Jason was dead asleep a little after 2:30 in the morning, calling Aria with every possible second he could get. He thought that if he was persistent enough she would pick up his call, but it hadn't worked. He wished she would just talk to him. His heart ached every time he heard her voice on her voicemail. His day consisted of meeting after meeting and business lunches and dinners. Life wasn't worth doing what he was doing without Aria. He promised himself he would leave as soon as a contract was signed. Listening to her voice a few more times, he left a few more messages, begging for her to call him so he could explain everything. Cece was just…someone from his past. They dated for a while yes, but she was just a girl. How could he explain that? Jason was so tired that he didn't hear his phone ring at 4:50 in the morning with Aria calling…

* * *

Aria got up the next morning to see more calls from Jason and a few from her friends. They were all worried and wanted answers. Ignoring them all, she woke up Mike, got dressed for the day and headed over to the hospital. Her mom was doing a lot better today and the doctor said the blood had helped her.

Mike, Aria, and her mom were all sitting around the room talking when Aria's phone began to buzz. Pulling it out of her back pocket, she looked for who was calling and saw it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" Aria asked wondering if 'A' would actually call her over the phone.

"Aria? Its Eric," he said. Surprised, Aria arched her eyebrow.

"Hey Eric…"

"I got your number from Noel and Cece. I wanted to check in with you on how your mom was."

"Oh, she's good," Aria replied, surprised that he cared. Aria for sure thought he would return to his flirtatious boyish acts after last night.

"Glad to hear that. Hey, do you know your mom's favorite flower? Or maybe yours? I was going to send them over to her hospital room."

"You don't have to do that," she blushed.

"Ehh, well, it's a little too late hear that," Eric said stepping through the doorway with a vase of flowers in hand and his phone to his ear. Aria glanced at him shocked, melting just a bit that he was here with a huge bouquet of flowers in his hand.

Giving a large grin, Aria got up from her chair and introduced Eric to her mom.

"Well…thank you for the blood," Ella added when they became nice acquaintances.

"Yea, no problem, I was glad I could help," Eric said flashing those perfectly white teeth of his. Aria took the flowers from Eric, setting them on a table across the room for her mom. They were beautiful and huge; a mixture of lilies, daisies, carnations, roses and some other ones she didn't know.

"So how do you two know each other?" Ella wondered, noticing how Eric was so focused on her daughter as she walked away from him.

"Oh well Mike plays lacrosse with Noel Kahn and Eric is his older brother," Aria answered, not bringing up that they met at a party last night before she got a call about the accident. Curious, Eric went along with it when Ella peered at him to confirm the story. "We happened to cross paths the other day."

"Interesting," Ella said clearly seeing there was something going on there.

"So…it was great to meet you Mrs. Montgomery, Mike good to see you. Aria, I'll-"

"I'll walk you out," Aria commented, trying to be polite and ignore her mother's interested stare. Eric was just a friend nothing more. What was her mother thinking? Walking beside Eric, they went down the hall in silence.

"So…what was with the whole 'he's Noel's older brother' introduction?" Eric wondered with his arms behind his back.

Aria blushed and twisted her hands in each other. "I'm sorry about that. I just-…my mom probably didn't need to hear I was at some party a half hour away."

"Alright," Eric nodded, hoping he could use the situation to his advantage. "To make up for it though, I say when you have a free time we grab a bite to eat together." Aria rolled his eyes, completely ignoring the way he was trying to hit on her.

"Oh come on," Eric said bumping shoulders with her with charm. "It would be fun Montgomery."

"Maybe when pigs fly," she decided while stopping near the entrance of the hospital. This was his stop.

Eric put a hand over his heart, giving an "ouch" sound, while trying to look wounded.

"Thank you – again. And for the flowers," Aria added with a small chuckle as she went to leave.

"You can still take me to lunch!" he called when she walked away.

"You can pay for your own!" she exclaimed back over her shoulder as she waved him goodbye. Her day was a bit uplifted after that, Eric putting a smile on her face from his cheesy lines and flirting. It lasted for a while, up until her dad and Opal came into the room.

"We came as soon as we could," Byron said holding his new pregnant wife's hand.

"Wow Ella, you look…" Opal seemed to have a terrified and somewhat disgusted look on her face, which made both kids glare at her.

"Thank you," Ella said not enjoying her statement anymore than Mike or Aria.

"So are you okay now? Did you need us to do anything?" Byron asked acting concerned.

"I'm doing much better," Ella answered with a fake smile plastered on her face. "Mike and Aria are doing a great job keeping me company." She smiled at her kids who quickly smiled back at her.

"And I'm fine here. I'm hoping that you can check up on Aria and Mike from time to time though? I'm not allowed to be released from here for a few more days and…"

"Of course," Byron said speaking up.

"Oh that's great!" Opal said too overly enthusiastic. "We can show the kids the new nursery! Oh and Mike! We can start getting your new room all set up!"

"Excuse me?" he asked looking to the two adults.

"We bought a new place together a few days ago," Byron explained. "With the little one on the way we couldn't live in an apartment forever."

The three gave raised eyebrows and surprised stares at the happy couple.

"So anyways, we have a spare room for you Mike. And Aria, if you ever wanted to come along, I'm sure Mike wouldn't mind you crashing in his new room with him."

Aria made a face and felt a bit hurt that her dad decided not to give her a room for her in their house. It was just Mike. Why?

"Do they have any jello around here?" Opal asked rubbing her belly. "Green jello sounds great right about now."

"Mike…why don't you go take Opal to find some," Aria suggested before her father could. Mike shot her a glare, getting up to do so. "You owe me," he muttered to her as he took her to get some.

Watching them leave, Aria quickly went over and shut the door.

"Aria?" Ella wondered cautiously.

Taking in a deep breath, Aria got her bearings before facing her parents and asking the question she wanted to know. "Am I adopted?"

She didn't miss the look her parents shot each other and the happiness her father had plastered on his face turned serious.

"Why would you say that?" he wondered.

"When mom came in from the car accident the doctor said that the blood bank was backed up and if we would go get ourselves tested so that we can give some. When Dr. Jean came back with my blood results he said I had type O negative blood. I could still donate because I was a universal donor but he curious if I was adopted."

Aria glanced between her parents again before repeating the question. "Am I?" Byron was staring at Ella, having this silent conversation between them. Aria's heartbeat thudded in her eardrums making her feel dizzy. The longer they stayed silent the longer she could see it was true. Clammy handed, Aria swallowed hard and tried to keep an open mind.

"You were delivered on our doorstep," Bryon finally spoke, cutting off his stare with his ex wife to explain the story to his daughter.

"Byron," Ella snapped, glancing to Aria.

"She needs to know the truth Ella. We can't hide it any longer."

Ella gave a sad sigh and gazed at her daughter listening to Byron tell the story. "It was when your mom and I first got married – the 'just married' sign was still hung up above the porch on the new house we just bought."

Aria swallowed hard and leaned against the door paying attention. "It was one afternoon when your mother and I were both home. We just came back from our honeymoon and began painting the house together." A flash of her and Jason doing the same thing to his house went through her mind but she quickly shoved it away. She couldn't think about him right now.

"The doorbell rang and we were fooling around. We mustn't have heard it because it rang again a few minutes later and then there was a cry – a baby cry." Byron paused for a second, seeing his daughter try to keep up with the story. "You couldn't have been more than a few days old when you were placed on our doorstep."

This was all like a movie Aria thought to herself. She was the orphaned kid being placed on some stranger's doorstep.

"We quickly took you into our home, calling the police and neighbors for any information on a person who might have seen you get dropped off. Unfortunately no one saw and when the police came, they thought it was best to put you into foster care."

"We discussed it for a while, asking ourselves if we could handle a child. And after that we decided that you would be ours," Ella cut in when Byron had a hard time continuing. It looked like he was getting emotional from remembering the day. Ella kept her eyes focused on Aria. "You were placed on our doorstep for a reason and we took that as a blessing."

"When you said you had kids young…" Aria said thinking back to the conversation about her dad wanting the young life again. That was because of her…because she came into their lives.

"You were ours," Byron said cutting off Ella. Agreeing with her ex husband, Ella tried to help Aria as best as she could "It didn't matter that you weren't conceived by us. We still loved you. We kept it our secret that you were dropped on our doorstep; I claimed that I was pregnant sometime after the wedding and throughout the honeymoon. Our families didn't question the difference and all rushed over to see you."

"Why?" Aria wondered shakily. "Why did you do that?"

"We didn't want you to feel any less than what you already are to us Aria," Ella said with a gentle voice. "You are our daughter and we love you very much."

"But I'm not actually your daughter," Aria clarified as the gears turned in her head. "I'm not actually yours by birth…or blood."

"That doesn't matter to us," Bryon stated, taking a step by Aria. Ella knew it was the wrong thing to do because Aria quickly freaked out, backing herself against the door further. _Don't corner her Byron_, Ella said in her head as she watched the scene unfold. The father took a step further wanting to hug Aria but she wasn't ready for that yet. She was too rung up and it caused her to dash from the room.

"Aria!" Mike called when she passed him and Opal. She ran out of the hospital and settled down against her car parked out on the street. This was real. This wasn't a dream or a nightmare. Her life was based on a lie. Who she was…it was a lie.

Wiping some tears away, Aria got in her car and sat there for a few minutes. She wanted to believe her parents did the right thing and be thankful that they took her in, but the deception hurt her. No one knew she wasn't really a Montgomery…or a Rose for that matter; she was a stranger living in this world. She didn't belong. Getting upset again, Aria whipped out her phone and dialed the only number she knew could save her from her destructive minded self.

"I made a terrible mistake and I need you," Aria broke down to Jason over the phone when he picked up. "Please come home – I c-can't…I'm s-o-o s-sorry." She sobbed over the phone with her hands against her face still fighting to keep her composure. She didn't want to break down but she knew she could with him. Jason, still on the other line felt helpless on what to do. He was so glad that he picked up when Aria called again – he had been beating himself up in the morning when he saw he had missed her call earlier – but now he was panicked.

"Ar? What's going on? What happened?" he asked, briskly jogging down the rest of the hallway of hotel rooms only to slide into his. All he could hear is muffled sobs and Aria brokenly crying.

"Aria," Jason said gently. He sat there for a while, listening to her try and pull herself together. It took almost 10 minutes for her to do so and with each second he was worrying for her. Did someone die? Did someone get hurt? She couldn't what? What had she been trying to say before she broke down?

"I miss you – so much," he stated when she gave some hiccupping breaths.

"I miss you too," she answered wiping some more tears away. "I'm so sorry for everything. I was hurt and I –"

"I should have told you about her," Jason spoke up cutting off her apology. "I'm coming home today. I don't care about this job anymore – it doesn't matter if it gets done or not."

"No, you should stay," Aria sniffled, wiping her last few tears away. She felt better after hearing his voice and crying.

"I need to see you – I need to be with you. I'll be home by tonight," he pleaded and affirmed with urgency.

"No," she repeated taking in deep breaths. "I'm okay now."

"… What happened?" he wondered, sitting back down on the bed after attempting to empty the hotel drawers of his clothes to fit in his suitcase.

Aria couldn't speak the words that she was adopted. They hurt too much. Instead she was silent. She reeled over everything her parents told her in her head and slowly tried to deal with them without crying.

"How much longer till your home?" Aria wondered quietly, breaking the silence between them.

"If I come home tonight then…"

"You know what I mean," she cut in already telling him not to leave his business trip. She had a weak moment and he was there for her. Now it was done.

"A few more days…a week at most," he answered giving a long sigh.

"Will you call me tonight? Before you fall asleep?" she wondered.

"Of course," he said gently. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yea," Aria stated trying to put a smile on her face. In the rearview mirror it more looked like a grimce, but it was the best she could do right now. Jumping when there was a knock on her window, Aria saw it was Mike.

"I have to go," she murmured to Jason.

"Ar," he said thinking she was back to her old self, avoiding him and his calls.

"I'll talk to tonight," she added, sensing his oncoming fear. Disconnecting the call, Aria stepped out of the car and faced her brother.

"Are you okay?" Mike wondered when he saw her face. It was red and blotchy with tears.

"Yea, I was just calling Jason," she replied wiping her cheeks. "We miss each other."

Somewhat skeptical, Mike continued to question her. "What was with leaving me with Opal? And what the hell was wrong with you when you ran down the hall?"

Aria could tell he was upset and disbelieving with her previous lie. Mike was a smart kid.

"I was talking money with mom and dad," Aria lied. "I didn't want you to be in the room for that."

"And? What happened?" Mike pushed.

Aria gave a shrug, completely lying about all of this now.

"Aria, come on. I'm old enough to know we are going to have a huge stack of hospital bills we are going to have to pay. Should I get a job? I could help out somehow too," Mike said.

"No, no don't," Aria said quickly. "Mom wouldn't want you to quit sports and stuff just for that. We're going to be fine. Mom doesn't want dad's help right now – we've still got money saved and I'm working too. If we need dad's help we'll ask him again."

"Are you sure?" Mike wondered, believing it a bit more. "I don't mind getting a job and helping out."

"No Mike you don't have to," Aria said slinging an arm around his shoulders. "We'll be fine."

"How was getting Jello with Opal?" Aria wondered when they walked back into the hospital.

"I swear, if hear any more about that green giggly stuff – or even watch her eat it again – I am going to puke. She does the weirdest thing with it and makes these sounds…" Mike said with a disgusted face while imitating her. It had Aria laughing from her stomach, clearly enjoying the picture he was painting for her.

"I swear, you ever send me with her again and you owe me big."

"Fine," Aria laughed, walking back into the room with their parents. Both Ella and Byron gave their daughter a thankful and worried look while Opal sat in the chair picking at her nails.

"Everything okay?" Mike wondered, picking up on their stares at Aria.

"Oh yea, we were just noticing how great you two get along now a days," Ella noted with a smile to her son. Aria's face fell and she no longer enjoyed her parents company; that out of place feeling started to creep over her shoulders again.

"It's a miracle, I know," Mike stated breaking the darkness surrounding her. It perked up Aria quite a bit and she pretended to be offended giving him a small shove to the shoulder. He replied with a jolly laugh clearly enjoying the sibling banter and swatted her back on the arm.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days passed and instead of spending her time with her mother at the hospital, Aria worked. High school teachers and counselors gave both Aria and Mike a week off to visit and stay with their mother so it came in handy, especially for Mike, since Aria had to help him with his homework because he couldn't write with his right arm. Most of the time it was Mike who went to stay with their mom for the day, while Aria took over two jobs for the time being – one being the photography studio with Laurel and the other being her mom's old art gallery. After it was bought out it was turned into a music store for people to buy records, old types of headphones, CDs and knick nacks like that. So picking up as many shifts as she could while also balancing her make up work for school, Aria became a cashier for the late nights at the music store.

Jason was back on good terms with Aria. That day after her hysterical breakdown, they called each other and had a successful conversation consisting of 'I love yous' and 'I miss yous'. As much as Jason wanted to touch base about Cece and whatever was happening to Aria back in Rosewood, they didn't go there for the night. They both wanted the peace they finally obtained to last, so they pushed it off.

By chance it happened that her mom did indeed have some money stashed away for emergencies. Luckily that meant Aria's lie came true, no longer being a lie, and they wouldn't need to ask their dad for anything. Aria was partly surprised how efficient her mom planned for the future, but that didn't mean Aria didn't take the route of exhausting herself with two jobs. She believed that it didn't hurt their family of three to have more than one cash flow come in for a little while, while they were down. Ella seemed appreciative of it, but Aria didn't seem to really take it to heart since she felt so displaced with her now.

Everything about Aria was changed because of the truth she learned. She felt like she could no longer trust her mom or dad. It was betrayal that filled her heart when she was around them and it made her feel uncomfortable. She was never really a person to go so far as despising someone, but she came close when it came to her parents. She despised how much they still loved her even thought she wasn't theirs; and she despised how understanding they were being towards her. All the love and care they were giving her made her sick and push them away further.

Because of Aria's hectic life, she barely had time for her friends or social life anymore. It was all about finding the real her now and obtaining enough money to insure they would be afloat for the time being. Aria didn't bother filing in Spencer or Hanna about her being adopted, and she barely touched base on it with Emily when she frequently stopped in at the coffee shop where she worked when she saw her. She didn't have time for the long sob story or for them to hear the truth. She was tired of proving herself to her friends and this world.

Unfortunately, the three best friends didn't take this well. Spencer was convinced that this 'new Aria' was happening because of her befriending Jenna and coming closer to Eric. She was dead set on thinking this was all about them and the influence they were putting on her. As for Hanna, she tried to understand what Aria was going through but had a hard time considering she didn't really know. She got that Aria's mom was now a single parent and she needed her daughter's help, but the small amount of time that Aria spent with them was like she didn't even want to be there with them. Most of the time she was so exhausted that she would say a few sentences and fall asleep. Then by morning after their sleepovers, she would be gone for work or to see her mom. It was like a never-ending cycle. And Emily. Emily was probably the most lenient towards Aria (most likely because she saw her from time to time). She observed how much of a rush Aria was always in and had to work. She felt bad for her friend and wanted to help. At times, she would tell Spencer that she was wrong, Aria was busy trying to make money for her family – not socializing – but she had to admit, a few times she did see Jenna and her talking at the photography studio or Eric come into the record place.

"$3.75," Aria told a customer, hanging on by her last few drops of caffeine for the night. It was past midnight, almost time to close and she was moving sluggish. The man handed her the cash, took his purchase and left.

"Wow, you look dead," Eric said coming into the store. Aria rolled her eyes and looked unimpressed by his company. "It's a good thing I brought you some coffee," he stated taking the cup out from around his back to show her.

She groaned in happiness, greedily taking it out of his hands for the energy boost.

"Thank you Eric, you're the best." Eric said waiting to hear the phrase from her mouth.

"It's about time you showed," Aria stated, ignoring what she was supposed to say with a smirk. He had been coming around the place like clockwork, always bringing her a caffeinated drink to keep her up to close the shop and drive home.

"Hey, I had family to deal with," he stated leaning over the front counter, watching her with a smirk. "And, I think because I saved your night you owe me that dinner now."

"Oh it's a dinner now is it?" Aria asked teasingly. "I thought it was just a bite to eat."

"Alright, we can do lunch," Eric shrugged; giving that grin like the lines he was feeding her would work.

"Do girls seriously fall for that?" She wondered reading right behind the mask.

"You will one day," he stated standing up to his normal posture while sticking his hands in his jean pockets.

"Keep waiting for pigs to fly for that to happen too buddy," Aria stated taking another sip of her coffee. Eric's grin faltered a bit and he rubbed the back of his neck like Jason did sometimes. Glancing up at the clock, he gave a sigh. "I would stick around like I usually do but I have to be somewhere. Next time?"

"Sure," Aria said watching him closely. "Where are you headed to?"

"Airport," he answered. "I have some family business to check into."

"Everything okay?" Aria wondered. Eric never really talked about his family but she knew that the Kahn's were extremely rich. As a matter of fact they were possibly the wealthiest family in all of Rosewood. They lived in this huge red brick mansion with countless acres of open land – including a horse farm, a duck pond, and woods that surround the whole property. Aria had only seen their place once or twice when she had a school project with Noel and to drop a thank you note for the flowers to Eric at their house, but that was it.

"Yea, one of our horses is sick so I'm trying to bring out one of the best vets in the country to study under and get Rain back into a clean bill of health."

"Really?" Aria asked intrigued. She didn't know he was going to become a vet.

"You looked surprised," Eric laughed observing her face.

"I am…I mean, I didn't know you were becoming a vet."

"I had the opportunity to grow up around horses and nature. To me, it was in my blood to help animals."

"That's amazing," Aria said swooning in the slightest.

"You should come by again," Eric offered, "when I get back I should introduce you to Rain and all the horses we have at the stable. I think you'd really like them."

Aria eagerly nodded.

"Wow, I'm surprised," Eric laughed as she took another sip of her coffee.

"What?" She wondered with a twinkle in her eye as he walked to the door. "Usually I get some snarky comeback like 'I bet you do that with all the girls Eric'", he said raising his voice in a girly tone to try and impersonate her.

Laughing, Arias shook her head. That was not how she sounded or phrased her words. "Well? Do you?"

This time he gave a chuckle and set his hands on the door. "No – you'd be the first for that. I'll call you when I get back Montgomery," he noted with a head nod.

"See you then," Aria waved, watching him leave and get into his car.

_Only a half hour left,_ Aria said in her head as she took another sip of her drink and drummed her fingers against the countertop.

* * *

Ella was checked out of the hospital on Sunday afternoon, the day before her kids had to go back. Ordered to take it easy, Aria drove the three of them home and helped her mom get settled.

"Aria! Phone!" Mike called from the shower. Racing to get it, Aria picked up the ringing device. "Hello?"

"Aria? Its Uncle Greg."

"Hey," She chirped.

"You sound like you're doing well," he stated, knowing that the last time they saw each other and he left was not on a good note.

"Yea," Aria breathed, thinking of Holden in that instant. "I'm doing better. How are you? How is Jack with the new baby?"

"Oh Haley is quite the handful," he stated with a chuckle, "Jack is doing great with her. Such a big help trying to be the big brother and all."

Aria smiled, just picturing the tiny kid with his new baby sister. They got pictures of her from time to time on how big they were each growing.

"How's your mom? Doing better? Mike texted me that she was released today," he said.

"Yea, she was," Aria said glancing back to her mom in the living room. "She's doing better than she was. Still sore but improving."

"And how are you guys with the money situation? Did you need Andie and I to loan you anything? We wouldn't mind – it's not a hassle."

"No, we are okay," Aria stated positively.

"Honestly Aria, you don't have to be modest. I know your mother means well being a single parent but with both your incomes…we are family – this is what family is for."

The word 'family' was the very wrong thing to say to her right now. Aria was still trying to deal with that whole mess, going so far as looking through her mother's documents to try and find out anything about her real parents and obtain her adoption/ birth certificate.

"Aria? Are you there?" Greg wondered, not hearing a noise for a few seconds.

"Oh sorry," she said getting back to the conversation. There was that shift in her mood and feelings again. "I'm getting ready for work," she lied, "but really Uncle Greg we are okay. I'm working more hours and she should be back to normal in no time anyways."

"Alright," he said giving in, "but you know if you have to you can ask."

"Thanks," she said politely. "Did you want to talk to her? I have to go."

"Yes please. Thank you Aria. Hopefully we will see you soon. You will have to come down to Kansas and see Haley and Jack."

Aria brightened again, knowing the kids always cheered her up. "Sounds great. Tell everyone I said hello," she added before handing her phone over to her mom. "Its Uncle Greg. I'm off to work."

Barely paying attention to her mom after that, Aria shouted a goodbye to Mike and took the keys from the counter going to Laurel's studio.

* * *

"Hey Laurel, I'm here," Aria said taking her purse off from around her shoulder and sticking it under the counter top near their register and receipt books.

"Look who I found," Laurel stated, coming from the back room revealing Jason behind her. Shocked, Aria couldn't believe the sight. Jumping down from her stool, she dove into his arms, loving the way he caught her with ease and hugged her tight.

"What a pair," Laurel commented after she sidestepped them and smiled.

"I missed you," Aria murmured in his shoulder as they embraced each other.

"I missed you too," he breathed, setting her back down on her feet. Both of them wanted to kiss each other, but they hesitated for the whole PDA problem. With Laurel standing right there and how they could easily get away with the moment…

"Go on you two, lay one on each other," Laurel said giving them the cue. Grinning from ear to ear, the pair didn't hesitate to kiss then. Aria was too excited for it to last long because she pulled away, staring at his gorgeous face. He was tan again like before, guessing that he was in somewhere warm and sunny after his few days in the Dakotas.

"You two make the greatest couple," Laurel stated shaking her head as the two stared into each other's eyes. "You guys are so adorable! And good-looking too, you know that? Honestly Aria, we need to think of posting some canvases of you two up on these walls," Laurel said again, seemingly considering it.

Flushed and embarrassed, Aria disagreed with the option and buried her head against Jason's chest. "Yup! See right there – perfect. You guys need to go in front of a camera, come on," Laurel encouraged.

"What? No," Aria said immediately protesting the idea.

"Kiddo, you're picture perfect – the both of you are. Honestly, your beauty shines when you walk into the room. I'm sure the handsome fellow behind you can agree with me," she said.

Jason quickly nodded, pecking a kiss against Aria's forehead. He was so happy and glad to see her. She looked tired – that was for sure, but she looked absolutely stunning at the same time.

Stumbling along with Laurel's shoves, Aria and Jason somehow ended up behind a screen with a camera in front of them.

"I really don't-"

"I'll give you a raise," Laurel bargained, not even bothering to fight with the girl. Aria raised her eyebrow at that. "Can you even promote me to something?"

"Hey, I run these books. You've been working your butt off here anyways with all the extra hours you put in here. I wont hang the pictures up on large canvases but I can't promise to not putting these in books and our ads. Deal?" she asked.

Considering it for a second, Aria nodded uncertainly. It was a great deal and worth the up in pay; she just felt uncomfortable with pictures of her being taken like this.

"Alright great," Laurel smiled. "I'm going to get a few things set up so you two just stay there and do whatever your hearts desire."

Laughing at her instructions, Aria observed Laurel until she was out of sight and then turned back up to Jason. Wrapping her arms around his neck while he slid his around her waist she gave him another kiss. "What are you doing back here so early? I thought you had a few more days or at least another week?"

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to come back here and see you," he said giving her a small kiss. "I couldn't take it any longer."

"But-!"

"My deal with the investor went through," Jason answered, kissing her again before she could say anything else. "I hopped onto the next plane after that."

Grinning, Aria leaned in and kissed him longer. She heard a pop coming from the equipment and pulled away from Jason's lips only to realize it was Laurel taking a picture of them.

"Please, continue," Laurel said with a satisfied smirk. Chuckling, Aria and Jason turned back to each other. There was another pop before they could get words out and they both laughed again. Jason brought his hand up from her waist to brush some hair out of Aria's eyes and then ran a hand through her thick hair. Pop pop.

Leaning in, Aria rested her forehead against his stable and thick chest, enjoying the feel of his heartbeat against her. Pop pop pop.

"I missed you," Jason said leaning down to her ear to whisper small words to her.

Pop.

"I missed you too," she sighed, moving her hands to wrap around his body and hug him closer. She missed this – she missed it a lot.

Pop. Pop.

* * *

"You know, eventually we are going to have to talk about Cece and what happened the afternoon you called me," Jason said as they laid in his bed together. After Laurel finished, she gave Aria the rest of the night off. Aria then canceled her night shift at the music place and texted her mom there was a girl's sleepover at Hanna's tonight for a cover.

Pulling a face, Aria knew Jason was right. They need to talk – a lot – but she didn't want to. She liked where they were now. It was calming. Rolling onto her stomach, she stayed in his arms by his side and reached up to play with his necklace that she picked out for him. He hadn't taken it off yet.

"You," Jason grunted, grabbing her leg and placing it to wrap around his waist. Rolling Aria onto her back, he hovered on top of her, his arm still holding her leg in place. Kissing her deeply, he enjoyed the way she arched up to him, trying to bring herself closer. "Never ignore my calls like that again. I was going crazy without you."

Agreeing with a hum as they kissed again, Aria enjoyed the way he slipped his tongue into her mouth on the next kiss and they playfully fought with each other. His hand roamed up from her leg at his waist, to the underside of her butt, cupping it and caressing her gently. He then glided his hand up her side some more, enjoying the feeling of her skin. She wore one of his shirts to bed again, him going shirtless for her to do so.

She felt his breath come and go with hers as they pulled away to get air, only to have him dip down and kiss her neck. "Never again" he said in-between kisses. Tugging at his hair in pleasure, Aria held an innocent face when he pulled up again to face her. "Forgive me?" she asked biting her lip.

"Only if you forgive me," he replied leaning in teasingly waiting for an answer. Aria's eyes were trained on his lips, waiting for them to be set back on hers. "Always," she breathed, lifting her neck a bit to bring them together again.

This was considered talking right? For some reason they couldn't seem to get passed their steaming passion to say much more. It was too long of a trip and too much of a fight to be near each other and not be touching or kissing. They were making up for lost time and memories. The night was spent pushing boundaries, not necessarily going past them, just near them.

They woke up together the next morning with Aria still in her panties and his shirt while he was still topless and in his boxers. It was a damn good morning for the both of them, slipping into their routine and breakfast easily. School was going to have to wait for another hour…

* * *

"You skipped first period?" Spencer wondered when Aria came into school. She stopped by her locker to grab some books.

"Jason came back," she shrugged.

"I didn't know that required skipping first period," Spencer repeated in a very mother like tone. Aria rolled her eyes; she didn't have a real mother as of right now and didn't need one.

"Its not like I took the whole day off. We spent some time together and I'm here now. What's your real problem Spence?"

"Besides me calling you every 24/7 and you always being too busy for us, hmm…Aria, what could I be pissed off about?" Spencer snapped when Aria shut her locker.

"Look, I said I was sorry about that. I'm working two jobs. My family doesn't have the money we used to. It's a big change for us. I don't have time to keep spending just sitting around and talking."

"Emily can, and look at her family," Spencer stated.

"Yea, she has her dad back," Aria stated as the other two girls met them in the middle of the hallway, "she has her _family_ back."

"Guys, do you really want to do this here?" Hanna murmured as people began to stare. Aria gave a sigh and rolled her eyes. Moving to go into the bathroom, she checked the stalls to see if anyone was in them.

"I'm just saying Aria, its like we aren't even your friends anymore," Spencer protested.

"No, what you mean is because I'm saying hello to Jenna and talking to Eric that I'm the bag guy, right Spence?"

"They aren't good people Aria!" she protested.

"You can't keep judging people like this!" Aria exclaimed back. "Would you look at yourself? You did this with Toby, Caleb and with Jason. They all proved you wrong! How many more people are going to put through the ringer before you can see they aren't always who you think they are?"

"You're being ridiculous," Spencer fumed.

"Okay! Hold up," Hanna said breaking Aria from saying anything more.

"Spencer, Aria does have a point," Emily said calmly. Throwing her hands up, Spencer felt like her friends were being ridiculous. How could they not see how much Aria was changing? "But Aria, Spencer is right. You're never hanging around with us anymore. Did we do something?" Emily wondered.

"No you guys," Aria sighed, "I've been busy working two jobs and I happen to run into and say hi to Eric and Jenna from time to time. I also run into you Em, it's just how it happens. I can't control who I see or help that I have to work a lot right now – we need the money. And I'm sorry if I skipped first period. Jason and I wanted to spend a bit more time with each other and I knew it would be fine. I wont do it again if that makes you happy," she grumbled at the end.

"Seriously I think we are all just on edge from a few turns of events," Hanna stated calmly. "Aria we forgive you. Spencer calm down okay? You're putting us all on edge."

What events Hanna was referring to was the text 'A' sent them a few days ago about Garrett, who was looking suspicious for being part of the 'A' team, but not actually involved in anything. Spencer had been following the officer for about a week, taking note of anything mistrustful when suddenly 'A' texted her saying he was innocent. It freaked her out more than she let on and the girls were seeing that from her paranoia and moodiness.

Putting their problems aside, the four girls made up with each other and went on with their day. Spencer and Aria tried to be as civil as possible when it came time for lunch and to talk, but they had difficulties along the way.

"So how's Jason?" Emily wondered trying to clear the rough waters again.

"Good. He got back early and we kept to ourselves for a while."

"Is he here today?" Hanna wondered.

"No, he's catching up downtown and at the center I think."

"When do you think you are going to stop working two jobs?" Spencer asked, partly trying to be nice while also trying to jab at Aria.

Heaving a sigh, Aria held back her frustration and anger only to give a shrug. "I'm not sure. My mom won't be returning to work for another week and we have stacks of hospital bills to pay. I refuse to go around asking people for money or borrowing."

Spencer gave in with a nod while Emily and Hanna sat there felt guilty for the predicament their friend was in.

"Have we cleared up any more about 'A'?" Aria wondered.

"Except for Garrett not being involved, not really. I was thinking about going to see Mona myself after school today," Spencer replied.

"Her visitation rights have been revoked," Hanna stated clearly ticked off. "Caleb went to see her and made her go crazy. No one is allowed in."

"Awesome," Spencer stated throwing down her fork to her salad. Square one was all too familiar with them now.

"Someone could try talking to Wren," Emily murmured quietly, peering to Spencer. Spencer had the hardest time dealing with the fact that Wren had been 'A' and she dated him. The girls thought it was too hard for her to accept because she really liked him.

"…I can go see him if you guys want," Hanna volunteered after a few silent pauses. "I have some time today since my mom's out of town. I can swing by the place after school."

Spencer stayed quiet placing her elbow on the table now glancing at the tabletop. "You wouldn't mind Han?" Aria asked.

"No, if it helps us catch this new 'A', I'm all for it."

Nodding Emily, Hanna and Aria both approved of their actions while Spencer stayed out of it…

* * *

"Kiddo, you would not believe how many compliments I have gotten on yours and Jason's pictures!" Laure said when she came in later in the day. She had gone out to some new conference about her equipment and fresh ideas on photography. "Everybody loved them!" she raved.

"That's great," Aria smiled while filling in some data in a notebook.

"So what's the schedule look like for tonight?" Laurel wondered stepping over to be behind Aria. Showing her the books, Aria noted to her boss she had a client meeting tonight and another one in the morning.

"What a doll," Laurel commented, leaving to put some things away. As Aria finished up her work early, she went behind to the back, checking on some extra pictures she had developed from Jenna's party. Most of them were of Jenna and people from school but there was one in particular with Jenna and Nate. Aria hesitated on setting out. She knew how Emily felt about Maya's cousin and was still trying to figure out her feelings for him. Emily hadn't admitted anything to anyone and took the route of being a friend to Nate first, but that didn't mean she wasn't taking action. Emily had already broken up with Samara and spent more time around Nate. Unsure of what to do, Aria set the photo off to the side and developed the rest.

When they were dried and ready to be packaged, before she left for her next job, Aria slid them into an envelope and decided to stick the one of Jenna and Nate in there too. Righting wrongs meant being fair and equal. It wasn't going to hurt Emily if Jenna had this picture. The two of them took it together, that's all; it probably meant nothing. Notifying Laurel she had these pictures, Aria said goodnight to her boss and walked down the street.

"Oh Aria," her boss said coming from the music shop. "I was just locking up. I decided to close the place early tonight so don't worry about working."

"Oh…okay," Aria said somewhat bewildered. Holding onto her bag, she gave a wave to her manager and spun on heel to the direction she came from. With time to kill, she wasn't sure what to do. She could go to Jason's if she wanted, but she didn't know if he was home. She could spend some time with her friends to catch up on lost time, but she didn't think she could handle Spencer's attitude tonight. Settling for some coffee, Aria walked across the street again and headed into her favorite shop. Emily was already off work since it was late and no one was really there. It was a quiet night.

Ordering her drink, Aria caught a seat in the back corner, pulling out her laptop. It was the perfect opportunity to do some digging and research. She wanted to find out who she is (or was – she wasn't sure how to phrase that). Her mom didn't have very many documents or information about what happened, but she have some paperwork about a check up Aria had gotten as a baby at the hospital after they found her. Taking a sip of her drink, she used the information she found from her mom and complied it, cross referencing that with data from the hospitals and newspapers about children being brought in with no names or weird situations.

By almost midnight she found quite the list, making another search to cross reference details and help her narrow down the stories. She was close about all of this – she could feel it. Typing in some data on her laptop, Aria heard her phone buzz in her bag. Peeling her eyes from the screen for a moment, she went snooping to find the device.

"Hello?" she asked preoccupied again when her eyes caught the screen once more.

"Hey, where are you? I stopped by your house but Mike said you weren't home," Jason said.

"Oh, he thinks I'm at work," Aria answered searching through the Internet engine.

"Thinks you're at work?" Jason repeated confusedly. "Why would you be working this late? It's almost midnight? And where are you if your not working?"

"Yea, I work the night shift at Records Music a few streets down from Laurel's place. My boss ended up closing up the shop early tonight though so I'm at the coffee shop getting some work done. I thought you were going to be at the Center and your office late tonight?"

"It is late Ar," he answered. "I finished all I needed to get done so I could head home. You shouldn't be out this late."

Aria rolled her eyes, still half listening to the conversation. Glancing over to her notes, she typed in the next name and story.

"How long have you been doing this?" Jason wondered. "When did you take a second job?" He hadn't been gone too long for much to happen could he? He knew that he was in the Dakotas for business and then had to shoot down to Arizona but the change in everything here, with her life, seemed a bit extreme. Why would she need to work a night shift on top of the job she has? Wasn't Laurel going to give her a promotion? And why wasn't she home right now if she could be?

"I don't know, a little while I guess," Aria replied a few seconds later as she read over some of the top results she was getting. A woman dropped off her child on a couple's doorstep, leaving an empty birth certificate with just a name written on it. It was unknown why she did so or if she knew the couple, but it was reported that the baby had only been a few days old, being the same height and weight Aria was.

Researching further onto the next link, barely keeping in tune with her conversation with Jason, she saw the name was Aria Easton. That couldn't have just been a coincidence could it? An infant's name being Aria? Who else was there around the area named Aria – who also happened to have the same weight, height, and date of birth year as her?

Starting a new Internet page, Aria went looking for people with the last name Easton around the area and found a man's last name Easton, who used to live in Maryland. The person, or persons (Aria hoped), moved from there about a year after Aria was dropped off, and he/she/ or they, moved to Oklahoma and established residency there currently.

Feeling a bit bummed after realizing how far Oklahoma was from Rosewood, she had to face the fact that she wouldn't be making a trip out there any time soon. Going back to her phone conversation – after realizing she still was supposed to be having one – she noticed her phone's screen was blank and Jason's voice gone.

"You're lucky this is the only coffee shop near Laurel's place and in town," Jason stated as she saw him walking through the door with a tired face on.

"What are you doing here?" she wondered setting her phone down on the table and closing her laptop.

"I was trying to talk to you but you were obviously busy. What were you working on?" he asked, referring to her computer. He seemed curious and that was never a good sign.

"Just school stuff. Nothing big," Aria lied. She felt horrible about doing it, but this 'family' secret was something she wanted to keep inside her right now. It was for her only to know. Staring at her funnily, Jason luckily accepted the answer and moved on. "Do you always stay out this late?"

"I usually work till around 1:30, maybe 2," she shrugged.

Surprised, Jason didn't like that at all. That meant she closed up shop by herself and walked to her car alone? Being a girl, in Rosewood, walking in the darkness alone when drunks were out was something he was not a fan of. He had known what that experience was like considering he was a drunk/ stoner most of the time in his past. "Why are you even working?"

Forgetting they hadn't really talked yet or filled in each other about the events that happened, Aria furrowed her eyebrows and decided to pack up. "We definitely have some catching up to do. Can we go back to your house and talk?"

"Sure," he said still bewildered on what he missed.

Stopping to text Emily be her cover for the night, she texted her mom afterward telling her that she would be over the Fields' house and she would see her tomorrow. _I'm so lucky I have more spare clothes in my car_ Aria said in her head as she finished shoving everything in her bag. Slinging the item over her shoulder, she threw away her coffee cup and walked out into the night with Jason.

**_A/N: Drop a review! =)_**


	11. Chapter 11

"So?" Jason wondered when they walked into his house and set their things down. "What's going on?"

"My mom and Mike got into a car accident while you were gone. That's why I took a second job," Aria confessed as she played with her hands.

Jason sat across from Aria on the couch wide eyed. How could he have missed this?

"They were fine – I mean, they ended up being fine. My mom gave us a scare but we turned out okay," she nervously stated into the silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he wondered reeling in his anger. He would have come straight home for her if he knew that. Waiting for her response, he took in how nervous and squeamish she was.

"I didn't want you to worry," she replied, "and we were fighting at the time." She sighed looking away from him. Her stubbornness at that time was not one of her finer moments. "I called you crying as I sat in the car the next day and everything was fine after that." She tried to shrug it off as not a big deal but she knew she wasn't going to get away with it. Jason cared about her and her family a lot – probably more than his own – and hiding this from him was not going to be let go easily.

"What else did I miss?" he asked angrily.

"Jason," Aria sighed hoping not to get into a fight about this. His jaw set and he stared at her like she was a foreign object. He couldn't believe she would keep this from him. And it all being for work? That was such crap.

"Aria, I thought you would know better than this. How could you not tell me about Mike? And your mom?"

"You had other important things to attend to," she answered weakly.

No, that was not going to fly with Jason. He clenched his jaw harder and shook his head, keeping away from her. He was fuming on the inside.

"It wouldn't have been right for you to fly back here," she said softly as she looked down to her lap.

"And why is that?" he asked in a harsh tone. "Just because we were in a fight Aria does not mean that I don't'-" he let out a frustrated huff and swallowed hard. _Forget it,_ he thought.

"You don't what?" she wondered quietly.

"You know what," he answered trying to calm himself. She was confused to say the least so when he caught her staring at him with furrowed eyebrows and a bewildered look, his facial features softened.

"I love you. It shouldn't have mattered that we were in a fight or a long ways away from each other. I could have been there for you."

Guilt and warmth hit Aria at the same time and she slid closer to him. "I love you too," she murmured to him as she brushed away some of his hair to tuck behind his ear. "But I needed to help my mom and Mike myself. I had to remind myself that I was strong – even when you're not around."

"You shouldn't have to do that," he noted, glancing at her as she leaned her chin on his shoulder. "You shouldn't have to be without me in a time like that."

"I'm sorry," she spoke, watching his eyes melt back to the caring and loving Jason she knew. Leaning in to kiss him, she tilted her head bringing herself closer.

"Believe me when I say I love you," he spoke as they pulled away. "I would do anything for you – don't doubt that or yourself."

Giving him a flat smile, she pulled away and laid her head against him. She did believe that he loved her, and she believed that she loved him. But when he spoke about not doubting herself or his will power to do anything for her…it was controversial. She knew she wasn't the strong person she once was when they first became a couple. Before him, she could deal with her problems on her own and not have to lean on him (or anyone) for anything. But then they dated and fell in love. By that time, she needed him. She couldn't fix any problem without Jason's comfort or warmth. She had to depend on him to be strong and help her fix the issue. It was time for her to realize that she could be that girl she once was a long time ago.

Plus, Mr. DiLaurentis' words were still swirling around in her head, faintly reminding her that she impacted his life very much. Even Mrs. DiLaurentis' words about Jason's happiness were kept in line of thinking. It was all on her; everything in Jason's life – his happiness, his reputation, his work, his life – was in her hands.

"I'm scared of failing," she admitted out loud to herself. It was the truth. She was worried she would do something and sabotage it all. Maybe if she answered something wrong, or made a different move than what she should have, everything about Jason – everything good – would be gone.

"What?" he wondered.

Aria shook her head and buried her head against him. "You didn't miss much other than that," Aria noted. "Well, actually if you talk to Spencer, she'll say that I've become a changed person – and not in a good way."

"What do you mean?" he asked worried his half sister was up to no good.

"I haven't spent much time with them," Aria sighed, "between the two jobs and helping Mike with everything, I haven't attended the nightly sleepovers – and if I do I just fall asleep – I haven't hung around with them after school because I'm with Laurel, I don't spend enough time talking to them because I'm too focused on my school work and the list goes on."

"Not to mention I'm apparently replacing them," Aria muttered with a twinge of anger.

"Why would you say that?" Jason asked, catching the mumbled phrase from her lips. Aria retracted from him, sitting back against the couch readjusting herself. She was clearly stressed and tired.

"I befriended Jenna," Aria shrugged. "After all the history we've had with Ali and during the first semester of senior year…I wanted to clear the air. Jenna got her sight back and threw a party that Laurel and I worked at. We… I don't know," Aria sighed thinking it was kind of complicated. "I caught her at a weak moment during her party and cheered her up. Since then, we've said hi to each other in the hallways, stopped each other outside of the coffee shop or talked at Laurel's place when she comes by a few times. Spencer thinks too much into it and tries to convince Emily and Hanna I'm replacing them – which I'm not."

"Is Jenna bad news?" Jason wondered sitting back too with his eyes on her. "I remember Ali always babbling on about her. I never really listened to it but…"

"She's…" Aria had a hard time placing on what Jenna was like now a days. Ali always ripped on her because it was he thing but Aria didn't see it the same way. "I don't know how to describe her," she confessed. Looking back up to Jason, she hoped he would understand. "I'm not saying I'm best friends with her – I'm not sure we are even friends," Aria stated with furrowed eyebrows, "but we're acquaintances. We are cool with each other and can spare the whole dirty looks mean girl thing."

"Sounds like Spencer is just jealous," Jason shrugged, "it seems like you are doing a good thing. Starting fresh is something hard to do. Baby steps," he said knowing from experience. Glancing up at him with a smile, Aria went and snuggled into him. His arm quickly went around her shoulders and she smiled at how easily they fit together.

"Hey did you know Ezra and Jackie are pregnant?" Aria asked, randomly bringing up the topic. She was trying to go over a bunch of events in her head that she could talk about with him.

"Really? That was pretty quick. Did you go to their wedding while I was gone too?" he wondered this time with more curiosity in his voice than accusation and anger.

"They aren't married yet," Aria said like it was an exciting catcher to the whole story. Raising an eyebrow, Aria craned a neck up to see his reaction. "Exactly," she noted with a sly smile.

"So…are they? Going to I mean," he asked. "After the baby is born," she answered for him.

"How'd you find this out?" Jason glanced down to her, watching her play with the necklace he always wore from her. "I ran into them at this college conference thing Spencer and I went to with Cece."

Shocked once again, Jason's eyebrows shot up to his forehead. He went somewhere with his ex?

"She's nice," Aria stated quietly. He knew she was talking about Cece. "She has this really bubbly personality; very lively and loud. She reminds me a lot like Ali but different too."

Taking in a deep breath, Jason squeezed Aria and kissed her head. It was time to talk about her. Pulling back, he kept Aria eye to eye so he could say what he needed to say.

"I met Cece in college. We met at a time where I was still getting my act together. I can't remember everything all that well, but I know that she picked me up many times when I had my share of troubles," Jason said with honesty. "We dated for a while – on and off mostly. Our break up was more mutual than anything. I think it was bound to happen sometime – not just because of where we were headed for our futures but I wanted something real and personal. She was too lively and didn't want to stop the fun to settle down. So we headed separate ways, she being the one to break up with me first. After our breakup and college we lost touch with each other and I came back here."

"…Did you love her?" Aria wondered, bravely asking. She held onto his stare but twisted her hands together afraid for the answer.

"No; its nothing compared to how I feel about you."

His answer was like a breath of fresh air, yet at the same time, she was still being held down. "Then why be with her? If you didn't love her…why be with her for so long?"

"Like I said, she was there as a good companion when I was still cleaning up my act. We looked out for each other. She made sure I didn't get too carried away with my partying in college and I made sure she only went home with me when the night ended."

Aria swallowed hard, trying to prepare herself for the next question. Finding she wouldn't be able to meet his gaze to ask the question, she bit her lip and glanced away. "Why…umm…I mean…" feeling her mouth become dry and her voice too shaky to continue, she inhaled a breath and closed her eyes. Just ask it her voice yelled to her. "You slept with her. A lot." Aria recollected how Cece explained their relationship and the emphasis in her tone of voice when she mentioned them in bed.

This wasn't one of Jason's finest moments. He regretted doing that and being with Cece for so long like that. It wasn't love or because they cared for each other. It was mostly just because they could and it was something they could share personally. It was that whole no strings attached concept and at the time, Jason wasn't who he was here – he didn't have those emotions to care yet.

Aria's heart was beating a mile a minute waiting for him to give her an answer. Questions whirled around in her head wondering if he really did have feelings for her and he just couldn't see it. Or maybe he didn't want to admit it to her and he was telling her everything but in a watered down version. Maybe they slept with each other and got naked with each other again and again because it was who they were. Maybe that was Jason's type. Maybe Aria wasn't cut out to be this kind of girl…

"I did sleep with her," he confessed, "but it wasn't like that." Aria's heart sank and she didn't really care about what he was trying to say in the second part. Her heartbeat was pulsing against her eardrums and she felt her hands sweat.

"Hey," Jason said clearly seeing the panicked and crushed look on her face. Taking her hands into his, he tried to clear this up as fast as he could. "Cece and I were kids in college. I can't go back and fix it, but I can promise you it isn't something I'm proud of. We hooked up just because we could. Its not because I loved her or because we had this meaningful friendship. It was nothing like that. It was just…we were both there at the time in the same place."

"But it wasn't just once," Aria stated with a detached look.

"Aria, you have to know this has nothing to do with us." Jason squeezed her hands hoping she would come back to him. "I would never expect something from you or make you do anything you aren't ready for. I know it's not a comfortable topic and I don't want you to feel like this changes us. It doesn't Ar, everything is still the same."

Aria blinked a few times, trying to sink in his words and get rid of Mr. DiLaurentis'. Behind all of her worry and concern about Jason, their future, and their relationship, Aria felt somewhat humiliated and at a loss. She didn't want to be compared to someone else when they finally…you know… reached that point. But she had no choice considering he already had experience with Cece. Experience. That was another thing Aria didn't have and wasn't sure how to get into. This whole talk now was severely awkward and she felt more and more out of place as the seconds passed.

_He's a grown man with much more experience…you are still young Aria, still in high school with a lot to learn_ was Kenneth DiLaurentis' voice in Aria's head. It was stuck on repeat creating havoc for her when trying to think. Ugh, experience, she was starting to hate that word.

"Say something – anything," Jason begged as he watched her.

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say," Aria said puling back her hands. She felt too weird to be touched right now. "I can't hold you against your past but I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do."

"Talk to me," he instructed, turning his body to face her. "Why are you- why-…why does this bother you?"

Aria scoffed at that. Seriously? Besides sleeping with the girl and herself having no experience in that department, lets not forget the ever-haunting dad saying Aria wasn't his type and it was wrong of them to have a relationship. Oh. And that part where Jason was who he was now because of her. Yup, nothing big or bothersome there…

"Do you remember on New Years Eve…when your dad pulled me aside?" Aria wondered glancing up to him. Nodding carefully, Jason analyzed her.

"I guess there were a few things he said to me that I…I brushed off and-" Aria struggled for words in a shaky breath. "Maybe he was right."

The three little words that held Jason's every fear came stumbling out of his girlfriend's mouth and crashed down on his world. No.

"No Aria. He's wrong. What he said to you was wrong. We can't – I can't let you leave us like this. I'm not letting you go like this," he stated so strongly in a rush. He clasped his hands in hers tighter and swallowed hard. They weren't going to let go of each other because of this – because of his dad, Cece, and everything/everyone else. No. He wasn't going to let go of her like that.

"I know," she said quietly, "I'm just saying…maybe…what we have right now, isn't the best thing. Maybe its best for us to wait for when we're further into the future to have a relationship like this."

"You're wrong," he stated. "We've hit a few rough patches but its been worth every second Aria. My dad and Cece…anyone else… who tries to break us apart can go screw themselves."

"Jason," she scolded. She met his gaze and he dove at that opportunity. Taking her face into his palm, he gently made sure they were locked in a stare. "What happened to not caring about others? Thoughts remember – they are just that. We are us Aria, finally an 'us'. We love each other. We can't let this get in our way. If it's about Cece, I promise you Aria; it has nothing to do with my life here with you. Her and I existed in the past, not the present."

It was Aria's insecurity that was in control and making her feel this way. She couldn't get over how she wouldn't be able to compare to Cece or the small age difference they carried. She couldn't measure up to Mr. DiLaurentis' standards or anyone else's in the town. She felt vulnerable and scared. Attention wasn't her favorite thing and with this problem, it was her center stage.

"You can't go like this," he stated still watching her.

Bringing those doe eyes back to his after thinking, she nodded and inhaled a deep breath. She needed to stop shoving him away and denying their relationship together. She was always the one pushing while he was pulling.

"Don't let me," she whispered, now holding onto him too. Staring into her eyes, he promised himself he wouldn't and laid a hard kiss on her lips.

* * *

"Jason?" Aria wondered into the night as they laid in bed together. Her head was resting on his bare chest, thinking in the silence of the night.

"Hmm?"

"How do you do it? How do you not care about what people think?" She had been mulling over how the opinions of others really affected how she felt about their relationship and made her doubt them. She didn't like that and as much as she tried to be strong and careless like Jason was when it came to that kind of thing, she couldn't seem to stick to it.

He shifted beside her; making it so he could glance down at her. "They are just people Ar. People think whatever they want about others, but the only ones who really know the real story or the real truth are the ones involved. When it comes to you and I, I think to myself that they don't know what its like to be with you or me. They don't know everything about our relationship just like we may not know everything about each other."

"I'm sorry I doubted us today," she stated shamefully.

"Hey," he said tilting her chin up to look at him. It was nothing to be ashamed of. If he heard the same things about Aria or met a male version of Cece Drake he would be just as upset, pissed even. "It happens. Things like that in a place like this…just remember I love you. Nothing about any of this changes my mind how I feel about you."

"Me either," she decided with a small smile.

Grinning, the two stared at each other for a while before leaning in for another kiss. Their longing stares were common, being like they could see deep into each other's souls if they peered at each other long and hard enough.

The next day at school was a breeze to handle. There was no more worry with Jason and Cece, which surprisingly took a load off her shoulders, and her friends had perked up considerably. Hanna had told them about her experience about seeing Wren and Emily admitted that she talked to Nate about her sexuality. It looked like they were perking up.

"He admitted that he didn't kill Ali?" Spencer asked to clarify.

"He said he had nothing to do with it. He wanted me to tell you he didn't want things to end like they did," Hanna said carefully as she watched her friend.

"Of course not," Spencer scoffed, "he wanted my head on a platter instead."

"I think he really did care about you Spencer," Hanna noted. "he seemed genuinely sorry."

"Hanna, he fooled us all into thinking he had nothing to do with 'A'. Are you really going to believe him now?"

All three girls took a step back from Spencer's crankiness. She had quite the attitude on her sometimes.

"Well, what else did he say?" Aria wondered.

"Mot much," Hanna sighed. "He wouldn't give me anything except for that we were on the wrong path – wherever that was."

"In other words your whole conversation was about Spencer and not killing Ali. Nothing else about 'A'?"

Hanna sat at the courtyard table thinking. "He did say one thing," she added. "Before I left, he asked me if I've been getting the texts again. I wanted to ask for more but he called the guard saying he was done."

The four girls stared at each other. That was not good.

"Someone has to go back," Spencer stated first. "We need answers and we need them now."

"I hate to say it, but maybe you're the one to get them," Emily told Spencer. "You're the one he wants to talk to. Maybe if…"

"No," Spencer snapped refusing adamantly. "I'm not going there and I'm not seeing him." Before the girls could elaborate further and try to change her mind, Spencer got up, grabbed her books and left them to go into school.

"Okay," Emily sighed.

"I can go this time," Aria volunteered. "I can try and get a shift off of work and stop by and see him. Maybe he'll talk to me."

"Its worth a shot," Hanna stated.

"Sure," Emily nodded, "but only if your comfortable with it."

"Yea, I'll be fine," Aria passed off, hoping she would be. Finalizing the plans, the three of them got up and went to go their own way. As Aria went down the hallway to English she heard her name being called. Spinning around, she saw Jenna pushing her way through a crowd of people to get to her.

"Hey," Jenna smiled.

"Hey Jenna, what's up?" Aria asked somewhat confused and surprised. Like she told Jason and her friends, they would say hi to each other in the hallways and occasionally talk when they saw each other outside of school, but that was about the extent.

"So I know you're busy right now with your mom and Mike – I heard about the accident," she added, "but I was hoping you could make out some time for me. I know you play piano and I was hoping we could put something together for the first annual town's talent festival."

"Oh," Aria said surprised again as she was still caught off guard with the whole family personal topic Jenna just touched based on. "Uhh…sure I'd be honored."

"Great," Jenna smiled. "We can compare schedules later? I can come by Laurel's sometime and drop some stuff off for you. Oh, and I'll grab the rules to make sure we qualify and know what to do."

"Sure," Aria said trying to pull a smile. As much as she liked the idea of doing something with Jenna she had many problems with it. For one, it was a public event and Aria was not a public type person. Two, it gave her another thing to do on top of everything else. She already felt busy doing things with her friends, her family, and Jason; and three it was with Jenna. That was not going to blow over well with her friends.

"Alright, I'll see you later Aria," Jenna smiled waving and walking off. Leaving Aria stunned and stuck in the crowded hallway, she pulled herself from her thoughts and walked into Ezra's classroom. Life…

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" Jason asked, finding Aria in the library at one of the tables during lunch. He had looked for her in the cafeteria, finding her nowhere with her friends and was off looking for her. Barely glancing up at him, Aria kept focus to her schoolwork. "I am doing my homework. Mr. Fitz just assigned us this huge paper and I've got a lot going on today after school."

"You're working tonight?" Jason asked still not liking that fact.

"Yes," she answered filling in some paper. "I'm working both jobs."

"You know..." Jason said ready to offer her to borrow money from him. Glancing up, she shot him an expectant look, showing him not even to ask. Getting the point, he kept quiet and came to sit across from her. "Did you eat yet?"

"I will, I just have to finish the rest of this," she noted, going back to her work. Glancing up at the clock behind her, he saw that lunchtime was almost over.

"You should eat. Lunch is going to end in about 10 minutes."

"I will," she replied, continuing to fill in answers to a worksheet. Referring to a book beside her, she intently read the information.

"Ar," Jason spoke trying to capture her attention. Not showing him any response, he repeated her name. "Aria."

"Hmm?"

He said something but Aria completely blanked out and missed it. She was too focused on her homework and the need to get it done. She slipped in a white lie to Jason about working both jobs tonight. Before starting on her homework in the library, she called Laurel and asked for the day off claiming she had some family business to take care of. That too was a little lie, but it wasn't like Laurel would really care. Today after school she needed to go see Wren. It was important, not only to Aria, but to her friends. They needed answers and he was the one to give them. As for Jason, it's not like he would be able to know the truth. If he figured out there was a second 'A' out there, he would for sure freak out and who knows what he (or 'A') would do from there.

Hearing the bell ring, Aria gave a small cuss and looked at her work. She still had a page and a half to finish of her history homework.

"Come on," Jason said helping her pack her things. Bewildered, she looked at him and watched him swiftly clean up her things. He took her bag from the table and had her follow him.

"Where are you going? What are we doing?" she asked trying to catch up. Ending up in his office, Jason set her bag near his desk and called her next teacher, dismissing her from class.

"What was that for?" she wondered.

"You need to eat," he claimed, going over and shutting his office door.

"Okay…but I could do that later," she said strangely.

"Aria, this whole two job thing…"

"Jason," she sighed knowing where he was going with this conversation again. She understood he didn't like it, but it was something she was going to be doing. "Look, I'll sit here and eat but honestly, its fine. Usually I have more time but I have this whole Jenna thing coming up so…"

"Jenna thing?" he wondered.

"Yea, she wanted me to help her with some talent show Rosewood is having this year. I said I'd try."

He seemed surprised, making Aria roll her eyes. Just wait till she told her friends – that was going to be fun. "I haven't told Spencer or anyone else yet. Jenna came up to me in the hallway when I was heading for English. So if you could…don't bring it up to them yet?"

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" he wondered sitting on the edge of his desk to be across from her. "I mean…you're already busy as it is…"

"I know," Aria replied looking guilty, "but what was I supposed to say? I was surprised hat she came up to me like that and I went with it. I feel bad for backing out now after I already said yes."

"What are you doing for her?"

"Playing the piano I think," she answered going over and getting her bag. Nodding, Jason watched her pick at her lunch. He was worried about her in some ways with becoming over worked, but he was glad that she was filling her life up with other people and things that weren't just him and her old group of friends. She seemed to be moving on from the past year and becoming a better person. Talking for the rest of the hour, he helped her finish up most of her homework and sent her back to class after the bell rang again.


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: Hi, sorry for the slow updates and not saying much. Ive been crammed with life happening and somehow lost track of this story. I've been seeing that tons of people are coming up with Jaria stories though so thats good! Here is the next chapter. The mom thing should be unraveling soon (or in this chapter maybe - not sure didn't have time to proofread [sorry!]) but other thing are also starting to unfold. Hope you like where this is all going!_**

Aria was nervous to be seeing Wren. Walking into the prison area, the guards confiscated her purse, cell phone, jewelry and other things. It was a very scary process for Aria and she swallowed hard when Wren came out with handcuffs around his wrist and a guard behind him. He was behind glass of course, only being able to talk to her through a phone against a small wall, but that didn't mean he didn't frighten her any less. This was 'A'. He liked to hurt her and her friends…

"Aria," he noted as she picked up the phone. "What brings you here? Was I right when I talked to Hanna? You girls have been getting them again?"

"No," Aria lied, still trying to take deep breaths and stare into his eyes. "I want to know why you did this. Why do this to us? What did we ever do to you?"

"You were never the best liar out of the three," Wren noted leaning back in his chair with a knowing stare. "You're getting them again aren't you? The text messages?"

"Not just texts," Aria noted. "Gifts too." Her confession seemed to throw him off guard and wipe the small cocky grin off his face. "Like what?" he wondered seriously.

"When Mona held us at gunpoint, she told me something about joining the 'A' team. Who else is on it?"

"These are dangerous questions you're asking," he stated. "I don't think I can answer them for you."

"Why not?" Aria wondered.

"There is a book in my apartment," he said cryptically. "Hopefully Spencer still has the key. Anyways, it's a book about Confucius, stating all of his brilliant quotes. I love that man, he is very…useful."

Aria was beyond puzzled. "The book you are looking for is right when you walk in, fourth shelf down from the top maybe. You'll like what it has to say. Its highlighted in pink."

"But-"

"Times up," the guard said coming to get Wren.

"Tell Spencer I'm sorry yes? It wasn't supposed to be like this."

Watching him go, Aria stood blankly in front of an empty visitation slot and walked off. She grabbed her belongings again as she departed from the prison and immediately called for Spencer.

"I need your key to Wren's place," she stated.

"Excuse me?" Spencer asked.

"Do you still have it?"

"Aria, I'm with Toby right now. I can't exactly come meet you for coffee," she stated, cryptically telling her she wouldn't be able to talk about Wren right now or meet her.

"Take Toby to get a pizza for dinner. On your way to pick it up, stop by Laurel's and drop it off. Just claim it was something I needed. Please," Aria begged.

"Alright, sure, I'll try and find your earrings and drop them off at work for you."

"Thanks Spence," Aria stated hanging up. Walking to her car, she quickly drove off to Laurel's to get Wren's key.

Her drive to the studio seemed longer than usual but that could have been because Aria was so anxious to see what Wren was talking about. He was speaking obscure for a reason and she wanted to know why. Parking out in front, Aria quickly walked into her work.

"Hey doll, I thought you had the day off?" Laurel asked.

"I did," Aria smiled, "I just forgot something here. Spencer might have dropped it off?"

"Oh yea, right here," she said pulling out a small envelope behind the counter. "Key for something?"

"Spare one to our house," Aria noted, "I lost my key on my ring and have to take Mike somewhere."

"Oh okay," she nodded, "hey by the way, your brother and his friend stopped in here – I think they were looking for you."

Confused, she told Laurel thanks and went back to her car. What would Mike need? Shoving it to the side for right now, Aria took off for Wren's apartment.

* * *

"Excuse me miss!" the front deskman called as Aria went to go up the stairs to Wren's place.

"Sorry," Aria said walking over to him. "I was just going up to my brother's apartment. I don't know if he told you. I have a key…" she quickly sifted in her purse and got out the key Spencer gave her.

"Oh, Wren didn't tell me he had a sister," the guard said.

"He doesn't talk about his family much. I'm actually not from around here," Aria claimed in a lie. "I just needed to pick something up from him."

"Okay, go on right ahead."

_Wow that was too easy_, Aria thought in her head as she thanked the man. Rushing up the stairs, Aria walked down a long hallway and made it to his place. Taking the key, she put it in the lock and let out a breath. Turning it slowly, she pushed open the door and saw a plain old looking apartment.

_How could he be 'A'?_ Aria wondered to herself. Shutting the door behind her, she quickly got down to business and went searching for the book he was talking about. His directions were pretty specific and she found the book with no problem. Quickly flipping through it, Aria kept an eye out for a pink highlighted section. It was near the back of the book, just a small little segment.  
_He who learns but does not think, is lost! He who thinks but does not learn is in great danger._ She swallowed hard, reading the words a few times. The word 'danger' stuck out to her, but the words ' learn' and 'think' also seemed important. Taking a picture of it on her phone, she stuck the book in her purse and ran out of there.

"Thanks again!" Aria called as she shuffled down the stairs. Quickly waving, she left his apartment complex and drove off.

"Hey," Aria smiled as Jason opened his front door. She had about two hours or so before going to work at the music studio so she promised to stop by his place.

"Finally!" Mike's voice called joining her boyfriend at the door.

"What are you doing here Mike?" Aria asked.

"I was looking for you!"

Letting her in the house, Jason watched Aria carefully. There were a few questions he was waiting for her to be answered.

"Do you not pick up your cell phone anymore?" Mike asked her. Raising an eyebrow, Aria went shifting through her bag and saw she had 5 missed calls from Mike and 2 from Jason. Thinking something was wrong she quickly panicked. "Is everything okay? Did something happen?"

"No," Mike sighed. Before he could say more, Mike's friend came into view. "Hey Gavin," Aria said strangely. "Okay, seriously, what are you two doing here?" She looked to Jason for answers, but he was just staring at her.

"I need your help – we do actually," Mike said. "We're both drowning in Trig and thought you could help."

"Okay," Aria said skeptically. "Come on then," she said putting her things down by the door and getting settled in. "How long have you guys been here?"

"Not too long," Mike shrugged.

"I'll be right back," Gavin stated, walking off for the bathroom and then to call his mom.

Wondering where Jason was, she saw him in the kitchen, grabbing them some food.

"Where were you?" Mike wondered.

"What?" Aria asked turning her attention back to her brother. "What do you mean? I work remember?"

"Not today you weren't," he stated. "I stopped by the studio to find you. Laurel said you took the day off. So where were you?"

Aria froze for a second, trying to think of an excuse. "…I did take the day off, but I was there for a little while. I thought we could use some groceries at home and I had to stop by Hanna's and get some things for the science project we have going on," she lied.

"Why didn't you stay after school for help?" she asked hoping to switch topics.

Mike shrugged, "it just seemed easier to come to you. Plus, I've been getting marked down because the teacher can't read Gavin's handwriting. I figured you would write it for me."

Aria gave a small chuckle and nodded.

"Is everything okay between you and mom?" he wondered quietly.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because you're never home anymore," he spoke. "You're always out at work or here. Even sleeping over with your friends instead of at home."

"Everything's fine Mike," Aria stated hoping to calm her brother's fears. He was right – she spent less time at home because of her mom, but he didn't need to know that.

"Then is it me? Did I do something?"

"What? No," Aria said shaking her head. Mike was nothing but a great brother right now.

"Then could you come home? I feel like I never see you anymore. Mom is wondering where you are all the time and its like…super quiet in the house."

Aria gave a forced smile, not promising anything. Learning the truth about that not actually being their kid put her at a point of frustration and anger. Even after this passing of time, she couldn't seem to suck up her anger well enough so that she could be civil to her mom. Could she for her brother though? He was almost pleading with her to come home and spend time with them.

"Here," Jason said handing Aria a water. He set down some food for the rest of them too before kissing her head.

"Did you try helping them?" Aria wondered to Jason as she looked at some of her brother's work. Parts of it were in Jason's handwriting but it was all completely wrong.

"I wrote out some of the problems and what Mike was telling me how to do them."

"They're completely wrong aren't they?" Mike wondered watching his sister's face.

"Yea," she noted still analyzing the work. Hearing him groan, she gave him a sympathetic smile and took a pencil in her hand.

"I wish I could have helped more. Math was never my strong suit," Jason stated.

"I thought high school was never your strong suit?" Mike wondered. Appalled, Aria hit her brother lightly. "What? He told us that before you got here."

Turning to Jason for confirmation, she saw him giving a small smile and nodding. "Its true. I really can't help you with any of the subjects."

Gavin came back into the room, cell phone in hand. Setting out their textbook, Aria looked over all their work before starting to teach them their lesson.

* * *

Going home was hard for her. She promised Mike after work she would be home and try to spend more time there. She didn't really want to promise it, and she tried to shift topics with him, but he saw right through it and made her promise. Because it was so late when she got home Aria was spared from seeing her mother before going to bed, but she did see her when she came down to grab breakfast.

It was quick, only for a few seconds before walking out the door, but it was enough that it irritated Aria to see her. With a silent car ride to school, Aria and Mike parted ways fairly quickly and she met up with her friends.

"So?" They all asked her with anticipation. They were hoping for some good news but knew to expect the bad.

"Wait," Spencer mumbled, finding Jason starting to walk up to them.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" he wondered, giving a small wave to all her friends at the table.

"Sure," Aria said a bit confused. Stepping over to the wall, she glanced up to Jason wondering what this was all about. When she left his house yesterday with Mike they were on good terms so what could have changed?

"Where were you yesterday when Mike came to my house?"

"I was out running errands. Why?"

He stared at her, trying to figure out it was the honest truth. It was about as honest as Aria could get without telling Jason about 'A' resurfacing and she was hoping he would believe it.

"You told me you were going to go to work at lunch. And then calling the day off? Ar, if something happened…"

"It wasn't a big deal," Aria commented, "and my friends knew where I was. It was fine, please don't worry about it Jason."

He seemed to disagree, giving this particular look to her.

"I'm sorry Mike barged in on you like that," Aria commented before he could ask her some more questions.

"He was fine. I was glad he could come to me like that."

Aria gave a small smile, liking how her little brother could do that. Hitting silence again, she glanced over to her overly anxious looking friends. "I should get back," she told Jason.

Giving a nod, Aria stepped forward giving him a small kiss before joining back with her friends.

"What was that all about?" Spencer wondered as Jason left their spot looking a bit worried and glum.

"I cancelled work yesterday and Mike was out looking for me. He ended up going to Jason's and raised some questions about my whereabouts."

"Did you tell him where you were?" Emily question.

"No, I'm not an idiot. This 'A' means business and I think even Wren is afraid to admit it," she replied. Telling them the full story, she gave them details about how shocked he look that they were not only getting text messages, but gifts, and then she pulled out the book from his apartment. Pointing to the highlighted section, she gave her idea on what it meant.

"It's all about learning from our mistakes in the past. The 'A' we were dealing with…maybe Wren is trying to give us a clue about whoever it is by telling us to fix our game plan – do something out of the ordinary or make a change."

"It could mean a lot of things," Emily stated trying to figure out how she would decipher it.

"Either way, it's a clue," Spencer stated. "We will have to figure it out later."

"When are we meeting up again?" Hanna asked as they all stood up from their table to go to class.

"Lunch for right now," Emily shrugged, "I work after school."

"Me too," Aria sighed.

"We'll figure it out," Spencer declared, walking off to her locker.

* * *

Jenna ended up stopping Aria again on her way to lunch. It surprised her once again, but she took it better this time, liking how one day it could possibly be an ordinary thing.

"What's up Jenna?" Aria wondered nicely.

"Well I was looking at my schedule and hoping to compare it with yours," Jenna noted as they both walked down the school halls.

"Okay," Aria nodded.

"Okay, this is going to seem really forward," Jenna blushed, "but I talked to Laurel. I know you work for her everyday after school and well…I told her about what you were helping me out with. I asked her about your schedule and if you had any times off..."

Aria raised her eyebrow at where this could possibly be going. "Anyways," Jenna blushed again, "I got Laurel to give you today and the day after next off – paid of course."

"Seriously?" Aria asked when they walked into the lunchroom.

"Like I said, it was forward of me, but I really want to be apart of this new festival. It sounds really fun and a great opportunity for us both."

"Great opportunity?" Aria asked confused.

"Aren't you musically talented?" Jenna wondered. "I mean, when you used to hang out with Ali, I always considered you into the arts. Hanna was always the one into fashion, Spencer into her books, Emily into swimming and so on…"

Aria's eyebrows furrowed. She really inferred all of this about them when they were friends with Ali?

"Am I wrong?" Jenna wondered.

"No," Aria answered. "I uhh- yea…I'll see you today after school. We can meet out front?"

"Sure," Jenna replied with a smile. "See you then Aria."

Going to part ways, Aria spun on heel and called for Jenna. "Hey Jenna? Can we…not assume things about each other from when we knew Ali? I'd like to think I've changed some since then."

Oddly giving a bigger grin than before, Jenna quickly nodded. "I'd like that."

"Good," Aria spoke. Watching her for a while longer, she turned back and joined her friends at the lunch table.

"What was that all about?" Spencer immediately asked when she sat down.

"Jenna just wanted to talk to me."

"About what?" Emily asked with narrowed eyes. Aria hadn't told her friends about the whole talent festival thing yet and she was a nervous to.

"I'm helping Jenna out with the town's first annual talent festival."

"What?!" they all exclaimed at her. Instantly they were all hunched forwards in their seats demanding answers.

Swallowing hard, Aria faced her friends and tried to keep calm. "She asked for my help and…I said yes."

"Why?" Hanna wondered.

"Because she asked," Aria shrugged.

"I can't believe this," Spencer snapped, clearly ticked off.

"Look, its not like I'm becoming best friends with her. I'm just helping her out by playing piano. Its not that big of a deal."

"What about work?" Emily wondered. Aria bit her lip. "She got Laurel to give me a couple days off with pay."

All the girls ganged up on her again but she was quick to defend herself again. "I wasn't there! I didn't ask Laurel or even talk to her about it. Jenna must have called her or came into the store when I was out and asked her to do that. I had no part in it."

"Great," Hanna said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Just what we need; you playing with the devil," Emily added.

"Guys," Aria sighed.

"It's not right and you know it Aria," Spencer spoke.

"No I don't," she justified. Balling her hands into fists for a second, she got herself to relax before speaking again. "This morning, when we were talking about Wren and the small portion of text he highlighted for us…don't you think that means something? Don't you think that ties us to our past and tells us to do things differently? Something else is going on here and I'm tired of just pointing fingers. I want to find out who this real 'A' is and this time I'm going to fix my mistakes of my past while doing it."

Aria stared at her group of friends for a while, watching them all keep quiet with their arms crossed. "I'm tired of being associated with Ali and letting people think we are the bitches of this school. Senior year is supposed to be different. When I come back to Rosewood in the future, I want more than just us to exist here."

Finding her friends weren't going to be changing or saying anything any time soon, Aria got up with her bag and headed for Jason's office hoping he would be there.

* * *

"Ar?" he wondered as she walked into his office. He was sitting with some kid, having a close and serious talk, making Aria clearly uncomfortable and embarrassed for barging in.

"Sorry," she said quickly shutting the door behind her as she walked away.

"I'll be right back," Jason told the teenager before getting up and chasing after his girlfriend. "Ar, hey!" he called jogging to catch up with her. She was headed for her locker with her knapsack slung over her shoulder. Stopping in her tracks, she spun around to face him. "I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"It's fine. What's going on? Why aren't you at lunch?"

"Long story," she sighed shaking her head. Biting her lip, she started to move and open her locker. "I think I'm taking the rest of the day off. "

"Why?"

Aria stayed quiet for a bit wondering that herself. All she knew was that she really couldn't be here right now. Her friends were being overly stubborn, things with Jenna were getting spoiled, and she couldn't take her own thoughts of people thinking she was a bitch because of Ali. "I need to clear my head."

"Did something happen?"

"Just want to think," she answered. " You should get back. I'm sure whoever that was is waiting for you."

Jason analyzed her for a while, not caring that the teenager was waiting for him. Ray was a frequent kid that came in his office just to talk. He was actually pretty open about things and they had a confident level of trust between them. Going back to study Aria, he watched as she exchanged her books, noticed her lunch uneaten, and her friends nowhere in sight. Her shoulders were hunched forward a bit, her eyes tired, and her eyebrows slightly furrowed when he looked close enough.

"Where will you be?" he wondered.

"I'm not sure yet," she replied, shutting her locker door. "Coffee shop probably? Or maybe the park."

"In this weather?" he wondered still knowing it was a chilly winter outside. She gave an effortless shrug again, not knowing where she was going to go.

"We can leave together after lunch. I can head back to the center and –"

"No," Aria replied tiredly shaking her head. "You should be here. You are working. I'm fine, I just need to get out of here."

Not liking that answer, he continued to try and observe her. Something was wrong, especially since she didn't meet his eyes too often, but he wasn't sure what could be bothering her.

"I'll see you later," she noted, reaching up and giving his cheek a small kiss before walking off. Staying in place, Jason wondered what he was missing…

* * *

Aria did end up staying at the coffee shop. She did some homework, wrote part of her English paper and stared out the window. So many things were swirling in her mind – Wren, Jenna, her friends, her mom…

It was like a never-ending list that couldn't seem to get solved. Glancing down to her phone, she texted Jenna briefly saying she would just meet her at her house after school and shut it again. Not once did her friends text her about where she was and she knew they were all mad at her. Befriending Jenna was something the three of them were dead set on not liking. They always looked at Jenna as the enemy. And maybe she was, Aria didn't know. But she didn't want to use what she 'thought' as a reason to hate her. They had been wrong so many times thinking that Toby was the bad guy, or Jason or Garrett. But all of those times were wrong. If Wren was trying to say what she thought he was, then the girls needed to change. They needed to learn from what they had done in the past and think about everything in a better perspective. The only way to do that, Aria thought, was making up for the mistakes she had done.

Going back to work, Aria switched her brain over to finding her family. She was on a site to buy an airplane ticket, her cursor hovering over the button to buy a seat on a trip to Oklahoma. Mid winter break was coming up and it was probably the perfect time to take this trip, but she wondered if she should tell anyone about it. Should Jason go with her? Or maybe her friends?

"Aria?" someone asked, peering over to see her face.

"Nate?" Aria wondered surprised. They had only met once or twice, but he remembered her.

"Hey," he said with a friendly smile, coming over to her with ease now.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same," he smiled while standing near her table. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Ditched for the rest of the day," Aria said with a small smile. "How about you?"

"Finished for the day."

"Cool, please sit," she acknowledged, moving her stuff and closing her computer so they could talk. It was surprising how easy it was to make conversation with him. Aria and Nate sat for a while talking about colleges, the future, a bit about Maya, his childhood and finally Emily.

"Can I…tell you something kind of personal?"

"Sure," Aria said giving him her full attention.

"I like Emily a lot. And I know its not really going to get anywhere considering she likes girls but…"

Aria pulled this face, knowing what he was saying was a bit off base. Lately Emily had been talking more and more about Nate, thinking they were getting closer and maybe she swung both ways.

"What?" Nate said after finishing his sentence. Aria completely blanked out from the rest of what he said.

"I'm sorry," Aria apologized. "I just…okay, I'm not really supposed to say anything but Emily is struggling with how she feels too. She thinks she might be both. She really likes you and always talks about you."

"Really?" he asked surprised. He was ecstatic to hear the news, thinking he had a chance with her.

"Maya was always going to be her first, and she really liked Samara, but when you came into the picture it changed a lot. She questioned her self – she still does. Don't tell her I told you anything but she is feeling a bit of what you are feeling."

"I thought it was all going to be one sided," he admitted. "but thank you. I wont tell her you told me anything."

Happy that he was happy, they talked for a while longer before Aria had to get going.

"It was nice seeing you Nate," she smiled as she packed up her things. Promising to talk more soon, the two parted ways. As much of what Aria told Nate could be betrayal to Emily, she really thought she was helping out her friend. They were seeking each other out, they just didn't know it. When Emily always told her she felt completely safe and herself when she was with Nate, she knew he was the guy. It was how she felt about Jason and Aria knew for a fact she loved him.

_**p.s. thank you Beta (teamezria53098)!**_

_**please revieww!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: So sorry about the wait for an update. Honestly though, life is ridiculous right now and taking a lot out of me. I appreciate you guys waiting and stuff. I feel like i have tough times ahead. Enjoy the chapter and I'm sorry in advanced (again) if I don't update as frequently as I have before! Review!_**

Hanging out with Jenna was surprisingly smooth. Toby wasn't home, which gave the two girls some time to hang out and chill. Jenna showed her around the house, giving her a basic tour before they started. Aria liked how friendly and cordial they were to each other. She thought to herself how easy she could get used to it. After about an hour of rehearsing, they went over the rules and made sure they fit the criteria. It was simple stuff really, but Aria had to speak up.

"Its kind of boring," she said hoping Jenna wouldn't get too offended. While practicing in her room, Jenna stood off and played her flute and Aria played piano. It was a slow song with not much to go on except them playing there instruments.

"What do you mean?" Jenna wondered.

Voicing her opinion she told Jenna how there was nothing going on visually. If they wanted to keep the audience's attention, they should probably have more than what they were doing.

"If the people truly enjoy music they wouldn't care," Jenna stated. Giving her a raised eyebrow Aria wondered if she really wasn't going to budge. This was Rosewood, the place looking for entertainment.

"What would you suggest?" Jenna wondered to Aria, giving in just a bit. Smiling, Aria shrugged and started talking about ideas. It was a nighttime festival, with lights and a mystical feeling, so why not work off of that?

"I'm sure I can try and gather some dancers," Jenna shrugged as they thought of what could spice up their routine. Having some more professional dancers joining in on their song with a certain routine would be cool.

"Yea, that sounds great," Aria smiled. Glancing at the time, she saw she had to go pick up Mike from basketball. "We can go over it again later."

Nodding, Jenna walked Aria to the door. "Thanks again Aria."

"Sure, no problem Jenna," Aria smiled, waving to her before she walked out the door.

"So you're frienemies now with my sister?" Toby wondered as he came walking up to the house.

"That's a bit harsh don't you think?"

"She deceived people into thinking she was still blind when she wasn't," Toby said completely disagreeing. "I think I'm being pretty nice about it."

Aria gave a small frown, knowing he was in the same boat with Spencer. The two were dating for heavens sake, it wasn't hard to get that Toby was going to be stubborn and angry about the situation either.

"I'm trying to move on from the past," she answered, hoping Toby would see what she was trying to get at. If someone would only understand her… "I'm not saying your sister and I are best of friends or that we are playing each other. All I'm saying is that for once, I'm moving on from the past. I'm not going to be the same person I was last semester."

Toby's facial expressions softened a bit but his eyes did not. They were still calculating and hard. Taking a risky step forward, Aria played with the keys in her hand. "Jenna is…she's a lot of things. She has deceived people and done things that I may not even know about, but I'm just saying, I want to get over what Ali created for us. I don't want to be a bitch of Rosewood high with people walking around and thinking I'm some evil clone of my dead best friend."

Aria's eyebrows furrowed and she glanced down to her keys. "I'm better than that. I want to be something more than that." Taking a look up at Toby, she continued. "You should know better than I do how people get judged. Its hard to step forward and change, but when you do…"

Aria shook her head, _when you do it becomes a lonely road_ she wanted to tell him. I'm just helping your sister out for the festival, that's all," she ended with, backing away and going to her car again.

"Aria!" Toby called for her as she went to get in. Turning to him, she was waiting for another slam about her being wrong – that Jenna couldn't change and being 'friends' with her was the wrong way to go. "Be careful. People around here are a lot easier at deceiving you three than you think."

Furrowing her eyebrows at what he was saying, she knew he was talking a bit about 'A' and that whole situation. Nodding, she got into her car and drove off to get her little brother.

"Aria?" Her mother called to her after the two of them got home. Ignoring the call and going straight for the stairs like her brother did, her mother called for her stronger. "Aria! Hey!"

Letting out a sigh, she turned back around on the stairs and came to face her mother in the kitchen. "I got a call today? About you not being in on the rest of the school day? Did you want to explain that?"

She shrugged, not really caring to give an explanation. "You are going to have to do a lot better than that," Ella snapped.

"I had some other things to do."

"Like?"

"Stuff," Aria shrugged.

"Aria," Ella sighed, throwing down the dishtowel. "What is going on with you? This is not how you act. Is this because of –"

"I'm working two jobs," Aria stated angrily, "Could you cut me just a little break? I'm tired and I'm always catching up on schoolwork. I have a social life and on top of that, I'm helping out a friend for this stupid talent show coming up. Just please; lay off for a little while! I'm doing the best I can!" It came out harsher than what Aria meant, but it got the point across. Her mother's expression seemed hurtful, making the pride Aria felt after letting that out turn into guilt.

Letting out a breath, Aria rubbed her forehead; "I didn't mean it like that. I know your still recovering and getting back on your feet."

"No," Ella said becoming detached and stunned about her daughter's behavior. "You're right. You've been working very hard."

Groaning, knowing she was doing that whole guilty reverse psychology crap on her Aria spent her time trying to console her mom of their problems instead of getting some school work done and calling her friends before work. "But I didn't mean it like that. I'm still trying to balance everything."

"I'll be back to work in a few days, you can quit your second job then," Ella stated.

"No," Aria sighed shaking her head, "I don't want to. We could always use the extra money and I like what I do. I'm sorry I snapped. I just have a lot going on right now."

Trying to be understanding, Ella pushed away her hurt and tried to take more interest in her daughter's life. This was about the only time since she came home from the hospital that Aria has really talked to her. She knew Aria was probably still trying to deal with her finding out she wasn't their child, but Ella felt like that shouldn't change everything. The two of them used to be so close and Aria was still her daughter.

"Who are you helping out for the festival?"

"Jenna," Aria answered feeling uncomfortable now that they were done talking about her nonexistent whereabouts.

"Oh wha-"

"I have to go finish my homework," Aria stated as kindly as she could. Dismissing herself before Ella could finish her sentence, Aria trotted upstairs.

"I'll get a job like you at night," Mike said already sitting in her room. Internally groaning, Aria walked over to her bed where Mike was and sat with him. "You don't need to."

"It will make you and Mom stop fighting and we will have more money financially."

"Mom and I aren't fighting Mike and we are fine as it is."

"But it wouldn't hurt to have another income come in right? That way you could quit your second job and we can all pitch it. I wouldn't mind."

"I would," Aria stated softly. "I don't want you to get a job Mike. You're doing sports, in school and hanging out with friends. You don't need a job."

"But Aria-"

"Mike," she stated stronger, "we are fine. The doctor bills are almost all paid off and we are doing fine on everything else."

He sighed, glancing away from his sister now. Putting a hand on his shoulder, soon joining it with her chin, she pulled a smile. "We're all good."

"I want to help," he stated determinedly. "I hate sitting around here when you guys are gone trying to make money for us to stay afloat. I feel useless."

Knowing this was a whole masculinity thing, Mike feeling like he should be the man of the house now that his dad was gone, she bit her lip and came up with a solution. "Come shadow me tonight," she suggested. "Then If I'm too tired one night you can work for me or vice versa. We'll be like a team."

"Can you even do that?" Mike wondered perking up.

"The manager is a pretty cool guy," Aria shrugged. She didn't see why not… "I have to leave in about an hour so get some homework done and grab something quick to eat."

Nodding, Mike got up and went to do that. Before leaving his sister's room, he turned around. "Thanks."

Nodding, Aria gave him a smile and watched him leave. Hopefully that was a problem solved…

* * *

The rest of the week went painfully slow. Aria's friends were still ticked off at becoming 'friends' with Jenna and Jason was gone from school, working at the Center for most of the time. Aria didn't skip the rest of the days, went to work (sometimes with Mike) and met Jenna to pull their act together. She had obtained a few dancers, meeting up with them too to help make their piece entertaining.

"This is going to be great," Jenna said as they left their working dancers. The festival was just a few days a way, starting on a weekday night. "I honestly think we are going to be a hit."

"Good," Aria smiled. Mike wanted to try working by himself tonight at the music studio, she was off free for the night.

"You know, you should really clear up the problems with your friends," Jenna spoke. Raising an eyebrow, Aria wondered how she could know that.

"Please, we live in Rosewood. Gossip about you four isn't hard to come by."

The phrase made Aria's heart sink. She was still trying to escape from that hole. "They are mad because you're working with me aren't they?"

Hesitantly, Aria nodded.

"Why are you?" Jenna asked, "You continue to help me if they are angry with you…"

Aria opened the door for the two of them as they went to the coffee shop in downtown Phili. It was a different one from where Emily worked thankfully. "I'm not Ali," Aria said feeling like all she's been doing lately is justifying herself repeatedly to everyone. "I may not be a big believer in second chances, but I am a fan of starting fresh. I want to learn from my mistakes and move on."

"And I'm one of those?" Jenna curiously wondered.

"I'm not sure what you were," Aria spoke honestly, "Ali set certain things in motion that carried on after she died. Some of those things I didn't agree with and I'm trying to fix those. I don't want that kept in my past."

Jenna kept quiet finding what Aria was saying to be interesting. She wasn't necessarily a mistake to fix, but a correction from Ali.

"I should have stuck up against many things Ali did at the time it happened," Aria told Jenna as she thought of how Jenna lost her eyesight. "But I didn't. Ali was this…illusion of being such a great friend and she made all four of us feel so special. She's gone now though and it made me realize how fooled we were into thinking that. We weren't the heads of our school or the popular crowd having a right to be mean to other, we were just kids."

"I like you Aria," Jenna stated again as they grabbed their coffees. "I know I probably say this a lot, but you really are different. Thank you for helping me out with this piece and making it better. It must be hard to have your friends be angry with you right now."

"I'll survive," Aria bared with a flat lined smile while staring at her coffee. Jenna was right, but Aria was strong. She had a lot more on her plate than just her friends and she knew they would eventually come around. Their friendship was stronger than that. Shifting her attention to Jenna's phone as it rang, she watched Aria speak to someone and hang up.

"I have to go…I'm really sorry. I'll see you for the festival though? Did you want to meet up one more day before then?"

"Sure," Aria noted with a small smile.

"Thanks Aria, I'll see you then!" Jenna left with a happiness that made Aria feel good inside. She was doing the right thing. She knew it.

* * *

She hadn't heard much from Jason but she knew he was busy again. Every so often this would happen and they would resort to texting each other. With her big show coming up with Jenna, Jason promised he would be there to watch her. It was a comforting thought for him to be there, but it also brought nerves. She was never that stage performer. It didn't matter if she wasn't singing, just being up there frightened her. Praying that she wouldn't completely freak the night of the show, she pulled her phone and called Hanna. Her friends had dealt with the situation like Aria thought, coming back around and warning her to just be careful.

Tomorrow was the night of the show and Aria had some freak out moments every so often. She switched off calling each of her three friends to vent and get advice.

"Seriously, you need to chill," Hanna told Aria. "You've practiced with Jenna like…this whole week. I'm sure you're going to do great. We'll be there to cheer you on."

"Not helping," Aria groaning, thinking of all the familiar faces going to be in the crowd. If she was to mess up, it was going to be the embarrassment of the century. Hanna continued to try and talk to her, bringing her anxiety back down to a normal level.

"You'll do great tomorrow."

"Thanks Han," Aria spoke before hanging up. She could do this…tomorrow would be a success. Putting her phone on her nightstand, Aria went to check on Mike before going to bed herself. She chuckled quietly, seeing him face first on his mattress. He had wanted to take over most of her days at the music store, coming home dead tired from the day. He was dedicated, that was for sure, but Aria was going to have to be adamant and take over for him again sometime soon. Shutting off his bedroom light, Aria walked back into her room and shut her door.

The next morning, Aria was off the walls nervous. Mike asked her to calm down and took away her caffeine in the morning, claiming she didn't need it, and her friends also wondered if she was going to be okay when she came into school.

"Take a breath," Emily instructed while holding her shoulders.

"Maybe we should call Jason," Spencer questioned.

"She'll be fine," Hanna stated watching her friend.

"You're doing a great thing for someone else," Emily put nicely. "You're not going to mess up and I'm sure everyone will love your guys' performance."

Nodding, all three of her friends smiled.

"See?" Hanna smiled to Spencer. Helping her through the rest of the day, they all tried to keep Aria's mind off of the festival tonight.

"Aria!" Jenna called as the day ended and it was time to go set things up. They were in the middle of the whole thing, needing to be ready and set up.

"I was going to go check on our dancers, did you want to come?"

"Oh…sure," Aria said trying to swallow back her nerves as she put her things away in her locker for the day.

"Are you nervous?" Jenna asked as they walked out of school together.

"Is it that noticeable?" Aria wondered worriedly. Great, now she even looked worried.

Jenna gave a laugh, smiling at Aria. "We're going to fine. I'm sure we'll be a hit."

Twisting her hands together in a habit, Aria followed Jenna to her car and got in. They drove for a while, stopping by Jenna's to get her things and downtown to make sure the dancers were set. Aria pulled out her phone after hearing a beep and saw a text from Jason.

**Breathe. I'll see you tonight. Love you.**

Feeling a smile creep up on her face, Aria did as he instructed and quickly replied with an 'I love you too.' He could make her day get better and better, just with a few simple words.

"Lets go," Jenna stated excitedly as they came to the empty park space. This was where the festival was being set up, for all types of talents. They had tables for the people who had ability in the arts, sciences, and a bunch of other things. It was a cool idea, and looked like a perfect night to do it, but it made Aria even more nervous to be here.

"Check 2 – 1 – 2," the mic guy said up on stage. Swallowing hard, Aria followed Jenna's lead and went up on stage to make sure the placement of everything was all right for them.

"I'll stand here…" Jenna said taking a position, "and the piano will be right here."

_Breathe_, Aria repeated in her head as she agreed with whatever Jenna was saying. Going over the music again in her head, Aria counted down the minutes till the show and tried to relax.

* * *

It was surprising how much time flied. After talking with the dancers and hanging around with Jenna as everybody began getting things set up, the festival began to start and people began showing up. Jenna and Aria both practiced numerous times going over their music in their heads and together at random times.

"You're on in two," A guy said coming up to Jenna and Aria. Giving each other a smile, Jenna went over and got the dancers ready while Aria peeked behind the curtain and saw the crowd. It was actually huge, filled with adults, teens and other people standing around. It was good to see the town show up, but it was also a bad thing for their nerves.

"Come on," Jenna said with the act before them finished. The crowd was clapping and soon the two of them went on stage. Taking a seat at the piano, Aria took in a breath and glanced to Jenna. Giving her a nod, the two of them began and dancers soon came out to fill in the emptiness of their performance. Everyone enjoyed it and Aria knew the piece so well that she soon gathered the courage to look up at the crowd and glance around for her friends.

"Go Aria!" her friends all shouted, cupping their hands over the mouths to make their voices louder. Smiling, Aria glanced down at her fingers against the piano keys again before looking up. Her mom was there, Laurel, Mike, Ezra, Jackie…. Ready to look back down again, Aria took a quick skim of the crowed and was surprised when she saw Jason with Cece. It almost caused her to mess up, but she quickly shifted her concentration and made sure not to look up again until she was ready. What was he doing with her? They were talking and seemed in a very close proximity of each other. Inhaling and trying to push her nerves away, she saw Cece and Jason hugging now. Her friends caught her stare, and glanced over to what was going on. Jaws dropping after they all saw Jason kiss Cece's head, Spencer was ready to march over and hurt her half brother (Luckily Hanna and Emily seemed to be holding her back). The three of them glanced to Aria who was still playing the piano and watching the two interact. What was going on? What had they said to each other that made their actions okay? Jason didn't seem to be hesitating or pushing her away. Why?

The song ended, both Jenna and Aria standing up to take a bow.

Oh boy did he have a lot of explaining to do…

* * *

"Jason!" Spencer said immediately going to track him down after they all went to go see Aria backstage. Puling him away she crossed her arms and demanded answers.

"What the hell was going on between you and Cece?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked puzzled.

"oh please," Spencer said rolling her eyes, "We all saw you with Cece. She stood near you as Aria performed and lets not forget about you kissing her head while the two of you hugged."

"Spencer," Jason said finding it not to be a big deal like she was.

"No," she snapped. "That is your ex! Do you know how worried Aria is about the two of you still having a fling or whatever you guys had, still going on?"

"Nothing is happening with us," he stated calmly. "She was just talking to me and apologizing for how we ended in the past. It wasn't anything romantic."

"Right," Spencer scoffed, still clearly upset. Turning her attention briefly to her best friend who was now hugging Emily and Hanna, Spencer stopped Jason from going over there. "You need a better explanation for what happened in the crowd today while she was playing. That was a really intimate scene."

"There wasn't –"

"I don't care," Spencer said cutting her off. "Just fix it." With that, Spencer walked off and approached her friend with open arms. She gave her a tight hug congratulating her on doing such a great job. She played so well and didn't have any fear on her face.

"Aria!" Jenna called, waving her over to the dancers they used.

"Go on," Spencer stated with a smile. Aria hadn't gone over to Jason yet and Spencer didn't want her to. Something was going on with him and Cece and she wanted to figure it out before Aria got deeper into their relationship. Glancing over to Jason, Aria bit her lip. Jason was standing off to the side glancing at her. She was about to forget about Jenna and go over to him, but then Cece appeared again, touching his upper arm and standing in front of him. Crestfallen, Aria smiled to her friends and went over to see what Jenna needed.

"Oh, he is so dead," Hanna stated when they turned to look at Jason. Shaking her head, Spencer gave an angry glare and watched her half brother and his ex talk.

Aria and Jason didn't talk that night. They weren't necessarily left on rough waters, but many questions did resurface. Out celebrating with Jenna and the group of dancers, Aria went around the festival and grabbed dinner with her new group of friends. Jason was off somewhere else, probably facing the wrath of Spencer, but Aria wasn't quite sure.

Spencer had always been concerned with their relationship, caring for both Aria and Jason. She knew that Spencer was always harsher with Jason because he was her half brother and Aria was like a little sister to her (or a like a baby bunny – what Spencer likes to refer to her as in other times). It was nice of best friend, to always try and set things straight for them, but Aria had to start telling Spencer sometimes things couldn't always be fixed between the two of them with her help.

When Aria saw Jason and Cece together, she was a bit worried, but when she saw him kiss her head, she felt crushed. Jason did that with her numerous times and she didn't like how he could do it with Cece. It was their trait – Jason and Aria – not Cece, Jason and Aria. After walking off stage and finding the production to quickly wrap up, she expected Jason to be there, waiting for her first. He was somewhat waiting – but not in the way she expected. Her family approached her first instead, with smiles and hugs to go all around. After that it was Hanna and Emily, as Spencer talked with Jason. She knew Spence was probably ripping him a new one at that time too, but it didn't look like it phased him. After that, Spencer came and hugged her while Jenna called for her. Aria would have easily left Jenna for Jason, but he was with Cece then. She just showed up in his line of sight and captivated his full attention.

Hanging around with Jenna and the rest of their group gave her some time to get her mind off of the Jason situation. She figured they could talk late tomorrow when she got off work. She would have Hanna cover for her at night or something.

"You were great," Jenna complimented as the two of them walked to their cars at the end of the night.

"So were you," Aria reciprocated sweetly, "we did a great job, I think it turned out really well."

"Next year maybe?" Jenna smiled as they found Aria's car.

"Definitely," Aria grinned back saying goodbye to her before going home.

* * *

The next night wasn't like how Aria had planned. She asked Hanna to be her cover after work, with the plan on stopping by Jason's. She knew he was going to be up, usually waiting for her to text him when she got home to say goodnight. So around one in the morning, after closing up a bit earlier than she would, she drove over to Jason's. Parking her car across the street, she went to walk up to his house only to see Cece coming out of it.

Halting in her tracks, she watched the scene unfold. Jason was shirtless, with his jeans hanging low around his waist. He had this tousled hair like he just got out from bed and was murmuring something to Cece before watching her leave. Aria couldn't see his face in the dark of the night too well, seeing the lights on his front porch too dim to take not of that, but she could see as Cece walked away that she was only wearing a white button up shirt and a black bra. She had this mini skirt on too, making Aria's heart lurch into her throat.

"Drive safe," he called to her as she walked to her car parked in his driveway.

"Sure thing," she replied getting in and taking off. Watching him watch her, he noted how he shook his head and went back in the house shutting the door behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: Okay, here is the next chapter! Super duper sorry. I know I keep saying it but its true. I've been juggling school along with dealing a suicidal friend this past week who will only confide in me. Its been hard and I've putting things on pause for her so hence the delay on that. But its not an excuse! I'm so sorry about the delay and the one chapter. I'll get on top of this story again soon I promise! Oh, and I appreciate people PM-ing me to update this story. It helps keep my life (and butt) moving in gear - so thanks for that! Hope you all enjoy the chapter and give me some feedback on it!_**

Aria ran to Spencer's house after that, not caring that it was late. Texting her to come and unlock her backdoor, Aria stood there waiting.

That wasn't anything. It couldn't have been…it wasn't… What she just saw was not her boyfriend hooking up with his ex. It was not them having sex or doing anything promiscuous.

"Aria?" Spencer asked groggily.

With glossy eyes, Aria looked up to her best friend and shook her head. She couldn't believe how naive and stupid she was. Mr. DiLaurentis was right. She wasn't Jason's type and within the year he would be over her. Who knew it would take Cece Drake to come busting in their lives for that to happen.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Spencer immediately wondered when Aria bursted into tears. Taking the small girl into her arms, Spencer held Aria and listened to her cry.

Spencer took them into her house when Aria calmed down enough. She set up the other side of her queen sized bed for Aria and gave her some pajamas to change into. Aria wasn't exactly up to talking, still sniffling a bit, and for once Spencer didn't push. She comforted her friend and hoped the two of them could get some sleep. It was already almost three by the time they tucked themselves into bed.

"It'll be okay," Spencer said sympathetically. She had no idea what was going on and she hoped it wasn't with Jason. "Shh…"

Hugging Aria close, the two of them soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Aria?" Spencer groaned when she woke up. The sun was shining against her eyes and a phone was buzzing somewhere with noise. Rolling over to her other side, Spencer checked her phone and saw numerous texts from her friends. They were asking what was going on, how Jason could do that and telling Spencer they were coming over.

Rubbing her eyes, Spencer sat up on the bed to see Aria with a coffee cup in her hand, fully dressed and leaning near the window of her bedroom, looking out to the streets of Rosewood.

"Okay, what happened," Hanna said immediately barging into the room. Emily was only a few seconds in tow, looking to the both of them for answers.

"I missed something…" Spencer stated completely lost.

Aria had texted her friends while Spencer was sleeping telling them that she saw Jason with Cece. She needed advice so she gave a 911 to go to Spencer's house.

"Why are you still in bed?" Hanna wondered completely hyped up over this.

"I just got up Hanna. What's going on? Why are you all here?"

Taking the lead on that, Aria looked away from the window and down into her mug. "After work, I went to go see Jason and saw Cece come out of his house wearing a white button up shirt and a black bra. She had small mini skirt and Jason was topless; hair ruffled like he just got out of bed."

Spencer gaped, unable to believe this.

"I don't know what went down, I didn't go over there and ask, and I need your guys' advice," Aria murmured quietly.

_Jason DiLaurentis, you are so dead_ Spencer thought to herself as her friends went into action.

Confrontation was not Aria's strong suit and when her friends came up with another idea of playing it cool and asking him what he did last night, she decided to go for it. He had been calling her a few times before school and she had ignored them because she was so unsure of what to say. As he called again though, Aria picked up with her friends right by her side eager to listen.

"Hey where are you?" Jason wondered. "Your cars out front. Are you at Spencer's?"

"Yea," Aria said with difficulty. All she could think about was him and Cece last night. The small clip of what she saw was replaying over and over in her head.

"Ar? Aria?" Jason called. Her friends quickly hit her showing she was zoning out from their conversation.

"Sorry," Aria said. "Spencer was moving in her sleep. I don't want to wake her up."

"Oh, okay," Jason said believing it.

"So…what did you do last night?"

"Not much. Did some paperwork for the Center, waited up for you. You didn't text me."

"Sorry," Aria said brokenly, "it must have slipped my mind. The sleepover at Spencer's was totally last minute."

"Are you still over there?" he wondered. Looking to her friends for their help, they quickly made up an excuse. Grabbing a pen and paper, Hanna swiftly wrote down what to say. "Yes, but…I'm about to go run out and get some doughnuts and coffees for us?" Aria said it more like a question, thinking that was the lamest thing to say ever. When did they ever eat doughnuts or get coffee from some other place than their homes?

Jason was silent on the phone clearly skeptical. "All the Hastings' have here is that weird super healthy food so Hanna and I were going to run out and get something."

"I could go grab it and bring it over if you would like. That way I could drive you to school…"

"Uh…no thanks," Aria said trying to seem like herself, "Hanna and I have to go in early and finish this science project we've been working on. But thanks."

"Aria, is something wrong?"

"No," she spoke trying to be as normal as possible. It was excruciatingly hard considering she was not even close to being fine and wanted answers without hearing the gritty truth of them.

_Ask more about last night!_ Hanna wrote on a piece of paper. Taking the pen from her hand, Aria wrote back: _How?_

Spencer grabbed the paper then, quickly scribbling another thing she could say.

"So…when I was driving by to Spencer's last night, I saw your porch lights weren't on. Were you home?"

"Yea," he commented. "I was watching that old black and white movie that's on. What's it called? It's your favorite... To kill a mockingbird?"

"Yea," she swallowed hard obviously seeing how he was lying now. Spencer quickly got up from their small circle grabbing her laptop and seeing if it was playing last night on any station.

"Anything else happen?" she wondered. He paused for a second. "Not really." Smacking her lips together, her mind protested with anger calling him a liar. Looking to Spencer who was shaking her head after finding no results about the movie on TV, Aria crumbled further to the floor.

"I have to go," she murmured quietly. She wasn't sure if she could handle this deception further without breaking down. "I'll talk to you later," she added before disconnecting the line and falling to pieces with her friends.

* * *

"It can't be true," Emily said still in denial as they walked down the hallway. They were trying to help Aria be strong, but they weren't exactly sure how. She was surprisingly better after her shower at Spencer's. They heard her crying in there for a little while, but when she came out all dressed and ready to go to school, she was fine. She was obviously putting up a front for them and pushing away her emotions, but from what they could tell, she was doing a damn good job.

It was almost as if nothing was bothering her. She had the act down pat, gathering her things in the morning and grabbing a coffee in the courtyard before school.

"What explanation does he have?" Hanna challenged. They gave him the opportunity over the phone and he failed.

"Look, it doesn't matter," Aria said turning to her friends bravely. "I'll deal with it the next time I see him and call him out for it. It's done. I have what I know and I'll go from there."

"You don't have to you know," Spencer stated as they all circled around Aria's locker. "We can confront him for you. Or maybe do some more recon."

"No," Aria said shaking her head and spinning her locker comb, "you guys have done enough – thank you." It was real sincere and grateful sounding, but it also carried a hollowness. The girls could see that while she put up a great brave front acting okay, she was left emotionless and empty. They didn't like seeing her like that and found it hard not to try and help her when it was obvious she needed it.

Opening the small metal locker door, Aria found a small pink stuffed animal pig with white wings attached to him on the top shelf. Taking it in her hands, she felt around on the bottom of the heavy battery operated guy, and found a small black switch. Flipping it on Aria saw the pig's wings begin to flap like he was flying. Grinning like a fool, Aria went on her tiptoes in search of any note left for her.

_Looks like you owe me that dinner now._

"Who's that from?" Emily wondered watching her depressed friend now go into full smiles.

_Eric must have come home and snuck this into her locker_ Aria thought to herself. Curious to how he could have done it, Aria reminded herself to ask him that later.

"Not sure," Arai stated turning off the pig and putting him back in her locker gently. She gleamed with happiness at the toy, not being able to wipe the smile off her face. The gesture cheered her up and made her laugh at his persistence. He was good…

"Can I see the note?" Spencer wondered.

"Its nothing," Aria said shutting her locker. Suspicious, all three friends gave each other a look before moving onto a different topic.

* * *

The end of the day came quick and Aria made sure to continue to play it how Hanna and her friends wanted her to with Jason. She was cool as a cucumber, hoping he would give her a confession soon, but that was asking for a lot considering they didn't talk much. It was like they were both avoiding each other now, unsure how to play it. Ironically, they were both hiding the same truth from each other.

"So? Did you get the pig?" Eric wondered, slipping back into his normal routine of bring Aria her favorite coffee during her late shift at work.

Grinning in his presence, she nodded. "I loved it."

"Good, cause I'm still holding you to that dinner," he noted giving her her caffeine. Taking the cup from him, she lifted up the lid to her lips. "How was your trip? Did you end up getting that guy to come back with you?"

"It took a lot of convincing but I did," Eric nodded, "Rain should be getting looked at soon."

"Good," Aria chirped, taking some sips of her warm drink.

"How was the fort here without me?" he wondered glancing around.

"Just fine," she chuckled, knowing he was trying to get some sort of affection from her. "My little brother's been helping me out here, trying to get some work into his schedule, so I've had some days off."

"Wow," Eric said actually seeming surprised, "your brother's taking that whole man of the house for real now huh?"

The tables shifted and now Aria was surprised that Eric saw that. She thought it was only her. "Yea, he is. He's swamped enough as it is and being a kid…"

"I get it," Eric shrugged, "you still want him to have a life – not get stuck working."

"Exactly," she replied, impressed he could read that.

"You know, if he wanted, I'm sure he could come work for me – or well…not me per say, but at the Kahn ranch. We could use some help there."

"You actually own a ranch?" she asked more and more impressed about the money the Kahns had around here. A farm, a ranch, a stable – what's next?

"It's a good way to get income," Eric noted.

"Cause you all need more of that," Aria muttered to herself.

"True," He said taking the words with understanding. Eyes going wide, Aria felt guilty. She didn't mean for him to hear that. "I'm so sorry, I –"

"No, don't apologize," he said waving it off, "I know my family has a money. Trust me, I get it." Biting her lip, Aria went back to sipping her drink and keeping her trap shut. Here he was being this great guy offering Mike a job and then there she was slamming him and his family for all the money they have.

"Anyways, Mike cans till take the job. Its mostly dirty work so I would probably stick with this – helping you here – but if he wants to consider it, a slot is always open for him."

"Thank you," Aria smiled to Eric as they stared at each other.

"So…" she said with an interested look on her face, "Tell me more about your trip."

They talked for hours, making their conversation flow until she closed up the place and they walked to her car. Eric had done some amazing things while shadowing this veterinarian and persuading him to come to Rosewood. He not only had the chance to help birth a horse, but to also take care of the little one too. Everything he was talking about was amazing and Aria found him to be an amazing storyteller.

"So? Dinner tomorrow?" Eric asked as he opened up Aria's car door for her. Narrowing her eyes at him, still not completely into his boyish charms he gave to other girls, she shook her head and he acted hurt giving a sigh. "You're killing my ego."

"I'm sure it can withstand some rejection," she smiled.

"Pigs can fly Montgomery. I proved that to you. I believe you owe me dinner…"

Rolling her eyes yet enjoying his persistence, Aria nodded. A deal was a deal. "Fine."

"I'll text you," he stated as she sat in her car and he shut her door. Waving to him, she pulled into the street and drove away.

* * *

Dinner with Eric Kahn was quite the amusement. They pulled something together quickly after Laurel gave her most of her shift off. She was closing shop up early for the night to go to some conference and thought Aria could stop working too. So Aria called up Eric and told him she would meet him at one of her favorite places to eat. It was this old karaoke bar place right outside of Rosewood where Ella had taken her and Mike when they were younger. Aria used to love watching the people sing on stage and she hadn't been there in the while. They also had the best burgers and soda. Their ice was like little balls, different from most places, and it made the drink so much better.

"Wow, we are in Hicksville," Eric stated as he pulled up around the same time she did. Aria had to laugh. The place from the outside probably looked horrible, with not much around it, but it was the inside that was the best.

"Its not. Its really good, I promise," she said leading the way in. Checking out his facial expression when they walked inside, she could tell he approved. Telling the hostess two people, the man led them to a small table, right in the back of the place with a perfect center view of the people singing tonight.

"Alright, so you drag me out here and what? Now you want me to go up and embarrass myself by singing?"

"No," Aria laughed, enjoying herself how easy it was to shoot down his pick up lines and phrases. How could one guy be so cocky and flirtatious?

"They have really good food and I could go for a burger."

"A burger?" he asked teasingly. "Wow, I didn't know girls eat that."

Rolling her eyes, Aria opened up her menu and picked all the topics she wanted.

"So really…how'd you find this place?" he wondered after the waitress came by for their drink orders.

"My mom and dad used to take Mike and I here," Aria answered glancing to the man with a guitar singing on stage. "I don't even know how she found it, but I remember them having the best food."

"I don't think my mom and dad would ever step foot around here," Eric noted as he took a look around. "For a second, I thought I turned at the wrong place, but then I saw you getting out of your car and I knew I my driving directions were right."

Aria gave a small chuckle and her mind went to family. Both of them brought it up so nonchalantly, but Aria's family wasn't actually real.

"What?" Eric asked reading her sullen face. Shaking her head and pushing it away, the waitress came up again with their drinks and waited for them to order. Going first, Aria got the cheeseburger with everything on it except onion and Eric got about the same, but with no cheese.

"So, what are your plans for break?" Eric wondered. Mid winter was approaching fairly quickly and it was a good time to get away.

Shrugging, Aria bit her lip and thought about going to Oklahoma.

"Oh come on Montgomery," he teased, "you of all people must have something planned."

"Why would you say that?" she challenged.

"Because you and your clique? They are party people."

"Not true," Aria disagreed. "Maybe we were when Ali was around but now we are just normal girls of Rosewood high."

"Right," Eric replied light and skeptical.

"What are you thinking of doing?"

"I plan on heading somewhere warm. Don't know where yet, but I'll be there." Smiling again at his personality and vague plans, she seemed interested.

"Did you want to join me?" he asked with that playboy grin and flirtatious eyes. Shutting him down, she gave an unamused look and shook her head. "No thank you."

"Oh come on. If you aren't going to parties what are you going to do all break long? It's a week of freedom, especially for you. Go out and do something, oyu can't just sit around."

Biting her lip, Aria played with the straw in her drink. "I was thinking of going to Oklahoma."

"Oklahoma? What's there?"

Swallowing hard, Aria wondered if it was best to tell her secret to him. He seemed like a great guy but could she really trust him?

Glancing up to him, she saw how serious he looked. He was honestly curious, with no judgment or impatience on his face.

"Do you remember when we had to get our blood tested for my mom when she was in that car accident?" Aria asked him hesitantly. He leaned forward, giving her his full attention. Nodding, he waited for her to continue. This seemed to really bother her.

"Well, I found out I was O negative. It wasn't possible for me to have that blood type if I was their daughter…" Leaving the big open space for him to think about it and connect all the dots, Aria snuck a glance up at him.

"You're adopted?" he asked. Aria nodded, biting her lip. "I found out I was one of those children that was dropped on someone's doorstep."

"Wow," he said going to sit back in his chair. His face was shocked and clearly concerned for you.

"But then why Oklahoma? Is that where your real family is?"

Aria shrugged and looked down to play with her straw wrapper in her hand. "I did some research and found a family who recently moved to Oklahoma after living in Maryland for a while. Its not much to go on, and there are some other random details, but I thought that maybe I would give it a chance…"

"So you're going…alone?"

Aria shrugged again, adding the action of biting her lip to the other nervous habits she was doing. "I'm not sure yet. I haven't really told anyone else about it because I'm trying to keep it to myself, but I think I want to."

"Well…your secrets safe with me," he said with a kind smile. "I wouldn't go alone though. Maybe tell someone if you do decide to."

Taking in the advice she stashed it away in the back of her mind and looked back up to him. "Thanks."

"You know, if you want," Eric said as their food came, "I'll be your cover. You can still keep it a secret if you want. Just check in with me from time to time so I can make sure you're still okay."

"You would do that?" she wondered gazing at him with her head cocked.

"I'm not that bad of a guy," he teased. "And yea I would."

Liking the idea, she thought about taking it. It would be the best for everyone, especially her. There would be no questions or excuses of why she shouldn't go. She could figure out things for herself on her own time. But what was she supposed to tell her mom exactly.

Practically reading her mind, Eric looked up and watched her eat. "Jenna and Noel are going on this cruise for the break. They are taking a trip around the Caribbean I think. Just tell whoever it is that you are going with them. It shouldn't be that hard to buy."

"Why help me?" Aria wondered.

Eric shrugged, not answering the question. Narrowing her eyes at him, he put down his burger and put his hands up. "No need for the eyes of scrutiny Montgomery. I'm just trying to help. I'm your friend remember?"

"Have you ever really had a person just be your friend?" she wondered. Rolling his eyes, he went to say yes, but hesitated. "…Okay, so I haven't really had a friend friend, but it's a start right?"

"We can call it that," Aria teased.

"Hey! I'm doing good," he justified as they ate. Aria gave a laugh and went to tease him. "You've hit on me with every ridiculous pick up line and flirtatious quirk possible. I think you might want to try a little harder on being a 'friend'."

"No one said anything about not being able to flirt with friends," Eric said with a wink. "Maybe it's the reason I don't have any friends."

Aria gave a laugh and moved onto a different topic for the rest of the night. After paying for their check, the two of them walked out together. Aria had to go to work for her night shift and Eric was supposed to get home.

"I'll pull up all that information on my brother's trip for you in case your mom asks about it," he stated.

"Thanks," she smiled. Knowing she would see him later tonight, she got into her car and left for work.

* * *

"Here you go," Eric said coming into the shop hours later. He had a stack of papers in his hands, all about some Caribbean trip and a coffee waiting for her.

"Wow, this is really detailed," she said while looking it all over.

"I told you I'd find everything."

"Did Noel-…"

"Didn't ask a question," Eric answered for her, "he wasn't even home. I just made some quick copies and came over here to give it to you."

"Thank you," she said grateful. She had already scheduled her ticket for her trip to Oklahoma and in a few days she would be there.

"So this is really happening?" he wondered becoming serious.

"Yea," she said confirming it all. Telling him about her flight and what she was going to do from there, the two of them chummed around the store again before closing up shop and going their separate ways.

**_p.s. Thanks to the Beta teamezria53098_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry. October has been the month of hell (literally). I want to dedicate this to a girl I knew, only 14 years old and had a sweet heart. She passed away from an overdose of medications and I know many people will miss her, including me. Enjoy the chapter once again, i'm hoping to get things back on track soon._**

"And what do your other friends think of this?" Ella asked her daughter as she was packing a few days later.

"I haven't had a chance to tell them yet," Aria answered, pretending to stuff a few swimsuits in her suitcase.

"Don't you think you should?" Ella wondered holding all the paperwork in her hands.

"I will," Aria replied, continuing to go around her room. "I'm sure they'll understand." Aria hadn't told Spencer, Hanna, or Emily about her trip yet because she was so preoccupied about getting everything perfect. She set up to have a taxi waiting for her at the Oklahoma airport, looked up the weather they were having there, and packed a few things that could be useful to tracking down her possible family. Most of the time when Aria was lost in thought at school her friends thought it was because of the whole Jason situation – who by the way, still hasn't talked to her much. Things were off kilter again; both seeing that there was something wrong in their relationship.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Ella wondered.

"Yes," Aria replied, spinning around and looking at her 'mother'. She was tired of being here and hearing the same questions. All Aria wanted to do was find out who she really was, without having to feel guilty about it or sneaking around.

"Alright," Ella said clearly backing off. "Just make sure you tell Hanna, Spencer and Emily."

"I will," Aria said going back to packing.

* * *

Aria was unsure if she should be telling her friends the truth or the cover story. She wanted to blurt out to her friends that she wasn't really Aria Montgomery, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to. So much was already unstable in her life and her friends happened to be the most constant and great support she could possibly get at the moment. Not wanting to ruin that, Aria calmly told them when they met for dinner Friday night that tomorrow morning she was going to be going with Jenna, Noel, and a few other people she didn't know on a cruise.

"What?!" they all exclaimed. Giving the most elaborate cover story and background to it all, Aria painfully lied to her friends for the moment and hoped they wouldn't be too angry.

"I just need to get away from here for a little while and Jenna gave me that option." _Sometimes, there are certain situations where you __**have**__ to lie to your friends,_ Aria thought to herself in her head as she fed her friends this bull.

Spencer was actually quite understanding about it. No one had called out Jason about his doings with Cece that one night, but he was looking guiltier and guiltier when Spencer saw him the other day at his business talking to Cece. She didn't bother looking for certain facial expressions, she was just angry he was still associating himself with her and not her friend.

"Are you guys mad?" Aria asked anxiously.

"No, its probably best you get away from here with the opportunity you have," Spencer sighed.

"I know I would," Hanna grumbled as Caleb walked into the café to pick up his carry out order. The two were still on bad terms unable to get past the new 'A' and what was going on.

"Just be safe, and call us every once and a while. We don't want you coming back like Jenna," Emily stated.

"Never," Aria smiled, liking how this was easier than she thought.

Coming home after the long night, she finished packing all of her real things and picked up her phone when she saw Eric calling.

"Clear to talk?" he asked, knowing he was asking if it was safe to ask her real questions about her trip tomorrow. Glancing behind her, Aria stuck her head out to the hallway, making sure it was clear before shutting her door. "Yea, go ahead."

"You're all set for tomorrow? I'll pick you up at 6?"

"Yes," she said stuffing a few more jackets in her duffle bag.

"You're packing for fall weather right?" he confirmed.

"Mmhmm."

"And you're sure you want to do this?"

"You're making me doubt myself," she noted, stopping what she was doing to bite her lip and listen to him.

"No, I don't want that," he spoke, "I just want to make sure you want to do this alone. I don't mind cancelling my plans to go with you." Eric had planned to go to Chicago for a while. It wasn't exactly a warm and sunny place this time of year in February but it was pretty out and he hadn't been there in a while.

"I'll be fine," she said, smiling at his worry for her. They had become close friends with him only knowing the real truth. She liked how she could see the different sides of him – when he was serious, funny, flirtatious (which was most of the time), and concerned.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Thanks Eric," she stated.

"Sure," he smiled over the phone before hanging up.

Aria wasn't exactly rested the night before. She made sure to have her real things and her cover things, making sure to keep them somewhat separate for tomorrow. Eric was going to keep a hold of her things and stash them away at his place while she was away for the small amount of time.

"Hey Mrs. Montgomery," Eric said coming over and taking some of Aria's bags from her.

"These?" he murmured to his friend, taking a hold of a smaller duffle bag.

"Real," she muttered back letting go. Putting them in the backseat, he took her other suitcase that was fake and stuck it in the trunk of his car.

"Be safe, and have fun," Ella said watching her daughter with a smile.

"Will do," Aria replied trying to look excited and happy as she went over to Eric's car. Inside, her nerves were tearing her apart, making her jittery and fidgety like crazy. If only she could get through this day…

"Aria!" her mother called to her as she got in. Raising an eyebrow, her mother stood at the door with her arms crossed. "Lower your caffeine intake next time." Glancing down at herself to see her fingers fiddling, she forced a smile on her face and agreed.

Watching Eric come back to the driver's side, he put on his seatbelt, waved to her mom and drove the two of them to the airport.

"So your friends bought the cover story?" he wondered as they drove.

"Yep," she said twisting her bracelet Jason gave her around her wrist. He was actually someone she didn't tell about this trip or the real story. It was funny how distorted their situation actually became – they didn't tell each other anything now. She didn't tell him about her plans for break, didn't confront him about Cece, didn't know what he was doing, and didn't ask. They only texted each other once in a while, assuming each other were busy (or avoiding each other).

"Okay, we're here," he said after a somewhat silent ride to the airport. Getting out from the car, Eric grabbed her bags and helped made sure she knew where she was going.

"You're good?" He double-checked again. Aria sensed he was nervous just leaving her at the airport. Although he could be this big flirt who acted like he didn't care about girls that much, he had a very gentleman like side to him.

"Yea," she smiled. Taking her bag from him, she bit her lip, looking back to the security and then leaned up and hugged him. "Thank you – for everything."

"Just let me know how you are every once and a while yea?"

"Of course," she replied with a smile as she pulled away. Giving one last wave, Aria backed away and went into the airport, glancing over her shoulder to see Eric still standing near his car watching her.

The trip to Oklahoma was nothing like she expected. She quickly passed security, texted her friends and Eric and then hopped on the plane. Her flight seemed pretty quick considering how nervous she was and she grabbed her taxi without a problem. Giving the cab driver the address she wrote down on a wrinkly piece of paper (from crumpling it in her hands so many times), he quickly confirmed the address and drove her there.

Aria figured out how much a cab should be and made sure to get her money ready. She had taken out quite a bit in cash before leaving for Oklahoma, in case she would need it.

"Are you sure this is the place?" the guy wondered, dropping her off at this small shack looking place. It was a huge lot, with nothing around but sun and dust and a small shabby house in the center front. There was a stable off to the way side too, seeming to be empty and making the property look like it was once something, but failed. Besides that, Aria took note everything appeared abandoned.

"Yea…I guess so," she shrugged nervously, giving the guy Martin his money. The man, near his fifties and balding, was actually very nice, being talkative and informative the whole ride there.

"Well look," he said taking out a card. "You call me when you're ready to be picked up. It doesn't look like anyone's lived here for a while. No pretty girl needs to get lost where no one can find her," Martin said pulling out her card and thanking her for the money.

Reciprocating the nice gesture, Aria took the card, stashing it in her jeans and stepped out of the cab. Martin, who she learned had two older daughters (she noticed the pictures above his mirror where he stashed things), seemed protective of her. She liked that. Not knowing anyone here gave a chill down her spine.

Watching him drive away, Aria gulped down her anxiety and went to go knock on the door. Giving a small tap against the door, she waited patently. This was it. This was her chance to possibly meet her family.

"Hey!" a guy called. He was in his twenties maybe, with dark brown hair molded upward. He had a pair of ripped jeans on with a grey tee shirt.

"Did you knock?" he asked quickly.

"Yea I –"

"Who the hell are you?" a man in his late fifties, early sixties came to the door. He was wearing a white wifebeater, carrying a large beer belly and smelling like he hadn't bathed in days. The small amount of hair he still carried was white with bits of grey and black on the sides – all except for his eyebrows, which were surprisingly thick and dark almost black looking. Aria gazed at him, clearly disappointed with what she was seeing. This man was a drunk. He reeked of alcohol and looked like a complete mess. How could this possibly be her dad?

"Well lookie hear," he called like Aria was some type catch. He gave a sly looking grin like he was going to have the best night of his life and it made Aria step back.

"Dad she's not for you."

"Why the hell not?" he snapped to the other guy in his late twenties. That kid stood behind Aria, almost like he was ready to step up to the porch and protect her.

"Don't tell me you finally got yourself a girl to bang. We can share her."

Aria was immediately on full alert thinking on how this trip was a horrible idea. Eric should have come with her. She was about to get raped by two men.

"No, she's not…for me. I don't know her."

"Then get her off my damn lot!" he yelled opening the screen door, which made Aria and the other kid step back. Raising a hand as if ready to smack Aria, the other kid quickly stepped up in front of her.

"She's with the police department. I wouldn't do that!"

Immediately the older man's eyes went aflame and then settled down. He dropped his arm, letting Aria breathe again and gave a shout. "Get the hell off my property!" With that, he went back inside, slamming the screen and front door shut.

Both kids took a second to compile themselves, the guy who just saved her taking less time. "What do you want? Who are you?"

"I- um…" Aria was still lost by the scene at the door.

"Does…does an Ellen Easton live here by a chance?" Aria wondered trying to be brave. The guys head tilted to the side, recognizing the name.

"Who are you?"

"Is she here?" Aria asked again. Her palms were sweaty and her heart still racing. What if her mom was like that too? Aria was picturing this family that would accept her with open arms and miss her. But so far, what she was seeing was nothing like that.

"She's dead," The guy said walking down the wooden front porch steps and walking back to the empty barn looking place.

"W-what?" Aria asked completely stunned again. So her potential real mother was dead, her biological father could be a drunk, and who was this kid?

"Who are you?"

The guy turned over his shoulder to see Aria following him. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Aria Montgomery," Aria replied, picking up her pace as she followed him. "You are?"

"Peter Easton," he answered curtly. "So Aria Montgomery, what are you doing out here, by yourself, in shoes like those?" he asked turning back to her. "And why are you looking for my dead mom?"

"She was your mother?" Aria asked surprised. Did that mean they were siblings…

"Again, you didn't answer the questions."

"I – uh…I think I might have been Ellen's daughter."

Peter gave a long hard look, taking a step forward to Aria like he was analyzing her. Aria took the scrutiny, hoping that he wasn't going to kill her out in the middle of nowhere.

"How old are you?" he wondered.

"18, I'll be 19 in a few months."

"When were you born?" he drilled.

"May 14th," she answered wondering what was with all the questions. Peter stopped pacing around her and stared. He literally just stood there and stared at her frozen in place.

"Did I pass your test?" she wondered.

He gave a dry chuckle. "I can't believe it."

Clearly reading the situation, Aria swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm her daughter aren't I? I'm your sister."

He gave the smallest of nods, still staring at Aria like she wasn't real. Aria stood there thinking then, completely crestfallen and shocked at the same time. So her real mother was dead, but she had an older brother.

Before Aria could ask any questions, she was eloped into a huge hug from this Peter kid. Taken back, she slowly put her arms around him. He was breathing hard, hugging her tight and shaking his head in disbelief.

Pulling away after a few awkward seconds, he let out a small apology and continued to stare. "Not that I mind when some people stare, but…can I ask you a few questions?" she wondered.

He gave a chuckle, already liking her unusual and spunky attitude. "Yea of course you can." Leading her further into the barn, he let her take in the sight. This was his solitude and for the sake of saying it – all his. It was a two level loft like place, all wood and smelly inside. On the ground level were horse stables, some hay lying around and strings of lights. Above, where there was a staircase, was his loft where there was a couch, desk, telescope and other small things.

"Wow," Aria exclaimed, never seeing such a sight. The horses all appeared from their small cubicles, almost like they knew there was a new guest.

"Its my safe haven," he noted to her, watching his little sister. _Crazy_, he thought to himself. He thought he would never see her again. Enjoying how she carefully and gently came up to a horse and rubbed him, he felt warm at the sight. It was still incredible to him. There was so much he remembered from when he was little yet couldn't believe it had come back around to possibly save him. Noticing her face fall as the silence set in, he took a step towards her. "Was that – in there – …was that our dad?" Aria wondered glancing back to the house as she rubbed the horse's nose.

Peter's face fell too and he gave a small nod again. "After our mom died, he broke down. He got into drinking and not going to work. Soon he just fell off the wagon and became a drunk."

"And he gets violent?"

"Sometimes," Peter nodded, "So you should never go around there – ever."

Aria took the seriousness of his voice and nodded.

"What can you tell me about her? Our mom?"

"If you have time, I can tell you a lot," he stated. Glancing over to him, she gave a smile. "I do."

"Then follow me," he instructed, leading them away from the horses and to the upstairs. Wheeling his desk chair over to the couch, he sat waiting for her to sit across from her.

"First off, how'd you find us here?"

"There were a few details about the hospital check up after I was left on their doorstep I used. I compared that with hospital records of women who gave birth around my time and then searched newspaper articles about kids being dropped off places. From there I cross-referenced with people in the area. You happened to match a lot. Not to mention, I was given just a name on my birth certificate – Aria Easton. I found a matches on the internet to yours – I mean our last name and guessed from there."

"Wow," he said thinking she did a lot of work.

"Why'd she do it?" Aria wondered. "Why leave me?"

"She wanted you away from this world," he answered, almost like he truly knew the reason why. Staring at her sympathetically, he looped his hands together and leaned forward to talk to her. "Mom had breast cancer. She was diagnosed with it around the time she was pregnant with you."

Aria listened carefully, trying to take in all the news. "She planned certain things ahead of time – what she could anyways. As she was pregnant with you, it was the time that our dad started to fall apart. For most of our lives he carried that controlling trait anyways, but when he leaned she was going to die…he lost it."

Peter swallowed, "I was about six…maybe seven at the time mom finally had you. Dad was still at work and we wanted to keep it that way. Like you probably know, we were living in Maryland at the time."

Aria nodded, "I helped mom pick out a name for you and stayed by her side for most of the time. We both didn't want you living our lives. I was still small, but I knew what was coming. So we dropped you off in a small town called Rosewood with this newlywed couple. They seemed happy and loved from what we could gather."

Peter bit his lip and Aria realized she did that a lot too. Was it a trait she picked up from him? "It was the hardest thing she did, but it was for the best. You're living a good life aren't you?"

Aria hesitated, nodding guiltily. She was treating her mom unjustly and living this life acting like she had nothing. When Aria looked around here, it was obvious her brother didn't have anything.

"We drove back home and didn't tell dad where we left you. He beat us for it, but we knew you would be safer."

Aria was horrified.

"After that, mom quickly died and we moved here. Dad stayed the drunk he was and its been me ever since."

"Why didn't you find me when you got older?" Aria wondered.

"This life here," Peter said glancing around, "shouldn't be for anyone to live. I barely passed high school and I'm not doing much with my life."

"But-"

"You have to understand," peter spoke, "we didn't leave you because we didn't love you, we just wanted you to have a chance to be something bigger and better than what we could provide. You got a chance to have a real life with a real home. Mom couldn't plan for much – being sick most of the time – but she did plan that."

Aria looked away, tears in her eyes. As a few rolled down her cheeks, Peter came closer and wiped them away. "Its so good to see you."

Already feeling the love for him, Aria agreed and went to hug him. She took in his unique smell – clean laundry and fresh air – as she hugged him.

"So tell me about you," he said when they pulled away. "You look great, look healthy. What have you been up to? How long are you staying?"

"I'm here for the week," Aria answered. "I'm in high school, my senior year. We are on mid winter break so I took a flight here. I work two jobs – at a photography studio and a music shop. My parents I live with are divorced, my dad cheated on my mom. I have a little brother Mike, who is about two years younger than me and I'm still in Rosewood until college."

"Where are you headed off to?" he wondered.

"NYU," she answered, "I got accepted in the fall and want to become a writer."

He gave a quirky smile to that. "So music and photos huh? Are you into that kind of stuff?"

"Definitely," she answered. "I have a pretty awesome boss and easy hours." Aria thought about how cool Laurel was and how great it was to spend some extra time at night by herself. It may have been tiring to stay up so late, but it was fun.

"What do you like to do for fun? Do you have any friends?"

Aria nodded to both questions. "I like to read, write, listen and play music. My friends have actually been my best friends since middle school. My one friend brought us all together and we were inseparable ever since."

Peter seemed so interested to know all of this. He looked truly happy for her, not even a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

"Boyfriend?"

Aria hesitantly nodded, thinking about Jason. "Complicated, but yes."

"Uh oh," he said with a protective face on.

"Its nothing like that," she blushed. Hearing her phone beep, Aria went digging through her purse. It was Eric. **Okay?** He wondered.

**All good, tell you more later** she replied before putting her phone away. They drilled each other for a while, each talking about their lives. Aria told Peter more about her friends, her life, and what she liked to do, while Peter told her more about the horses, the property, their mom and dad, and even how he had a big interest in music too. They talked till the sun started to go down, having a few laughs from time to time too.

"Do you sleep here?" Aria wondered, looking around the small loft for a bed.

"No," he smiled, "I sleep in the house."

"What about…"

"He's usually passed out by now anyways," Peter brushed off. He didn't actually seemed to concern for his well being when it came to their father.

"Are you going to tell him about me?" Aria wondered again.

Peter sat there thinking for a second before shaking his head. "No, I don't think so. I don't know what he would do in that circumstance and I don't want you getting in harms way."

With a hint of disappointment, Aria tried to understand. He was looking out for her best interest. Exchanging cell phone numbers and other information, Aria called Martin to come get her and hugged Peter when he helped her into the cab.

"So someone does live there," Martin said as they drove away.

"Yea, my brother," Aria replied back with a smile.

* * *

She called Eric later that night, telling him everything was going great. At first it was a little rocky, but she quickly found her brother and told him all about it. He was happy for her, giving her his full attention as they talked. "Just come back in one piece," he said lightly. Giving some snarky like Aria comment back, she told Eric goodnight and went to bed.

The next day was like being on cloud nine for Aria. Her and Peter decided to meet at this small café a ways a way, with him picking her up. She quickly pulled on something casual to wear; rushing downstairs to already find him waiting for her at the B&B she was staying at.

"Hey," he smiled, coming to hug her. They were on the eloping each other into hugs stages of their sibling relationship already. Aria was enjoying how much Peter was like a big brother to her – not having that at home. There was so much to learn about him and understand.

Taking her to lunch, after learning that Aria was big on sleeping in and not being a morning person, he had her order the place's specialty and watched as she devoured the best waffles she would ever have.

"You're staring again," she commented with a smile. Peter liked to do that a lot with her, stare and watch her. He claimed it was because he was still pinching himself on the inside, thinking this was all a dream. She was beautiful and great to look at too – he added in a brotherly manner. She was nothing like he pictured when he thought about her all those times.

"So what else should we do today?" he wondered as they walked around the small town. There wasn't much here, just being the diner, car shop, pet store and a barbershop. Stopping to look at the cute puppies, Aria passed the hairdressers place and eyed it as she moved away from it.

"What?" he asked thinking she was still awing over the puppy in the window. "I don't think you can take dogs home with you," he noted. Thinking about their separation was a killer for both of them. Neither wanted to part from each other, especially after just finally finding each other again. Aria was promising herself on the inside she would get him to come to Rosewood.

"Have you ever got your haircut there?" Aria wondered as she looked at the old place. It was set up like it was in the movies. With the big black cushy chairs and old men getting shaved with shaving cream.

"Once or twice…why?"

"I'm thinking of a change," she said bravely.

"You? Oh, I don't know about going in there," he said honestly. "They don't do girls like you. They do…people here."

"Thanks," Aria said rolling her eyes and grabbing his hand to go in there. She was going to show them they could do a decent job on her type of hair. It wasn't like she was a city girl or anything.

"Oh god," he groaned as they walked in.

"Hi," Aria said to the closest man she could find. This older man, with glasses and a beard that reminded her of Santa Clause was just finishing up on a man. "I was hoping I could get my hair done here?"

"You?" the client asked surprised.

"Yes, me," she smiled rolling her eyes at Peter as he snickered.

"Sure, sit on down in the next chair," the Santa Clause man said.

"I'm Mario, this is Clark," the guy in the barber chair said introducing himself and the man working on him.

"Nice to meet you both," Aria smiled.

"Not that I'm trying to be nosy but…we don't get people like you around here," Mario spoke. Peter again, was stifling a laugh thinking back to their conversation before they walked in the shop.

"I'm from Pennsylvania. I'm not that foreign to this territory."

"Interesting," Clark said finishing up Mario in the process.

"She was here tracking me down," Peter spoke up.

"Just finding my brother," Aria smiled with light eyes.

"So what are we doing?" Clark asked, coming over to her and pulling her hair back.

"Cut it," she said boldly.

"What? Not just cut it," Peter spoke up.

"Yes, cut it," she said. Finding her spunk to be even more interesting, Clark followed her directions. Grabbing the scissors from the counter, he took her hair, gathering it in a pony and cut it.

"Oh my god," Peter said completely freaked out.

"Wow," Mario said shocked by what she just did too. Clark cut it Aria's hair a bit lower than the start of her shoulders.

"Lets get to work," Clark smiled. Becoming more open, the four of them – Peter, Aria, Clark and Mario – all hung around talking and laughing as he finished on her hair.

"Wow," Peter said after Aria was all finished. Underestimating the old man's skills, he picked up a lock of Aria's hair and played with it. She looked really good, more bright and fresh.

"Lookin' good," Clark complimented.

"Very nice," Mario added.

"Thanks Clark, I like it a lot," Aria noted while looking in the mirror. Her head felt a lot lighter and her waves had a more summery and fresh feel to it. She had a few layers stuck around there and it was all even now, coming to about her shoulders.

"So anything else spontaneous and crazy you would like to do today?" Peter asked as they paid and left.

"Not yet," Aria smirked as they walked along.

**_A/N: So...thoughts about the new guy Peter? Like? Dislike? I was thinkin along the lines of Josh Hutcherson when I was writing him?_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Sooo…its been crazy right?! It has been a while since I've updated due to life and my chapters being lost. Anyways, here is a new chapter for you all! Sorry it has taken so long. Hopefully I can get working on this story again. I've had some great ideas coming from LAXGRL4EVA and am trying to incorporate them (if anyone has any other ideas too, feel free to PM me). Stayed tuned for more and review on chapter please!**_

For the rest of her stay in Oklahoma, she hung around with Peter all over the place. Most of the time it was at their 'home' while other times it was out exploring. She enjoyed it all mostly loving that she was in her brother's presence.

Towards the end of her trip, Peter had to resume work (taking most of his time off to be with her) and she decided to meet him at their house. Checking the barn for him during late one night, she saw most of the horses asleep and Peter nowhere to be found. Texting him that she was here, she waited in the loft for about an hour. He must have been working – telling her before hand that when he was out working he couldn't pick up his phone. He had a few jobs keeping him busy. One was this packaging factory, another working at a diner, and the last at a hardware store. Fiddling around for a while, Aria wondered if he was sleeping. Over the course of the few days, Peter had taught her how to sneak past their drunk father at night – only making sure she did it with him – but she thought she could do it.

She enjoyed his room. Even though it didn't have much, he kept his guitar in there and some books. She loved his book collection, containing many of the classics and poetry novels most people couldn't find anymore. Biting her lip, Aria gazed out of the barn window and decided to do it. Shutting of the lights as she left, Aria opened the front door carefully and made sure that the TV was still on. It was signal one telling her it might be okay to go in. From there, she slipped inside the house and stood there in the front of the house. Their dad was on his lazy boy, snoring with a beer in hand. Beginning to move, Aria quickly startled herself after hitting the small table near the front door. It immediately woke up her father and he was crazy eyed. With the beer bottle still in his hand, he threw it at her and quickly went on with his rage. Yelling and throwing her against the kitchen counter Aria hit her head against the edge of it with a crack and fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Dad! Stop!" Peter yelled running into the house and sliding onto his knees to help see if Aria was okay. Putting a hand up to her head, Aria found her head bleeding. Just as their dad was about to smack Peter and move him away, Peter put his hands up for the both of them. "She's your daughter!"

It brought their father out of his spell immediately. His rage died down and he staggered back. "Its Aria dad. It's you little daughter mom dropped off to get away from you years ago," Peter state helplessly.

Watching him frozen in place, Peter took that time to gather Aria in his arms and help her up from the floor. Aria winced, keeping a hand against her head, as she felt dizzy from the blow.

"You okay?" Peter asked concerned.

"Yea," she winced feeling weak.

"Come on," he instructed, leading her to his room with an arm wrapped around her. Peering at their father, Aria watched him stand there struck with shock. Peter led her to his room, having her lift her hand to see the damage.

"I don't think it needs stitches," he said as she felt a bit more blood ooze out. Dropping his bag from work, Peter headed into the bathroom across from his room and gathered a wet washcloth and first aid kit. "Here, put pressure on it."

Watching him sort out the supplies on the bed, Aria tried to stay awake. She was feeling tired now.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Peter asked wearily, "I told you to never come in this house alone."

"I thought I could do it," she answered with a small gulp. "I hit the table by accident after I shut the door. He woke up and…"

"I know," Peter sighed. As he ran into the house he saw the crushed beer bottle against the wall near the door.

"He was drunk, its okay," Aria said hoping Peter wouldn't take this too personal. He had this thing going that he needed to protect his sister. It was why he rarely let her go anywhere around this property without him. Too many things could go wrong or happen. Taking care of her head injury, Aria watched him work. He was gentle and seemed to know what to do.

"…Did you ever want to become a doctor?" she wondered. He gave a small flat smile at that. "I don't think my grades would fit that criteria."

"Doesn't mean you still couldn't try," Aria said softly. Feeling him dab something, she winced again, noticing the sting it carried. Kissing the other side of her forehead where she wasn't injured, Peter blew on the injury to make the pain go away before putting little butterfly strips on it.

"You have too much positivity," he noted.

"It can't hurt anyone," she shrugged as she watched him put the things away.

"But it can get annoying," he stated teasingly with a yawn. "You probably shouldn't sleep for a while."

"I'll stay up. You go to bed."

"No way," he said going over to his closet and changing his shirt. "You could end up accidently fall asleep and slip into a coma or something. I'll take my chances with being sleepless for a while."

"But-"

"Ri," Peter said calling her by her nickname. He admitted that he wanted to call her that ever since his mom picked out her name for her. Rolling her eyes, she followed her brother's rules and sat on his bed cross-legged.

"Come on, let's sing something," Peter said grabbing his guitar from against the wall. After learning about their shared musical talent, the two had sat around for many hours the past days coming up with songs or melodies they could sing to.

"I have to show you this club tomorrow," Peter yawned again, trying to shake off his tiredness. He thankful got Saturday off, pulling many strings to do so, before Aria had to go back Sunday afternoon. "I think you'll like it," he stated as Aria grabbed the guitar from him and played something on her own. Stretching back on the bed, Peter listened to Aria play and soon fell asleep.

"Love you," Aria stated kissing his cheek softly before playing some more.

* * *

Waking up was harsh, especially when the sun was shining in your face. Aria woke up in Peter's room with a massive headache. Groaning, she sat up took a quick glimpse at the doorway. Startled, Aria found her father standing there staring and watching her with this dazed and indescribable look.

"Peter!" she called panicked. Her dad was literally just standing there, watching her. For how long, Aria didn't know, and she was too freaked out to ask.

Hearing a door swing open, Aria saw Peter behind their dad. He was in the bathroom brushing his teeth with a hand towel over his shoulder.

"Hey," he said sharply to his dad, going to stand in front of his bedroom doorway to possibly protect Aria again. Watching their father stare at the two of them, he left without a word and sat back into the family room.

"You okay?" Peter asked with a toothbrush and foamy paste in his mouth. Nodding, Aria brushed her hair back from her face, hissing as she touched the cut from yesterday. Moving to bathroom again, Peter quickly spit into the sink and went back to his sister. "Take the aspirin," he instructed, nodding to the pills on his nightstand with a glass of water. "I'll put some more ointment on the cut when you're ready."

Nodding, Aria swallowed the pills with the water and slowly got up from the bed. She walked to the bathroom joining Peter, and grabbed the spare toothbrush he set out for her when she fell asleep here. Brushing her teeth too, Aria watched Peter grab the first aid kit again.

"How's it feel?" he wondered facing each other.

"Okay," she said while still brushing back and forth.

"Hold still," he smiled as her body shook from her repetitive motions. Trying to keep as still as possible, she signaled she had to spit and quickly went to rinse her mouth before letting him work on her again. Aria truly believed Peter should be a doctor. He was great with all the blood, knew what to do, and was caring enough to be one.

"You should come back with me," Aria pitched again, almost ready to repeat his answer back to him that he always gave to her when she saw his face. "Please," she begged hoping he would just change his mind. She didn't want to leave here without him.

"You know I can't," he stated. Sullen, Aria stood with her brother and went quiet. "When is your next school break?" he wondered.

"Spring," she answered drearily. "Sometime after Easter."

"You should come back out then," he replied, checking the cut one last time before going to put the kit away. "We can celebrate the holiday when you get here."

"It's a long ways away."

"Not that long," he replied, trying to be the strong one here. As much as Peter wanted to leave, he had responsibilities here. He was holding up three jobs, the horses and his dad. Peter hated the drunk sometimes, but was still dedicated to him. Him and Aria were the only family he had left but his dad still needed him. "You'll come back," Peter reassured himself and her.

"I know," she said going to hug him. "I just want to see you before then too."

"We can talk on the phone," he said hugging her back. "And send each other some mail. We'll go all old fashion."

Aria gave a chuckle, thinking the mail system wasn't exactly old fashion, but he said it to make her smile. Kissing her head, Peter pulled them away from each other. "Come on, I've got our whole last day planned."

* * *

Horseback riding, stopping by the barbershop to talk to Clark and Mario, eating their favorite waffles, taking a drive around the back roads of the state and doing a bunch of other fun things made Aria not want to leave at all.

"You're going to love this," Peter said leading her towards this club. There was a huge line outside with music already blasting through the brick walls.

"'Sup Big Joe?" Peter asked nodding to the bouncer, cutting off a bunch of people waiting to be let in.

"Hey man," the guy, Big Joe, said giving her brother a clap.

"Are they in there already?" Peter wondered.

"Yup, setting up as we speak," he answered. Confused, Aria nudged her brother for an introduction. "Oh, Big J, this is my little sister Aria. Aria, this is Big Joe the club's bouncer."

"Nice to meet you," Aria said with a smile.

"You too," he said before nodding them to get in there. When Aria gazed around the inside, she found she liked it. It was like a bar, yet had a big stage and stuff too. It was set up for entertainment, with tables and chairs all around but also kept space open to be a part nightclub.

"Check this out," Peter said leading her to the stage. There was a group of guys setting up the equipment. Going over to the lead guitarist, he hit the guy on the shoulder and introduced Aria. "Josh, this is my little sister Aria. Aria meet Josh."

Greeting him, Aria felt shy. He had a bunch of tattoos up and down his arms making Aria wonder who her brother hung out with, but in the end Josh seemed really friendly. He was the backup singer and guitar. After that she met Tommy on bass and Chris on drums. The two of them were also sweet, - shaking her hand and making her feel welcome.

"So who's lead?" Aria wondered. Grinning like a fool, her brother stood tall and proud behind her bouncing on his toes.

"Seriously?" She asked surprised.

"Like a heart attack," he replied.

That night was spent watching her brother perform to a large group of people finding he had a small amount of fans and talented band members. They were all his friends and she was happy he gave her a chance to know them. A few times Aria even went up and sang. She was surprised by how bold she was but she was pretty sure it was because her brother was there backing her up.

"That was amazing," Aria laughed, enjoying the rush she felt after singing their last song. They were on their way back to drop of Aria at the B&B. As Aria continued to talk excitedly, Peter smiled, loving how free his little sister was. She told him about her stage freight, but for some reason he didn't see any of that when he was with her. She was free as a bird, singing her lungs out.

Calling it a night when Peter pulled up to the B&B to drop her off, Aria laid on her bed and wished tomorrow would never come.

* * *

She was in tears when she had to go to the airport. She woke up early on purpose to spend some more time with him but he wasn't there. Knowing it was best to stay in the loft for the time he was gone at work, Aria hung around with the horses, promising each of them to come back too.

"I'm going to miss you," she mumbled against his chest when he came home. Her taxi soon appeared after that, Martin giving her a few minutes no charge to say her goodbyes.

"I'll see you Easter break. Don't forget about me," Peter told her.

"Like I could," Aria said wiping some tears away.

Kissing her head, Peter took a look at her cut still healing on her head. It was near her hairline so it wasn't too noticeable, but it was still a bit red. "Take care of that thing. I don't want it getting infected."

"Will do," she answered with emotion in her voice. Hugging herself to him again, she tried to remember his scent, how he hugged her, how he felt when she hugged him and everything else she possibly could.

Kissing her head again and again, Peter knew if she didn't leave now she was going to miss her flight.

"Go on," he said pushing her away. Kissing her cheek, Aria felt his wide jaw brush against her before he wiped away that last tear that fell and made her leave him.

Aria's flight home was torturous. She didn't want to come home to Rosewood or continue school. She wanted to be with her brother taking care of the horses and doing whatever she wanted. Real life was too much of a pain. There was so much drama and disappointment to get back to. Life in Oklahoma was so much better.

Walking out from the airport after she claimed her bags, Aria found Eric pulled up front with his arms crossed waiting for her.

"Woah," he claimed as she walked up to him. "Look at you."

Confused, Aria watched as he stepped forward and took a lock of her hair in his fingers. That's right, she got her hair cut while away. Cracking a small smile as she thought about her brother at that time, she went to ask him how it looked.

"What happened here?" Eric wondered, pushing back her hair to see her tiny injury. "What the hell is that?"

Aria bit her lip and knew the happiness to see her was over. His eyes demanded for answers.

"Thanks for picking me up," she murmured.

"Montgomery, what is that?" he asked still peering at her cut on her forehead. Pulling back, Aria moved so her hair was covering most of it. "Nothing."

"That's not nothing," he stated. "And I was in charge of you. You never told me anything about getting injured."

"Its fine," she said uncomfortably. That whole thing with her head brought up too many scary memories of her dad.

"Come on," Eric said clearly unhappy. Grabbing her bag and putting it in the trunk this time, he quickly jogged back to his side and pulled away.

"So…how'd you get it?" he wondered bluntly.

"I slipped," Aria claimed, "and cut my head on the kitchen counter."

"Slipped?" he questioned, wondering if it was her brother that did this to her. She hadn't heard much from her over the week, just that she found her brother Peter and her mom was dead. He assumed the dad was in the picture, just didn't hear much about him.

"Heels aren't really the right type of shoes to wear in Oklahoma," Aria stated while fiddling with her hands.

"How are you? How was your trip?"

"Good," he noted, glancing over to her. Something was still off. She seemed sad and shifty. "Nothing really eventful. I saw a few college buddies and hung around with them for most of the time."

"Sounds great," she said trying to put on a smile.

"Seriously Montgomery, what's going on with you?" Taking his eyes off from the road, he watched her a bit better. She was sad, it was too easy to tell.

"I miss him," she sighed.

"Who? Your brother?"

Aria nodded. The whole flight home she thought of Peter and how she wanted to be back in Oklahoma with him. She didn't like this whole distance thing and not spending time with him.

"So I'm guessing your going back soon?"

"Spring break," she confirmed. "It sounds like forever from now, but Peter keeps telling me it isn't."

"You talked to him?" Eric asked.

"A little bit while I was on the plane. We texted each other."

"And you guys are close?"

"Yea," Aria said breaking out in a smile. "You wouldn't believe what a relief it was to have him. The whole trip was worth it."

"So…that cut. It wasn't from him?" Eric asked protectively.

"I told you, I slipped," she said. Giving her a knowing look, Aria bit her lip and looked out her window instead. He didn't bring that topic up anymore, but he knew she was lying. That was more than a slip.

"I like it," Eric said after a few moments of silence. They were approaching the Welcome to Rosewood sign. Lost on what he was talking about, Aria cocked her head to him bewildered.

"Your haircut. It's a nice change, you look refreshed."

Smiling again, Aria laughed when he switched back to the old Eric and began flirting with her again. "A little disappointing that I can't run my hand through your long locks but it will do." Giving him a small shove as they pulled up to her house, they both got out of the car and grabbed her things.

"Hey you're back!" Spencer claimed as she was running around the neighborhood for her after dinner jog.

"Hey," Aria said dropping her bag and going over to hug her best friend. "Why do you look tan and he doesn't?" Spencer asked peering over to Eric.

"I didn't get the chance to go to the Caribbean," Eric noted as he walked over to the two girls. "He was in Chicago," Aria answered for Spencer.

"Oh…so how was it?" Spencer wondered turning her attention back to Aria after watching Eric try and be his boyish, immature self.

"Really good," Aria said with a genuine smile. Even though her and Spencer weren't exactly talking about the same trip, Aria couldn't seem to lie about her time away. "How were things around here?"

"Interesting," Spencer said cutting back some of the details. She had tried to get down to the bottom of the Jason Cece situation again, but not with much luck. The mystery of 'A' seemed to take up most of their time. Not only that, but finally, after much debate Spencer went to see Wren. It wasn't the best reunion, and she cried about it afterward, but she felt better now. He was a giant jerk and it was settled.

"Caleb and Hanna are back…kinda," Spencer stated tipping her head to the side. The scoop with that was Caleb pretending to be 'A' to help him figure out for himself that 'A' was really back and such. He somehow thought it would bring them together as a couple again, but Hanna was still on the fence for that.

"Really?" Aria asked surprised.

"Long story," Spencer stated with a look.

"Montgomery…" Eric said nudging her on where to go put her bags. "Oh right," she said spinning around.

"I'll let you go. We can talk later," Spencer stated.

"Okay," Aria nodded. Waving to her, Aria tried to grab one of her bags from Eric and had them go inside her house.

Was something going on there? Spencer wondered. Shaking her head, Spencer put her ear buds back in her ears and went off finishing her jog.

* * *

"Mom?" Aria called as her and Eric came into the house with her bags. Aria decided to quit this ongoing hate game with her mom. Her real one was dead and Peter opened her eyes to how important family could be.

"Aria," Ella called as her and Mike came down the stairs.

"Hey," Aria smiled putting her things down.

"Hello Eric," Ella smiled as she came over to hug her daughter. "How was the trip?"

"Perfect," Aria stated.

"I should get going," Eric told the family.

"I'll see you later?"

"Definitely," Aria smiled to him. Opening up their front door again, Aria waved and silently thanked Eric before watching him drive away.

"So tell us about it," Ella encouraged as her and Mike seemed interested.

"It was really nice," Aria said not wanting to elaborate much more than that. She didn't want to lie but its not like she could tell the truth.

"You got your hair cut short," her mother prompted.

"Yea," Aria smiled as she looked at it. "There was this small barbershop type place we stopped at when we got to explore. It was cool and I wanted a change." There was a small fib laced in there but it contained mostly truth.

"It looks very nice," Ella complimented. Talking some more and all settling on the couch, they went over what her mom and Mike did, along with school coming up tomorrow.

When it was time for bed, Aria took her bags upstairs with the help of Mike and stuck most of her stuff in the hamper. From there, she showered again, changed into her pajamas and skipped over to her desk where she saw her calendar. Counting down the days until Spring break, she circled the number in highlighter and went to bed, dreaming great dreams of her and her brother.

By the next morning, Aria woke up to bleak weather and no urge to get to school. She apparently missed the gossip making herself unsure if she wanted to see her friends, and she had that huge nagging feeling of not wanting to be here. Sitting up from bed, Aria leaned over and checked her phone. She had a video message. Pressing play, Aria watched as Peter's face came up on screen.

"Hey Ri, its early there I know," he said taking in account of the time difference while shaking the camera a bit as he held it up to his face. "But I wanted to say that I miss you horribly and can't wait for you to come back to me. Josh and all my buddies have been raving about you. When you come home, we will have to go back to the club and party all night long. Take care of yourself and that cut on your head. Remember – I love you."

Enjoying seeing his face on the screen, it gave a boost for Aria to get ready for the day. She hopped out of her bed, grabbed her clothes, did her hair, packed her bed and even skipped down the stairs.

"Did you hide caffeine in your room?" Mike asked when she came downstairs.

"No," she rolled her eyes. Ella gave her an interested look wondering where all this energy came from for her daughter not being a morning person.

"What? I'm happy."

"Weird," Mike stated shaking his head as he finished up his bowl of cereal.

Aria drove the two of them to school with time to spare. Waiting in the courtyard by herself, Aria pulled out her phone again and watched her brother's video. As soon as he said "Hey Ri," she felt herself go in all smiles.

"Aria!" Hanna said with a happy voice as she came and attacked her into a hug. Slipping her phone in her pocket, Aria was caught in Hanna's bear hug. "Hey," she laughed.

"Wow, look at you! You look great!"

"Thanks," Aria smiled stepping back.

"So? How was it? Learn any dirty gossip? Do any crazy things?" Aria pushed a now, fake smile, and went to have them go sit down. "It was just the usual. It was fun."

Dying to know more, Aria shifted around in her spot and hoped someone would come around and interrupt them soon.

"Well how about you?" Aria asked trying to change the subject after a while longer. "I saw Spencer briefly last night when I came home. She said something about you and Caleb possibly getting back together?"

Hanna rolled her eyes and Aria prayed this topic would last as long as possible. "She's totally wrong." Leaning forward, Hanna spoke to Aria quietly. "Caleb sent me a text pretending to be 'A'. He's figured out that whole part – that its not over- but he's got it in his head like we can be together now. It totally can't work."

"But if he knows…" Aria said not finding much wrong with it.

"Then its worse!" Hanna exclaimed in a hush tone. "He could be in some serious trouble with this new 'A'. We aren't even close to finding out who it could possibly be, not to mention, this time its like life or death." Pulling a face, Hanna slumped forward, "I don't want him to get hurt."

Aria could understand where that was coming from. They were back to watching themselves and trying to figure out the puzzle again. Caleb getting in the way would be more extreme and it would be on Hanna if something happened.

"Have you talked to Jason?" Hanna wondered.

"Nope," Aria sighed. "We've talked before break but not much since then. Have you seen him with Cece anymore?" She hesitated when asking the last part, but she had to know. If he was…if something really was happening there, she had to call their relationship off.

"No," Hanna said. "But that's more of Spencer's thing. I think she's been keeping tabs on him but who knows."

Pulling their attention to Emily who now joined them, hugs went around again and questions were repetitively asked.

"Aria!" Gavin called. Signaling her to follow him, Aria got up from her seat and followed Gavin. He led her to the back door of the gym, slipping her inside to see her brother and some other teammate of his shoving each other.

"Hey!" she called. Jogging over, Aria quickly stepped in front of the two and backed them away.

"Mike! Hey! Stop it. Mike!" Aria called again. A loud whistle was blown, making everyone wince.

"Cut it out!" Aria yelled as the kid pushed her brother. It sent her staggering back a bit, which put Mike in a rage.

"Mike!" Jason called now running forward and separating her brother and the other guy. "Go cool off man," he told the other guy. Mike, who was still standing near his sister huffed a breath and shook his head.

"Locker room boys! Now!" The coach called.

"Hey!" Aria said pulling her brother back by his shoulder when he tried to leave. Gavin gave them a sorrowed look as he passed by them to follow instructions. Jason stood near her, watching the two siblings interact. "What the hell was that?" she wondered incredulous. The last time Mike got into a fight was when he was going downhill with his life.

"He said some things that pissed me off," Mike snapped.

"Like what?" Aria asked patiently. Mike scoffed, still somewhat mad. "Like how mom was a slut, and you were a bitch following her footsteps. He gave some stupid shit about you stringing along guys and mom doing the same."

Aria was shocked to hear all this all. "Why would that kid say something like that?"

"Because mom's dating," he grumbled. "She went out a few times with a guy while you were gone."

Raising an eyebrow, Aria was shocked to hear the news. Her mom was really dating someone.

"And me?" Aria wondered. She knew the reasons he was being called a bitch, but unsure how she was stringing guys along.

"There is this rumor going around," Mike stated pathetically. "Your with Jason cause you want to get some, Noel Kahn's brother cause of his money, and probably others."

Aria was stunned, completely appalled.

"It just started going around today," Mike confessed, "Pat was trying to start it."

"Pat?" Aria wondered.

"The kid," Mike grumbled. "Can I go now?"

"Hold on," Aria said pulling back by the shoulder again. "Mike…you know none of that is true right? They are just words, it doesn't matter what they think."

"I know," Mike said rolling his eyes.

"Hey," Aria said making him look at her. "I'm glad you stuck up for us." This time, Mike raised an eyebrow.

"But," Aria stated as she let him go. "Don't make a habit of it. Next time I'll take the swing for you so you don't get in trouble."

Giving a laugh, Mike nodded to his sister and went off to talk to his coach, leaving Aria with Jason.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Slowly getting back into the routine =)  
**__**Enjoy the chapter but don't expect another update tomorrow (sorry!) I've hit a small writer's/road block and don't know where to go with it. Plus getting busy with x-mas ahead...so savor the moments!**_

"Ugh," Aria sighed, thinking how much she hated Rosewood.

"You handled that well," Jason commented, stepping forward to her.

"Thanks," she said shaking her head. Rumors and drama. When was she ever going to be free of it?

"How have you been?" he asked tentatively.

"Good. Look Jason, about that rumor…"

"You don't have to..."

"No, I do," Aria stated. "It obviously isn't true; I'm with you because I love you, but that whole Kahn thing – I _**have**_ seen Eric around and I have talked to him."

Jason analyzed her face, seeing something guarded there. "Is there something going on with you two?" he wondered.

"No," she answered immediately with her eyes looking into his. "…is there something going on with you and Cece?" she asked boldly, deciding it was now or never to ask this.

"Why would you ask that?" he wondered.

Aria swallowed hard, not liking how he didn't answer the question directly. "I saw you both together. She was coming out of your house late one night when I was sleeping over at Spencer's. You lied to me about her. She stopped over, barely wearing any clothes and you didn't say anything."

Jason swallowed hard and took a step near her. Aria tried hard to fight back the impulse to step back, and she did; but she couldn't help to retract herself from Jason's touch when he went to take her hands in his.

"It wasn't like that."

"And then that night at the talent festival," Aria noted, continuing her line of thinking. "You guys were hugging and you kissed her head. Was something going on then too? Is that when it started?"

"No," he answered again trying to embrace her. Stepping back, Aria looked away shamefully. It just didn't feel right.

Licking his lips, Jason stood there and watched her. "That night at the festival she came over to me and apologized for her actions in the past – the quick break up and stuff. I forgave her for ditching me like that and we hugged. The kiss to the head was just something I randomly did. I didn't even know it really meant something."

Swallowing, Aria thought to herself how that action meant something to her. "And that other night?" The look on his face told her he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"She thought I was still single," he replied. "I was half awake that night to wait up for you to text me and then she stopped by. It was just to talk at first and then things turned south. She made a few moves on me and I pulled away."

Aria shook her head skeptically. "You were shirtless when you walked her to the door. Are you saying something happened or it didn't?"

"Nothing…nothing like that happened. I was shirtless because I was half asleep not because of that."

"Did you kiss her?" Aria wondered hesitantly. Her voice was shaking like mad, crazy unstable. So he didn't have sex with her, but was there something else?

"She kissed me," he admitted. Swallowing the large lump, Aria crossed her arms over her torso to keep herself together.

"When she did that, I quickly pulled away and pushed her out of the house. I told her I was taken and she brushed it off saying it was cool and had a party to get to anyways. I walked her out and told her to drive safe. That was it Aria. Whatever you think you noticed, it wasn't like that."

Aria took a huge step back from him when he reached his arm out. It hurt, a lot – to know that something did happen there. "And you pushed her away, when she made the first move." Aria was hoping he would clarify the scene and reassure her by saying yes immediately. It was playing in her head like a movie – Cece seducing Jason and him falling for it.

Waiting for some kind of answer, Aria realized he was staying quiet because he couldn't calm her fears. "You didn't," she said with her tone of voice trembling.

"I-…it wasn't…" He was lost for words. Her first move was just a Cece like thing. She was always flirtatious and playful with him. When they sat together on the couch and she curled up with him, its not like he reciprocated the action, but he didn't push her away. And then when she made her second move by running her hands over him, he was starting to get a vibe, but by the time she started kissing him, it took him a few seconds to pull away and set her straight.

"Ar," he said helplessly taking a step forward. She immediately stepped back and as he tried to come closer again she went back further. "Don't, don't!" she called when he tried one last time. Her heart was crushed, to think that Jason still belonged to Cece.

Letting out a pathetic sob, she held herself together and pushed her tears away. Wiping away the sadness, putting on that famous mask of hers, she took a few deep breaths. "I need some time," was all she could bravely get out before darting off from the empty gym.

For the rest of the week, Aria confided in and leaned on her friends for help with the Jason situation. Hanna was ticked at him; Spencer was lost in the complex situation, and Emily sympathetic for the couple. Mike wanted to work most nights that week at the music shop, still considering Eric's offer so she had some time to herself to think and breathe. Aria confronted her mom about the dating situation – surprisingly happy for her that she was moving on – and then went on, spending the rest of her time working for Laurel or writing music. Peter sent her mail from time to time (they liked to send lyrics and demos of songs they came up with) and she avoided Jason as much as possible. Cece usually too, but for as often as Aria made coffee trips, she didn't see her much.

Jason seemed like a wreck, trying to do everything he possibly could to fix things with Aria, but she was limp like a rubber hand when it came to their relationship. She wasn't sure if she had the heart to call them officially over, but it felt like it. He ripped this part of her, losing her trust and confidence in their relationship. She couldn't seem to get her cheerfulness back and even Peter was starting to see it in her songs.

_What's with the lyrics?_ He wrote to her in one letter. _They are all about love, leaving and trying to find happiness again. Everything okay? Need to talk?_ He knew little about Jason, probably just enough to be that protective brother. So deciding to tell him everything and get his outside opinion, Aria took her time and wrote him a long letter, explaining the whole debate along with her and Jason's history. There were about 6 pages total maybe, making Aria need a bigger envelope for when she sent another CD of music to him.

"Sweetie," Ella said popping her head in Aria's bedroom door. "I'm leaving."

Ella had a date with the coffee shop manager Zack. He was younger than her, which Aria had a hard time getting past, but she had to put it in a different perspective considering she once dated Ezra.

"Okay, have fun," Aria smiled. Watching her mother give a grin back, she waited to hear the front door to shut to go over on her bed and plop onto it. Life's problems were rough. She was still avoiding Jason, but she knew she couldn't do it forever. As many times as Aria has run away from problems, she has also collected herself enough to deal with them. Spencer had told her numerous times that Jason was a wreck without her. He wasn't hanging others because he thought it was better to keep his distance so he "wouldn't hurt people", and was taking things tough. And then there was Peter. She shouldn't have sent that letter blabbing about her love life and she needed to cheer up somehow.

Sitting up, Aria grabbed her phone and texted Spencer. **Hot chocolate run? Pick you up?** Hitting the send button, she waited for a reply.

**Pick me up 2.**

Moving into action, Aria made sure she looked decent enough to go out and ran off to find her purse.

* * *

"So I'm confused. You guys are over? Or you aren't?" Spencer asked as they drove back to the Hastings' house.

"I don't know," Aria sighed, "I mean, I love him but to do that? With Cece? I feel betrayed."

Spencer shrugged, "he didn't necessarily initiate the kiss."

"But he didn't pull away," Aria stated, finding that to be what bothered her. "Not to mention he avoided me so he didn't have to tell me about it."

"Okay, you did that too," Spencer pointed out. Aria rolled her eyes and got ready to turn right onto Spencer's street. Suddenly, a car went speeding in front of them and crashed into a pole.

"What the hell?" Spencer exclaimed as Aria stopped fast, giving them both whiplash. Quickly going into action, Aria flung her seatbelt off. "Call 9-1-1," She instructed to Spencer who was still standing by the car.

Running over to see if the driver was hurt, Aria saw it was Jason. "Jason? Are you okay?" she asked panicked as she opened his driver side door. He was just sitting there with his head leaned by her.

"Aria," he breathed out still trying to regain his brain. His car reeked of alcohol and his eyes were dilated.

"Are you drunk?" she asked incredulous. He reached over to her, as if he wanted to get out of the car and hug her.

"Aria?" Spencer called running over to her in worry. "Jason?!" she exclaimed after seeing her half brother a mess.

"Scoot over," Aria said not taking a moment to think. Jason gave her a confused look but she shook her head and repeated herself firmer.

"What are you doing?" Spencer exclaimed. "The police are going to be here any second."

"Take my car and drive it back to your house," Aria instructed. Starting Jason's vehicle again, Aria made sure he appeared to be okay before reversing from the pole.

"Aria!" Spencer exclaimed as before she could officially drive away.

"This never happened," she told Spencer, quickly driving off into the night. What she was doing was probably stupid. Actually it was – Aria knew it was – but she still did it anyways. Through everything that had happened, she felt the need to protect Jason. It was odd because he had practically broken her heart, but deep down, she knew she still loved and cared for him. She didn't want to see him get arrested or go down that dark road again.

Pulling the wrecked car into his driveway, Aria searched frantically for his garage door opener. Jason was in-between being passed out and consciously drunk; so she was on her own to find the small little device. Finding the clicker in his armrest compartment, Aria quickly parked his car. She had to take a second to compose herself, only to make sure she could handle this before going any further. Not dwelling on the situation for too long, she got out from her side of the car and helped Jason from his. With much difficulty, she led them through the house and upstairs to his room.

"I missed having you here," he stated as she settled his body on the bed. Not answering him, Aria pulled away and went to get the first aid kit.

"I messed up," he confessed with a small slur.

"How could you drink?" she asked breathlessly torn as she sat across from him to clean up his cut above his eyebrow from the accident.

"I need you," he stated, swatting her hand away. Being persistent, Aria went back to trying to dab his cut. "I came back here for you – to be with you."

"Jason stop," she said when he pushed her hand away again so they could try and talk. Not only was it wrong to do right now because he was drunk, but because Aria didn't want to hear it. Her heart was still hurting and the fact that he wouldn't be able to remember it all in the morning made it 10 times worse.

"I love you," he seemingly whined.

"I know you do," she murmured back as she ended up sticking a band-aid on the place where he was bleeding.

"I love you too."

"Then why are we doing this Aria?" he complained. He was drunk and it was unusual to see such a…loose Jason. Usually he was composed and careful. Now, he was just…open and needing. She remembered the times he used to tell her how when he got wasted he got angry, but she didn't see any of that when he was with her.

"Please, give me another chance," he asked. It broke Aria out of her daydream and she got up. Taking the medical kit and putting it on his nightstand, Aria turned and helped him take off his shirt.

"I knew my dad said something bad to you…that's why I told him he's dead to me."

"What?" Aria asked surprised.

"We came back from New York and that was it. I hated him."

"You shouldn't have done that," she murmured, taking account of his bruises. There was a large one forming near his shoulder from the seatbelts impact when he crashed.

"I love you – you're my life."

"I know," she sighed, trying to get him lay down. "I'm going to get you some ice packs." Taking a careful eye of him, she went to leave. "No, not yet," he said catching her wrist.

"Jase," she sighed.

"I miss you laying with me. I'm laying in your spot right now you know," he told her in his drunken state.

"I know," she replied, moving some of his hair away from his eyes. Hearing him moan, Aria watched him brokenheartedly. "I miss when you do that."

"Let me get you some ice packs," she breathed out.

"You can't leave," he stated.

"I wont – not yet," she said gently. Bending down, Aria gave him a small kiss on his forehead and slipped her wrist away to go get him some freezer packs. Rushing her way downstairs was somewhat hard in heels and it was even harder to stop suddenly when she caught a glimpse of police lights flashing at Spencer's house. Crap they were in a load of trouble. Racing around from Jason's freezer to back upstairs, she set out some aspirin for him, with a large glass of water, and set the packs down gently on his skin.

"You're so beautiful Ar. I loved you the first day I met you. You were…God, you were so amazing. And I love kissing you. Kissing you feels good."

Aria gave a small laugh to all of what he was admitting. The sober Jason would not be like this. Sliding the covers out from under him, Aria tried to pull of his shoes and help him into bed.

"I didn't mean to kiss Cece back. She doesn't mean anything to me. I didn't even want to tell you. I was so afraid."

"I know," she repeated again in a whisper as she listened to the last part. She had been afraid too in confronting him. It was like her worst nightmare came true.

"I'll never stop loving you," he mumbled before passing out cold. Sitting by his side then, Aria ran her hair gently through his hair and kissed his cheek. "I love you Jason DiLaurentis."

Staying with him a few seconds longer, Aria checked on him one last time before scurrying off to get back to Spencer's.

* * *

"Spencer?" Toby asked when Spencer came rushing into her house after driving Aria's car away from the accident.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked noticing her panicked look.

"Toby, the police are about to come by here and –" Before she could get out any more, there was a knock on her back door. Swallowing hard, she gave her boyfriend a pleading look and went to answer it.

"Spencer," the officer Barry said. "May we come in?" behind him were two other officers – one being Garrett – with hands on their hips like they meant business. Opening the door wider, Spencer stepped back. "We got a call from your cell phone reporting an accident on the street right before yours. Now, there were no cars but there was broken glass. Mind explaining that?"

"…I don't have any idea what that's about. I've been here all night," Spencer lied.

"Can anyone confirm that?" Barry asked skeptically.

"I can sir," Toby said speaking up for her. It was a complete lie, but Spencer felt glad her boyfriend had her back. "Spencer and I have been here all night."

"And Ms. Montgomery?" he asked. "That is her car in your driveway isn't it?"

_Stupid Rosewood_ Spencer said curing the small town. Only the police would know what type of cars the girls drive in a place like this.

"Yes, she's here too. She's been hanging out with us all night too. Kind of like a sleepover thing we have going on here," Spencer said again.

"Where is she?" Garrett wondered.

Spencer paused for a half a second, thinking the best lie she could. "Shower. She's…taking a shower before we go to bed. Actually, I'm pretty sure it was to give Toby and some time alone, knowing how Aria is," Spencer stated, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

"Are you sure you don't know anything about that broken glass down the road?" Barry asked.

"No sir," Spencer stated.

Giving a look, Barry nodded and had Garrett pull back from any further questioning. They didn't have anything.

"Thank you for your time."

"Sure," Spencer said walking the cops to the door to see them out. Waiting for a few seconds to make sure they disappeared, Toby jumped on her then. "What was that all about? You girls got into an accident?"

"No I didn't, Jason did."

"Jason? Where is he?"

"Aria took him back to his house."

"Why the hell are you guys covering for Jason?" Toby asked when Spencer moved away from him.

"Because! He means something to us."

"That doesn't mean you guys can just lie to the cops about that Spencer. He's a grown man. Do you know what we just did? What I just did? I thought I was done with the Rosewood Police. If they find out about this, we can get in a huge amount of trouble."

"I know Toby and I'm so sorry," Spencer pleaded. "I just…he was drunk and he crashed into a pole. Aria took action first."

"Great, he was drunk," Toby said clearly pissed off. "He was supposed to be off that wagon."

"He slipped, it happens," Spencer said still feeling guilty about what Toby just did for her.

"Spencer, you two can't just cover for him like this."

"Toby please, you can't tell anyone about this."

"I won't," he said with a huff, "but this is wrong."

Taking a tentative step forward to him, Spencer glanced up in his eyes. "I'm sorry you had to lie to the cops for me. That's not what I wanted."

Toby gave a sigh, falling for Spencer's guilty look. "We'll fix it somehow."

Just as they were about to kiss, Aria ran into the living room from the back door. "Oh sorry," she said turning around to face the door so they could kiss.

"Its fine Aria," Toby laughed as they broke away without a kiss. "How are you? Okay?"

"Yea," Aria stated trying not to think of what Jason told her while he was drunk.

"Is Jason okay?" Spencer wondered.

"A few cuts and bruises. Aside from the major hangover he'll have tomorrow he should be fine," Aria replied, setting her purse down and plopping on the couch.

"Here are your keys," Spencer told her, walking over and handing them to her. "The cops already stopped by. They think you are here for a sleepover. I told them you were in the shower when they asked for you."

"Right," Aria stated slipping her keys in her bag and giving a tired sigh.

"Well…I should go," Toby said taking his cue to leave after the girls went quiet.

"No, I should," Aria said going to get up.

"You're supposed to be sleeping over here," Toby stated with a small smile. "If the cops are waiting outside Spencer's house or near yours, you guys are going to get busted and hauled in for more questioning. I should go – you stay."

Finding he was dead on, Aria lowered her things in her hand and went to find another way to give these two some private time. "Then I'll go get settled in upstairs." Turning on heel, Aria went to take the stairs. "Thanks Toby!" she called when she was out of sight.

"So Aria- like," Spencer stated with a laugh when she went to embrace her boyfriend.

"I love you – be safe," he mumbled.

"We will," Spencer confirmed. Giving him a quick kiss, and then another…and another, the two finally left each other and went their separate ways.

* * *

The next day, both Aria and Spencer were running late. They didn't get to bed until around two in the morning and forgot to set an alarm. Rushing all over the place, the two quickly got dressed and ran out the door.

The four of them all met up just in time for school to start. Routine was slightly thrown off from last night, but the Aria did share the Jason story with Emily and Hanna as they all walked in together with Spencer treading ahead.

"Hey you guys?" Spencer asked cutting off their talk while stopping in the middle of the hall. She had this puzzled look on her face, making the three of them wonder why she was staying at a dead stop. Spencer peered down the hallway she was supposed to go down to and saw it was filed with signs and older strangers giving students pamphlets. "What am I missing here?"

Each stepping forth to gaze at what Spencer was, Emily browsed to a kid passing her by and saw a flyer hung up on the school walls. "Its career day," she answered showing them the flyer, "seniors must attend," she read.

"How did we miss this?" Hanna wondered.

"I don't even know," Aria replied, watching everyone go from room to room. It was organized like this – each wing of the building had certain categories of professions. For example, the science hallway was for people who might want to go into the medical field, like doctors, surgeons, nurses, etc. The English wing held people wanting to go into professions like teaching, social work, and other type careers dealing with helping others. The system and organization of professions went on and on, only working if the students explored. Only seniors had to come to school today – not that any of the girls knew that to begin with and it was clear why. The school was a lot easier to manage if only one class was here.

"Don't just stand around girls, hop to it," Mr. Tamboreli instructed passing by them in the hallway while checking on people to make sure they were doing what they needed to be doing. Completely lost and confused, they told each other the gossip would be finished later, and walked off to find their possible career path.

* * *

"Aria!" someone called when Aria stopped by her locker a third of the way through the day.

"Eric?" she wondered seeing him jog up to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you interested in becoming a vet?" he asked providing her with a slightly cryptic answer. Seeing why he was here, she went back to stuffing her locker with her textbooks. "Ah, the career fair. How's it going so far? Lots of people wanting to become vets?"

"Some," he shrugged. "While others just walked into the wrong room and sat down anyways."

Aria gave a laugh.

"I see you still have the pig," he grinned. Glancing up, Aria saw that indeed she still had the stuffed pig he gave her. She didn't have the heart to take it out from his place. "Speaking of which, how did you get it in my locker?"

"It wasn't an easy task I'll have you know," he stated with a hearty laugh. "I actually went down to the office and gave some lame story about how I needed to put this bigger sized envelope in your locker but it wouldn't fit through the slot. The office wouldn't budge on giving me your locker combination, but after much sweet talking, I got one of the secretaries to walk me down to put it in your locker."

Aria looked at him interested and surprised on how much he had to go through to do this.

"I claimed it was important and had to get to you so she wrote your combination down and stood at your locker spinning the dial. After the woman left, I opened the locker from memorizing what the secretary wrote on the paper. It was pretty easy sailing after that. I took the fake envelope and left the pig."

"Remind me to call you if I ever need to break in somewhere," Aria teased as she closed her locker. Leaning back against the lockers, she held her books to her chest. "So then are you here all day?"

"Pretty much," he noted while staring at her with a happy smirk. Rolling her eyes when he thought she was trying to imply something, she said her goodbyes.

"Hey, I'll catch you at lunch. Maybe we can plan another dinner," he said with an implied tone. Rolling her eyes at his flirtatious ways, she waved to Eric and left to finish the day.

By lunch Aria had researched on becoming a writer, teacher, photographer, artist, and in her head, a singer. All of these were interesting choices for her, but she couldn't seem to find satisfaction in any of them anymore. Waiting for her friends to show up at the lunch table, Aria fiddled around with her apple on her lunch tray.

Where are you guys? Aria texted to the three of them a few minutes later.

"Aria," Jason said coming up to her. Surprised he was here after last night she shifted in his seat.

"Can we go to my office and talk?"

"Is that the best idea?" she wondered.

Jason swallowed hard and kept his hands together. "I think I should explain myself about last night."

Aria looked away from his gaze and checked her phone. All three of her friends were still tied up. Biting her lip, Aria slid the chair out from under her and stood up. "Lead the way."

Gazing at her for a few seconds, Jason turned around and took the two of him to his office. On the way there Eric was passing them. He had this wide grin on his face after seeing Aria, but when he realized she was walking with Jason DiLaurentis, the expression faded. "Aria," Eric called stopping them both.

Placed into an awkward moment, Aria held back to talk to him. "What's up Eric?"

"Aren't you supposed to be headed to lunch?"

"Yea," she answered shiftily, "I was just on my way with Jason to his office to talk."

"I'm here if you need me," Eric offered. Aria tilted her head slightly, wondering if his tone was being flirtatious or serious. There was something laced in there and she wasn't sure what it was. Noticing how he was staring at Jason like he meant business, Aria noticed how the two of them did not seem to get along.

"Thanks," Aria answered awkwardly. "We just have to clear up some things though – about my brother – but I'll catch you later?" she was somewhat lying and hated to do that, but before she could do more about it, she had to figure out the bottom of the new situation uprising.

"Yea, sure," he answered. Glaring at Jason for a while longer, he gave Aria a short smile and left.

Spinning back to Jason who was waiting for her, she gave him a narrowed look. "What was that all about?"

"The Kahn's and DiLaurentis' don't really get along," he stated before guiding them to his office again.

"I noticed. Why?"

"History," Jason shrugged as the two of them stepped in the small room. Shutting the door behind her, Jason guided her to the small sofa he set in the place. An empty silence filled them and awkwardness set in. Aria was shifty once again and felt like taking up Jason's offer was not a good idea.

"Last night…" Jason started with difficulty. "I made a mistake I thought I would never do again."

Trying to keep an open mind and hear him out, Aria waited for him to explain everything.

"I don't know exactly what I was thinking at the time but I ended up at some bar outside of town and lost myself. I wasn't thinking straight and thought I didn't have anything anymore."

Swallowing hard, Aria played with hands as she listened.

"It was irresponsible of me getting in the car and driving back into Rosewood. And you saved my ass, literally."

He took in a deep breath then, with his eyes still set on hers. "Aria, why did you do that?"

"You know why," Aria stated with an unstable voice. He gave her this look, like he wasn't certain yet had a clue. Wetting her dry lips, she took a small glance at him before looking away. "Just because things are ending the way they are doesn't mean I don't care about you Jason. I would never want something bad to happen to you."

"Do you still love me?" he wondered. Aria took a few seconds, wondering how she should be answering that. On the one hand, if she said yes, he would try and keep fighting for her – which was something Aria wasn't sure she wanted. But then on the other hand, if she were to say no, it would be a lie and one of the most terrible she would ever say. It would end her and Jason forever and she would never want that.

"Why turn to drinking?" she asked, hoping to push away the question. Meeting his eyes, they seemed to stare into each other's souls for a while. He was waiting for an answer to his question, while she was waiting for his.

Giving in, he swallowed hard and gave his reason. "I was tired of thinking. My brain wouldn't shut off from how we left things and what I let happen. There has been so much going on between you and I that I just wanted to go back you know? I didn't want to be here and deal with all of this."

"But to go back and drink?" she repeated with a force in her voice. "You could have hopped on a plane to San Francisco or took a break and went to Chicago. You didn't have to turn to alcohol."

"Going somewhere different, someplace besides here would never get my mind off of you," he told her with a cautious eye. "It would never erase what I did and in all honesty, it would tempt me even more. Most of the time Aria, you've been the one to hold me down – to keep me sane and away from my past. But I'm only human, I make mistakes and sometimes I don't have you with me."

Aria glanced away, now blaming herself. Mrs. DiLaurentis was swirling in her head again and she wasn't kidding.

"Do you remember when you told me about your mom and Mike in that car accident? And you said you didn't tell me about it because you had to find strength in yourself" Aria glanced back at him with glossy eyes and nodded.

"Well I think, by my mistakes of last night, I'm doing that too. I can't always depend on you to stop me from drinking, just like you couldn't depend on me for keeping you in one piece."

"But you told me I didn't have to be – that you would always be there for me."

"And I will be," he stated. "I will be here for you every day of every hour, whether you consider us to be something or not. I love you forever – I always have and will. Believing in that I love you – that I will never stop loving you – is something I've been trying to get you to grasp for a long time."

_I know,_ Aria wanted to say. She remembered how they went over that whole thing that night too. Jason and Aria stared at each other for a while, not saying anything with their mouths.

"I don't remember much about last night," he stated glancing away from her in shame, "but I do remember you helping me out. Thank you for that."

Aria nodded.

"I didn't…I-"

"You're not the type of drunk you say you are," she stated, clarifying the worry he carried inside him when he tried to ask if he hurt her. "You were…" there was a small smile that appeared on Aria's face and Jason marveled at her. The beauty of the action on her face made her light up the whole room. "You were very open."

He seemed very concerned and embarrassed by that point. "What did I say?"

"Nothing bad," Aria laughed. The bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. Grabbing her bag, she gathered her things and stood up.

"Aria…"

"You're cute when you drunk," she teased. Realizing she was somewhat flirting, she looked away from him and wondered to herself why she was doing that. Catching his doe eyes look, staring at her like there was something there, Aria put on a forced smile and made her way past him.

"I'm glad you're okay Jason," she stated with her hand on the doorknob. Tugging it open, Jason watched her go out the door and leave from his sight.

_**A/N: Review please! I tried not to leave you with too big of a cliffhanger - more just like unanswered and suspicious questions which will soon be answered!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: Double chapter =) Enjoy!_**

Aria hadn't seen Eric or Jason around much since they had the mini face off in the school hallway. Mike had been consistently working her shift at the music store causing Aria not to work, and Jason had been busy getting his life turned back to normal after his sobriety fall. She wasn't exactly sure if they had a relationship anymore – finding them to be in limbo with the whole situation – but it was good because Aria had been too busy with her friends and Peter to ask anyways. She had been making plans for her trip out to Oklahoma again during Spring Break. It wasn't clear on what she was going to tell her mom or friends yet, but it had to be good.

"Aria!" her mom called from downstairs. Sliding out her desk chair to see what she wanted, Aria skipped down the steps and found Eric waiting in the foyer. "Hey, I was hoping you'd want to go grab some dinner with me."

Raising an eyebrow at his sneaky ways, he gave a laugh and shook his head. "Just dinner nothing more about it." Approving it and finding no reason to be worried behind the spontaneous she went and grabbed her jacket for the incoming spring weather.

Saying goodbye to her mom, Aria went off with Eric into town. The two of them decided to walk to the café, using the time to talk. He was the one to break the ice first. "So you're friends with Jason DiLaurentis."

Aria furrowed her eyebrows and nodded to the questions. Friends – boyfriend and girlfriend – exs. It depended on the day she guessed.

"How much do you know about him?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Aria said deflecting the ambiguous question.

"Oh, I know plenty," he said with a dry laugh. "I'm just making sure you really know what you're getting into when you spill to the guy your problems."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aria asked very guarded.

"I liked his sister," Eric supplied for her when he heard the edge in her voice. Confused, Aria looked over to him with a puzzled look. "Ali?"

"What? No," he said shaking his head.

"But-…"

"I had this elementary school fling with Courtney, for about fours years before she went wacko."

Giving him a very confused face, he looked at her and stopped them both. "You don't know?"

"Who's Courtney?" she wondered. Eric gave a laugh this time, almost sounding bitter about it. "See, this is why you shouldn't trust the guy," he stated, picking up their walk again.

Waiting for answers, Eric scratched the back of his neck and tried to figure out where to begin. "There are three DiLaurentis siblings. One being Jason, the eldest brother, and then there was Alison and Courtney – twin sisters."

Arias eyebrows arched, completely taken by surprise. Eric nodded, confirming it all. "Courtney caught my eye in the first grade, I really liked her you know?" Aria went along with his story, but had this long conversation internally with her head. Elementary school? It was very Eric yet at the same time kind of weird.

"It wasn't like we got serious or anything – er, well – I mean we did but it was just elementary school. They were crushes, that's all. And we got kind of serious with it."

Aria tried to take him seriously, but when she glanced up to see his face, he saw he was teasing in the slightest. "Okay, so it was more like we held hands, played with each other at recess and kissed after I won the four square game in second grade." Aria gave a laugh but tried to be serious about it all.

"As we were getting older and moving on to middle school, my liking of girls began to change. A lot of things about me changed and I wasn't as into Courtney as I was before."

Aria wanted for the downfall to come.

"I broke up our 'relationship' before the start of sixth grade. It was when she started getting a bit wacko."

"What do you mean by that?" Aria wondered.

"Jessica DiLaurentis always used to dress them up alike. That woman was serious about the whole twin thing and dressing them so much alike that they could switch places. When I broke up with Courtney, something cracked inside of her. I don't know what it was, but for the rest of middle school then she wanted to be just like Ali."

"I don't ever remember a Courtney DiLaurentis in middle school," Aria recalled as she thought about the past. She wasn't exactly friends with Alison at the time, but she did know of her. (Who wouldn't?).

"Courtney was home schooled," Eric answered. "She was after like the third grade when she pulled this temper tantrum in the middle of class. I wasn't paying attention at the time, but I learned later on it was about this kid who was being mean to Alison. Courtney must have stuck up for her and the kid was a jerk. Obviously she didn't take it very well and smashed his face into the desk."

Aria went agape, with her jaw slacked and her eyes wide open.

"She was still a great girl," Eric justified. "She really loved her sister and protected her. It was a quality I really liked about her."

"Okay…" Aria stated wanting him to continue. "Anyways, so she was home schooled after that point in time. Her parents never really let her out of the house considering her people skills. We still tried to keep something together. I mean, it wasn't that hard since it was Rosewood and all." Approaching the café, Eric held the door open for her. "So as middle school came around I broke up with her like I said. She went flipping crazy, her dad had to come out onto their porch and hold her back from me."

"She got violent?"

"She was an…aggressive girl," he stated in hesitance. "So I don't know, after that, I kind of lost touch with her. The times I did see her again, it was like she was a splitting image of Alison. I swear, even though I dated Courtney, whom I used be able to distinguish from Alison, I couldn't anymore. Alison got pretty annoyed and upset about it sometimes – more frequently with time – but then others she took it as flattery."

Pulling out menus for the two of them, they each ignored it temporarily so the story could continue. "From what I heard, around the time of their freshman high school year, the DiLaurentis' family shipped Courtney to a mental facility. They were done with her and all the craziness she stirred up I guess. You must know that family right? Perfection was everything – or at least in reputation was."

Aria sat there flabbergasted. Sure the DiLaurentis' family tried to be flawless, but to so much as give up on one of their children? Were they that heartless?

"Do you…do you know where Courtney was placed?" Aria wondered.

"No," Eric said shaking his head. He turned to his menu deciding what to eat. "The DiLaurentis' family kept that all under lock and key. When news spread about Courtney going to a mental facility, they began acting like she didn't exist. They kept pushing they only had two children and soon everyone forgot about it and went on with life."

The waitress came up and quickly took their order, giving Aria some time to find composure. "So…you don't know anything about her anymore?"

"Not a clue," he stated. "But this is why I wanted to tell you. You shouldn't tell someone your problems, or your brothers, when you don't know exactly who you're telling."

_Damn right about that,_ Aria thought to herself as she mulled all of this over.

"Why didn't you ever go after her again?" Aria wondered randomly. Eric pulled this somewhat guilty face. "My parents didn't want me associating myself with her anymore. And plus, I was still a kid after I broke up with her. I thought like everyone else did and decided she was crazy. I blew her off and went with my own life." Swallowing, he bravely looked at Aria. "I don't like how I handled the situation, and I feel guilty about the way things turned out, but I think if I went hunting around for her again it would stir up more troubles than what anyone could ever handle."

Aria had a hard time swallowing these truths. To Eric, it was just a sad story, but to Aria it meant so much more. It wasn't just big because of Jason, but it was big to the whole 'A' situation and her life. Pushing her thoughts of to the side, she tried to have a good dinner with Eric. Life's problems were going to have to wait. It wasn't very often she could have fun with him like this…

* * *

"I'm serious," he said with a boyish smile as he ate a fry off her plate. "You should come by and see the horses. Some of them have true human like personalities." Through all of dinner and almost towards dessert, Eric had Aria smiling and laughing. Courtney was forgotten about, along with Jason, and it just became a relaxed night out.

"My brother has horses," Aria stated as she calmed down from her happy high. "There are a few stalls covered in hay with horses standing tall and proud."

"He owns them?"

"I think so," she shrugged.

Tipping his head to read her face, he noticed how glum she started to look. "You miss him."

"I do," she replied swirling her straw in her soda. Peter was like the light to her day. Being with him, everything felt so much better and free, and in all honesty, she needed that right now.

"So what's the excuse for Spring break then?" he wondered trying to get her happy again. He liked when he could put a smile on her face. Things lit up and seemed amazingly brighter.

"I don't know, I haven't thought of anything yet."

"…I could be your cover," he said carefully. "I mean, I know your mom might hesitate on that, but we could just act like we are spending spring up at my cabin. It's nice up there anyways and I planned on having a few parties."

Aria smiled, glancing to him with warm eyes. "You would do that for me?"

"Me? Of course," he said in a light tone. Just his facial expressions had Aria smiling and laughing again. "I'll ask her," Aria settled on when they calmed down. Ordering dessert and later paying the bill, Eric walked Aria back to her house.

"Ask her now?" he wondered. His persistence was a bit mysterious, but Aria agreed to it and he came inside with her to ask. Ella was very questionable with it, wondering if something was going on between them. She knew her daughter and Jason weren't exactly seeing each other any more, but she had more hesitance with the Kahn's. She didn't know them very well and as a mother, it wasn't exactly right for her to let her only daughter to just go gallivanting off with some man.

"My parents will be there almost the whole week and Jenna will be too. It wont just be Aria and I," Eric claimed. Raising an eyebrow to him, Aria wondered if he was lying now. Eric said nothing about Jenna or his folks…

"Well…" Ella said uncertainty. Giving her mom a pleading look, Ella rolled her eyes and gave in. "I want better checking in though. Last time Aria, you didn't call very often."

"Sure," Aria smiled going over and hugging her mom.

"Thanks Ms. Montgomery. I should get going…" Eric said with a smile. "I'll walk you out," Aria replied, letting go of her mom with a smile. Shutting the door behind her as the two of them made their way outside, Aria hugged Eric with a tight squeeze. "I can't believe it worked!" she beamed. Eric was partly surprised of the way she jumped on him to hug him, so it took him a second to recover.

"Glad I could help," he smiled as he put his arms around her too.

"I'll see you in a week then," she beamed.

"Yea," he laughed as she let go of him and stuck her hands in her pocket. She had a faint blush on her cheeks and he liked the sight.

"Hey Eric?" she called when he walked down her driveway. Turning back to her, he wondered what she needed.

"Why did you want to tell my mom so bad?"

A large smile grew across Eric's face and he gave the largest pearly white smile any man could give. "Now you have to tell everyone you'll be with me Montgomery." Watching her realize his words, he gave a laugh and told her a goodnight. What a day…

* * *

Aria met with her friends the next night for a sleepover. Meeting at Emily's, they all sat around eating ice cream and talking about what was going on. There was so much gossip to go over that it slipped Aria's mind to tell them about Courtney. She had a ton to go over, including her trip back to Oklahoma.

Falling asleep early, Aria woke up in the middle of the night to her phone ringing.

"Did I wake you?" Peter asked calling her.

"No, hi," Aria smiled wiping her eyes and getting up from Emily's room. "What's going on?"

"Less than a week," he cheered with a groan. Aria imagined him talking to her on the phone, plopping down on his bed from whatever busy night he had.

"I know, I can't wait," she smiled as she talked softly. "How are things there?"

"Interesting," he stated.

"Define that," she said with a very likely suspicion that something has been going on.

"…Dad is sobering up."

"What?" Aria asked confused. The last time she saw him he was this complete wreck. It was hard to think of him as something but.

"I don't know what it's been. Since you left, he's lowered his drinking, actually showered, put on some better clothes and ate some food other than leftovers or a sandwich."

"So…is he serious about cleaning up?"

"I don't have any idea," Peter said, "but I still don't want you near him. This could all be an act for we know and I don't want to take any more chances. Remember what happened last time?"

Aria cringed, the scene coming to her head all too quick.

"Ri? Promise me unless I'm there, when you come here, you don't see him or talk to him without me."

Stifling a yawn, Aria gave in and agreed. He was looking out for her best interest. "Okay."

Sitting on the steps of the Fields' house, Aria talked with her brother for about another hour before calling it quits. Telling him she loved him, Aria hung up the phone and went back to bed. In the morning she was going to lie to her friends that she was going to be going up north with her dad and Opal. That should be fun.

Dreading the next day, Aria snuggled further in with her blankets and fell into a quick dreamland.

* * *

When Aria told her friends about her spring break plans, they again, surprised her by taking it well. She tried as she might to act like she dreaded it, but it didn't take as much convincing as she thought it was. They were all wishing her to have fun and to call if she needed them; it made Aria somewhat queasy considering she was lying to pretty much everyone now except for Eric. Beforehand she told him not to say anything to her friends about it because she didn't want them to know (and would be too suspicious if she said she was going with him to his cottage), he luckily agreed to it and so she lied again. To Jason.

He caught her on the Friday just as Spring Break was called when she was at her locker packing her things away. Wanting to know what she was going to be doing and if they could see each other she immediately remembered the whole thing about Courtney. With a guarded expression on her face she kept things short with him and focused on her flight out tonight to Oklahoma.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" Aria finally bursted when people cleared the hallways and it was just them.

"What do you mean? You were best friends with my sister," Jason replied with a confused look. Aria hesitated on her next statement, deciding her curiosity got the best of her. "Courtney."

His demeanor quickly changed, along with his facial expression. Now Aria wasn't the only one looking guarded. "Where did you hear about her?"

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" Aria asked again with a challenge.

"She's someone you shouldn't know about."

"Well I do," Aria pushed. Jason appeared angry for a few seconds, causing Aria to feel frustrated. She didn't feel like doing this anymore. Fighting Jason and figuring out more and more that he was hiding…she just didn't have the energy to keep up.

Making sure she had everything, Aria left him standing there to go home.

"Hey," he called trying to catch up with her. Grabbing her by her elbow, he lightly pulled her to a stop.

"Seriously Jason, I'm tired of learning these things from your past that you won't seem to tell me. I don't even feel like I know who you are anymore." He didn't give Aria a reply, rather just stared at her till she lost her patience again and went to walk on.

"Look," he said stopping her again. "I don't talk about her. She's not…" his jaw set and his mind went elsewhere for a few seconds. "I don't know what you think you know about her-

"That's the thing," Aria stated. "I don't."

Waiting for some kind of response, Aria gave a sigh. "Have a good break Jason."

"Aria!" he called. "Aria!" he called again when she kept walking. Finally, giving in to her heart, she stopped but didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry," he stated. Aria wasn't positive on why he was saying that. Maybe because he wasn't going to tell her about his other sister, or because he kept lying and hiding the truth from her. Either way, Aria barely turned her head over her shoulder to look at him, deciding to move on, eager to get away from this place and see her brother instead.

* * *

She got into Oklahoma about nine, with Eric dropping her off at the airport again. Embracing her brother in a large hug, she felt relieved to see him.

"Wow, you feel tense," he said as they pulled away from their hug.

"Stressful few days," Aria claimed, mostly thinking back to her and Jason. She still couldn't get him out of her head. Sorry? She wanted answers and was beating herself up about not telling her friends about Courtney at the same time.

"Well, lets get your mind off of Rosewood shall we?" Peter asked, slinging an arm around her. Helping her drop her things off in the loft, the two of them headed for his truck and drove straight to the club.

Saying hi to Big Joe like it was the usual, Aria and Peter were both admitted past the long line. She marveled at the small town's club like it was the best thing and became reunited with her brother's friends. They loved the little sister being around and treated her like one of their own. She got to know Josh (the lead guitarist) really well, finding him to be a great guy on the inside and she hung around Tommy a lot who was on bass. They liked to mess around and joke with each other often.

Aria didn't sing that night, but she did watch her brother and his band do a couple songs. At that time, she met Zoë, who was Peter's girlfriend. She was surprised at first, not hearing about her, but was glad that he had her come just to meet Aria.

Zoe was a little shorter than Peter, maybe by an inch or two, and had long coarse black hair. She had nice thin eyebrows matching the color of her hair and dark brown eyes to go along with her darker complexion. She was really nice, kind to Aria and sang with Peter's band a few times. It was amazing how quick they all got along and Aria loved it.

The first day in Oklahoma passed for her too quick. Her and Peter reunited with Clark at the barbershop that next night after the club, and then they tracked down Mario to have lunch with him at a small diner. Peter took her out on a late night horseback ride after that, and from there they laid in the grass enjoying the stars and the fireflies. Her time there went like a blink of an eye and soon, she was in the middle of her spring break.

"You ready?" Peter asked excitedly as they made it into the club. They knew almost everyone there now, becoming like a family to her.

"Yea," Aria replied nervously. Peter and his band had this whole karaoke night planned with the group of them. Being scheduled to sing the whole night, Peter was going to have Aria go up a few songs and same with Zoë.

"You'll do fine girl," Zoë cheered Aria on as she noticed her nerves.

"We can even go first if you want," Josh suggested as they all met at the tables before going on stage.

"Thanks," she smiled to him. Giving her a wink, he went to go set up things. Josh wasn't into her like that – nothing romantic or anything. They had this weird friendship where he was like a big brother to her while also being a flirty friend. He was older than her and her brother, being almost 30, so it's not like they had a romantic interest in each other but a friendly one.

So as the night opened, Zoë went up first and sang. She was really good, being this fast beat pop artist. As she sang, Peter's band helped her out and Peter stayed with Aria. He grabbed himself a beer, while Aria stuck with water. Both of them smiled as Zoë performed. She had this bright look about her when she was up there.

"I'm glad we're here tonight," Aria stated to her brother over the loud music. She almost decided not to go, feeling glum about the whole Jason situation again. Peter was the one to bring it up when they hung around the loft for the afternoon. They talked about what she wrote in the letter and what else he had missed with that time. Peter didn't know about 'A' and all that happened (or what was still happening) but he did know that the whole Courtney thing affected her more than him for the time being.

"Me too," Peter said smiling at her. His sister did this weird thing to him when she came around. He became this happy, jolly guy and felt like he could do anything with her. Turning their attention back to Zoë, they listened as her song came to an end. Clapping profusely, and whistles with their fingers in their mouths, they cheered her on again as she brought her beat down a bit slower and sang again. The song wasn't a slow song per say, it was just a slower beat with still the same old lyrics you could sing along to.

Enjoying the scene around them, both Aria and Peter turned to each other and mouthed the words. They created most of the songs they were singing. It was a good outlet to say what they wanted to without getting dramatic about it. Music kept them alive…and it kept them willing to move on.

Laughing after pulling funny faces while singing along to her song, Aria glanced around the place. Noticing something familiar catch her eyes as she looked at the entrance, and let her jaw drop to the floor.

"Oh my god."


	19. Chapter 19

"Aria?" her friends all called to her. Spencer, Hanna, Emily and Jason were all standing around the door of the club looking around lost.

Astonished that they were actually here, Aria sat frozen in her place. Peter heard his sister's name being called and glanced over his shoulder to see who it was. Not being able to tell who they were by recalling if they ever met, Peter took in the fine details and gathered they were his sister's friends. How did they get here?

"What the hell are you doing here?" Spencer snapped, marching right up to the wide-eyed Aria.

_Spencer_ Peter guessed. Her abruptness and cold snap of her voice made him connect the dots to when Aria explained her friends. Glancing at the rest, he guessed the blond haired girl with a very high-end catalog magazine look was Hanna, and the other girl must have been Emily. Was the guy standing with them Jason? He seemed to be looking at his sister with worry and sorrow. _That must be him, _Peter told himself. He was Spencer's half brother after all. I'm sure he came to be their protection.

"How..." Aria was at a loss for words.

"Your dad's place up north?" Spencer snapped. "We ran into Mike on the street when he was with his friends. You dad wasn't even up north or bought a place there."

Watching his sister swallow hard, Peter felt bad for her. He knew she wanted to keep this all a secret.

"Why would you lie to us?" Hanna asked Aria.

Still at a complete loss, Zoë ended her song and got another round of applause.

"I'll go next," Peter said touching Aria's arm. She was supposed to be after his girlfriend, but by the looks of things, she was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

Pleading to him with her eyes to help her, Peter gave a helpless look back and went to go chat with his band.

"Aria! What the hell?" Spencer snapped again. Gathering her bearings as she noticed all the band mates looking at her concerned. For some reason, their worried looks and sympathetic smiles gave Aria the power she needed. She was in control in Oklahoma, not them. Facing her friends, she stood up. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Trying to find you," Emily pushed. "We were concerned."

"Why would you lie to us about something like this?" Hanna wondered, "and what are you doing here?"

Aria glanced at every single one of them. Spencer was pissed, Jason was concerned and a bit angry, Hanna looked sad, and Emily was just confused.

"I live here," Aria stated.

"What?" they all asked thrown off some more. "I partially live here."

"Here? In this bar?" Hanna wondered somewhat grossed out.

Aria rolled her eyes. "Oklahoma Han. My family is here."

"Your family?" Jason asked confused, knowing about her family and never hearing anything about them living here.

Biting her lip, Aria glanced behind her to Peter and gathered the strength to confess everything to them. "I'm adopted."

They all took the shock differently, Spencer now being the one lost while Emily and Hanna were shocked. Jason seemed confused like Spencer, but taking personal by looking guarded and hurt.

Motioning for them all to sit down at her table, she waited for them to gather their thoughts before starting the whole story. Aria went through the whole thing – telling them how she found out she was adopted because of her odd blood type, went searching for her real family, and finding them. She confessed how she lied about Mid winter break to come here, and that she did it again to return to her brother. It was as quick as she could tell it in the amount of time she had. If she went any slower it was going to take the whole night and she didn't feel like ruining one of her days here for that.

"So? How did you all find me?" Aria wondered.

Hanna bit her lip while Jason and Spencer looked at each other. Only Emily was the one brave enough to speak. "After we heard from Mike that you weren't where you said you were, we had Caleb hack you down through the GPS in your phone. Since Hanna didn't go with Spencer and I to that, she tried to gather enough money up for our plane tickets…"

"Which is where Jason came in," Spencer stated. "We couldn't exactly get a plane ticket out here by ourselves and we figured if you were in some type of danger you didn't want anyone knowing so…"

"We asked for his help. We tried not to tell him, but we obviously needed the money so…yea," Hanna added.

Halfway between pissed off and touched that her friends would do this for her, not to mention all around stunned, Aria couldn't find words to speak.

"Aria," Zoë said coming up to her. Wondering what she needed, Zoë signaled her to look back over her shoulder. Their dad was here. Completely thrown off guard again, Aria wondered if this day could get any more explosive. "Peter is just about to go on break. I'll tell him."

"Thanks," Aria breathed out to her. Their dad seemed to be looking around for someone, but not finding them yet.

"Who's that?" Spencer wondered.

Aria swallowed hard and looked down to the table. "My dad," she said softly. He looked pretty good since the last time she saw him. Peter was right, he had cleaned himself up. He was now wearing a nice shirt, pants, and a clean shaved face. He wasn't even stepping close to the alcohol.

Aria's friends began to ask questions, but she couldn't seem to answer any of them. She was too surprised herself.

"Guys," Emily said stopping them all after looking at her friend. Aria was quiet and lost looking.

"Sorry to interrupt," Peter said briskly coming over to their group.

"Ri," he stated bending down to look at her.

"What is he doing here?" Aria wondered.

Peter took in a breath and looked to Zoë who had joined them for support. "I think he's here for you."

"Me?" Aria asked, trying to wrap her head around it all.

"Think about it," Zoë added. "He sees you…he cleans himself up. He hears about you performing tonight…"

Aria swallowed hard and looked at the both of them. Peter's jaw was slightly clenched when Zoë went over her theory.

"What?" she asked her brother with a concerned voice.

"He wants to go beat the shit out of him," Zoë answered for Aria. Both girls rolled their eyes.

"Okay, I'm totally lost here," Hanna said interrupting them all. With a raised eyebrow, all three of them looked to the new people. Jason was staring at Aria intensely, trying to read her and the situation like he normally could. Spencer, who had her arms crossed over each other looked waiting for answers, Emily looked uncomfortable unsure how to look and Hanna was expecting answers to clear up all of what she was hearing.

Hoping to break the tension, Peter stood up and went to shake their hands. "I'm Peter, Aria's big brother. This is my girlfriend Zoë." Zoe waved to them all, noticing how they seemed to be putting on a fake friendly smile. As Aria went to go introduce them all, Peter beat her to the chase. "Hanna," he said starting to the closest to him, "Emily, Spencer, and the infamous Jason."

The girls all raised their eyebrows to that, and Jason just focused on Aria even more. Ready to kill her brother, she shot him a dirty look as he grinned. "Heard a lot about you all. Good to meet you."

"Wish we could say the same," Emily said gently.

"I knew you didn't know about me," Peter said with a shrug, "no hard feelings."

"Peter," Zoë said catching his attention. Their dad was walking up to them now.

"Go get ready," Peter instructed to Aria as he took a protective step forward. All the girls and Jason noticed how he was reacting and it set everyone on edge. Jason went to go get up too, but Aria quickly stopped him with a hand to his warm arm. It caused Aria and Jason to have this silent moment again. They stared at each other for the longest moment, conveying everything they needed to. Aria was worried, a bit scared, but all at the same time calm. She still carried that love in her eyes for him and tried to keep her hurt at bay. Jason seemed worried, protective, sorry, and completely helpless in love with her. He kept screwing up again and again and was losing Aria by the spaces between his fingers but had this urge to save her from everything that stepped in front of her.

"Please go," Peter repeated as he broke Aria and Jason out of their little staring contest. Finding it to be for the best, Aria slid back from her chair. "Please don't do anything stupid?"

"I wont let him," Zoë said with a smile as she held onto Peter's arm. He was tense now, and ready to pick a battle.

"Good luck, I'll be up there in a few," Peter replied to his sister, kissing her head. Loving the gesture, Aria gave a weak smile to her friends and then hopped up on stage.

"Everything okay over there?" Tommy asked as he saw the scene unfolding. Peter has pushed his dad back by the door and now was talking to him very agitatedly. As for her friends, they were all looking at Peter and her dad, up at Aria on the stage, and to Zoë who was trying to make conversation with them.

"Yea, I think it should be fine," Aria said with her nerves making her voice shake. Peter was supposed to be up here with her. He was like her strength when she sang.

"You got this," Josh told her as they went to start playing again. Making her take a few deep breaths, Josh calmed her down enough that he could introduce her.

As Aria turned around to face the crowd, lights, and her mic, she took in a deep breath. She could do this. Holding onto the mic as the guys started to play, Aria broke out into a smile as Peter abruptly ended his conversation with their dad and ran up the side of the stage to be with Aria.

Grabbing his guitar and throwing it over his shoulder he stood near Aria and gave her a nod. He had her. _**[Blown away – Carrie Underwood]**_

Swallowing her fears, Aria kept a beat with her foot and stared out at her dad singing. "_Dry lightning cracks across the skies  
Those storm clouds gather in her eyes  
Her daddy was a mean old mister  
Mama was an angel in the ground  
The weather man called for a twister  
She prayed blow it down_"  
"_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
To rip the nails out of the past"_ Aria smiled over to her brother as he joined her for the background voice. With him by her side, she could do anything. Focusing back to the song, she sang her heart out.

Closing her eyes as she put force in her voice. This was all for that man she called a father. _"Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,  
every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away"_

Aria opened her eyes to watch as he put this indescribable expression on his face. It almost looked like guilt.

"_'Til there's nothing left standing,_ _  
Nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away_"

Sneaking a glance over to her brother, she noticed how he saw it too but wanted her to keep playing._  
"She heard those sirens screaming out  
Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch" _Aria kept her voice real, putting any pain she felt in her voice to show her father how much he affected her.

"_She locked herself in the cellar  
Listened to the screaming of the wind  
Some people called it taking shelter  
She called it sweet revenge  
Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
'til there's nothing left standing,  
Nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away"_

Aria noticed how impressed her friends looked. It caused her to beam like the sun. She felt confident up here, like a new person. _"There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
To rip the nails out of the past"_

Noticing her brother backing up from the mic, she was surprised to see Zoë run up and be her back up again. Giving her the quickest of smiles, the two of them sang together as everyone else played. _"Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away)  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)  
'til there's nothing left standing,  
Nothing left of yesterday (blown away)  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away_."

Her and Zoë ended the song on a fierce note and had everyone in the place clapping. The band quickly changed to a different song on Peter's request and she knew why he requested the guys to do this one. Giving Zoe a smile as she walked back down the stage, she watched from the corner of her eye as her brother approached her side again, with another microphone and stand being set up in front of him. _**[What Can I Say – Carrie Underwood]**_

"_Piercing words, eyes are red  
Watched your taillights in the rain  
Empty heart filled with regret  
I know we were both to blame_

And I'm not sorry that it's over  
But for the way we let it end  
So I said all I had to say  
In letters that I threw away"

Standing in front of the mic, Aria's eyes connected with Jason' was one of the songs she had written to Peter in her letters, claiming heartache and pain. He helped her revise it during her stay here and even asked the band to help come up with a melody for it.

_"And you should know, please believe me  
I've picked up the phone a thousand times  
And tried to dial your number, but it's been so long  
It's never easy, it's like tryin' to spin the world the other way  
What can I say?"_Aria noticed Spencer looking over at him with a nudge. She whispered something in his ear.

Peter quickly joined her in this song; singing the next few words and having her add her voice in. "_How did it come to this?  
I think about you all the time  
It's no excuse, but I wish  
That I never made you cry_

I'm not sorry that it's over  
But for the way we let it end  
I couldn't find the words to say

"

Aria loved when her and Peter's voice came together. They sounded really good and it felt like peace. There was this subtle happy feeling she felt inside when they came together in a song.

_"And you should know, please believe me  
I've picked up the phone a thousand times  
And tried to dial your number, but it's been so long  
It's never easy, it's like tryin' to spin the world the other way  
So what can I say? What can I say?  
What can I say? What can I say?_

I hate to think all you had of me  
(I said all I had to say)  
Is a memory I left you, pace between what was meant to be  
(In letters that I threw away)  
And the mess that it turned into

And you should know, please believe me  
I've picked up the phone a thousand times  
And tried to dial your number, but it's been so long  
It's never easy, it's like tryin' to spin the world the other way  
It's like tryin' to spin the world the other way  
What can I say? What can I say?  
What can I say?

The song ended and Jason never broke his glance with Aria. The song said so much yet kept it so they it said nothing. Lastly, the boys started to play a melody that she was very familiar with. Peter dropped out on playing this last one and went to go off stage and find Zoë. It was made by the two of them for the partners they loved. Biting her lip Aria watched as Peter grabbed Zoë in a slow dance. Feeling unsure of herself, she turned back to the band. Josh gave her a nod and grabbed stool of them. You can do this, his eyes told as he changed guitars and sat next to her. Swallowing, Aria nodded and glanced at the familiar faces while opening her mouth to sing.

"_One foot on the bus, 'bout half past nine  
I knew that you were leavin' this time  
I thought about layin' down in it's path  
Thinking that you might get off for that"_

_"I remember that night we laid in bed  
Namin' all our kids that we hadn't had yet  
One for your grandma and one for mine_  
_Said we'd draw straws when it came time"_ Aria remembered how her and Jason laid in bed talking about their future after they experienced that small bit of time with Jack.

Shutting her eyes, Aria pushed away her pain and focused on singing. _"I'll move on baby just like you  
When the desert floods and the grass turns blue_  
_When a sailin' ship don't need her moon  
It'll break my heart but I'll get through  
Someday when I stop lovin' you_

I bet all I had on a thing called love  
I guess in the end it wasn't enough  
And it's hard to watch you leave right now  
I'm gonna have to learn to let you go somehow,  
Somehow"

Aria stared into Jason's eyes then, trying to convey how she felt about him. It was love; Aria knew it and she didn't want to keep pushing it away. Whatever they were going through…it hurt and she didn't feel like doing it anymore.

"_I'll move on baby just like you_  
_When the desert floods and the grass turns blue  
When a sailin' ship don't need her moon  
It'll break my heart but I'll get through  
Someday when I stop lovin' you_

_Ooooooh  
Oh, someday  
Yeah, someday_

I'll move on baby just like you  
When the desert floods and the grass turns blue  
When a sailin' ship don't need her moon  
It'll break my heart but I'll get through  
Someday when I stop lovin' you

_Someday when I stop lovin' you"_

Everyone was clapping as she stood up next to Josh and finished. Even her dad who was still standing by the door was clapping with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. Peter was embracing Zoë whistling and hollering for her.

"Thank you," Aria smiled as she went and hugged Josh after blushing profusely from the crowd.

"You were great," he replied back with a smile. Giving the rest of the band members a hug, Peter came walking up to resume his duties for playing. "You were amazing," he stated as he hugged her on the side stairs.

"Thank you," she breathed.

"Go take a break, but listen to these songs okay?" he told her. Nodding, Aria kissed and hugged her brother again before walking down the rest of the way and waited for him to start playing.

"Aria," Hanna said eloping her in a hug.

"You were really good," Spencer said dropping her mad act and hugging her too.

"Honestly, you looked in bliss up there," Emily said approaching her next.

"Yea, I was," Aria smiled. Glancing to Jason, he seemed to be staring at her with those analyzing eyes.

"So what happened to stage freight?" Hanna wondered to break up the awkwardness.

Aria gave a small embarrassed laugh and bit her lip. "I don't know," she stated looking up to the stage. "There is something when I'm up there that things become different. Mostly I think it's because of Peter," she noted. "He gives me this boost of confidence and takes all the feelings like I can't do it away."

"He seems like a great guy," Emily added.

"Pretty cute too," Hanna noted. All the girls gave a laugh, including Jason, which helped break the ice.

"Come on," Aria stated guiding them back to their seats. Noticing her father standing there with a careful eye on her as she seated her friends Aria hesitated on sitting down. "I'll be right back," she stated walking off without a care of their responses.

"Is that a good idea?" Zoë said catching her arm as she began walking towards the man both her and Peter had come to hate a bit.

Glancing up to her brother, who seemed to catch the scene as he prepped, she gave him a look conveying she could do this. "Yea, I think it is," she told Zoë after he gave in his approval. Giving her a smile, Aria kept the confidence inside of her and walked over to her dad at a slow pace.

"Hi," she stated with a rapidly beating heart.

"Hi sweetheart," he stated with a kind voice.

"What are you doing here?" her hands were twisting in each other and she was almost sure all of her friends' stares, along with her brothers, band mates, and Zoë's were drilling holes into her back.

"You were really good," he stated with an impressed expression. "Reminded me of your mother. Very strong with her voice and words."

Aria swallowed. She didn't know much about her mom but she didn't want to fall for any trap her father could lay for her.

"I'm sorry for the way you saw me before. I never wanted to be like that if I ever saw you again."

Aria had so many questions swirling in her head. Did he ever think about trying to find her again? Did he think about her? Did he want her to be back.

"Peter is very protective of you."

"I am," Peter's voice said. Aria turned around and saw him coming towards them. Aria guessed that he couldn't stand watching the two of them interact without being there to possible keep her safe.

"How'd you find us?" her father wondered as he looked back down at Aria.

"It took some digging but I did it," she answered. "Are you mad?"

"Far from that," he said taking a step towards her. Peter eyed the action carefully and had the two of them step back. Her father took that action hurtfully and he put more distance between them as he stepped back to his original spot.

"I can see why you don't trust me, Peter," their father said to his son. "But-"

"No," Peter said already expecting the question he was going to ask. Aria was clueless to whatever they were talking about, and she felt uncomfortable standing there as they silently brawled it out. "Peter, you should probably start performing now," Aria murmured. Holding onto her tightly, Peter glared at his father a bit more before acknowledging what Aria said with a nod.

"Come on."

Unsure if going with Peter was the right thing, she looked at both men. Her father looked like he was trying, but it was like Peter didn't want to give him a chance. A lot of damage had already been done Aria guessed. And her brother was trying to keep her safe. Giving him a small smile and sympathetic eyes, Aria stepped back and went with her brother.

"We were just about to join you over there," Josh called as he hopped down the stage.

"Are you alright?" Aria murmured to Peter. He was still tense and high strung. Gathering his emotion, he gave a nod and looked down to Aria. "You're good."

"Only if you are," she said tentatively.

"I'm good," he smirked, kissing her head. "Listen close," he said with his excitement back as he went to go back up on stage. Nodding, Aria took a seat with her friends and fiddled with her hands.

"What was that all about?" Emily wondered.

Aria swallowed hard and glanced to all of them. "Peter doesn't like me to be alone with our dad."

"Why?" Hanna wondered.

Aria was nervous to answer that. "Well…he hasn't been the best guy in the whole world," she responded with some difficulty in her voice. "There's some history between him and Peter before I came back into the picture and I think they both have a hard time moving past it. Peter's becoming very protective of me and so…yea," Aria said brokenly.

Jason stared at her like he knew there was more, but he didn't bring it up. They hadn't officially talked the whole night, and most of the time they were around each other, they were in staring competitions.

"This is for you Ri," Peter said into the microphone. Turning to her brother up on stage, she smiled as he began singing_**. [Beautiful – Hedley]**_

_City cold, moonlight bright  
Mountains old, I watch the water  
Someones old friend, someones lover  
Someones sister, someones daughter_

Isn't she beautiful  
Isn't she beautiful

Isn't she everything you need  
Isn't she everything you need, yeah

Aria broke out into a huge grin, knowing the song was just for her because it was about her. Impressed that he wrote this, Aria blushed when Peter winked at her from the stage.

_Child of earth with gentle hands  
Wind in hair and toes in sand  
Make you laugh, she'll make you listen  
Nothing's broke and nothing's missin'_

Isn't she beautiful  
Isn't she beautiful

"This is about you isn't it?" Spencer asked as she watched Aria.

Aria nodded, still blushing profusely. Her friends then turned to watch the rest of the performance, amazed of this bond that the two shared (along with his song writing abilities).

_Isn't she everything you need  
Isn't she everything you need, yeah_

yeah yeah yeah  
yeah yeah  
yeah yeah yeah

Isn't she beautiful  
Isn't she beautiful  
Isn't she beautiful  
isnt she beautiful  
Isn't she everything you need  
Isn't she everything you need

yeah yeah yeah

Aria cheered for her brother, grinning up at him as he beamed back at her.

"He calls you Ri?" Hanna asked with a smile after he finished. "That is so cute."

Aria talked with her friends some more, answering questions they had and vice versa. Their parents didn't know where they were. They covered their adventure in many different ways. Spencer's was that she had a school trip, Hanna's being that she was going on a road trip with Emily to surprise Aria. Emily played it out well to wrap it up for both their parents saying they would stop and get food and check in too before they got to Aria. Staying till around close, the friends talked for hours.

"Ready to go?" Peter asked interrupting them.

"Yea," Aria said standing up. "Do you all guys have a place to go?"

"Did you expect me to come here and not?" Spencer asked with a teasing tone. Smiling, Aria gave them all hugs. When she came to Jason, she was unsure of what to do.

"We should give you guys some time," Spencer suggested. Giving her gang the cue to get up and leave, Aria was at a loss of what to do. A part of her was nervous to be alone with Jason while the other part felt like they needed to. "I have a ton of questions for you," Hanna stated to her brother's group as they went to walk outside. Chuckling, her brother took the new company very well and encouraged them all to head away.

"I'll meet you by the car," Peter stated kissing Aria's head before leaving her alone with Jason.

**_A/N: So what did ya think? Leave a review!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Hey all,_**

**_Sorry it has been so long. I haven't really had much of a chance to write, and the previous stories I have written have actually been critiqued quite a bit. (It was when I was younger, still learning how to write, and obviously not checking my spelling and grammar). So that has been an...eye opening experience to say the least. Many have been quite harsh towards my old writing and it hasn't had the best effect on my motivation either. Anyways (sorry for going off on that mini tangent), I have things to fix in here and add that I haven't had the time to do yet. As of now, this is the chapter, but it may, and probably will, change later. (I have ideas from other readers whose input I would love to add into my story). Keep an eye out for the change. I will let you know when it happens. Thanks for continuing to read and I hope you enjoy the chapter!_**

**_[PLEASE READ BELOW:]_**

**_P.S. I am thinking of putting this story on Hiatus. Just for a while until I can find some time to write and check it over more thoroughly. In other words, updates more frequently and a soon completed story will most likely happen in the summer. Thanks for your time and support!_**

* * *

"So…" Aria stated anxiously.

"He seems pretty cool," Jason said still sitting down while peering up at her. "You're brother."

"He is," Aria said awkwardly. Feeling out of place, she stepped forward and took her seat next to him again. "I haven't felt like I've belonged somewhere in a while," she admitted.

"Aria, about that day when school got out," Jason trailed. Immediately Aria stepped in by giving an understanding look. "I get it now."

"Get what?" he wondered thrown off a bit.

Aria swallowed and glanced down to her hands. "Keeping her a secret – not telling anyone about having another sibling – I did it to. I still am, so I think I'm starting to get it."

Jason glanced at her, either analyzing her or still confused. She wasn't sure how to explain it to him better, but she finally understood what it was like to be in his shoes a bit. She didn't exactly have a crazy sibling like he did, but she did have Peter. Like Courtney, Peter was out of place in their lives. Although Courtney became crazy, Peter was different from the start. There would be no way either of them would be able to adapt to Rosewood now or then. The small town was too much for even her or Jason to handle sometimes. And Aria had to admit, when she was up on stage singing her songs, all she could think of is how much she missed Jason and all the good times they had. She didn't want to let him go. And she was less mad now that she comprehended the situation a bit better. They shared the same boat almost.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about him?" Jason wondered now staring directly at her. Aria thought about the question for a few seconds before answering. "I wanted it to be all mine you know? I didn't want anyone else knowing that secret about me. For once, I could keep something just to myself. Plus," she said tipping her head to the side, "I was scared. I mean, when I first came here to find who I was…"

Aria let the phrase go. It wasn't how she wanted to explain things. She was scared, yes, but that wasn't why she wasn't telling people. It could have been because of 'A', but it was also something that Aria just wanted to keep to herself. "It's like living two separate lives. Rosewood was one and Oklahoma is another. Each of them is totally different places, but one came with a new beginning and fresh start."

Staring back at Jason, it seemed like he understood. He swallowed hard, and looked away for a second, only to glance back at her. "When you brought up Courtney it took me a second to remember that I did used to have another sibling." His voice slightly shook in the beginning and Aria knew what he was saying was true. "I hadn't thought about her in a long time and I was never supposed to. I was young when she went away…"

Jason's jaw clenched a bit. He wasn't using that as an excuse considering he looked frustrated with himself, but he was trying to justify things. "She did some horrible things and like you said…Rosewood just couldn't handle a person like that. Its probably why my mom shipped her off," he said leaning closer to her.

"And that's why you don't talk about her anymore?"

"I think our whole family wanted a fresh start," he pointed out as he stared at her. "And in order to do that, we had to cut her out of our lives. Courtney created this reputation for herself and dampened our own family that my parents took charge and erased the slate with pushing her out. I don't think they really knew how else to handle it. "

"What did she do exactly?" Aria wondered. "What made it the last straw for your mom?"

"She tried to drown Ali in the swimming pool," Jason answered with a sullen face before trying to give her the background story. "Ali must have pissed her off somehow – probably frustrated with Courtney trying to be just like her when they were in the backyard – and it set the two of them off the edge. You know how Ali can get when she wants to be mean… She said some things to Courtney and it made her flip out."

Aria sat there blown away. Eric wasn't kidding when he said Courtney had gone crazy.

"Aria…what are we doing? I mean, finding things out from each other by somehow getting whipped into it or hearing it around places... We are fighting constantly and barely in a relationship anymore."

Aria pursed her lips and then went to bite down on them.

"I don't know what's going on with us, but I don't want this year to be like this. I can't stand being around without you. It's hard enough as it is-" Jason trailed off.

Aria stopped thinking. Drowning out his voice as he continued again, she impulsively leaned over and kissed him. His words were cut off and his shock was evident through his lips, but once he registered it, the kiss became good. Force was used from both of them, both not having been used to the feeling in a while. As he dominated his lips over hers, he brought her closer and tried to get more out of their kiss. Sizzling at the passion, the two of them broke apart for a quick breath.

Keeping her close, Jason set his forehead against hers and kept his hand framed against the side of her face. Her skin was still as smooth as he remembered.

"How about a fresh start?" she suggested.

"That sounds really good right about now," he replied, cracking a smile as she beamed. Giving him another quick kiss, Aria parted from him and set some money on the table.

"Thanks Carol," she called as she hauled Jason out of the club. Carol was the bar manager Aria had become good friends with during her stay in Oklahoma this week.

"Glad I could help sweetie," Carol chuckled as she finished drying a cup before locking the place up.

"So we are all good on the Jason Aria love boat?" Spencer asked when they both walked outside hand in hand.

"I think so," Aria smiled, peering up to Jason.

"Well then I guess I get to do that whole brother boyfriend speech right?" Peter said stepping up from the crowd.

"What? No!" Aria protested quickly, leaving go of Jason's hand to shove her brother away. Laughing along with Peter as he continued to tease her, she pushed him back to stand with Zoë.

"Alright, I'll save it for later," he noted with a twinkle in his eyes.

"No," Aria laughed as she went back to hug Jason.

"So what'd you guys do out here?" Jason wondered to the group.

"Talked…laughed…figured out the dirt on Aria," the three girls answered. Wondering what they were talking about, Aria raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't worry, you can explain everything later. Especially the story about getting your haircut?" Spencer claimed.

Blushing profusely, she gaped at her brother for tattling that story on her and hid into Jason's side. She still couldn't believe she just told Clark to cut it off. That was about the bravest thing she did here besides getting up on stage to sing.

"And since you're doing this whole singing thing here, I think you owe us some songs," Hanna stated with a determined look.

"Your brother was telling us how you guys are really into that," Emily added.

Feeling like a ripe tomato, Aria wished she could become invisible.

"You get that blush from mom you know," Peter spoke up with an arm around his girlfriend. The light air died down and Aria glanced up at him still touching her warm cheeks.

"She got embarrassed easily, even when they were good things that happened." Peter's voice was still happy and bright; he talked about their mom like it was an everyday type of thing. It threw Aria off guard a bit, but she liked that – knowing random things about their mom at times.

"Alright, well I'm heading out," Tommy said with the rest of the band near him. Giving Peter a man clap, he hugged Zoë and turned to Aria.

"Stay out of trouble… or should I say drama, in your case," he teased as he hugged her.

"Shut up," Aria said nudging her elbow in his ribcage.

"Ow," he protested. "For a little bunny you can get nasty."

Hating when he called her that, especially since it encouraged Spencer to agree and everyone else to laugh, she hit Tommy on his arm.

"Ow! Okay, I'm leaving sheesh," he said ducking and covering. Gaining some distance between them, Tommy broke down into the boxing stance and pretended to go pick a fight with her

"Get out of here loser," Josh said shoving him lightly. Laughing as Tommy gave a wince and rubbed his arm, Aria leaned up and hugged Josh as he approached. "You did great tonight. I can't wait for more."

"Trust me, I couldn't have done it without you," Aria stated with a smile as they pulled away. Hugging Chris next, they did a little rock out skit as they turned to leave, causing a Peter and Zoë to laugh at their weirdness.

"Drive safe!" Zoë called as their band members walked to their car shoving each other and goofing off.

"So where are you guys headed for the night?" Aria wondered with her hands in her pockets as she turned back to her friends. Aria had to admit she felt a bit off since her friends were here – like it was harder to act like herself – but she pushed through it and tried to make the best of it.

"The same B&B you stayed at apparently," Hanna acknowledged. Uncomfortable with the spotlight, Aria nodded and was thankful for Emily helping her out. "Peter gave us directions to your guys' place so we'll stop over tomorrow."

"We should get going," Peter added with that, nodding to Aria that she should hop in the truck. Passing quick hugs all around, Aria felt warm and fuzzy when Jason came and kissed her head. "I'll see you tomorrow," he murmured with his hand behind her neck staring into her eyes.

"If I have to witness all this PDA…" Peter joked to his girlfriend as he got into the car waiting for Aria.

"Oh shut up," Zoë said hitting him lightly, enjoying Aria's happiness and budding romance.

"I'll see you later," Aria blushed as she leaved go of him to get in the car.

"Bout time," her brother grumbled. Both girls hit him this time causing him to cuddle up against the driver side door. "Hey now!" he called in injustice. Rolling there eyes in sync, Peter shook his head and drove off into the night, making sure his little sister's friends made it out too.

* * *

By the next morning Aria woke up to the sun shining and her brother making breakfast with Zoë. Their dad was nowhere to be found – not on the sofa with a beer or in the bathroom. Aria wanted to ask, but she knew her dad was a touchy subject with her brother.

"Morning," she called grabbing some coffee.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Peter said flipping some pancakes. Trotting over and planting a kiss on his cheek, Aria waved to Zoë and sat next to her on the island.

"So what are the plans for today?"

"We thought-"

"Morning everyone," their dad said coming in the house with fresh picked flowers and some groceries in his arms. "Oh, I see you got breakfast ready."

"Morning?" Aria said strangely making it more of a question as the three younger adults looked at the man like he was a foreign object.

"What?" her dad asked after setting some grocery bags down on the counter and moving to put them away.

"Seriously, what is with the act?" Peter asked. Aria swallowed hard knowing a fight was about to come on.

"I'm telling you, I'm not acting. This is who I am."

"Who you are is a drunk who used to beat on the woman he supposedly loved. You're also a workaholic who doesn't pay attention or care about anyone but himself," Peter snapped. Their dad's eyes filled with rage and then simmered into guilt and sadness as he took in account everyone in the room. "I'm not like that anymore," he replied. "Things change."

Everyone in the kitchen was quiet – so quiet that Aria could almost hear the horses outside. "Give me another chance," their father pleaded.

"I don't believe in second chances," Peter replied.

"Do you?" Their father asked to Aria.

Aria shifted uncomfortably in her seat. In truth, she wasn't a person to believe in second chances, but for him she wanted to. He was her father and she wanted to get to know him like she has been with Peter. Plus, if she answered no, she feared that their father would go back to being the mean old drunk he was when she first got here. But then again, by saying yes, she would be lying to herself and Peter and it would make her brother upset.

"Its hard to say," Aria said hoping she could reach middle grounds. "I don't usually but what does it matter?"

"I would like a second chance. With you both," her father answered.

Peter looked thoroughly pissed and frustrated with the topic.

"Baby steps," Aria said watching her brother before turning her attention back to their father. "We can't really trust you considering what went down last time. Prove yourself. Prove this is the real you."

"How?" he wondered.

Aria shrugged, "I don't have the slightest clue. But if you want this so much, you'll try."

"Okay," their father said looking at his two children. "I will."

_He sighed a big contract there,_ Aria thought to herself. She knew how much she wanted to believe it, and by the way Peter silently reacted after their dad said he would try, it looked like Peter had the same hope and want that she did – he just didn't want to admit it.

So breakfast ended up being slightly awkward. Their dad hung around, talking to Aria about her favorite types of flowers (he tried to pick up some at the market for her but didn't know her favorite kind), school, hobbies, singing, and much more. It was nice to have chatter flowing, yet at the same time it made Aria worry that Peter was going to be mad. After breakfast, Peter went heading for the bathroom and Aria sped over to catch him.

"Are you mad?" she wondered catching his arm before he walked in the door. Peter had barely spoken a word, even when Zoë tried to get him to talk. He was either clearly still pissed off about before or upset from something else they were talking about.

"Not at you," he sighed. "I just don't believe he can change."

"Are you going to give him a shot?" Aria wondered.

"Did you want me to?" Peter wondered with a raised eyebrow as he analyzed his sister.

"Would it be a bad thing if I said yes?"

Peter and Aria stared into each other's eyes for a while, reading each other silently. "I get that you don't," Aria spoke up. She glanced down at her hands and saw her nervous habit at work. Fingers twisting in each other, she made herself look back up to Peter. "You went through a lot more than I did, and probably saw the other side of him. I mean, I barely know the man," Aria added. Swallowing hard, she bravely continued, "but it's our chance at a family. Aren't you tired of being angry? What if he has slightly changed? I'm not asking to eat dinner with him every night and not sleep with one eye open, but I at least want to try to be civil."

Peter kept quiet, weighing his options in his head.

"Just think about it," Aria pitched.

"Okay," he sighed. Kissing the top of her head, he walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Aria heaved a sigh, still standing in the hallway. Was he really going to think about it or was he just giving in to please her? Aria wasn't sure. He was somewhat hard to read sometimes. A small chirping sound came from Peter's room and Aria went to go find her phone.

"Hey Em," Aria greeted.

"Hey, are you still busy. We were thinking of doing something with you today."

"I'm free," Aria said glancing around Peter's room. "Did you guys want me to meet you guys?"

"Actually…" Emily said, "we are outside your house right now."

Puling a surprised face, Aria went down the hall, past the people in the kitchen and opened the front door to the outside.

"Surprise?" Emily asked as she saw her friends and her boyfriend all in his car.

"Okay, well, I'm going to change my clothes…you guys stay there," she said waving to them before hanging up.

"Everything okay?" Zoë wondered as Aria shut the door and came back into the house.

"Yea, my friends just got here. I'm going to change in Peter's room."

"Okay," Zoë smiled as she finished cleaning up the meal with their father. Giving them both a small smile, Aria quickly rushed around and changed her clothes.

"Hey, where are you off to?" Peter wondered as he knocked on his bedroom door.

"Out with my friends, did you want to come?" Aria asked quickly zipping her jeans and opening the door.

"Where are you taking them?" Peter wondered.

"Not sure," Aria said thinking about it. "Maybe into town I guess."

"I think I'm going to stay here with Zoë. We might go hang out with the guys or her friends I think."

"Okay," Aria smiled now turning back to go find her earrings.

"Ri," Peter said checking the hallway and stepping into his room. Shutting the door behind him, he waited for her to pay attention to him. "I don't want you being in here alone with dad. Same rules still apply okay?"

Aria hesitantly nodded. It was for the better yes, but she didn't like it. "I'm sure you'll be out all night but hang around the barn till I get back okay? Text me if you get bored and I'll head home."

Giving him a look like he shouldn't have to do that, Peter rolled his head and kissed her head. "Have fun with your friends."

"You too," Aria replied. Hugging him one more time, Aria grabbed her phone, wallet, and headed outside.

"When will you be back?" her father asked as she walked to the door. Aria looked back at him and shrugged. The situation was kind of awkward. She would be inserting some snarky remark here but she didn't think it was too appropriate.

"She'll be fine," Peter said leaning against the hallway wall.

"I don't want her out late by herself," their dad spoke up.

"I'll be with friends," Aria spoke up.

"I don't want you out too late with them either," he added. Aria glanced to Peter wondering how to approach this subject. Was she really about to get a curfew now?

"She's almost 19 dad. I think you can let her go."

"Peter I am the father here. I-"

"No, you're not," he snapped back with his arms crossed over his chest. His muscles tensed and Aria could tell how upset he was getting. "You can act like it, but lets face it. You haven't been a dad in a long time."

"Peter-!"

"Enough," Zoë said tired of the starting argument.

_Thank you!_ Aria thought in her head.

"Aria is a responsible girl. I'm sure Peter will be home by the time she is, and if she's not, she can text us and we will be home too. Peter is right; she is a 19-year-old girl. I'm sure she doesn't have a curfew at home."

"No not really," Aria added embarrassedly. "Don't worry, I wont be out too late. I'll see you guys later."

"Be careful," Peter and their dad said at the same time. Peter's jaw clenched and their dad looked just as annoyed.

"Will do," Aria breathed as she opened the door and shut it behind her.

"You definitely do not look happy to see us as a surprise," Spencer commented as Aria got into the passenger seat.

"No its great," Aria said trying to pull a happy face on. "Can you drive?" Aria asked Jason concerned about Peter and her dad. At any moment she was waiting for her father to march out from the house and give her a curfew or Peter to start a brawl and her friends would all hear the dishes breaking inside the house. Jason gave her a confused look, clearly analyzing her but putting the car in drive to speed off.

"What's going on?" he wondered.

"…Just stuff…" Aria replied generically with a sigh as she glanced down at her lap.

"Did you want to elaborate on that?" he asked carefully.

"Not really," Aria said with a dry laugh.

"Okay, well where are we going then?" Hanna asked sticking her head up from the middle of the backseat.

Thinking about it for a little bit, Aria decided to take them to go meet Clark and Mario. While telling Jason the directions every so often, she listened to her friends tell her about their night. After about 10 minutes, they arrived into the area and Aria had Jason park down the street.

"Come on," she smiled, as Jason caught her hand to slip into his. Bringing them into the small town barbershop, Aria brightened even more when she saw her friends.

"Look who it is," Mario called, sitting in one of those old barber chairs to get his haircut again.

"Good to see you," she replied going over to hug him.

"Hey Clark," she smiled hugging him next.

"So I see you brought friends," Mario said with a smile.

"I did," Aria laughed. Turning to her friends, she introduced them all to Mario.

"Met this girl when she decided to chop her hair off."

"It wasn't all of it," Aria replied with an eye roll.

"Most I've cut off in a long time," Clark added in with a jolly laugh. Everyone chuckled. Since her friends were all demanding the whole story again, Mario told it from his exaggerated point of view.

"And she just went in here asking like that?" Spencer wondered.

"If I didn't think any better, it was more like a demanding march," Mario stated.

"Was not," Aria said with a light eye roll.

"Either way, it was very unlike you," Emily complimented.

"What can I say? It's the place," Aria smiled back.

"Nothing like Oklahoma!" Clark cheered. Everyone laughed again. After the barbershop, Aria walked them around town and shared more stories about her time here with Peter. She filled them in about her favorite diner here and even introduced them to more locals around the place.

"Does anyone else know you've been down here all this time?" Spencer wondered.

"Eric," Aria answered cautiously.

"As in Eric Kahn?" Emily asked.

Aria bit her lip and nodded. "He helped me think of a cover for the first time I came out here during mid winter break. That whole thing with Noel and Jenna…it was just a cover. I was here the whole time and the two of them didn't even know I used them for my story."

"So he just stole their trip information for you?" Spencer wondered again.

"Pretty much," Aria shrugged. "We're friends. He knew I wanted to do this so he helped me out."

"Right," Hanna said skeptically.

Aria sighed knowing her friends would be like this. They would read into the situation and spin it in any way they liked. Spencer had been the one to think Aria was changing because of him and that group in the first place. Taking a glimpse at Jason, Aria noticed how he was walking beside her (with his hand still in hers) analyzing her. She wasn't sure if it was for his benefit or for hers (like he was making sure that she was okay or not).

"So that's it," Aria said as they got back into the car after finishing the short tour.

"Hey Aria, I didn't think about it sooner but where's your brother?" Hanna wondered.

"Hanging out with his girlfriend," Aria answered, "I think they went out with some other people or something."

"What should we do for the rest of the afternoon?" Emily wondered. Aria sat in the front seat staring out the window. Ideas weren't exactly popping into her head, until one fun one actually did.

"Have you guys ever been horse back riding?" she asked them all with a smile.

Aria took Jason and her friends back to the barn. She gave them the whole tour of the inside, showing them the horses, the upstairs where her and Peter hung out frequently, and the new spot her and her brother cleared off for stargazing. They took off part of the roof and made it into a door so they could climb up and sit on top of the barn to watch the outside. (They could either do that or open the hatch and just lay back inside the barn) – either was a memorable time for the two of them.

"Is this where you guys write all your music?" Emily wondered as she spotted a guitar and keyboard.

"Most of the time," Aria said stepping over to her friend. "Other times its in Peter's room. We actually write in the car a lot too…or the diner…or with Zoë or Clark. They actually help out a lot."

"So Zoë and your brother are like…cool?" Hanna wondered. Aria furrowed her eyebrows wondering what that meant exactly.

"Hanna, that doesn't even make sense," Spencer said as she walked around the upper level.

"How long have they been dating?" Emily wondered.

"A while," Aria shrugged. "Before I found Peter that's for sure. They really like each other. And they are cool in the sense that they chum around with me. I think Zoë thinks of me like a little sister."

"What's her story?" Spencer wondered.

"Only child raised by her mom and grandma. She comes from a good home, really sweet family," Aria said with a smile.

"Think they'll get married?" Hanna asked.

"Hopefully," Aria replied, smiling up to Jason as he came to sit with her on the couch. "When are you flying back?" he murmured.

"Sunday," Aria sighed with a crestfallen face. It was already Friday evening.

"Well school's almost out. I'm sure you can spend summer here," Spencer said coming to plop down next to Aria.

"And tell my mom what? I'm out in Oklahoma with my biological brother?" Aria wondered skeptically.

"Maybe Peter can come to Rosewood," Hanna pitched. Aria shook her head. Peter in Rosewood? Rosewood wouldn't want him and Peter wouldn't want Rosewood. Aria was certain she would be too worried for him if he did come to see her anyways.

"What are you going to tell your mom when you get back?" Emily wondered.

"That I had fun and that's that. She doesn't need to know more."

"But if she asks for more?" Emily prodded. Aria bit her lip. It was obvious what she had to do then – lie.

"Why not just tell her?" Hanna asked. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"I don't want her knowing," Aria replied. "I don't want anyone knowing." It was hard for her to explain, but she didn't want her mom feeling like she was trying to look for a different family. And she didn't want that small place where she lived to know more about her, especially with 'A' still lurking around. "I don't want these two lives to mix. With everything that happened in Rosewood…"

"Here is a fresh start," Jason answered, knowing exactly how Aria was in his same shoes when it came to Courtney from their previous talk.

"Yea," she said with a nod to him. Aria tried to convey to her friends that Oklahoma didn't have 'A' here either, but it was hard considering Jason didn't know about the new 'A' and they weren't getting the drift.

After hanging around the loft some more, Aria talked to them more about the horses and texted Peter that she was home. She didn't need him to come hang with her or her friends, but she thought it was best to let him know, especially when her father spontaneously showed up in the barn.

"Aria, who are your friends?" her dad wondered with his hands in his pockets. He walked down here from the house, still sober and friendly as usual.

Feeling awkward and nervous, Aria fiddled with her hands and put on a fake smile as she stepped forth. "Umm…this is Hanna, Spencer, Emily, and my boyfriend Jason," she answered pointing to each one.

"Ah," he said shaking each of their hands. "I'm Richard – Aria's dad." Her friends all warmed to the man, shaking his hand and giving smiles. _If only they knew_ Aria thought in her head. Spencer would be ripping the man a new one, Hanna would have Aria bolting out of there and Emily would be putting on a fierce (yet polite) face followed by snarky attitude.

"Boyfriend huh?" her dad asked when he gripped Jason's hand. Jason read all of the nervous feelings on Aria's face but he showed nothing but strength and bravery.

"Yes sir," Jason answered respectfully. The two of them shook hands and stepped back, each glancing to Aria.

"So how'd you two meet?"

"I was friends with Jason's sister," Aria answered.

"Oh, which one?" Richard asked looking to the girls.

"She's not here. She uhh…died," Aria answered. _This couldn't get any worse right now_ Aria groaned in her head. It put a huge damper on the conversation but her father couldn't seem to pick up on that.

"What happened?"

"Kind of unknown still. The police are still investigating it," Aria answered again, looking to Jason to make sure he was doing okay. There was still so much mystery with Ali and her body (particularly involving her coffin and body which was still missing).

"Would she approve of this relationship?" her dad wondered. Another awkward and horrible question to ask.

Trying to ignore the question, particularly because it was a touchy subject and awkward thing to ask, Aria shifted her stance and tried to think of a polite way to have him leave. "We were actually going to go out right now. So…" Aria was hoping that would get him leave them alone now, but her dad didn't seem to move an inch.

"Where were you headed to?"

"They're going out with me," Peter answered coming into the barn. Aria exhaled with a huge relief, no longer able to hold up the act of bravery. Glimpsing at her friends, she noticed Jason giving her a pellicular look.

"What are you doing home? I thought you went out with Zoë?" their dad asked shifting his arms to cross over each other.

"Came back for Ri and her friends. They wanted to go out so I'm here to pick them up," Peter answered nodding for them to get a move on. Rushing her friends, she pushed them all ahead of her. Jason stayed next to Aria slipping his hand in hers. Something wasn't right here and he was going to ask her about it the first chance he got.

"They don't have a car?" Richard interrogated.

"Going green – car pooling," Peter said putting a hand on Aria's back as they left.

"I'll see you later sweetie," their dad called as Aria left. A large lump in her throat made it hard for Aria to swallow. Something didn't feel right at that time. It wasn't because he was acting strange but because he made things so awkward with all his questions.

"You okay?" Peter murmured as he went to help Aria get in her side of the truck.

"Glad you came," she muttered back, giving him a quick hug before getting in the passenger side and letting him shut the door.

"So where are we going?" Spencer wondered.

"A party," Peter answered, starting the engine and taking them out of there.


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/N: Hey all! So I'm somewhat back (keyword 'somewhat'). I'm sorry to those who have messaged me and were told that I was posting a chapter soon. I thought I had earlier in the past few days but I must have closed the site too early or something. Anyways, here is the next chapter. I didn't have time to write the next so I can't post a double chapter (and I have yet to or updated/fixed things in the previous chapters) but hopefully something will happen soon. Thanks for staying with me and enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

"Told you not to get yourself into drama," Tommy teased as he had a guitar on his lap.

"Whatever," Aria said kicking his leg for him to make room for her on the couch.

"Good to see you girls," Zoë all greeted with a beer in hand.

"You come here?" Hanna asked Aria, partially grossed out by the frat like place.

"It's a house Han," Aria replied with a small smile.

"Here you go," Josh said handing Aria a red cup. Taking it with a smile, she thanked him and took a sip.

"It's a club soda," Aria smiled to Jason when looked protective of her and ready to speak up against the 'drinking'. Peter and their friends would never allow Aria or her friends to drink underage but she liked that Jason was protective of her.

"Can I get you guys anything?" Josh asked to the rest of them.

"Just a water," Emily said.

"No thanks," Spencer said.

"Can I get her drink?" Hanna wondered wanting the same thing as Aria.

"Nothing for me," Jason said sitting next to Aria.

"So? What went down at the Easton residence?" Tommy wondered. Both Aria and Peter gave him a look to not even go there.

"Everything is okay though right?" Tommy asked catching the look.

Rolling her eyes, Aria noticed Peter glancing at her and nodding. Her friends and Jason all knew something was up. It was obvious. They each glanced to Peter, Zoë and Aria, taking their time to figure out what they missed.

"Here you go," Josh said coming back with all the drinks. "So? You know my parties are the best," he joked as he went to sit on the couch with Zoë and Peter.

"Couldn't resist," Aria smiled as she took another sip of her drink. It wasn't necessarily a party; rather it was just the guys of the band, Zoë, Aria and her friends.

"Free play time!" Chris announced coming into the room with his drumsticks.

"Not the table!" Josh protested as he went to start a beat.

Aria's friends all gave her a bewildered look, but Aria brushed it off knowing they would see soon enough. Watching Tommy get up from the couch, Aria scooted forward waiting to play the game.

"Here you go bro," Tommy said bring some Tupperware and plastic cups over for Chris to beat on. Sprawling them all out on the table, everyone chuckled a bit and Chris settled for it.

"Okay here we go," Tommy said sitting next to the radio. Spinning the dial, he turned the device on and they heard the song _**Vegas Girl by Conor Maynard**_ come on. Only allowed to hear a clip of it, Tommy quickly shut the radio off and pointed to Aria start.

"Peter," she replied. Chris was already waiting with his drumsticks in hand to drum to the beat when he started. Peter nodded, hitting Chris' shoulder and began singing the chorus.

"_This is for the girl that can get down low  
The whole club wanna see you go  
Ey, shake, shake like you're famous, girl  
Head back, lay it down like a Vegas girl  
Bass coming down so hard  
That little dress breaking every heart  
Ey, shake, shake like you're famous, girl  
Head back, lay it down like a Vegas girl"_

"My turn," Peter announced when he was done.

"Wait hold on, what are the rules of this game?" Hanna interrupted confused.

"Its kind of like guessing the tune," Aria replied. "Tommy will play some random song from the radio for a few seconds and whoever is it gets to pick someone to sing the chorus. Chris drums along for the beat after the person starts to sing. The first person to get three strike for not knowing the song or chorus loses and has to pay for breakfast the next morning."

"Okay," Emily agreed, getting into the game now.

"Go head," Aria cued. Peter gave Tommy the nod and he spun the dial going to a different station for another song. Now pointing to Josh, the song went off and he was on his own.

"_Look at me now, look at me now  
Oh, I'm getting paper  
Look at me now  
Oh, look at me now  
Yeah, fresher than a motherfucker" __**[Look at Me Now by Chris Brown]**_

"Its on," Josh smiled evilly as it was his turn. The game went on for a few hours. Aria's friends all participated and even Jason did too. The loser turned out to be Tommy like usual, never knowing any songs that played.

"You all suck," he grumbled when the game ended and they went back to drinking and talking.

Aria clapped a hand on his back and gave a proud smirk.

"Evil little bunny," he grumbled.

Everyone laughed and Aria dug her elbow into his side.

"Alright I give, I give," he claimed scooting away from her.

"So do you guys do this a lot?" Emily wondered as she sipped her drink. Things were becoming more casual and her friends loosened up quite a bit.

"Yeah, we like to play the game from time to time. It usually its gets us into the singing and song writing mode," Peter answered with his arm strung around Zoë.

"Can we hear?" Hanna wondered.

"Han..." Aria trailed off.

"Sure," Peter answered getting up to get his own guitar. Aria groaned. Unless she was on stage or playing the game, she wasn't a fan of singing around people. Like she thought before, it was personal.

"Oh come on," Tommy said nudging her. "You're great."

"We should work on Zoë tonight," Aria stated trying to deflect the uncomfortable attention.

"Ha, girl I got enough songs to sing," Zoë replied finishing off her beer.

"So do I," Aria justified.

"Come on, I thought we were moving past the stage freight?" Josh asked.

"Not really stage freight bro," Tommy pointed out.

"Just more like freight," Peter said coming back and resuming his spot.

"Please Aria?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, please?" her friends all begged.

Aria groaned and laid her head on Jason's shoulder.

"I'll get the paper," Chris noted after seeing her face knowing she was about to give in.

"I actually had some ideas," Peter said strumming the guitar. When Chris came back with the notebook and pencil Peter was grabbing for it, already writing down some words. "Now if we could get a melody to this baby," he said putting the pencil in his mouth and strumming some chords again.

"This is Aria's?" Emily wondered.

"Yes," Peter answered with the pencil still in his mouth.

"Let me see," Aria commented, reaching for the paper. Reading some of the lyrics, she reached out for the pencil, and fixed some of his words. Sitting there, Aria listened to some of the notes Peter would play and jotted down some words that popped into her head.

"Wait, play that again, I like it," Aria said popping her head up from the paper. Peter retraced his actions and she had him stop a certain sound.

"Oh, I like that too," he agreed, playing it over and trying to add to it.

"Okay, what about this?" Aria wondered, passing the notebook back to him. Both Peter and Zoë looked it over while Aria's friends sat there in amazement. It was like watching an artist at work, and they never really saw this side of Aria. For Jason especially, it was interesting to view. He liked how free Aria could be and how great she worked with her brother. He pushed her along with a gentle nudge and talked sense into her. The way Aria worked was amazing. He loved how he could sit there against the couch and watch her fix the words on her brother's paper and come up with a song of her own. She was beautiful in every way – inside and out.

"Switch this around," Chris said taking the paper now and moving words.

"Oh and add this," Josh said putting his two sense in when it went around the gang for more approval.

"No way man," Tommy said reading some of the words and crossing it out, only to fix it again.

Aria read over the final piece and corrected a few more things. Again, it was passed around.

"Lets do something with this beat," Chris said showing them what he came up with.

"Match it with this," Peter added strumming his guitar.

"Mm…you're going to have to slow it down to do that," Josh noted after they played the combination together.

"I like that," Aria noted when she heard it.

"Sing it out loud," Spencer said taking the paper and giving it to her friend.

"You can do it," Zoë added with an encouraging smile. Taking in a nervous breath, Aria listened to the beat for a few second before starting. _**[Wheel of the World by Carrie Underwood]**_

"_Love goes out, out like a light  
Out like a flame, and you can't find it anymore  
Just when you think it's lost in the rain  
It comes back knocking at your door_

It's the wheel of the world turning around"

Aria smiled when Zoë stepped in and helped her with the back up for the piece. She liked how her voice sounded with her own. They flowed perfectly.  
_"It's the wheel of the world turning around  
And around_

God put us here on this carnival ride  
We close our eyes  
Never knowing where it will take us next  
Babies are born and at the same time, someone's taking their last breath

It's the wheel of the world  
It's the wheel of the world turning around

In the blink of an eye  
It can change your life  
And it never even slows down

It's the wheel of the world"

This was where the song was supposed to end, but Aria felt more. It flowed with her when she sang and she continued.

_"I don't know what it is  
I'm flying high  
Then I'm wondering why I'm sinking on this ship, going down  
Life keeps on moving anyway"_ She loved how her brother and band mates could pick up on this. It was like they knew she had more coming and Zoë was right there to help her pick it back up after she added it all.

_It's the wheel of the world  
It's the wheel of the world turning around  
It's the wheel of the world  
It's the wheel of the world turning around_  
_It's the wheel of the world turning around  
And around  
And around  
It's the wheel of the world turning around_

It can open your heart  
It can break you apart  
And it never even slows down

It's the wheel of the world turning around  
It's the wheel of the world turning around  
It's the wheel of the world turning around  
It's the wheel of the world turning around  
And around"

Aria was breathless when she finished and everyone else was smiling. "I liked that part – good job adding to it," Peter commented.

"Thanks," she smiled with a blush. She snuggled closer into Jason, who was welcome to the action.

"Can you guys do that again?" Hanna wondered with a big smile.

"I really liked that one – which is saying something for me since I'm not the biggest fan of country," Spencer added.

"You guys should try and get recognized for this," Emily stated.

"That's extremely hard to do," Josh commented. "There is so much to it all, there is just no way we could ever get a record deal."

"You never know," Zoë shrugged in positivity. The group of them talked a while longer, hanging around and doing things together. It was around two in the morning when they all decided to call it a night.

"I'll drive," Zoë said taking the keys out of Peter's hands after he'd been drinking (she stopped drinking by the time he started). Chris and Tommy were both staying at Josh's house so they didn't need to be worried about. Squishing into the front and back seat of the inside cab of the truck, Zoë drove them all seven of them back home.

"You stayin' the night?" Peter asked his girlfriend as they piled out of the car.

"No, I should get home," she sighed, leaning into him for a kiss. Turning the other way to give her brother and his girlfriend some time alone, Aria led her friends back to Jason's car.

"Will you guys be alright to go back to the B&B?" she wondered. Her friends all looked extremely tired.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Jason said standing in front of her as her friends all waved to Aria and went into Jason's car.

"Meet up tomorrow?" she wondered.

"Of course," he answered kissing her lips briefly. Sad to watch him go, Aria waved as he pulled away and drove off into the dust.

"Bye Aria," Zoë smiled, hugging her as she went to get into her own car too.

"Bye Zoë, drive safe."

"Text me when you get home," Peter added as he shut her car door for her when she got in.

"Will do," she smiled before driving off.

"We're hopeless," Peter noted for the two of them as they stared at the places their boyfriend and girlfriend each drove off from.

"Totally," she stated back.

* * *

The next morning was like before. After waking up and getting ready for the day, Peter and Aria walked into the kitchen to find their dad had set out food and pastries, drinking coffee at the kitchen table with the newspaper.

"How was your guys' night?" he wondered as they went to grab the food.

"Good," Aria answered as Peter stayed quiet.

"What'd you do?" he wondered turning his attention to his kids.

"Just hung around," Aria answered with a forced kind smile. She still didn't like how overly friendly he was being. Last night set her on edge and made be more cautious now; he asked such personal and pushy questions, she didn't like it.

"What are your plans for today?" Richard asked as he watched Aria sit down at the table.

"Not sure," she replied, digging into her yogurt from the fridge.

"You working today?" their father asked Peter.

"Yeah till 8," Peter replied grabbing his toast out from the toaster.

"Did you want to do something with your old man today then?" Richard asked his daughter. "We could go to town, or maybe the farmers market around here. We both know there needs to be more groceries around here."

"Aria's friends are still in town. I'm sure they want to do something with her," Peter spoke up as he came and sat down next to his sister. Aria plastered on a calming and fake smile for both of them. Peter was just creating more tension, causing all the friction to put her on edge.

"Well I'm sure she can take a break from the considering she will see them when she gets home too."

"Maybe she doesn't want to," Peter answered defiantly to his father. Now, both men turned to her staring for the right answer. Aria was glancing at both of them unsure what to say. Hearing her phone ring, Aria thanked the world for it saving her ass and quickly rushed to go get it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you okay?" Jason's voice asked when she answered.

"Fine. Please say you guys are coming over today," Aria pleaded, trying not to make her voice sound too desperate.

"Actually, yeah. It's going to be a you and me day today. Is that okay? I'll come pick you up in 5?"

"Sure," Aria replied confused a bit, "where are Hanna, Spencer and Emily going?"

"Hanna wants her haircut," Jason answered. Aria could picture his face when he said that and it put a smile on her face. "A haircut?"

"She's taking the spontaneous route like you. I'm dropping the girls off in two so I'll be there soon."

"Okay," Aria replied.

"Love you," Jason stated.

"Love you too," she blushed before hanging up. Going over and sitting on Peter's bed in peace, Aria hoped that when she stepped back into the kitchen there would be a bit more easiness.

"What are your plans?" Peter wondered when he saw her walk back with her phone in hand.

"Jason's taking me out. Looks like I can't do anything," Aria answered turning to her father at the end. His face fell, but he took it well, brushing off the rejection with a smile. "Have fun then."

"Maybe you and I could make breakfast tomorrow before I go," Aria suggested, feeling horrible for bailing out on her father. Weird feelings aside, he was still her dad.

"Sounds great," he answered with a bright smile. When she turned back to sit down and finish her food, she saw Peter giving her a knowing look. What did you just do? His eyes asked. Feeling uncomfortable again, Aria finished her yogurt and went to gather her things.

"Looks like Jensen is here," her father said taking a glance out the window.

"Its Jason," Peter corrected on Aria's behalf.

"I didn't know you were dating him," Richard snapped to his son.

"Peter's right," Aria answered awkwardly, backing up her brother from the harsh comment. She didn't want to speak up but she felt like it was right after their dad egged her brother on (who was now looking pissed).

"Come on, I'll walk you out," Peter said guiding her to the door. He had to leave for work anyways.

"Don't stay out to late!" Richard called more nicely this time.

"Ignore him," Peter muttered to Aria as he held out the door for her. Rushing out of the house, Aria broke out into a smile when they approached Jason.

"Call me remember?" Peter asked Aria quietly before kissing her head. "Jason? Try to keep her out late."

Jason didn't question Peter's request to his face, but he did give Aria a curious to look as of why. Nodding, he shook Peter's hand and him and Aria watched her brother get into his car.

"What was that all about?" Jason wondered.

"Come on," Aria said guiding them to the car. She knew Peter was probably waiting for her and Jason to leave first and she didn't want him to be late for work.

"So?" Jason wondered as he drove away.

"He's just being a big brother."

"He wants you out late Aria. The only reason I could think of why is because of your dad. Something happened yesterday too. What's going on? Did he hurt you?"

"No he's not like that. He wouldn't do-…" Aria let the sentence die down. That wasn't true. He would do that because he has. Jason immediately took his eyes off of the road and gazed at her. At this point, he looked to be demanding answers.

"It's complicated."

"Try," Jason pushed now frequently trying to stare at her while he drove.

"I don't know," Aria sighed looking at her lap. "The first time I met my dad and Peter, things were rough. He drank a lot and smelled. Peter looked out for me and made sure I didn't have to see our dad like that." Aria tried skipping the part where her and her dad had an incident when he was drunk as best she could. "But then when he realized I had tracked them down and found them, he quickly sobered and cleaned up. He's like a new man."

Aria glanced at Jason. "Peter thinks it's a cover for whatever he's trying to plan – maybe ask me to stay here in Oklahoma or something. Peter is just looking out for me and being cautious."

Everything Aria said was the truth, but she also knew the reason why Peter was being so persistent with her being out and such was because of what happened with her and her dad – not to mention her poor head.

"But why would he want you out late for that?" Jason wondered as he found a spot downtown again.

"So he can't corner me. Peter thinks in extremes," Aria answered.

"That's it?" Jason challenged as he sat in the driver's seat and stared at her. Aria couldn't seem to meet his eyes half the time and it made him think there was something else she wasn't telling him.

Biting her lip, Aria had two routes. She could say no and tell him about the incident during mid winter break, or she could say yes and explain it all to him (hoping that he would still listen). The first choice would obviously lead him into getting upset and crazy protective like her brother was being, but then again, if she didn't tell him, would it be considered lying?

Unsure what to do, Aria glanced up to Jason and opened her mouth.


End file.
